Reunion
by lunarprincess21
Summary: What would happen if the winter war was over and every1 was relaxed...and a certain person returned. Mostly RukiKai cause I love them and also Byakuya gets some love too.
1. That Faithful Night

This is my first fanfic so I hope you like it and please review, thanks.

* * *

The sun had setted on yet another day in the Seretei, as the sun went down the horizon, the grass was damp and the sky was now bathed in a bright moonlight. A certain raven-haired shinigami sat in her family's private garden looking up towards the evening sky that was now being populated by millions of stars, she closed her eyes and thought about that faithful time; her sorrowful reunion with Kaien.

She remembered the facial features, those beautiful aqua eyes, the midnight black hair and most of all his loving personality. Even though it wasn't really him in front of her, Rukia believed that even though the 9th espada may've consumed his body , his mind and memories was still there; and with one swift motion with her newly discovered attack, she finished off the espada.

It was after all the chaos with the arrancar, espada and especially Aizen, with the help of the substitute soul reaper Ichigo Kurosaki, the soul society finally got rid of the bastard but even worse the fox demon Gin Ichimaru had fled and his whereabouts were unknown, so the Seretei was still on both guard and lookout for him.

As the moon bathed Rukia in its light she felt at peace, her captain Jushirou Ukitake was doing much better with his TB disease and surprisingly was dating the 4th squad's captain Retsu Unohana, she lightly chuckled at the thought and remembered that her long time best friend Renji Abarai was also dating someone; Tatsuki Arisawa from the world of the living.

Then she remembered HIM again; about their days in the thirteenth and how fun was those times, how much she wished to be near him again, then a sudden flair of an unknown reiatsu began to push Rukia to the ground. It was a familiar reiatsu she'd known from back then.

As soon as she got herself up, she heard a moan.

"_Rukia…" _

She turned to be face-to-face with her nightmare over again. At the back porch was a tall man with midnight hair wearing what looked liked ripped white clothing and white gloves, his zanpaktou was sheathed and placed by his waist and he had beautiful aqua eyes, she saw her former lieutenant Kaien Shiba.. or so she thought.

Rukia tried to reached for Sode No Shirayuki but remembered that she was in her bedroom, Rukia mentally cursed herself and began to chant a binding spell to capture the imposter.

"Bakudo 9: Horin!"

With those words she bounded the wounded man and was beginning to finish him off with Hado 31 when the man spoked again.

"Matte… Rukia.."

Rukia stopped her attack to hear his plea but shrugged it off, she was fooled by the 9th espada once but not again. Although the man looked very wounded she felt a glimmer of hope that this man was actually Kaien, she ran to the man and held his head in her hands.

"K-Kaien-Dono, is this really you?"

The man scoffs "Of course…Kuchiki… I've….returned…" with those last words, Kaien fell unconscious. Panicked as ever, Rukia TRIED to pick him up but reality had hitted her very hard as she realized that her small stature couldn't pick this tall man up.

As if on cue, Byakuya came and ordered his servants to carry him into the guest room.

"Nii-sama?"

"Rukia , it's getting late so get ready for bed."

"H-hai!"

The night went along as Rukia continued to replay the events in her mind; sitting under a cherry blossom tree and then finding Shiba Kaien worned out on the porch. Yep, she wasn't dreaming, but even though she believes that the person in the guest room is really Kaien there was hint of doubt in her mind that he was an imposter. With that thought Rukia went into a deep sleep only thinking of her beloved Kaien and how he had returned.


	2. The Story

well here's the second chapter, read n review, arigatou.

* * *

The sun finally began to rise in Soul Society and everything was peaceful… that is until a hell butterfly can to every person in the Seretei delivering its daily morning message.

"_Good morning Taichos, Fukataichos, seated officers and residents of Seretei, this is your daily butterfly with the day's announcements. At 9:00 a.m. all the Gotei 13 Captains and Lieutenants will have a meeting at the 1st__ squad barracks. At 12:00 p.m. there will be a presentation on clone making by the Captain of the 12__th__ division Mayuri Kurotsuchi at the 12__th__ squad's barracks, anyone interested may visit__and at 7:00 p.m. tonight is movie night with the 9__th__ division where they'll be watching the movie '2010' , thank you for your attention and we leave you with the song "Virtual Insanity" by Jamiroquai . Enjoy!"_

As the song played throughout the butterflies a lot of unpleasant groans were heard but not from Byakuya Kuchiki, because before the butterfly introduced the song's name to him he smacked it into a wall causing the poor bug to only fly out the window dizzy and hurt.

Rukia got up and stretched out her back getting a few 'pops' out of it when she realized that Kaien was in her home, her face went scarlet rose just thinking about it. She got up quietly assuming both Kaien and Byakuya were still sleeping and went out to check up on the two men.

First she looked in her brother's room only for her to see him still sleeping, well of course, he had been working non-stop the past few months and only had about one hour of sleep a day, smiling she gently closed the door. Then she went to the guest room to check on Kaien to see if he was still there, she opened the door gently to see an empty bed, Rukia looked everywhere around the room looking for him.

she asked herself "_Hmm… I wonder where he went?" _

"Looking for me?" a voice said into Rukia's ear.

Rukia jumped into the room flying back first on the ground to see her former fukataicho staring down at her, he was wearing the standard shihakusho showing his tattoo of his family's crest on his arm. Rukia pulled herself together and explained herself.

"Actually yes I was looking for you. I was wondering if you left the estate already."

"Well not really, since that damn butterfly came and said that Kurotsuchi was going to make clones of God knows what, I got up and took a shower."

"Oh. Well I was going to have some breakfast… do you want to come with me?"

As if on cue, Kaien's stomach started to rumble and as he looked at it Rukia was giggling.

"I'll take that as a 'yes', lets go."

As the two sat at the table eating their respective meals, the atmosphere was very tense, it was so bad that if Byakuya came out, it only would made it worse. Kaien was the one who finally spoke up.

"So how'd u been Kuchiki?"

"Oh, I'd been really good. Ever since the ending of the Winter War things had been calming down in Soul Society, until Nii-sama and the other captains were working non-stop for the past few months looking for that fox demon Ichimaru."

"Wow, so a lot has happened since I'd last saw you."

"Mhm, yea it has. Um Kaien-Dono can I asked you a question?"

Kaien was then being very skeptical "Um… sure go ahead."

"Umm.. Well I w-was … wondering h-how ….-"

"I'd came back?"

"Um.. Well yes, how did you know?"

"Kuchiki, I can read you like a book. Finish your meal and then I'll tell you."

As the two finished their food, they grabbed a cup of tea and sat in the living room. Kaien then started.

"Ok so do you remember the espada you fought?"

"Yes, he was Arroniero Arru-… Arruel-….Archuel-…." *

"Yes I know his last name is weird to pronounce."

Rukia blushed "Continue Kaien-Dono."

"Alright. Well after you finished him off with that cool new move you had, Byakuya battling the weird pumpkin man and everyone else flying off to parts unknown, I saw a little light piercing through my eyes. I tried to squint them shut so I could stop the light from coming in but it kept getting brighter and brighter until I finally opened my eyes to see I was in a dark dome with splattered blood and frozen ice everywhere, and also the gaping hole in wall fit the décor nicely."

Rukia laughed at that remark as Kaien continued.

"I could've felt my fingers and feet and moved them about to make sure I was alive. I looked for anyone that was there but no one was there to be seen but I'd felt a lot of other people's reiatsu's and began to follow them."

Rukia was too entranced into the story that she wanted to hear more about it until Byakuya came into the room with his cup of tea.

"Good morning Rukia and Kaien."

"Ah, good morning nii-sama."

"Mornin' Byakuya."

Sitting at the couch next to the table Byakuya asked.

"So what're you two talking about?" taking a sip of his tea

"He was talking about how he returned here from Hueco Mundo."

"Oh really? Then continue ."

Kaien smiled, he'd never seen Byakuya so relaxed before. "Alright, so I was lurking out into the hot desert looking for the spiritual pressures I was feeling until I saw a giant hole in the sky. I rushed to see where it was coming from and saw that Ichigo Kurosaki and Unohana-san went through the hole, I had a feeling that it was going to earth so I was thinking of going in it too but it closed before I made up my mind and let me tell you this; standing in the desert wearing full clothing is not very comfortable."

After that statement Rukia bursted out into a fit of laughter and even Byakuya had a chuckle here and there.

"So I was thinking of another way of returning to Soul Society and I saw a hidden lab near me, so I went in and saw that with fixing some busted machines I could get back to Soul Society but it took a long time to work and after a week of finding all of the parts of the machines it was ready to go. I setted the coordinates for the Soul Society but before I could finish, the computer zapped me to the Menos forest. I spent 2 whole weeks fighting off hollows and when I'd finally got out I'd seen another opening in the sky , I quickly went through it and navigated my way through the closed space and finally reached to Soul Society. I was very weak and was ready to pass out at any minute but I had to find at least one person who would've believed I was alive."

"And that's how you sought me out?" Rukia asked.

"Yes, I kept my reiatsu down so no on would've noticed me and I searched for your reiatsu Rukia because I knew that you were the only person that would've believed."

Kaien finished and when Byakuya looked at the time it was 8:30.

"I got 30 minutes until the meeting so I'm going to get ready."

"Um.. Nii-sama… are you going to tell the other captains about Kaien-dono's return?

Byakuya stood up and began to leave until he said "Give me a reason not to." in his cold and usual tone, he then left.

The two remained staring at the place Byakuya was standing until…

"What a prick."*

"K-Kaien- dono?!"

* * *

**1.-What? His last name is 2 hard 2 pronnounce.**

**2.-Yes I would believe Kaien would say that.**


	3. The Visits

The morning flew by quickly as Rukia and Kaien caught up on various topics, them something hit Kaien like a ton of bricks.

"I just realized something."

"What is it Kaien-Dono?" Rukia asked looking worried.

"If that brother of yours tells the other captains I'm back, then captain freak maybe wants to do some weird experiments on me to prove I'm no imposter."

Rukia twitched at the thought "I see… so how about Urahara Kisuke?"

"The former captain of the 12th squad?"

"Hai! He should do some tests that wouldn't hurt although it would be weird."

Kaien chuckled "Well we have no other choice, lets call him then."

"I don't think you should do that." a mysterious voice said

Kaien and Rukia looked back to see Kisuke Urahara himself outside in the back yard with Ichigo and Yoruichi.

"Ah Ichigo, Yoruichi-san, Urahara-san how did you-"

"Byakuya told us last night about Kaien's return and he told us to come over and run some tests on him to prove it's really Shiba Kaien." Kisuke explained.

"And Ichigo came with us just to see the Soul Society." Yoruichi added.

Ichigo went crimson red "O-Oii don't tell them that!"

"Ah well then let's get started" With that said Kisuke pulled out what appeared to be a remote control.

"Um what is that?" Kaien asked

"Don't be frightened, this is a scanner that examines a person's body structure and cells." Kisuke answered.

"Oh." Rukia said not knowing one word that came out of his mouth.

After scanning Kaien, Kisuke took a lock of his hair and some skin samples and then was going to the Technology and Research Bureau to both confirm the analysis and also give Mayuri an expectant visit, Yoruichi on the other hand went to visit Soi Fon who was going to light up like a Christmas tree to see her former mentor and Ichigo was going to visit Renji and asked him about his relationship with Tatsuki being as nosy an usual.

"I might as well go take a shower." Rukia said getting up.

"Yeah you do that"

After her shower, Rukia had on her shinigami uniform looking as ready as always. When she got back to the living room she didn't saw Kaien nowhere, she looked for him to see he was looking at the koi in the pond swimming about. Smiling as always Rukia came up to him.

"They're beautiful aren't they?"

"Yea but it's such a shame that Yachiru always steals them and places them in Captain Ukitake's pond."

"S-she does that?!" Rukia asked surprised.

Kaien nodded "Yea, I saw her last night carrying off 2 of them."

"Huh, no wonder why there's eight of them there."

"Yea, anyways I have to go somewhere."

"Where exactly?"

"To Kuukaku and Ganju."

"Oh… well you don't mind if I tagged along do you?" Rukia asked with a blush.

"No problem, lets go."

Wanting to miss captain freak's experiment show for anything, Rukia followed Kaien to his family's house and was welcomed by a fist to the head by Kuukaku.

"Ouch." Rukia said while holding her head.

"Well well if it isn't Rukia Kuchiki." Kuukaku started with a grin on her face. "haven't seen you for a long time and who might.. this… be ?"

Staring shocked at her older brother she ran and looked up at his tall stature examining every strand of hair and skin on his body by removing various pieces of clothing on him.

"Um Kuukaku, I'm feeling a bit uncomfortable the way you're inspecting me." Kaien said flustered knowing that Rukia was watching, also looking flustered.

Kuukaku, still being skeptical called out for Ganju to bring out Bonnie-chan as she was the boar that was closest to Kaien. As Ganju brought her out his jaw dropped to see his older brother and Bonnie-chan rushed to tackle Kaien on the ground licking his face.

"Ow, ok bonnie-chan you can get off of me now"

"Well if Bonnie thinks that's Kaien, then we can trust her, but one question HOW THE HELL DID YOU CAME BACK?!"

"Well if you can get Bonnie-chan off of me I can tell you."

With that said, the Shiba siblings sat down and listened to Kaien's story with Rukia in the background listening as well and after hours of arguing and face punching thanks to Kuukaku, they finally agreed that it was their beloved brother Kaien.

Later that night, after everyone finished watching their movie and went home Rukia decided to go home as well but Kaien stayed at the Shiba Manor, she layed her head on her pillow going into blissful sleep knowing that her precious Kaien-dono has returned to her.


	4. The Talk

Chapter 4 - enjoy ^_^.

* * *

Time flew by in the Seretei, 3 days had passed since Kaien's arrival and Soul Society was thrown into chaos because of that; A serious captain's meeting with releases of both shikais and bankais all around the 1st division, stalking fan girls near Kaien's house and worst of all, paparazzi in front of both Rukia's and Kaien's front doors.

Even though all that drama transpired, Kaien was asked if he wanted to accept his job back as lieutenant of the 13th division and he agreed causing both Kiyone and Sentarou to throw childish fits that Kaien will spend more time with the captain than them. Getting away from all the drama, Rukia found a clearing outside the barracks and sat to clear her head.

"_I'm so happy that Kaien-dono's back… but there's something bothering me."_

"_And what would that be?"_

Looking to her sword, she realized that Sode No Shirayuki was listening and decided to talk to her.

"_Well ever since Kaien-dono came back, I began to reminisce the memories before he died."_

"_Such as?"_

"_W-well l-like when w-we __were both training, and talking together, and__-"_

"_Your crush on him?"_

"_W-what?!"_

Rukia became as red as Renji's hair when she heard Sode said that. _"Well, back then you always wanted to see him and that you always feel comfortable around him."_

"_Y-yea but he w-was married at the time."_

"_But he isn't now."_

"_Ah Sode, you re not helping."_

"_Sorry, anyways I've got to go, see you later."_

Rukia sat near the river thinking about what Sode No Shirayuki said about her previous infatuation with Kaien, just thinking about it was making her blush but she shook it off.

"No, I mustn't be like this, I have to focus on my work."

"Oh really, then you need to get off your butt and do some actual work" Kaien said with his face to hers.

Seeing him Rukia tried to jump back but was stopped by his legs near her back and realizing that he was bending over to see her face.

Rukia thought "_Damn him and his tallness" _

Kaien then grabbed a seat next to her and started to talk.

"Listen Rukia, I want to thank you for the other night."

"w-what do you mean Kaien-dono?"

"I mean by not killing me when you saw me again, I know that espada messed with your head Kuckiki and I didn't blame you for trying to do away with me."

He locked eyes with Rukia as she became flustered from what he said.

"Kai-"

Kaien stood unrepentantly and went to a nearby bush,

"Kaien-dono?"

He lifted up his palm and said "Hado 31: Shakaho!". Kaien destroyed the bush to reveal the two nosy little 3rd seats wanting to hear what was going on.

"AH LIEUTENANT, WE WERE JUST DOING SOME GARDENING. WOULD YOU LIKE TO-"

"No" he said calmly "Now go and do that paperwork that you two have left on your desks before I make you do them"

Persuading them with a rise in his reiatsu the two third seats literally flew to their respective areas leaving Kaien and Rukia alone again.

"I think we both must get back to work as well" he told Rukia

"H-hai!" She answered

As Rukia followed Kaien's back, she began to feel flustered again by seeing his midnight black hair flowing freely in the wind.

"_Maybe Sode was right, maybe I am falling for my lieutenant again." _

* * *

Ah, young love.......


	5. The Kitchen Scene

Sorry 4 the late upload but here's chapter 5

* * *

"Ok so what do we need for this?"

"Hmm… looks like we need some flour and eggs to go with it."

"Roger that!"

The kitchen of the 13th division was smelling sweetly as noted by pass Byers, inside were the 3rd seat Kiyone Kotetsu and the non-seated Rukia Kuchiki baking.

"You're almost done mixing the batter Kiyone?" Rukia asked while greasing the cake pans.

"Yep, I also added some more cinnamon for the extra taste as well." Kiyone said proudly.

"Great, the captain always like some cinnamon in all of his favorite desserts."

After they poured in the cake batter and placed them into the oven, the two girls sat down at the now clean counter with a big bucket of Vanilla ice-cream and started to gossip.

"So?" Kiyone started.

"So…"Rukia said

"Oh to hell with it, so what's going between you and lieutenant Shiba?"

Rukia nearly choked on the bit of ice-cream in her mouth "E-excuse me?"

"Oh come on Rukia almost everyone in Soul Society's talking about you and Kaien being together almost every waking minute."

"H-how do t-they -"

"By Facebook." Kiyone stated

Rukia nearly fainted due to her knowledge of how people on Facebook act, ignoring kiyone's sinister look to try and get some more dirt on them Rukia switched the topic.

"w-well how about you and Harunobu, how are things going with you 2?"

Now it was Kiyone's turn to become red as a tomato. "N-nothing much r-really." she stated and went head first with her spoon in the ice-cream bucket.

Rukia chuckled, "_of course she would act like that, she's been dating Harunobu for almost two months now and in 1 day everybody knew that they were going out". _Rukia then sighed "_Somehow I think that privacy has no way of being respected around the Soul Society."_

"Wow something smells good in here." a voice said

Rukia and Kiyone turned to see Kaien and Sentarou coming in the kitchen. "Yea, we're making a cake for the captain" Kiyone said.

"WHA-WHAT DID YOU JUST SAID?! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT AND NOT CALL ME TO HELP?!" Sentarou yelled.

"Well it looked like you and Lieutenant Shiba was doing some male bonding so I didn't bother to call you, besides a lady's place is the kitchen and the man's place is outside in the yard fixing it to please the children." She said plain and straight.

Everyone had a comical face as they couldn't believe that Kiyone said that, by not yelling. "Wow, dating Ogidou has changed you didn't it?" asked Kaien.

"Well not all like that, I'll still be bothering Sentarou like there's no tomorrow" Kiyone chuckled.

"Hmph, oh really, we still have paper work left on our desks we need to do NOW so let's go midget."

"Rukia can you finish the cake for me please?"

"Sure you guys go on ahead." Rukia said with a smile.

"Ok, come on monkey brain lets go."

"At least I have a brain, parasite!"

"Mutated three-horned goat!"

"Flat-chest!"

As their argument died down, Rukia decided to start decorating the cake not knowing one thing; that Kaien was still in the kitchen.

"So…"

"So…."

"So, wanna help me decorate the cake?" she asked.

"Sure, what do you want me to do?" Kaien asked

"Well first I want that ice-cream back in the freezer before it melts and can you get me the frosting from the fridge?"

"No prob Kuchiki."

Rukia watched as Kaien placed the ice-cream tub back in the freezer and opened the fridge to find the cake frosting.

"_I wonder, was this how Kaien-dono and Miyako-dono was when they were married?" _Rukia asked herself, she then lightly laughed when she saw Kaien getting confused to where the frosting was.

"Um, can you tell me where it is exactly?" He asked while nervously scratching his head.

"Why don't I get it and you can get the two cake pans from the oven?" Rukia suggested.

"Ha-ha, alright then."

Rukia went to the fridge and got the little bucket of cake frosting, when she closed the fridge she saw Kaien holding the cake pans like a waiter at a restaurant while smiling that oh-so beautiful smile.

She smiled "_Genuine Elegance." _"Thank you Kaien-dono."

"Your welcome, so how do you decorate a cake?"

"By spreading the frosting over the top of the cake like this."

Kaien looked carefully as Rukia put frosting on the top of the first cake and placed the second one over it and added the rest of the frosting over the top and sides, she then used a pastry bag and decorated the cake with pink flowers.

"Wow, you're rally good at this Kuchiki" Kaien said amazed.

"Well I watched the chefs in the kitchen back at the manor and I learned how to decorate by them" she said being a little shy because no one ever complimented on her skills.

"So, only the captain's going to get a taste of it?"

"No, once he had a slice everyone will get one…..too" Rukia then bursted out into a fit of laughter, she didn't knew that the pastry bag was still in her hand and she accidentally squeezed the bag and some of the frosting landed on Kaien's nose.

"You know Kuchiki, it's not that funny." Kaien said.

"I-I'm sorry Kaien-dono, it's just that you look really silly with it on you." Rukia said, she then took the frosting off Kaien's nose and tasted it "Mmm, tastes good."

"What, the frosting or me?"

"K-kaien-dono?" she asked blushing

He laughed "Calm down Kuchiki, I was just playing, besides…" he picked up the pastry bag and aimed it at Rukia's face "I know you like me anyways." Kaien then squeezed the bag and frosting landed on Rukia's face.

"Ack! Ok, now that wasn't funny Kaien-dono." Rukia said wiping off the frosting.

"You missed a spot Kuchiki."

"Oh really?"

"Here, let me get it for you" Kaien then licked the rest of the frosting off Rukia's lower jaw, "Mmm you're right it does taste good, I think the captain's going to love it. I'll send it to him right now, later Kuchiki. "

When Kaien left, Rukia felt her lower jaw and blushed "so warm…"

Kaien walked to his captain's room feeling his lower lip "So warm…"


	6. The New Lieutenant

**Double posts......thanks for some reviews and here's chapter 6**

* * *

"A new lieutenant?"

"Yes, can you believe it and rumors had it that it's a girl."

Rukia, Rangiku, Isane, Kiyone and Nemu were at a local restaurant for lunch talking about said new lieutenant.

"Well ever since Hisagi's promotion to captain he went looking for a vice-captain and he found one from the lesser noble houses." Rangiku stated.

"You must be very happy for him aren't you Rangiku-san?" asked Isane.

"You bet, we'll celebrate the newbie's after coronation at the bar in district 89 tomorrow. "

Rangiku and Hisagi had been going out ever since the end of the Winter War and when she heard about him being promoted to captain, she was ecstatic fro him.

"Now, let's forget about me for now, how about you nemu-chan, how's it going with you?"

Nemu blushed "W-well me and U-uryu have been seeing each other for longer periods than last time now that he's allowed to come to the Seretei often."

Yep, Nemu and Uryu are a pair, how these 2 came together is actually a good story. After the war and all the other chaos happening with Soul Society and Las Noches, Uryu decided to ask Orihime out for a date but when he realized what a *cough* ditz *cough* she was, he wasn't interested in her, so on his trip to the SS he met up with Nemu, talked a little with her, realized that both of them had a lot on common and was going out since then.

"So is everyone invited to the coronation tomorrow?" Kiyone asked.

"Yea everybody can come, more partying for us." Rangiku said with a smile.

* * *

The next day all the captains, lieutenants, third seats and Rukia were at the coronation.

"Man my feet are hurting." Rukia said rubbing her leg.

"Don't worry Kuchiki, you'll get used to it sooner or later." Kaien said

Head Captain Yamamoto then stomped his staff thing on the ground for everyone to shut the h e double hockey sticks up.

"Ahem, now as this will commence I would like the new lieutenant to come in."

The two big doors open to reveal a woman that looked about in her early twenties, she had violet colored hair in a low braided ponytail with a white rubber band at the end and her fringe was two short strands of her hair at each end of her face. She also had on the standard shihakusho, but you couldn't look at her face clearly because she had her eyes closed and her head bowed.

"Please, enter and tell us your name." Yamamoto said.

The woman walked up until she reached to the 9th division's captain to which the nosy people thanked God was at the end of the captain's line so everyone can see her face. She raised her head and said " I'm Nuriko Kadaran". Everyone saw that she had a fang on the left side of her mouth when she was talking, when she opened her eyes almost all the men (except Mayuri, Yamamoto, Komamura, Ukitake, Kaien, Kenpachi and Hisagi ) nearly dropped to the ground upon seeing her beautiful gray eyes shining around the room.

"Yes, well now you're captain will give you your lieutenant's badge. Captain Hisagi, if you will."

Hisagi then stepped to Nuriko and placed the lieutenant's arm band in her hand "Do you promise to share the responsibility of leading this division by my side and one day even take full control while being loyal to both your taicho and the other members of the Gotei 13?"

"Yes, I promise" Nuriko stated

"Well, by the order of the Head Captain and of Central 46, I now say that Nuriko Kadaran is the new fukataicho of the ninth squad." Yamamoto stated

After the coronation, Rangiku and Hisagi went off to district 89 to drink but Nuriko stayed and was greeted by the other lieutenants.

"Welcome to the lieutenant's body Kadaran fukataicho." Nanao said

"Thank you Ise Fukataicho and I promise to do my best as Hisagi taicho's lieutenant."

"Talking just like a newbie I see, Kaien Shiba 13th division lieutenant."

"Nice to meet you Shiba fukataicho." Nuriko said shaking his hand

In the background Byakuya watched as Rukia greeted the new vice-captain but something stirred up in him.

"_Why am I having this feeling, looking at this girl?"_

**well it seems as if Bya-nyan has a little liking to my new character, think of her as the violet haired, greyed eyed and calmer version of Tsuryua-san from Haruhi Suzumiya because Nuriko's fringe is just like hers but I think i described it a little off.**


	7. The Peace Treaty

__

sorry for the late update, school exams been killing me but here's the next chap., enjoy.

* * *

A week had passed since the new lieutenant had came and Byakuya still had that uneasy feeling whenever he was around her. Looking out of his bedroom window his mind had a lot of thoughts running through it "_Why, why her?", _and right on time a hell butterfly passed by Byakuya carrying the morning's announcements.

"_Good morning captains, lieutenants, shinigami, and other members of Seretei, this is your hell butterfly with your daily announcements; This morning at 11:00 a.m., a Peace Treaty will be signed by both Head Captain Yamamoto and King of Hueco Mundo Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, all Captains and Lieutenants __**MUST**__ be present for the signing that will be taking place at the 1__st__ squad's barracks and also will be live on Seretei Network's channel 13. At 3:00 p.m. in contrast to the treaty there will be a beach barbeque at the beach in district 45 and don't worry district 45 is the best district in Seretei and everyone's invited to come, and at 9:00 p.m. there will be Domino and Poker games at the 11__th__ squad's barracks, everyone whom will attend make sure to bring your game face and a lot and I mean __**A LOT **__of money because when it comes to poker, Zaraki taicho doesn't play, don't say I didn't warn you and now we leave you with the song "Paradise Lost" by Minori Chihara, have a wonderful day."_

With a sigh Byakuya got up and decided to take a walk in his garden since it was 7:00 a.m. and he always wake up early, as he entered the garden he saw his beloved sister Rukia near the pond looking into her reflection.

"_She truly is the spitting image of Hisana." _Byakuya thought with a small smile.

Then all of a sudden Byakuya saw a servant wanting to surprise attack Rukia from behind but as he did Rukia instantly grabbed him by the shoulder and with a small and frail scream she threw him into the pond and walked away to one of the female servants that was watching.

Byakuya sighed _"Yep, down to the 'T' "_

* * *

At the same time a certain violet haired shinigami was in her living room having a cup of tea with her cousin.

"So, how're you liking your new job 'Riko?" asked her cousin

"It's going good, I like my squad and my taicho is the funniest man I know at this point." Nuriko said with a smile

"Huh? Sounds like Riko has a crush on a certain captain?" her cousin teased

"No no, I mean even if I did like Hisagi taicho I wouldn't even have the guts to try and ask him out, he's dating Rangiku san and I respect her so much." Nuriko said while looking into her tea cup.

"Hmm oh well anyways I joined the 3rd squad yesterday and with my skills I gotten the rank of 3rd seat can you believe it?!"

Nuriko was too busy looking into her cup that she blocked out whatever her cousin was saying "Hmm, oh yea that's nice"

"Smt, you don't even know what I was talking about did you?"

"Yes I was."

"Prove it then, what question did I asked you?"

Nuriko scratched her head in thought "Umm something relating to the 3rd squad, whatever I have to go get ready for the treaty signing today." she then got up and started walking.

"Alright then and I'll be watching from channel 13!" her cousin shouted "Anyways what's on?" she then flipped the channel to channel 24 where they were showing an interview with a celebrity. "Hmm looks interesting."

* * *

Nuriko ran as if her feet were on fire thinking that she would be late and as she reached the door leading to the meeting room she looked at her watch "What 10:30? and I thought I was late."

"No you're right in time." a familiar voice said

She looked back to see her captain Shuhei Hisagi standing behind her, she was almost the same height as him so it was no problem looking at him. "Oh and you have your zanpaktou with you too?"

Nuriko nodded "Yes sir". Her zanpaktou resembled a katana with a rectangular tsuba with four long "S" 's on each side and curved at each end, it had a light purple handle and a black sheath, and from the look of it she carries it from her left shoulder on her back with a dark red cord.

"Well, let's go in then shall we?" Hisagi stepped forward and opened the two large doors leading to the meeting room. In there was crowded and **HUGE**; there were three long tables that were made into a giant "U", on the left would seat the Gotei 13's lieutenants, on the right would seat the Gotei 13's captains and in the middle would seat the Head Captain, the Hueco Mundo ruler and looks like 2 of the espada and the whole room had cameras at each table, yep when Seretei network said that it would be live they meant it.

"Wow, I didn't know that this event would be **THIS** big." Nuriko said with widened eyes.

"Yes so it seems, I'm going over to the captain's table alright?"

"Hai."

When Hisagi left Nuriko decided to go to her seat as well and luckily the 8th squad and 4th squad's lieutenants were there already so she would have someone to talk too.

* * *

"Damn, damn, damn, damn, damn, damn, damn, damn!" Kaien said as he ran like hell to the treaty signing. He overslept after playing blackjack with Kuukaku and lost every single hand.

"I'll remember never to play cards with Kuukaku again." But as he said that he didn't realize that Rukia was walking into his direction, thinking quick Kaien nearly stopped in front of Rukia but knowing that he would fall on her he positioned his front leg further and caught Rukia in a bridal sweep.

"Miss me?"

"K-kaien dono?" Rukia asked blushing

"Sorry Kuchiki but I've got a meeting to go to." He put Rukia down and began running again.

"Oh that's right the treaty signing today I've got to go watch it." Rukia went into the living room and turned on the TV to channel 13 where it said the meeting would start in 5 minutes.

As he reached the 1st squad's barracks, Kaien thanked God that he made it with 2 minutes to spare, he opened the door and whistled at the sight of camera men and photographers crowding half of the room and he had the 9th squad to thank for that.

Kaien found his seat next to the 12th squad's lieutenant Nemu Kurotsuchi and sat down to patiently wait for the meeting to begin.

"Yo lieutenant Kurotsuchi, what's up?"

"Mmm nothing really, I just came here so I don't know all the details as yet." Nemu responded

"Well with all of these media people here this might be the biggest event since sports day last year."

"It is and it's also going to be broadcasted in Las Noches as well." Nuriko added

"Really but how?" Kaien asked

"Oh we just asked the scientist of the place to hook up a satellite there so it can be transmitted from here to there." Nuriko stated

"Wow, and all of these photographers are from your division Nuriko san?" Nemu asked

"Yep, as the division in charge of the Seretei newsletter we have to make sure we're up-to-date with the latest news in the Soul Society." she said proudly

On cue Yamamoto stomped his staff on the ground for everyone to shut the h e double hockey sticks up. "Attention, my fellow captains, vice-captains, arrancar, and viewers from both Soul Society and Las Noches, I welcome you to this the day of the signing of a Peace Treaty done by myself and the King of Hueco Mundo."

*applause*

"Now will the Hueco Mundo King please come in as we begin this signing?"

The two large doors in the back opened up to reveal the King Grimmjow, his right hand man Ulquiorra and looks like his queen Neliel, they were wearing their regular espada clothing except for Grimmjow who wore a sleeveless shirt under his jacket to cover his chest. They went and took their seats.

"Before we begin, Jaegerjaquez sama do you have anything to say on behalf of your arrancar brethren?" asked Yamamoto

Grimmjow clearly stated "Ever since the Winter war that traitor Aizen and his cronies gave us a miserable hell and when he did away with one of our comrades Miss Harribel we couldn't forgive him. We thank the heavens that both him and Tousen are gone but that snake bastard Ichimaru is still out there, we fear that he might strike both Soul Society and Hueco Mundo so we want this treaty to be signed for the sake of both of our worlds to come as one and stop Ichimaru once and for all."

"Well after that being said, if anyone objects to this treaty to not be signed let them speak now or forever hold your peace."

"YEA I HAVE ONE RIGHT HE- OWW!" Ichigo said before being hit on the head by Kuukaku.

"Ichigo sit down and shut up, I can't see." Kuukaku stated annoyed.

"Yea me too Kurosaki kun." Orihime added.

Ichigo scoffed "Fine, whatever."

Ichigo, Chad, Uryru and Orihime were at the Shiba house watching the meeting.

"Well if everyone is to an agreement with this then let the signing begin."

As the signing began there was a musical interlude, they were playing "Shiki no Uta" by Minmi. The captains and lieutenants each had separate papers of their own stating that they fully agree with the treaty and to promise to be there whenever the arrancar needs help. Ulquiorra and Neliel also had the same paper stating the agreement and the promise to be there when the shinigami needs them, then the last paper was signed by Yamamoto and Grimmjow.

Nuriko sighed "It took us about a hour and a half to sign all those papers."

"Be thankful it wasn't reports waiting to be signed." commented Rangiku

"Hmm true." said Nuriko but then got a hit to reality "_But you don't do paperwork like that Rangiku san."_

Yamamoto once again stomped his staff thing for everyone to shut the h e double hockey sticks up. "It has been made, Soul Society is now in the alliance with Hueco Mundo." Then he and Grimmjow shook hands as a sign of Peace and Grimmjow added "BEACH PARTY AT DISTRICT 45, EVERYONE'S INVITED!" Yamamoto nodded and grunted "yes".

After the meeting and half of the people mostly the camera men and photographers left to get ready for 3, Nuriko stayed and talked to Renji for a few minutes about how she liked being a lieutenant. What they didn't know was that Byakuya was watching them talking but mostly kept his focus on Nuriko.

"_This unusual feeling with this girl, I think it's the same feeling I had when I was with Hisana…maybe…" _and as his train of thoughts continued but he didn't realized that Renji and Nuriko was standing next to him.

"Um taicho?" Renji asked

"Yes Renji?"

"I would like to introduce you to Kadaran fukataicho since you two haven't met when she was initiated."

As he looked into Nuriko's beautiful and youthful face, he felt his face began to heat up so he turned and nodded.

"It's very nice to meet you Kuchiki taicho and I must say you have a very good lieutenant on your hands." She said with a smile and showing her fang.

Byakuya became even more flustered but shook it off "Thank you."

Then Hisagi called Nuriko to returned to the barracks with him so she said her goodbyes and ran to meet with her captain.

"She's something else isn't she captain?"

"Yes, yes she is."

What they didn't notice was that as she left, a faint but noticeable blush was forming on Nuriko's face _"I f-finally spoke t-to him."_

* * *

****

OC CHARACTER PROFILE- Nuriko Kadaran

****

Rank- 9th squad's vice-captain.

****

Affliation- 9th squad, Soul Society.

****

Appearance- 5'9'', Violet ankle length hair in a low braided ponytail, grey eyes, C cup breast size (yet ppl can't see it through her uniform).

****

Unusual features- Prominent fang on the left side of her mouth.

****

Personality- Intelligent, Loving, Serious when needed, possesive, sometimes a smart mouth.

****

Zanpaktou- Katana with a light purple handle and black sheath, carried on her back by a dark red cord

****

Shikai- Miko (Priestess/Shrine Maiden)

****

Bankai- Not yet achieved

My new character's kickin butts and claiming names, lol, but this is just gettin started, R&R and no not rest and relaxation


	8. The Beach Party

It was 3:00 and the sun was still high, the beach party was going on at district 45's beach and it was broadcasting live on channel 13.

"Yes, it is a wonderful day to enjoy the sun, fresh air and a new era of peace between soul reaper and arrancar." a reporter said

Ikkaku was on the turntables being the Dj for the day in his own open booth, Kenpachi was at his grill frying up loads of burgers, hot dogs, steaks, etc., kites were flying in the air by little children and everyone looked like they were enjoying themselves.

Neliel sat on her beach towel under her parasol reading a book then looked out into the water "It's really nice isn't it Grimmjow?"

"Hmm… oh yea it's nice here." Grimmjow said, then layed down on his beach towel to look into the sky _"So blue…."_

Ikkaku then stopped the music to talk into his mic "Hey hey what's up peoples? Dis your Dj Ikkaku spinning on the 1's and 2's givin' you that feel of the Caribbean and now we gon get into the old school mix." 'I get around' by Tupac was playing through the giant speakers.

Rukia ran to her beach spot and placed her chairs and parasol on the sand.

"Nii-sama! I found us a spot!" she shouted

Byakuya nodded as he followed

Rukia was wearing her swimsuit under a large white t-shirt and short jeans while Byakuya wore dark blue swim trunks and an open light blue shirt. Rukia went and looked for Kiyone while Byakuya stayed under his parasol looking as he always do.

Tables and chairs were in the sand as people sat there to eat, drink and talk. Rukia found Kiyone sitting together with Ogidou and Isane; Kiyone was wearing a light green 2 piece, Isane was wearing a light blue one piece under a shirt Ogidou was wearing dark green swim trunks. Not wanting to ruin the bonding Rukia decided to go find Orihime to talk to.

"Come on let's go in the water."

"No."

"Man you're a vibe killer you know that?"

"Well thank you now leave me alone."

Soifon was enjoying her time sun bathing until her boyfriend Ggio Vega started pestering her to go in the water with him, she was wearing a yellow and black stripped bikini top and black pants bottom while ggio was wearing orange swim trunks.

"Alright soifon, I'm going to get something to drink, you need anything?" he asked

Soifon pushed up her sunglasses "no thanks, go on with your business but make sure to come back kay?" she then pulled her sunglasses down

"Aite then" Ggio left but sporting a smirk planning something.

Rukia was starting to feel left out since all of her friends were with their spouses: Renji was with Tatsuki, Kiyone with Ogidou, even Orihime with Ulquiorra, feeling down she sat at a table looking at the sea.

Rukia sighed "Well it's just me."

"So you don't want any company huh?" a familiar voice said

Turning back Rukia saw Kaien standing behind her holding two cans of soda.

"Oh hi Kaien-dono." she said

"Come on Kuchiki lighten up, it's a day off for everyone and you have to relax, anyways I brought you this if you were thirsty so here." Kaien then gave her a can and sat down across from her.

Inspecting him, Rukia saw him wearing dark blue swim trunks and a white sleeveless shirt that showed his muscles very well but what she didn't know was that Ichigo, Hisagi and Ggio passed by her with wicked looks at one another.

"So kuchiki, what's new?" Kaien finally asked

"Oh nothing really."

"Huh, Kuchiki there's got to be something that happened throughout this week."

Rukia paused and thought about the pass week and the drama scene from the kitchen came to her mind and she blushed rapidly.

"Hey Kuchiki, you're face's turning red, you're hot or something?" Kaien asked concerned

"N-no it's not that it's j-just…"

"well. It's what?"

Rukia hesitated for a second "Well it was this week-"

"AAHHHH!" a female screamed

Everyone looked to where the scream came from and saw that Ichigo, Hisagi and Ggio had Soifon in their arms and running to the water.

"Ok, all together." Ichigo said

"1.…"

"2..."

"3!"

'SPLASH' Soifon and Hisagi were both in the water.

"Pfffttt!! Ggio!!!!" Soifon yelled

Hisagi then came out of the water "Success."

Ichigo then looked around "Now who's our next target?"

Byakuya was still under his parasol sitting and watching the show "children…."

"Oh come on, I thought it was funny." a voice said

Byakuya looked up to only become red in the face, Nuriko was standing beside him wearing a dark purple sleeveless shirt and black swim shorts.

"Good afternoon Kuchiki taicho." Nuriko said bowing

"Same to you Kadaran fukataicho." Byakuya answered

Nuriko stood up "So how are you enjoying yourself?"

"Quite well… and yourself?"

"Oh I'm fine." she said growing red in the face

It was silent for a few seconds until Byakuya said "You want a seat?"

"Oh thank you sir." she sat down on Rukia's chair but didn't realize that the chairs were close together and their elbows were touching.

"_Soft skin" _both of them thought

"So umm are you thinking of going out tonight to the 11th barracks?" Nuriko asked

"I'm only going because Rukia wants to go." he answered calmly

Nuriko found this opportunity to tease Byakuya "Oh being the protective brother I see."

He looked at her questionably and simply stated "Well a role as a bigger sibling is to protect the younger one."

She turned to him pointing a finger "true but if you keep doing that she would never feel free to even move about your home without feeling like she was watched."

Byakuya turned to her with a cold look "so what are you saying?"

Nuriko got the picture in his eyes and averted it by looking the other way blushing "umm… it's nothing I'm sorry for saying that."

He felt his face burning up again _"Damn it, stop being so cute, how am I suppose to resist you?" _

He then shook his head "Don't worry about it Kadaran fukataicho, I'm sure you just wanted to know how was my relationship with Rukia."

She shot her head up with a smile "really, thanks Kuchiki… taicho"

When she looked up both his and her face was bout 1 inch apart and they looked deeply into one another's eyes, with a little tint of red on their cheeks.

"_Perfect face structure, perfect skin, perfect eyes, perfect everything." _they both thought but was stopped when they heard another scream.

They looked and saw Hisagi running to the water with Rangiku in tow and no matter how much she fussed and hitted both of them went into the water.

All the guys saw what he was aiming to do and each of them picked up their girlfriends and rushed to the water.

"ACK OGIDOU PUT ME DOWN!!!" Kiyone shouted

"No way babe you and me going in that water."

Ulquiorra flinged Orihime around his shoulder and ran to the water while she was screaming and picking a fight but all that ended when they were in the water.

Renji gripped Tatsuki and ran as fast as he could to the water but she broke free and ran as fast as she could but he was faster and gripped her again but she clinged onto his chest pleading him to don't put her in the water but Renji saluted to the other guys and dropped in the water with Tatsuki.

"Now this is what I'm talking about!" Grimmjow said while holding Neliel on his shoulder.

"GRIMMJOW PUT ME DOWN!!" Neliel said pounding his back

"Not in you life babe." he then rushed in the water and fell in with Neliel.

Rukia laughed at the site she was seeing but what she didn't saw was that Kaien had a wicked smile on his face, he then sprinted to catch Rukia but she ran away from him and he wasn't going to give up, he ran after her trying to catch her but no try and they kept running laughing.

Nuriko laughed "This is how the beach is suppose to be." looking at Hitsugaya throwing Momo in the water.

Byakuya then had a thought, without a warning he gripped Nuriko by the waist and walked to the water as well.

"K-KUCHIKI TAICHO WHAT'RE Y-YOU DOING?"

"This." He throwed her into the water and stood there as cool as if he didn't do it at all but as he turned to go back she gripped his shoulder, threw the shirt off of him and brought him into the water with her as well.

"HAHA! PAYBACK!" Nuriko said laughing

Byakuya wiped the water from his face to see Kaien walking to the sea with a fussing Rukia in tow and went to the deep where her lower half was alreadyimmersed in the water and fell backwards with her inside.

Seeing this Ikkaku played some summer tunes like 'Summertime' by Will Smith, after seeing all of that transpired everyone decided to stay and play in the water while some people came out and asked the other persons to bury them in the sand while persons like Ukitake and Unohana sat under their umbrellas looking at everyone else having fun.

A few hours later at sunset everyone packed up to go home and get ready for 9.

Rukia was carrying the parasol while Nuriko helped Byakuya carry the towels and chairs while talking to him without trying to hold back a blush.

As Rukia was thinking what to wear later on Kaien came and wrapped his arm around her neck.

"Had fun today Kuchiki?"

"Yes I had..until when you threw me into the water."

Kaien then scratched the back of his neck "Yea well it was to get everyone in the mood that we were at a beach and not in a cemetery."

Rukia lightly laughed "Fair enough."

A small but light breeze passed by them and Rukia shivered.

"Cold huh?"

"Yea, a little."

"Mhm, come here."

Kaien then hugged Rukia, Rukia became so red that she would have competed with Renji's hair. Byakuya and Nuriko looked to see the moment but Byakuya wanted to ruin it so badly.

Nuriko held his shoulder "Get off of protected brother mode, let her have this moment."

Byakuya sighed and then asked "So you're coming to the 11th tonight right?"

Nuriko nodded "Yes, I'm hoping to see you there."

She then gave him the towels and chair and said goodbye to go home.

Kaien then let go of Rukia when he realized that she wasn't cold anymore.

"Better?" he asked her

"Yes, thank you." she said flustered

"No prob, I gotta go so I'll see you later Kuchiki." Kaien then left

Rukia watched Kaien leave and hugged the parasol tightly _"Why must my sword __be right?" _she then ran to a waiting Byakuya to go home and prepare for 9:00 p.m.

* * *

_all of these things except the dj parts were from my church beach trip we had earlier and i was one of the lucky girls that dodn't get thrown into the water and I was happy because some of those guys were strong and when they throw you in it really hurts....oh well please R & R, arigatou._


	9. The After Party

_Sorry for the late update, studying for MORE exams but I still did it...heres #9_

* * *

The night sky was filled with many stars but some weren't seen since the 11th division 's barracks were lit up and over populated with a lot of people. All you could hear was dominos being smacked down into tables, people bringing more tables to replace the tables that were broken cause of the domino players and dance music by the Dj Ikkaku, still doing his thing. They also had a dance floor there for everyone who was in the mood to just get freaky but instead of people on the dance floor they were crowding it just standing and talking.

"Man this is dead." Ichigo stated

"You see that huh?" Renji answered

"I tell you, if we don't do something now these people are going to leave bored and unsatisfied." Hisagi stated

On cue Ggio had a light bulb shining from his head

Ichigo looked at him weird but shook it off "That bulb is defying the laws of gravity but you have an idea right?"

Ggio nodded "Yup but we need the Tatsuki and the dj for this."

"I think I'm beginning to like you Vega, lets go." Renji said

Nuriko was instructed from both Yachiru and Ikkaku to bring light up necklaces, rings, sticks, etc to the 11th that night and they were lucky that her cousin was a crazed party fan because she didn't even want to know where she gotten all of those things.

"These things are heavy Mihara, how many are in here?" Nuriko asked carrying a box

"Oh I would say about 200 items in there." Mihara answered

Mihara was Nuriko's cousin, she was a little shorter than Nuriko despite the fact that she was a year older than her. Mihara's hair was dark brown and reached her shoulders, she also had a beauty mark located on the right side of her face just under her eye but didn't had her cousin's signature fang.

Nuriko shook her head "I don't want to know how you got all of these things."

Mihara shrugged it off "Yea whatever" she looked to see Ikkaku playing some records and called to him and told that they brought the items, then Ikkaku told them what he wanted to do with them.

Rukia and Byakuya entered the barracks looking surprised but not like **'Oh my gosh a party at the seretei'** but it was more like **'….these people don't really have lives do they?'**. They sat at a table in their regular shihakusho and thanked the gods that they didn't wear nothing else or in Byakuya's case his haori because everyone was wearing their uniforms and the captains loosed the haori's for the night.

It was a good thing that the table games were far from the dance floor because all the lights surrounding the dance floor went off and people were wondering what was happening but then they saw some little lights moving like Michael Jackson was dancing with them on and 'Billie Jean' was playing. Soon the lights want back on and everyone saw Ggio standing on the dance floor with a MJ pose ready to bust a move but not without grabbing Soifon from the crowd and began dancing with her.

"G-ggio what're you doing?" Soifon asked embarrassed

"Just follow my lead." Ggio stated

As they danced for a few minutes some more people started to go on the dance floor too and as soon as Ikkaku plated 'Thriller' the whole crowd immediately ran to the floor and danced.

"It sounds like a Halloween party." Rukia said

"Oh please Rukia, this is nothing compared to the Halloween party last year." Byakuya said

"Yea but the thing I wanted to know was that how everyone got all those toilet paper to TP the 1st division barracks?"

"Some questions are better left unanswered."

"Hey Rukia chan, Kuchiki taicho!"

The 2 Kuchikis looked to see Nuriko running towards them wearing a light up necklace.

"Hi, how come you're not on the dance floor?, it's becoming very fun after a few minutes" she stated while fanning herself

"Well it seems by the way you look I don't need to go in there yet." Byakuya said

"Hmph party killer, anyways you want to get something to drink?"

"Rukia will you be alright by yourself?"

"Of course nii-sama, you and Nuriko san go on ahead." Rukia said

Byakuya and Nuriko left but Rukia saw them not looking at each other but sporting blushes.

Rukia sighed "They're so in love."

"Hey Kuchiki I see you made it!"

"Rukia looked to see Kaien coming her way and grabbed the seat Byakuya was in

"Well yes Kaien dono because tomorrow we're going back to work and there's a lot of paperwork that must be done on YOUR desk."

"Kaien sighed and shrugged it off "Yea but I think I'll take my chances and party now but I'm sorry for Kiyone and Sentarou."

"Why's that?"

"They'll be so drunk tonight that they won't even remember what they did and come to the office wearing only God knows what."

Rukia laughed "So true."

Then 'You Rock my World' was playing on the speakers and both of them moved their shoulders with the beat.

Kaien saw Rukia, thought a bit and then said "Hey Kuchiki, let's dance."

Rukia was in shock "M-me with y-you d-dancing t-together?"

"Uh yes that's what I asked, so you want to?"

"S-sure Kaien dono"

He then reached out for Rukia's hand and led her to the dance floor, when they got there Kaien stared dancing to the song and Rukia just stood there embarrassed.

"Man Kuchiki you need help badly."

To assist Rukia, Kaien grabbed both of her arms and stared to move her body, Rukia felt both excited and flustered that he was so close to her and dancing too. As soon as Rukia felt the rhythm of the song Kaien let go of her and continued dancing while Rukia did the same, with her looking as if she was having as much fun as possible.

"Hmm look Captain, it seems as if your sister is starting to break free." Nuriko stated

Byakuya looked to see her and Kaien dancing "Oh well, just as long as she's with Kaien then everything's alright."

Then Ikkaku slowed down the vibe for a little while and played 'Nobody' , Nuriko felt the song and she wanted to dance so she was getting ready to ask Byakuya but he beat her to it.

"I see you're feeling the song, want to go dance?"

Nuriko felt her face heat "S-sure." He then grabbed her hand and lead her to the floor where somehow the lights went from a bight yellow to a dim and sensual blue thanks to Ichigo, Renji and Tatsuki.

Nuriko aligned herself so that her back was touching Byakuya's chest and that it would give his hands access to wrap around her waste, by then their faces were so red that Renji's hair and their faces were the same colour but didn't mind because they were taking in the scent of one another, Nuriko smelling like Lavender and Cream while Byakuya smelling like Axe spray with a hint of citrus.

Meanwhile Rukia and Kaien was dancing in the way that they were facing each other, in Kaien's perspective Rukia grew a little but not enough because her head still reached his chest but she grew enough to hear his heart beat. Rukia rested her head on his chest and intake the smell of cinnamon and Tag body spray while Kaien rested his chin on her head and smelt the scent of Strawberries and Cream, he never felt this way around Miyako when he was with her and feeling Rukia's embrace around his neck made his heart beat wild.

Half an hour of slow dancing was just what some of the couples needed to both reconnect their failing relationships and make new ones, the moment was so calm and sensual that no one would break it, BUT Ikkaku being the dj decided that it was too lovey-dovey.

"Yea yall I see the couples being comfy down there but now let's turn this hype back up." He then played 'She's so fly' and the lights turned to a bright green and everyone picked up the pace to accompany the song.

Byakuya looked uncomfortable "I'm sorry Kadaran fukataicho but I'm only used to slow songs."

Nuriko looked back to see his face "No worries, just follow my lead." They were in the same position they were in when the slow songs were playing but only Nuriko picked up the pace and danced, once he got the feel of the music he also danced as well. Rukia looked at her brother and laughed that he was actually dancing with a girl with fast songs.

After a few minutes of dancing Ikkaku then stopped playing the music to talk "Alright yall now it's time to get into those tunes where the lights are not needed, let's get it on!"

"Um Kadaran fukataicho, what's he talking about? Byakuya asked

One song that I don't feel like naming played and when the lights went off Nuriko just simply stated "Once again, follow my lead." And they carried on bad like how people in rave parties do and then after a few minutes of 'flashing items-only' dancing thanks to the Kadarans, the slow songs came back on and 'Pretty Wings' was playing on the speakers.

Everyone was having a great time but what no one knew was that a shadow like figure was standing on top of a tree watching.

"_Hmm party all you want, the time for your demise is almost near."_ and with a grin the figure disappeared.

* * *

**OC CHARACTER PROFILE #2- Mihara Kadaran**

**Rank- 3rd seat officer in 3rd squad**

**Affliation- 3rd squad, Soul Society**

**Appearence- 5'7", dark brown shoulder length hair, light blue eyes, C cup breast size as well**

**Features- Beauty mark right below her right eye**

**Personality- Smart, kind-hearted, caring for her baby cousin, lazy when ready, sucker for sake**

**Zanpaktou- A Katana with a dark red handle and matching colour sheath, carried by her side**

**Shikai-XXXXXXXX**

**Bankai- Not yet achieved**


	10. The Battle Begins

_.......enjoy!_

* * *

The party hangovers, the worst kind of feeling everyone would get, especially since those people have to get back to work the next day but a few persons don't take the hangover seriously like the 9th squad's lieutenant for instance. The violet haired beauty had wakened up by the rising of the sun and went to her dresser where she brushed her long ankle length hair which was surprisingly doesn't drags on the ground but was a few inches from it.

Nuriko sighed "Well al least it was fun last night" She remembered her time that previous night with the 6th squad's captain and how she was seconds away from fainting after he insisted to take her home, she looked out the window to the clear blue sky then saw a hell butterfly coming in through her window, opening it she raised her finger for the butterfly to stand on.

"_Good morning Taichos, Fukataichos, Seated Officers and residents of Seretei this is your hell butterfly giving you your daily announcements: all shinigami MUST report to their respective barracks at 9:00 a.m. sharply or the Head Captain would make heads roll….literally, and at 6:00 p.m. there will be a joint meeting with the captains and lieutenants of the Gotei 13, thank you for your time and here's a song for all the marrying- age ladies out there 'Tekireiki na Lady' "_

Nuriko guided the butterfly to her head and walked to her cousin's room, she knocked before entering.

"Mihara, get up"

"Mmm but I don't want another bottle….I already had 55." Mihara said in her sleep.

Nuriko sighed, she walked up to her and leaned close to her ear "Miha chan…..GET THE HELL UP!!!"

Mihara jumped so high that she reached her ceiling fan in fright "Nuriko don't ever do that….why is that butterfly on your head?"

"I had to do it cause it sounded like you were having a drunken dream again….and it's on my head because I like the song now let's get dressed."

Mihara jumped down and rubbed her head "But my hangover's killing me."

Do you think I care, this butterfly told me that if we don't go to our barracks by 9 head cap. Will make heads roll."

"So?"

Nuriko paused "Literally."

"Well lets get dressed for work."

* * *

Rukia had so much fun last night that she didn't want to go back to work but as her brother said _"You don't want to mess with the Head captain…trust me" _She knew the head cap. Was bad but not THAT bad, when she reached the 13th she went to see her captain.

Rukia knocked on the door and waited for a response, "Come in" was what she heard, she opened the door to see her captain with a bright smiling face sitting by his desk.

"Good morning Ukitake taicho" she said bowing

Ukitake nodded in return "Good morning to you too Rukia chan, so I taken that you'd enjoyed yourself yesterday?"

Rukia shot up her head "Yes sir, it was what all the shinigami needed."

Ukitake lightly chuckled "Yes it was" but he then frowned " although some of them didn't need it."

"Excuse me?"

Ukitake pointed to his left and Rukia looked to see the two third seats passed out on each other looking as sick as ever "They crashed in here at about midnight and didn't woken up since."

A sweat drop fell from Rukia's face "Oh well…. Um have you seen Kaien dono today taicho?"

He thought for a moment "Ah yes, he came early to get some training done, he's at the training ground."

"Arigatou Ukitake taicho." Rukia bowed and walked out the office

"Now for these 2.." Ukitake had a bucket of ice in his hand and had a smirk on his face.

* * *

Rukia walked eagerly to the training grounds _"I had so much fun with him last night, it was really what I needed….however.." _Her thoughts stopped when she saw her lieutenant training with his zanpaktou.

If her Sode no Shirayuki was the most beautiful zanpaktou then Kaien's Nejibana had to be the 2nd, the shiny silver trident with it's three points and sea blue horse tail at the top made Rukia's eyes shine in amazement and the elegant but fierce way he uses it had to be a great level of swordsmanship. Kaien then sheathed Nejibana to catch his breath until he saw Rukia.

"Hey Kuchiki!" He said waving

"Good Morning." She replied

Kaien shunpoed to her and grabbed her in a headlock to ruffle her hair "How's my fav student today?"

"_Of course, he would only think of me as a student and not anything else…." _"I'm doing pretty well and how about yourself?"

Kaien shrugged "Meh, I got some of that paperwork done by carrying them home with me last night so I have more time to practice with him."

Rukia showed a small yet sincere smile "That's nice."

"Yea, hey how about you and me get a training session going?"

"R-right now, but I thought I'd interrupted YOUR training session."

Kaien ruffled her hair again "It's ok Kuchiki, sometimes it's better to have another person to train with you then with just yourself."

Rukia swatted him away and fixed her hair and then smirked.

Kaien had a confused look on his face "Huh, what's with the smile, Kuchiki?"

Without a warning Rukia drew out her sword and pointed it at his face "Enemies attack without warning…..Lieutenant Shiba."

Kaien drew out Nejibana and shunpoed back a few inches to the training ground "Well then, don't hold back…..Kuchiki Rukia."

Rukia nodded "Hai." She shunpoed to him as their blades crashed together.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kadaran fukataicho was doing her daily routine at her barracks, training 4 seated officers, but the way they were fighting her it would make the academy students look good.

Nuriko sighed "Come on that's all you guys get, and I didn't even cast a Hado or Bakudo spell."

"B-but we can't attack our own lieutenant." one officer said

"_Hopeless…" _"Don't care about that for the moment, come at us with the intention….TO KILL!!"

The seated officers looked shocked but them slapped some sense in their heads and went to attack Nuriko by 2 using binding spells and the other 2 using hado spells.

"Bakudo 9 Horin!"

It bounded the lieutenant and she couldn't get free in time.

"Hado 33 Sokatsui"

The massive explosion brought out almost all the squad's members and the captain as they looked to see what caused it.

"What happened here?" Captain Hisagi asked

"C-captain, w-well we were t-training with Kadaran fukataicho a-and we a-all did a-a combination a-attack on her." one officer said

Hisagi looked at the black smoke still surrounding the air "So you think she's defeated?"

Another officer looked at the smoke "No one could've survived that attack…"

"I must respect you guys for using that combo move on me……"

The 4 officers looked to the sky to see Nuriko coming towards them "….it was good **BUT** you missed out 1 important thing….."

She landed inches away from one of the officer's head but made a massive crater with the impact and causing the officer to go unconscious, "Never leave your enemies unattended…" she kicked another officer on his lower body and sent him flying to the third one and then shunpoed to the fourth one and gripped his collar "..or they'll get the upper hand." she throwed him to the other three and then dusted off her hands.

"I commend you on your bravery and tactic skills, but don't get too cocky when you got a hit to the enemy."

All the spectators clapped and awed in amazement to what transpired before them, captain Hisagi went back into his office while many other seated officers crowded Nuriko and began asking questions about her skills.

Hisagi sat at his table looking at the paperwork on it _"Nuriko is worthy of being a lieutenant." _He then picked up his brush and continued signing documents.

* * *

Sweat was beating down Rukia's face like rain on a Sunday afternoon, she was too tired to go on but she must, Kaien on the other hand decided that if she went on for another minute she would collapse.

"Hey Kuchiki, let's stop for today."

"W-what? But Kaien dono I was just-"

Kaien cut her off "But what Kuchiki?, you know you're exhausted and if you take another step you'll collapse."

Rukia sighed, she sheathed Sode no Shirayuki and began to walk out the training grounds until Kaien shunpoed to her and picked her up bridal style.

"K-kaien dono, what're you doing?

"I said if you'll take another step you'll faint so I'm carrying you, if you have no problem with that"

She shook her head "N-no, I'm f-fine"

Kaien walked "Good"

Rukia placed her head on his chest _"He's so warm…." _she thought as she nuzzled her head in his shihakusho

"Hmm, so I see that you're comfortable in my arms, am I right?" Kaien asked

Rukia shot up her head and fiercely blushed but looked away "No, I'm just relieved I'm off my feet because they were hurting."

"Mhm, yea Kuchiki whatever you say." Kaien ignored

He rested Rukia near a tree and sat beside her "Here, catch." She caught a bottle of water and began drinking it down, it was so quiet that you could hear only the wind and the birds.

"_Now what, I'm right next to him….I wonder what to do?" _Rukia thought

They sat in silence for at least 30 minutes until Kaien decided to break the silence.

"So Kuchiki, I know that you'd seen the captain at his work desk today right?" he asked forcing small talk.

Rukia nodded "Yes sir, he looks like he's in top shape now thanks to Unohana taicho."

Kaien smirked "Yea, I have to admit they're a beautiful couple….those 2"

"They really are." she replied with closed eyes

Again the atmosphere was in silence and it was a little tense, until Rukia spoke up.

"Um…Kaien dono?"

"Yea?"

"You don't mind if I ask you a question do you?"

"No prob Kuchiki, shoot."

Rukia sported a little blush on her face "W-well about those times l-like in the kitchen, yesterday and last night…"

Kaien put up his hands behind his head as he relaxed "Yea what about those times?"

"Um, those times were w-when I really c-connected a-a strong b-bond w-with you…." she said while playing with her fingers.

"Oh really?" he asked looking to the other side "Well if you feel comfortable around me, that's fine."

"Mhm, arigatou."

"Although…" Kaien did a sneak attack and swept up Rukia bridal style, looking at her beautiful face as she laughed made his heart jumped and wanting to see that smile everyday, he then put Rukia down and bent to her level "Sometimes you need to be yourself and set free of your bondage from your brother."

Rukia giggled "True but it's not just that.."

Kaien straightened up "Oh really then what?'

Rukia blushed again "Well it's just that I l-love-"

Just then an explosion was both seen and heard around the Seretei.

Kaien spun around quickly "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!"

"SHIBA FUKATAICHO! RUKIA CHAN!"

Rukia and Kaien saw Nuriko ran towards them.

"Kadaran fukataicho, what just happened? Rukia asked

Nuriko panted "He's….here…."

"Who's here?" Kaien asked

"……Ichimaru"

* * *

** I have an announcement....since these crazy exams keep coming one after the other I can't update regularly as always, I might update every weekend or so but my time might mostly be busy with studyin....gomenasai for the inconvenience and I hope you'll keep reading, sayonara....**


	11. The Melancholy part I

**halleughah half of the exam saga is over but more 2 come soon -_-'', anyways sorry 4 makin yall wait....here's ch.11**

* * *

"ICHIMARU…BUT HOW-"

"We don't know yet but all we know is that the twelfth division's sensors picked up an unusual reiatsu and it's very powerful."

Kaien bit his lower lip "Damn it and I thought we had more time to think about a plan."

Nuriko shrugged "Well there's nothing we can-"

By then there was a huge explosion near….

"CAPTAIN HISAGI!" Nuriko shouted

"HISAGI TAICHO" Rukia shouted also

The three officers shunpoed to the 9th division barracks only to see it in partial ruins.

"HISAGI TAICHO!" Nuriko shouted. A piece of debris passed her head as she saw her captain came out the rubble unscathed.

"Captain" Nuriko rushed to his side "Are you alright?" she asked helping him up.

"I'm fine….but how all of this happened so sudden?"

"We believe it's Ichimaru."

Hisagi scoffed "So he's returned…we have no time to waste, we have to get to the 1st division immediately."

As they ran to the barracks they spotted various shinigami wounded on the ground by falling debris and 4th squad members treating them on the way. When they reached the 1st division they were greeted by all the captains and lieutenants.

"I'm guessing you all know about our situation right now." Nuriko started

Yamamoto grunted "It seems as if Ichimaru Gin has arrived and by the calculations of captain Kurotsuchi he has brought a vast amount of reinforcements."

"Exactly how much?" asked Captain Soifon

"Including him, about 200 personnel." stated Kurotsuchi

"I see…well there's only 1 thing to do" Yamamoto stated

Everyone looked in suspense and waited for his response.

"We must fight with all we got, Captain Unohana you must stay behind and heal the wounded as they come and Captain Soifon, you will lead the omnitsukido group and pinpoint Ichimaru's main location."

"I understand." replied Unohana

"Hai." replied Soifon

"As for the rest of us," he said while looking at the others "200 personnel is just decoys for Ichimaru to get his hands only on one target, anyway possible he will use to achieve that so we will do the same, any entity you find as a threat, take no hesitation and don't hold back, we shall protect our world and the next with our lives as we are member of the elite Gotei 13!"

"Hai!" Everyone said

"NOW GO FORTH AND PROTECT YOUR FRIENDS AND LOVED ONES…DISPATCH!"

Everyone shunpoed to different sections of the Soul Society and was on the lookout for anything suspicious until they saw few black lights shimmering from the sky and falling towards the ground.

"Taicho!" Matsumoto yelled

"Don't worry Matsumoto, I see them ." Hitsugaya stated

Coming out of the black lights were Menos Grandes and about 50 were in one.

"Remember what the Sou taicho said Matsumoto don't hold back…._Sit upon the frozen heavens, HYORINMARU!"_

Rangiku took a breather and calmed down. _"Unare, HAINEKO!"_

One after the other the menos grandes kept coming, one officer barely sliced open three of them but it wasn't enough. One was charging up a cero and was about to attack the officer, the red cero fired and looked liked it was in a point blank range…until….

"_BAKUDO 81 DANKU!"_

A clear energy screen was in front of the officer and it deflected the cero and hitted another menos grande, the officer stepped on the ground and held his wounded arm in his hand. "Arigatou H-hinamori fukataicho"

Momo smile warmly at the wounded officer and knelt down to him "Your welcome, can you go on?"

The officer stood up "yes mam, I think I can go on."

"Ok if you're sure." she got up "Ok SQUADRON 1 HEAD WEST, SQUADRON 2 HEAD EAST, AND SQUADRON 3 HEAD NORTH WITH ME, WE'LL FINISH THESE MENOS OFF TOGETHER!"

"YES MAM!" they all said

"Wow Ken-chan you're having fun aren't you?"

"HAHA YOU HAVE NO IDEA!"

Yachiru smiled as she was sitting near a rock watching Kenpachi's fight "Well good lock and make sure to beat them up good."

Kenpachi smirked "You got it!" and slashed another menos down.

"Man, and I thought I might have a break from all of that partying last night." Mihara whined

"That's alright 3rd seat Kadaran" Izuru said "Just take deep breaths and you'll be fine."

"Uh h-hai Kira fukataicho."

Soon a muffled laugh was heard around the seretei.

Kira flinched "I know that voice."

"_Miss me?"_

By then everyone looked up to see the snake OR fox bastard (any1 u choose) himself wearing that same I'm-up-to-something-both-crazy-and-evil smile on his face and having the same get-up he wore in Hueco Mundo.

Nuriko smirked "So that's the famous Gin Ichimaru I see."

Hisagi scoffed "Oh please don't get your hopes up he's more crazy and diabolical than you'll ever imagine."

"Oh really…then this is gonna be fun"

"_Hmm I see that Aizen taicho left some work for me to clean up *sigh*oh well might as well have fun while I'm doing it anyways." _

"STAND YOUR GROUND MEN, WE MUST PROTECT SOUL SOCIETY WITH OUR LIVES!" shouted Yamamoto

"_Yea yea keep shouting you old fart and then realize that today…Soul Society..will..fall."_ he said

A garganta opened from the sky and in it was over 100 arrancar.

"By the looks of them they're not part of the alliance between here and Las Noches." Kaien stated

"Yea, they look…different." Rukia added

"_On my command…"_

Both all the arrancar and shinigami clutched their swords and got ready.

"_Unleash…hell"_

Blades crashed together as the shinigami fight tooth and nail with the arrancar, most of them were evenly matched with them and some were even MORE excelled than their opponent.

"HAHAHAHAHAH! NOW THIS IS WHAT I CALL FUN!" one male arrancar stated as he charged to attack Rukia, she was ready to take the hit until Kaien blocked his attack.

"KUCHIKI I'LL HOLD HIM BACK, GO NOW!"

"B-but Kaien dono-"

"GO NOW!"

Rukia nodded and began to run but not far away.

"AHAHAHAHAHA!" someone back flipped and landed on a tree near Rukia, this arrancar was a teenage looking one with golden brown hair reaching near her shoulders, she was wearing a short sleeved white polo shirt with black outlines, a white flared mini skirt with black leggings and black shoes.

"Don't you think of going anywhere sweet girl."

Rukia grasped Sode's handle and before she could move the arrancar sonidoed to her face.

"_The name's Ariella….nice to MEET YOU!" _she swung her sword near Rukia but she ducked in time to barely dodge.

"The name's Rukia, nice swing you got there."

Ariella looked at her sword "Really, well you shouldn't say anything yet."

Rukia raised an eyebrow "And why's that?"

In a split second their blades crashed together "Because I haven't even begun to show you **my power**."


	12. The Melancholy part II

_alright! break time...here's #12_

* * *

The female arrancar Ariella locked eyes with Rukia as their battle continued, blades crashed as sweat poured from their faces to keep up with their opponent. Rukia shunpoed to her to get the upper hand but as clever as she is Ariella used a bala as a shield and blocked her attack. From the smoke Rukia is seen with a bloody scar across her chest, Ariella cartwheel out the smoke and landed on one knee holding a bruised arm.

"_So, as Master Ichimaru said, these people are worth fighting…" _she looked at Rukia with a smirk _"This bitch got skills I can tell you that."_

"Hey…" Ariella called out to Rukia, she looked at her with a puzzled face.

"You think you might defeat us and get back to your beloved boyfriend huh?"

Rukia blushed fiercely as Ariella mentioned Kaien as her boyfriend "H-he's not my b-boyfriend!"

"Tsk tsk tsk, in denial I see." Ariella then pointed to the male arrancar who was fighting Kaien "You see that arrancar over there?"

"Yea what about him?"

"He's my boyfriend, we both came here to join in this war cause he was bored and I had nothing to do."

Rukia had a bored look on her face.

"To tell you the truth.." she twirled her zanpaktou in her hand "I really wanted to join this war because you shinigami bastards got rid of Lord Aizen…but since Master Ichimaru's leading us now I think it's -"

"Look nobody asked you for your life story ok? We came here for one purpose and it is to fight so STOP WITH THE BULL CRAP AND FIGHT ME!" Rukia snapped back

Ariella smirked and then sonidoed behind Rukia with her zanpaktou near her neck "That's true, I didn't come here to talk about life's meanings and all of that, I came to **kill you**"

She charged a bright red cero from her mouth and begun to fire it.

"BAKUDO 39 ENKOSEN!" the yellow shield formed in front of Rukia's sword and she ducked to block Ariella's cero but knowing that it was a point range she used the shield to block it. What Rukia didn't know was that Ariella sonidoed behind her again.

"Too slow."

"Oh really?"

Rukia holded up a finger and shouted " HADO 4 BYAKURAI!"

The white lightning pierced Ariella point blank and caused an explosion. Rukia waited for the smoke to die down only for her to hear a maniacal cackling laughter.

"HAHAHAHAH! SO I SEE YOU HAVE SO MUCH TRICKS UP YOUR SLEEVES" she charged up a bala in her hands "THIS IS GOING TO BE FUN!"

She launched bala after bala and Rukia only dodged and sometimes blocked with different bakudos, then one of Ariella's balas landed on a wall that ricocheted Rukia in her direction. Seeing her point blank, Ariella charged up a cero and as Rukia came close to impact she released it to only see a yellow shield in front of her, she widened her eyes as an explosion went and the 2 women was sent flying in opposite directions. Ariella used her acrobatic skills to prevent the impact from being too strong and Rukia used Sode no Shirayuki as an anchor to stop her from crashing too hard.

Ariella was injured with a bruised left cheek, her right shirt sleeve was torn and her shirt was partially ripped on the left side. Rukia had a tear on her pants and a bloody scar under her right eye. Both of the women stood up to see their opponents breathing heavily due to the multiple injuries.

"*pants* *pants* I see you're more tough than you look Kuchiki Rukia" Ariella stated.

"*pants* *pants* back at you" Rukia replied

"But…I think it's time we end this now" she stated holding her zanpaktou upside down

Rukia smirked "I was just thinking the same thing"

"Dageki, Gaidoku Tsuta!" (Strike, Poison Ivy)

"Mae, Sode no Shirayuki!"

Ariella's outfit became more plant like with her hands having vines wrapped around them, a red camellia crown on her forehead, her golden brown hair reached her back and her mini skirt and leggings were replaced with long, forest green pants.

Sode no Shirayuki was transformed into her beautiful state where her blade, guard and hilt were as white as snow and had a long, white ribbon on the end.

The women then both shouted "Now, **LETS FINISH THIS!**"


	13. The Melancholy part III

_just 1 more week...an NO MORE EXAMS!...AND WITHOUT FURTHER ADEW...HERE'S #13_

* * *

"Well well, it looks like Ariella decided to wrap up her battle quickly" the male arrancar said.

"HEY I'M OVER HERE!" Kaien shouted as he swung his zanpaktou at the arrancar.

He only sighed "You think I don't know?" he blocked Kaien's attack with his zanpaktou.

"Well, well, well it looks like you don't want to fight me huh?" Kaien asked.

"Who said I didn't want to fight?" the arrancar replied and fired a bala at Kaien as he dodged and landed on a rooftop.

The arrancar sonidoed near the side of him with a menacing but cocky look "The name's Hoku, nice to meet you…"

"Shiba Kaien."

"Ah Shiba Kaien, I'll remember that when I kill you." Hoku is a well built arrancar, he has blue eyes, tan skin, midnight blue hair and wears the same arrancar uniform as Ulquiorra and has his mask remains as a wide headband on his head.

They stared at each other for at least thirty minutes to anticipate each other's moves, during that time the 2 women flew past them and crashed into another squad's barracks still yelling and clashing blades.

"Ok you know what this isn't going anywhere." Hoku said as he charged to Kaien.

Kaien easily countered with Nejibana but as he did Hoku started to fire a cero from his hand, Kaien used his free hand to grip his wrist and point it another direction, what he didn't know was that he pointed it to the women.

Hoku fired it and the women barely dodged it.

"IDIOT KAIEN YOU WANT TO KILL ME?" Rukia screamed

"Gomenasai Rukia but I'll know you'll deal with me later!" he replied as he was pushed back by Hoku.

"_You better win…Kaien dono."_

"AHEM" Ariella said impatiently as she had a cero in her mouth.

Rukia smirked "Sorry, let's continue."

* * *

Renji and Nuriko ran through the seretei to find any more wounded to take to the 4th .

"You don't see anyone over there?" asked Renji

"No all I see is debris." replied Nuriko

"H..help p..please…."

"Renji near you someone's there."

Renji moved the pieces of wood and Nuriko tried and pull the wounded woman out the hole.

When Renji lifted the last piece of wood he spotted something "NURIKO LOOK OUT!"

Nuriko didn't look, instead she flashed stepped away just in time before a foot was connected to her head.

"Pfft, and I almost had you too."

Nuriko and Renji looked to see a young female arrancar that looked about Nuriko's age; she was tall and had long indigo hair, she wore the standard arrancar uniform, only the sleeves on her shirt were short, her mask remains covers her right cheek bone down to her right jaw.

"Renji, take her to the 4th squad's barracks, I'll take care of this problem." Nuriko stated

"Are you sure you can handle her?" he asked worried.

"Don't worry, I can take care of myself, now go."

With a swift nod Renji took the wounded woman and flashed stepped away, Nuriko got up and faced her opponent.

"Well well, nice entrance you made there." she pointed to the crater under the arrancar's foot.

The arrancar smirked "Well that isn't all I can do, you better brace yourself." she stated taking out her zanpaktou from her silver sheath.

Nuriko also took her own out and the two stood for a brief moment before charging to attack. The blades clashed together as the women fiercely fought each other, Nuriko swung her zanpaktou near the arrancar's foot but she jumped in the air to dodge and fired a yellow cero towards her but thinking quick Nuriko used a Bakudo spell to shield her from the attack.

Then as she marked her distance, Nuriko chanted a hado spell to try and injure the arrancar and as the attack hit point blank, she came out unscathed with a bala in hand. She didn't had time to dodge, the bala had hitten her on her left hip and pushed her back to a wall, as it broke and Nuriko flew further into a garden, the arrancar stepped in and began to charge another cero.

"This was too easy." she stated but she then saw a smirk on Nuriko's bloody lips "What's with the smile, happy you're going to die?", she tried to step further but as she did she was held back, the arrancarette looked down to see bundles of reiatsu threads around her feet that led to Nuriko's arms.

Nuriko got up and wiped the blood from her mouth "That thread you have near your feet, turn back."

The arrancarette**(1)** looked back to see that the thread started from the place where she had hitten Nuriko with her bala, she then looked back at her "But how did you do this?"

"Easy, I just focused most of my reiatsu under my feet and directed it to the roots of this tree, then I just waited until you would knock me into it and I then bonded your feet as you stood under it."

The arrancarette had to admit, it was a clever plan but as she was ready to break the thread Nuriko chanted "HADO33 SOKATSUI!"

The blue lightning traveled through the threads and impacted the arrancarette and as Nuriko saw the chance to break the thread free she saw an incoming cero towards her through the same thread, she didn't dodge in time. A huge explosion was created upon both impacts, each woman was flown back and crashed into a wall.

Nuriko slowly stood up as the arrancarette stood up and shouted.

"I HAD ENOUGH OF THIS CHILD'S PLAY!" she held her zanpaktou's blade in one hand and the handle on the other "I'LL KILL YOU ONCE AND FOR ALL, STRENGTHEN, CEBRA REINA!"

The arrancarette grew more zebra like still having her human upper body but having a zebra lower body and also wielded a crossbow as her weapon, meanwhile her mask remains turned into a protective shield for her eyes.

"If pummeling you to the ground until you beg for mercy doesn't work, then **I'll kill you quick and painless.**"

She launched an arrow at Nuriko but she dodged, it was a good thing she did because the impact of the arrow made a huge explosion.

"_I'd better be careful or else that thing will kill me." _Nuriko thought.

Then all of a sudden an arrow hit point blank on Nuriko's left thigh, that impact made her leg partially useless.

"Hmph, thinking of strategies right now isn't going to help you lieutenant."

The arrancarette was right, she WAS a lieutenant and that she must protect the Soul Society from Ichimaru and his crazy antics…even if it means she'd be killed in the process.

The arrancarette gripped Nuriko's neck and lifted her up. "HAHAHAHAHA, DO YOU REALLY THINK THAT WITH YOUR STRENGTH YOU WOULD DEFEAT ME?" She asked tightening her grip.

"Ugh…hmm….I do…think…..that."

"What was that?"

"I said…..I….do think….that…" Nuriko placed her right palm on the arrancarette's arm "Hado….31 Shakaho" The impact caused the arrancarette to loosen her hold on Nuriko and grip her injured arm.

"I vow…as a member….of the Gotei 13.….to stop….any threat that…comes our way…..and that…INCLUDES YOU!"

Nuriko held her zanpaktou in her hand and touched the tip with her middle finger. "Even if it means I die in the process."

She was surrounded by her light blue reiatsu and she touched her zanpaktou's blade as she called out "PUROTEKUTO, MIKO!"

* * *

**(1) arracarette means a female arrancar, it's my new word..now we can distinguish between male and female**

**R&R, thank you...**


	14. The Melancholy part IV

_Just to let you, my readers know that for the next 2 weeks there'll be no new chapters because of graduation feeling all around the country and i'm not in the zone for a new chapter right now, so here's #14!_

* * *

Rukia continued to run through the almost ruins of Seretei as she hid from Ariella, with the wounds she had if she'd took another hit she would die. Finding a spot under a rock and some debris she sat down and think.

"_Ok, I have to calm down, I mean I know Soul Society isn't going to perish but I can't think that now…."_

As she was still thinking she heard a wall being smashed "HMM OH KUCHIKI WHERE ARE YOU, HIDING SO SOON…COME OUT AND FIGHT ME!"

A sweat tear dropped fro Rukia's head _"She sounds just like Zaraki Taicho…speaking of which I wonder where is he?"_

* * *

Kenpachi was in the Rukongai district manically slaying off menos by menos with his squad.

He then stated to his squad "According to old man Yamamoto and Captain Freak, these things will keep coming for about 30 more minutes so don't get lazy or else I'll make sure Yachiru deals with all of you UNDERSTOOD?"

"YES SIR!" Everyone didn't want to face Yachiru's wrath….in some ways it was **worse** than Kenpachi's.

"Good, now lets tear some heads off!"

* * *

With a quick peak, Rukia looked at Ariella trashing up every corner looking for her when it hit her.

"_Wait…..vines….plant-like features…then that means…"_

Rukia's head was finally on her body but in her case it came on too late because she loudly shouted "I HAVE AN ICE ZANPAKTOU DUH!"

Ariella had an obvious look on her face "And she wants to stay hidden from me like that?..Oh well" She used the vines on her arms to grab Rukia by the waist and pull her out in the open.

"Mhm, so you wanted to hide from me, and you shouted aloud something, supposedly thinking that I wouldn't hear…right?"

"Not really, although I do have something to say Ariella san, you are without a doubt the worst arrancar fighter I'd ever known and I don't like seeing your face right now." Rukia stated

Even though Ariella was as mad as the flames in hell she had a way of containing it "Really, ok then I'll make sure your death will be slow and painful" She then threw Rukia to the ground and stomped on her back causing the impact to fracture her ribs and for her to cough up blood.

"HA IS THAT ALL THE BEST YOU CAN DO, JUST TRASH TALK ME AND THEN GET BEATEN UP, I'M REALLY SORRY FOR YOU BECAUSE YOU MIGHT NOT SEE YOUR BOYFIREND AGAIN!"

Rukia thought _"Kaien….dono…"_

"But don't worry, you 2 will be together in the afterlife after I KILL YO-" Ariella was startled when her leg was raised up and she was instantly thrown back into a tree.

Rukia slowly stood up with an evil look on her face "I will defeat you and WE WILL STOP ICHIMARU ONCE AND FOR ALL!"

She pierced the ground four times and got into a fighting stance, "Well you decided to end this battle huh?" Ariella asked charging what looked like a beam from the camellia on her forehead.

"TSUGI NO MAI! HAKUREN!"

"EARTH ATTACK, RED ROSE BEAM!"

The 2 attacks fired at the same time and impacted the targets with maximum force as well. An explosion was heard all round a 3 yard radius and the smoke was too thick to even see.

Rukia coughed and tried to clear out the smoke when she realized that she had a burned arm, as she held it in pain and looked out for the arrancarette, Ariella tackled Rukia by using her arm and connecting it with her neck and collided with a wall.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!I must admit, you are something else.." Ariella started.

Rukia looked closely and saw that the arm Ariella had out near her neck was frozen and that meant that her attack made contact, but so was her own as well when she looked at her burned arm.

"You gave me a good fight I can tell you that, but now it's time to end this."

Through sheer will power Rukia used her burned arm and tried to raise Sode no Shirayuki in the air only for the blade to be gripped and broken by the arrancarette.

"Oh please, this icy thing can't stop me, you see you stupid shinigami always forge something, our hierros are very tough and they can't be damaged by long ranged impacts."

"_Long….ranged….impacts…."_

"So now Kuchiki Rukia, you d-"

Ariella stopped talking to see Rukia had her sword's hilt near her chest.

"HA! What're you going to do with just a hilt huh, try and beat me to death?"

"No….this….San no mai…"

The arrancarette flinched as she felt something in her chest.

"Shira…fune."

Sode no Shirayuki's blade was formed again but it was piercing through the arrancarette's body, Ariella feeling the pain released Rukia and through the process withdrew the sword holding the now fatal wound.

"Ugh….humph, I must really say…you are…a great…fighter….although…..you worthless shinigami would not defeat Master Ichimaru alone."

As she was saying this, she was starting to reduce to dust. With one last look to her face, Rukia saw the arrancarette fade into the wind while hearing _"If you really want to beat him….don't give up."_

"_I….won…."_

Rukia slid down and leaned her bruised and battered body onto the wall and sighed with a smile.

"_Well that's one down….and over 100 more to go.."_

She then made Sode go back into her sealed state and sheathed her. "I…must…get back…to…everyone…" She tried to walk but her left leg gave way and when she was about to fall she felt someone catch her, she looked back to see…

"K-Kaien dono?"

Kaien swept Rukia off from the ground in a bridal sweep and had a concern look on his face.

"Wow Kuchiki, I knew you would get mashed up but not **THIS** bad" he stated.

Rukia just turned her head pouting her lip. "Well I'm sorry I don't have the reiatsu of a lieutenant…..and that arrancar sure gave me a fight to remember."

"Yeah?…well you just rest up, I'll take you to the 4th and get you back up and running."

"But your battle? How did it went?"

"If you see me here right now, what do you think happened to the other dude?"

Rukia thought for a moment and then looked away with a blush. "And you looked untouched too.."

Kaien started to go to the 4th "Yea, well he wasn't that good of a fighter, he was strong I can give you that."

Then out of nowhere a cero cane towards them, Kaien dodged it and saw that a menos grande fired it. He rested Rukia far away from it and began to fight.

"Stay hidden, I'll be right back."

Kaien attacked the menos and saw four more coming his way, as he was slashing off the menos one by one, Rukia was looking at his fight.

"_Now that I know Kaien dono's alright…I hope everyone is also." _Shethen saw a red shadow near her, she looked over to see a cero coming near her and at her weakened state she couldn't counter or dodged it, all she could do was-

"KAIEN DONO!"

Kaien looked back to see the cero coming Rukia's way and tried to save her from it "RUKIA!"

Rukia then saw a bright orange shield in front of her, it stopped the cero from impacting her. She looked up to see a womanly figure with long burnt orange hair.

"O-Orihime?"

She then saw another orange haired person came and slashed the menos in half and stood in front of Orihime.

"I-Ichigo….."

"Hmph, man Rukia how much times do I have to save your butt huh?" he asked with his usual yet sincere scowl.

* * *

**Yay Ichi's in the picture and don't worry next chapter...Fox Face's getting the spotlight.**

**R&R**


	15. Interlude

_sorry for the long wait yall graduation fever going around and...yea I'm GRADUATING AS WELL, CLASS OF 2010!_

_well I don't have a new chapter mood just as yet but here's an Interlude for you guys to enjow R&R!_

* * *

Orihime and Rangiku: Hi Everyone!

**Mihara**: Yes Hi there.

**Ichigo**: As you have or should've known, graduation fever is going around the world.

**Renji**: And the authoress sent us here to tell her beloved readers that she's not into the mood of updating throughout this week.

**Rukia**: But she also said to don't worry because the new chapter will come out next week.

**Gin**: And finally it'll be my time to shine. *smiles evilly*

**Kira**: *0_o* umm yea anyways LP21 also wanted to commend on one particular reader, and that person is…

**Nuriko and Rukia**: _StarPrincess999!_

**Ggio**: Yep, the authoress loved all of her reviews and also how she was always updated on the latest chapters.

**Orihime**: You know Luna's a shy girl and seeing all these reviews made her feel happy about making more chapters.

**Ikkaku**: Yea because at one point in time she decided that if she didn't have enough reviews on her story, she was going to end it at chapter 10, delete the story and moved on with her life…which I'm surprised she has.

**Hisagi**: Ikkaku, I don't think you should badmouth the authoress' life, she's going through some tough times now.

**Ikkaku**: Oh please what she's going to do? *gets hit by lightning*

**Byakuya**: *looks at now burnt Ikkaku* that.

**Yumichika**: Oh my Gosh! *looks at Ikkaku* That's so not beautiful damn you Luna! *lightning came 5 centimeters from his feet*

**lunarprincess21**: And I don't miss twice.

**Ggio**: THE AUTHORESS!

**Renji**: HER WORD IS LAW!

**Keigo**: *bows down* my queen.

**lunarprincess21**: oh stop guys *laughs* oh who I'm kidding, go on.

**Byakuya**: So Luna sama what brings you here?

**lunarprincess21**:So formal Byakuya, well first of all you guys are doing a good job doing this interlude and I want to commend you on it.

**Hisagi**: I know, it's because I'm directing them with my awesomeness.

**Nuriko**: -_-'' Please captain, if the authoress didn't came out you was going to leave with Rangiku san.

**Hisagi**: *turns around and blushes*

**lunarprincess21**: yes, that and I really want to thank all of my reviewers so far: _Ninjabunnyoverlord and StarPrincess999._

**Nuriko and Mihara**: You guys are the best!

**lunarprincess21**: Yep and keep reviewing, or Kenpachi will start the stabbing, and you don't want that.

**Kenpachi**: *smirks* I can't wait.

**lunarprincess21**: -_-'' yea Oh and before I forget, _StarPrincess999_ as our most reviewing reader we have a surprise for you, gentlemen?

**Ichigo, Uryu, Chad, Keigo, Byakuya, Ggio, Kira, Renji, Hisagi, the-now-healed Ikkaku, Yumichika and Ukitake**: You can go in a special romantic outing with any 2 of us.

**Kaien**: But won't the women be angry about it?

**Rangiku**: No we're ok with it.

**Soifon**: It's for the reviewer anyways.

**lunarprincess21**: Yea and the reason why I didn't add you in the list of men is because if I did then Rukia would claw out my soul from my body.

**Ichigo**: Speaking of clawing out souls, where's Kenpachi?

**Yachiru**: Oh Ken chan went and started the stabbing.

**Rukia**: Oh my…

**Kaien**: AFTER HIM!

**Nuriko**: *stops and looks in camera* don't worry we'll be coming back soon.

**lunarprincess21**: and one last thing…

**Everyone**: CONGRATZ TO ALL THE CLASS OF 2010'S AROUND THE WORLD!

**lunarprincess21**: Thank you everyone and we'll see you soon.

**Kenpachi**: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

**Everyone**: KENPACHI! *runs after him*

* * *

**Once again please R&R, Arigatou **


	16. The Melancholy part V

_wow, sorry 4 the long wait...a lot of partying was going on...-_-'' and i wasn't near any of them..oh well, here's # 15_

* * *

Meanwhile when all of these events were happening, there were three people standing in the middle of the sky looking down on the chaos that was unfolding below them. One was a raven haired man who was dressed in the regular arrancar robes and had his mask remains cover his entire left eye, the other one was a raven haired woman who looked exactly like the man but had her mask remains cover her right eye and between them was the snake in disguise himself Gin Ichimaru.

The arrancarette looked to the man in boredom "I want to cause some destruction too, I'm sssooooo bored just sitting here looking."

The arrancar looked to her while playing with his zanpaktou "yea yea I know but remember we have to guide Master Ichimaru, right?"

The arrancarette laid back with her hands on her stomach "Yea yea…..hey?"

"yea what's up?

"What's that?" she asked pointing to the sky.

"What's what?" he said while looking in the sky as well.

"That sparkly thing in the sky?"

The arrancar took a good look in the sky. "Wait a second….." he squinted his eyes to take a better look at it.

"IT'S A MISSLE WATCH OUT!" he stated moving the arrancarette out of the way before it collided with her, it exploded and created a 200 yard radius destruction.

*cough* *cough* "Where did that missle come from?" the arrancarette asked.

* * *

_In the 12__th__ squad's underground barracks: _

Mayuri skinned his teeth "And I thought I had them too, oh well on to plan "B"…NEMU!

Nemu came in as the obedient and pleasant girl she was "Hai, Mayuri-sama?"

"Bring me the XRS-13 poison and inject it into out newest sector 12 rocket." he commanded

"Hai, Mayuri-sama."

As Nemu walked off to do her task, Mayuri sat there looking at a TV screen which shown Ichimaru and his arrancar with his devilish and toothy smile.

* * *

Gin simply brushed off his cloak and stood over his arrancar with his famous fox smile "Don't tell me yer just seein that thing from then did ya?

The twin arrancar shook their heads as his smile became wider but then turned into a frown and he then jumped up higher.

"I want you two to deal with our….guests" he stated

"Guests?" they asked each other

Then they turned around and each held another person's sword's blade, the arrancar had Izuru's blade and the arrancarette had Mihara's own.

Gin looked carefully and smiled wider "Oh Izuru I haven't seen ya in a while, how have ya been?"

"PISS OFF!" Izuru snapped

"Nah I did that 10 minutes ago, I'm alrite how about you?" Gin replied with his famous smile.

"Let me guess….he was the former captain" Mihara asked

Izuru sighed "Yep, but now we have to stop him no matter what."

Mihara smirked "Got it." She then loosen the arrancarette's grip and pointed her zanpaktou in the air "Let's end this lieutenant."

"Right." He then shunpoed in the middle of the twins "Raise your head, Wabiskue!"

The two twins had gotten hit with the 180 degreed blade, succumbed to their own weight they fell from the sky and as they were trying to recover Mihara recited a chant.

"Claim the heavens as your domain…."

The sky became grey then a dark black as lightning flashed around the clouds

"RAIKOU KAZE!"

She swung her blade down and a lightning bolt from the sky impacted them both rendering them unconscious as they collided in the ground.

Mihara's zanpaktou transformed from a blade to 2 red Chinese styled fans connected to the ends by a chain and imprinted on each fan was a yellow lightning bolt.

"Impressive." Gin stated "But not that impressive enou-"

"Sting all enemies to death…" Gin looked back and was confronted by Soifon and her shikai on her hand.

"Suzumebachi."

The stinger was centimeters away from Gin's neck and even the slightest flinch would made him be impacted by it.

Soifon smirked "So Ichimaru, how do you like it?"

"How do I like wha Soifon?"

"Being cornered by your former subordinates and is about to die."

She was right; Yamamoto, Komamura and Kyoraku was surrounding him with their activated shikais. "Hmm, impressive, impressive indeed….however ya have forgotten one important thing."

"Oh and what is that?" asked Soifon

Gin just simply smiled "Shoot to kill…."

Soifon heard this and moved back using shunpo before he called out the name and appeared beside Yamamoto but still got impacted on the right arm and was forced back into a building _(seriously….too much buildings around SS -_-'') _"…Shinso"

"I was one of ya before….or yall just simply forgotten."

Soifon emerged from the rubble and saw the captains attack Ichimaru head on; Yamamoto used Ryuujen Jakka and Kommamura used Tenken to make a fire barrier so that Kyoraku could confront Ichimaru himself while the other 2 captains deal with the overgrowing menos population.

"So Gin san, how's it been since you left soul society?" asked Kyoraku.

"Sand….**A LOT** of sand, and that's it."

"Hmm true enough, now it's time for me to kill you."

Kyoraku swung his blade at Gin only for him to dodge it but he didn't see the other hidden blade coming towards him.

"I see, nice maneuver…" Gin then used Shinso to repel Kyoraku's attacks and revert to it's sealed state.

"However, I'm really not in the mood to fight you captains so I'm gonna end this now, BANKAI!** KAMASHINI NO YARI**!"

The 13 feet long zanpaktou nearly took off both Kyoraku's and Soifon's heads as it stretched as far as to the 12th squad's barracks and pierced through one of Mayuri's 50 inch TV's.

**"DAMN YOU ICHIMARU, DAMN YOU AND YOUR DESTRUCTIVE BANKAI!"** Mayuri yelled at the impacted TV while shaking his fist.

"Whoa nelly, that was almost close. Soifon taicho make sure that you at least stay out of its range."

Soifon simply stated "Got it." and charged at Gin with Suzumebachi.

Kyoraku looked behind him to see Kira and Mihara far away from them but by the looks of it Kira was injured by seeing him holding a bloody shoulder.

He sighed _"Just as long as they're far away from this guy's sword, everything's fine."_

Ichimaru called back Shinso to return him to his dagger like state and blocked Soifon's attack with it and as he moved from his spot Soifon wondered why he left. By then she turned around and saw a TV flying her way and used shunko to pierce it in half.

"WHERE IN THE HELL DID THAT THING COME FROM?"

Kyoraku turned around in the direction where it came from and shrugged "My guess would be from the 12th."

"Tch! Figures."

"Tsk Tsk Tsk, now I know whoever owned this won't be that happy when dey see it her-"

Kyoraku cut him off with a blade to the left side of his face cutting off a few strands of his hair. "You know, sometimes you have to focus on the battlefield and not on someone's possession you flew in from their place." He said looking seriously.

* * *

Nemu came back into the laboratory to tell about her work progress, but when she came in she saw her captain having both his mouth gaping wide open and his eyes looking like it was bulging out, she looked to the other squad members to see the same reaction from them, when she followed where they was looking she saw a huge chunk of the wall came out and from the look at it, it was as if a TV was removed by that way the wires sparkling everywhere.

She just stood there speechless until she saw Nanao coming her way.

"Lieutenant Kurotsuchi, I have the new-" she had a hand covering her mouth and she was pulled back by Nemu.

"Wait for at least 5 seconds." replied Nemu.

Just then they heard **"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" **and a flair of reiatsu surrounded them as Mayuri was bounded with rage "**DAMN YOU GIN ICHIMARU, DAMN YOU AND YOUR PATHETIC SWORD AND I HOPE THAT YOU GO STRAIGHT TO WHEREVER SOUL REAPER GO WHEN THEY DIE!…..NEMU!"**

Nemu released Nanao and ran to the captain "Yes?"

"Find me the closest menos, we're **DISCETING TODAY!**!" yelled the furious captain

Nemu had a look of disgust on her face. "Y-Yes sir." she then left with Nanao in tow while she explained why she was there.

* * *

"Hmph, took you long enough to get here you strawberry."

"Oh I'm sorry, I thought I was about to save a petite damsel in distress from being blown to ashes from Bigfoot's cousin but I've seen that she didn't need help." Ichigo remarked.

"ha-ha, that's really true." Kaien said as he got to the group. "They're really UGLY aren't they?"

Ichigo and Orihime nodded "Yes, yes they are."

"Well what took you so long for coming over here? Rukia asked.

"Her." Ichigo answered while pointing at Orihime.

She blushed "Gomenasai, I was just calling Ulquiorra kun to tell him about our situation over here and then we just talked about different stuff like what we would do after graduation and-"

"Oh S^%T GRADUATION I TOTALLY FORGOT!" Ichigo yelled.

"Ichigo you're on the graduation committee, you know you can't forget these kinds of things, Tatsuki's going to be very angry at you if she hears this."

"I'M ALREADY ENRAGED AS IT IS!"

The group looked back to see Tatsuki and Keigo standing on a mountain of rubble and accompanying them was Yoruichi.

"Wh-wh what're you guys doing here?" asked Ichigo

"We saw almost the same destruction in Karakura and then Yoruichi san decided to bring us here." Tatsuki said

"Yea, and with these stylish threads too." Keigo said complementing on the shinigami robes they were wearing and also their swords they were carrying around their waists."

"But how did they-"

"No time to chat Ichigo, we need to get rid of these menos fast and quick… Keigo, Tatsuki, Orihime, Ichigo… lets go!" signaled Yoruichi.

"HAI!" The group quickly dispatched to the menos field and began to slash them off one-by-one but more and more just seemed to come.

"Argh, there's too much of them!" Ichigo stated.

"We can't hold them off forever." replied Orihime

Just then they saw a blue beam coming from the sky and wiped out over 100 of the menos in one go, everyone looked back to see human shaped figures in the sky.

"FINALLY, WE GOT HERE JUST IN TIME!"

"Shinigami, just leave the rest to us."

The hot-headed Grimmjow, the lone-wolf Ulquiorra, the timid but brave Neliel, the lazy-but-strong Stark and the cool-calmed Harribel all looked down and was ready to fight with their titles on the line as **THE** **REAL ARRANCAR**.

* * *

_Yea, arrancar time...next chapter's all about...I'm not going to tell you, R&R, laters..._


	17. The Melancholy part VI

_I know you all have been waiting for this chapter, and FINALLY after wrecking my brain with the other 1, here's #17._

* * *

The arrancar looked at the group of scattered shinigami and Grimmjow couldn't help but to laugh at the sight before him.

"Pfft HAHAHAHA you can't even tell us that you shinigami can't even get rid of a few menos without dying?"

"Grimmjow stop, that's not nice." Neliel stated

"Ok I'll stop….for now." he said with a smirk.

Ulquiorra looked around his surroundings "I guess those menos did this damage?"

"Yea and that rat-faced Ichimaru brought them here." Grimmjow sneered

"I can sense him nearby." Harribel stated.

"Good, Starrk, since both you and Harribel are effective when it comes to long-ranged attacks, it would be good if you two stay here while me and Ulquiorra deal with fox face."

Neliel looked to her boyfriend worried "I'm not leaving you alone if that's what you're thinking."

Grimmjow looked at his beloved with vengeance in his eyes "Listen Nel, I don't want you be too deep into this battle, I almost lost you once to that freaky spoon guy and I don't want to lose you again…besides you can use your new healing abilities to heal that shinigami over there so that they'll all help us win."

After listening to that mini speech Nel just couldn't argue with what he said "Alright, but when we're done around here I'm coming to look for you ok?"

He gave her a quick peck on the lips "Alright." He looked at Ulquiorra "Let's go."

Ichigo then confronted the blue-haired arrancar before he could go anywhere "Wait Grimmjow, we're coming with you too, besides you don't even know where Ichimaru is anyways."

Grimmjow scoffed "Oh please, with your bright hair I might get blinded, Out of my way!"

A vein popped in Ichigo's head "what…what did you say…you NEON BLUE CAT?"

By that time the two men were in each other's face while Yoruichi just stood there with a palm to her face "Listen you 2 now isn't the time to be fighting among each other, as we speak Ichimaru's destroying the Soul Society inch by inch, look."

She then pointed to the 12th squad's barracks where they saw a long sword impaled into it, and then was thrusted out. The funniest part was that they swore that they saw a TV flying out and then Captain Kurotsuchi's bankai being released.

"Yea, I think we should go." stated Tatsuki

"Lets." And they all headed out only leaving Starrk, Harribel, Lilynette, Orihime, Neliel and an injured Rukia.

The arrancar descended to meet with the two women and Neliel then started to heal Rukia, Orihime watched her as she saw Nel's hands glow a light green and was making Rukia's scars disappear.

Starrk sighed "So Harribel, I guess you and me have to deal with this menos population huh?"

"Seems so." she answered in her melancholic tone.

"ROAR!" the menos said and all of them began to gather into one place.

Rukia was observing them and became confused "What're they doing?"

Harribel looked "It looks as if they're merging."

The 100 menos then merged into a 20 foot tall giant.

"It's….It's….."

"MENOZILLA!" Lilynette shouted

"I was going to say something else but that could work too." Orihime stated

Menozilla then began to fire a cero. "That cero's too large, we might not dodge it in time." Neliel stated

"Oh yes we can." Orihime said

As Menozilla fired it's cero, Orihime called out her shield to protect them but the shield was not in it's triangular form, it was more box-like and it actually repelled the cero from impacting everyone.

Rukia was in awe "O-Orihime h-how did you-"

"Hachigen-san trained me to do this, he's very skilled."

The group then saw a crack in the barrier. "It is very impressive but it cannot hold for long." stated Harribel.

"She's right, Inoue-san, if you can, may you open the barrier so that Harribel and I can get out?" asked Starrk.

"Sure." she then opened the barrier, the three arrancar got out and faced the menacing Menozilla.

"Man Starrk, that thing is UGLY!" said Lilynette.

"I know, it's like looking into Barragan's face in the morning, anyways you ready?"

"Yes Sir!" she saluted.

"I'm ready whenever you are." Harribel said

"Alright, let's do this, KICK ABOUT, LOS LOBOS!"

"ATTACK, TIBURON!"

After the two arrancar's transformation, they then charged to battle Menozilla.

* * *

Nuriko tried to keep up with her opponent as hard as she could but it seems that her best wasn't good enough, as she was thrown into a wall, she realized that her legs were bruised, she had a few broken ribs and her right arm was broken.

The zebra arrancarette looked like she was victorious and was ready to deliver the final blow. "I've got to say, you shinigami might have skills to defeat us….although it looks like you just didn't have **that** skill I was looking for in you ."

As she was ready to fire her arrow, she looked to see Nuriko's blade was glowing and emitting a light purple reiatsu transforming into a beautiful naginata with a light brown handle, a red ribbon in the middle and a white one on the back.

"_Impressive" _the arrancarette thought.

Nuriko lifted the weapon and tried to attack but as she did, the arrancarette fired her arrow and pinned her arm to the wall. "AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" she dropped her weapon and winced in pain.

"Oh, the little baby misses her weapon?, well you're going to get it back.." the arrancarette then readied another arrow but this one was on fire "…in the afterlife." she then fired it.

As Nuriko was ready to take the hit, she heard a chant.

"Chire…"

She looked to see thousands of cherry blossoms protecting her from the arrow by catching it and dispelling it. Then a person stood before her, wearing a haori with the kanji of "six" on the back, she knew who it was and turned her head.

"Kuchi-"

"Don't say another word."

Nuriko looked with widened eyes but remained silent as Byakuya didn't look her way. "Stay here while I'll deal with her."

"Oh, so you're going to be my opponent?, well figures, that pathetic shinigami just had to call her boyfriend but oh well Kill 2 birds with one stone."

"Bankai…"

Nuriko watched as Byakuya's zanpaktou disappeared from the ground and then the battlefield was transformed into a sword-like sanctuary.

"Senbonzakura Kageyoshi."

She looked in awe at what she saw before her _"It's….so…beautiful…"_

The arrancarette looked at the swords around her but it didn't scared her a bit "Pretty, so what're you going to do?"

Byakuya then was holding a sword in his hand "This." , at one swift movement of the weapon, the arrancarette's arrow was split in two and before she could get more from her holder thing, he destroyed that as well.

"So, you want to play rough huh?" she sonidoed in the back of Byakuya and held out her bow to his neck "I'll show you one of my deadliest techniques." her bow then transformed into a wakizashi "Thousand Stripe Attack."

Byakuya shunpoed away from her but her speed matched his and she sliced his stomach, he knelt down holding his stomach in pain as the arrancarette sonidoed again, this time slicing Byakuya's back and left arm.

Nuriko seeing all of this was fighting back tears from seeing her secret love intrest was being tortured by this woman, she couldn't do anything but to just sit there.

"_What…what can I do….Kuchiki….Kuchiki taicho…came here…to save me….and I was just a way…..for him to have….an early death….both of my arms….are useless now….." _she then looked to her naginata that was near to her and then had a determined look in her face _"Miko, …I know that even though I haven't tried this attack out or practiced it with you….it's worth a shot."_

"NOW IT'S TIME FOR YOU TO DIE!" the arrancarette yelled as she thrusted the blade to Byakuya's heart, as he was ready to take the impact, instead of pain he felt blood being splattered on his face, he looked up to see that Nuriko had taken the blade for him.

Byakuya had a shocked look on his face "Why?"

"Maybe…maybe it's because….I'm being….selfish…..you came to my rescue…and I just…..didn't want you to….get hurt because of me." she then began to cough up blood.

"Oh how sweet, now both of you will die by my-….what?" the arrancarette felt something heavy near her abdomen, when she looked down, Nuriko's naginata was piercing through her.

"Hmm, so you got me, now what do you do?"

Nuriko gave her a smirk "This." The red ribbon began to glow causing the blade and the arrancarette's body to warm up.

"Wha….what're you doing?"

"This is …one of Miko's special abilities…..she allows me…to control the elements of both…..fire and water…..and since the red ribbon's in play, whatever her blade touches… lights on fire."

The arrancarette looked at her hand and saw that it was on fire. "AAAAHHHHHHHH!" she released her blade and tried to extinguish the flames but it spreaded around her body.

When she released her sword, Byakuya ran in front of Nuriko, removed the blade from her chest and laid her next to his chest.

Nuriko smirked "I'm guessing…you're pretty…..mad that….I had…to get….in your way…huh?"

Byakuya shook his head. "No not really, I'm just glad you're alright."

She smiled "Did..she…"

He looked to see the arrancarette's charred remains lying on the ground then looked back to Nuriko "Yes."

"Good…now we're one step…closer to-" she then coughed up some more blood.

"You shouldn't talk in your condition."

She then raised her injured arm to caress Byakuya's face as blood trickled down her mouth "You know…I have to say this…..since we're together now….."

Byakuya listened attentively as he enjoyed Nuriko's warm touch on his cheek.

"I….I really like you….Captain Kuchiki….and I want…to thank you"

"For what Kadaran fukataicho?"

"When I saw you….getting slashed to ribbons….it made me realize….that I've taken the vice-captain position…to protect my loved ones….and even though I was….scared at first….I was determined….to win my battles and to protect everyone no matter what." she then coughed up more blood.

"You should really stop talking." Byakuya said worried

"Heh…I'm sorry." she looked into the sky as his bankai faded "Although…I'm very happy….I finally got…this burden…off of me… and I hope…we're victorious."

As her eyes closed Byakuya was getting more and more worried that she might die "Don't die on me Kadaran Fukataicho."

But she gave no response.

Byakuya then held her tight as the person whom he shared the same feelings for left him, he then shed a single tear.

* * *

***sniff* so beautiful yet sad at the same time...**

**oh and i know Byakuya wouldn't be taken down that easily..I just wanted it to be over quickly**

** R & R please, later *sniff*.**


	18. The Final Melancholy part VII

_Here's the final chapter of the "Melancholy" saga where things'll happen...read and find out. Enjoy._

* * *

Starrk and Harribel were attacking from both the left and right attacking the freakish Menozilla, each of them used their attacks but it seemed like he didn't want to budge even an inch.

"*pant* *pant* I don't think this thing want to die just yet." stated Starrk.

"Hmm, well all we have to do is to weaken it for now" Harribel replied "You ready?"

Starrk held his guns in his hands and pointed it to the giant menos. "Yea."

Meanwhile, Neliel, Rukia and Orihime was looking from the ground, seeing all the action.

Orihime clasped her hands together. "Oh I hope they defeat it soon."

"Inoue, calm down, it'll be alright." replied Rukia.

"She's right Orihime-chan, besides I heard that worrying about things aren't good on you humans." Nel said.

Orihime smiled "Thanks girls."

"Ok, Rukia-san, I've healed your wounds only to be not life threatening but you still need to go a healing barracks for you to be in top shape."

Rukia slowly got up "That's alright Nel-san, thank you but now how do we deal with this oversize menos?"

Nel studied both Menozilla carefully and how Starrk and Harribel attacked him, she then thought of something. "Rukia-san, do you still have your ice sword with you?"

Rukia looked to see her katana on her waste. "Right here, why?"

"I just might have and idea on how to defeat the menos." She then told Orihime and Rukia about the plan and they both agreed, Orihime opened her shield and Rukia ran in front of Menozilla in a fighting position.

"Mae, Sode no Shirayuki… Tsugi no Mai, Hakuren!" The ice froze Menozilla's feet and caused him not to move.

As Starrk and Harribel became confused as to what Rukia just did, Nel rushed over to them and explained her plan to them.

"Trust me, it will work." Nel assured with a smirk.

Harribel looked at her with determination. "Well, let's give it a go."

Both she and Starrk went and positioned themselves on each side of Menozilla and attacked at full power causing a little split to happen but it wasn't enough.

"Declare, GAMUZA!" Nel released her sword and became her antelope-like centaur self, she then positioned herself in a fighting stance with her lance ready to charge. "Ready Orihime-chan?"

She signaled her with a thumbs up and both attacked at the same time. "KOTEN ZASHU! I REJECT!" "LANZADOR VERDE!"

The 2 attacks impacted the centre with great force and it caused Menozilla to split and then explode into a million pieces. Everyone reunited with a victory face and congratulated each other.

"Even though we defeated Menozilla, we now have to meet up with Ichigo and the others." stated Nel.

Rukia nodded "Right, let's go."

* * *

Byakuya silently wept for the 9th squad's fukataicho as she sacrificed her life to save his, he held her limp body closely tight to him as he mourned but he then felt a sharp pain on his arm, ignoring it he continued but the pain just got worse and worse until he released it to take a look only to see nail marks on it.

"*pant* *pant* took you long enough….to let me go…"

He looked down to see shining diamond eyes looking up to him with a smirk, he was surprised at first but then shrugged it off and began to stroke her hair.

"But how…"

"Sheesh can't an injured person just close her eyes for a few minutes to rest without you all thinking that she died?"

Byakuya looked at her as she looked back and began to caress his face wearing a warm smile. "I'm not going anywhere, so don't waste your tears like that."

He nodded and got up carrying Nuriko bridal style. "You're still injured, we must head to the 4th immediately."

She shook her head. "No, I felt a strange reiatsu earlier and I think it's that substitute shinigami everyone's been talking about, he's fighting Ichimaru and we have to help."

Seeing a determined look from his secret love interest's face, he immediately shunpoed to where the battle scene was.

* * *

Gin standed proudly over the injured captains with his well known smile.

"Yall sure put up a fight, but I think it's time fer me ta-"

"GETSUGA TENSHO!"

The black aura was coming with full speed towards him but he shunpoed away leaving the captains to take the hit but a few blurred persons scooped them up and flashed-stepped away before the attack impacted the ground.

Keigo and Tatsuki got both Kyoraku and Soifon, watching this Gin had surprised look to see them, Grimmjow, Ulquiorra and Ichigo.

"Hmm, I'd heard that the Soul Society and Las Noches had an alliance, so dis must be it huh?"

Grimmjow looked at him with pure anger boiling up inside of him, Ulquiorra placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Grimmjow-san, you shouldn't get worked up from the likes of him."

He sighed. "Thanks man, but we need a strategy on how to stop him."

As soon as he said that, a shadow-liked figure flew past the group and attacked Gin, he pulled out his sword to defend only to see the child prodigy Toshiro Hitsugaya.

Ichigo looked surprised. "Toshiro?"

Then all of a sudden, seven unknown people came and surrounded the group, one which sounded like a woman shouted a Bakudo spell."BAKUDO #73... TONZASHO!"

The inverted pyramid encased the group in with the unknown people.

Ulquiorra then went into a fighting stance. "Whoever you are, be prepared to die."

Yoruichi then stopped him. "Hold it there emo kid, I know that cloak and only one person have those in the whole Soul Society." she then went to the tallest person and removed the hood to reveal Kisuke Urahara.

"Ah, so you found me out Yoruichi, I just love the way you always know things by looks." he replied and gripping her by her shoulders in a hug.

Grimmjow looked in disgust. "Uh, ew. Anyways, who're these other people?"

The other people took of their hoods to reveal themselves as Rangiku, Nanao, Renji, Ggio, Chad and Uryu.

As soon as she saw him, Tatsuki ran up to Renji with joy on her face. "Thank God you're ok Renji."

He returned the hug. "You too, but what **are** you doing here anyways?"

"Everything will be explained in good time." replied Yoruichi. "There's a reason why you brought them here, huh Kisuke?"

He nodded. "I think I've came up with a sure-fire plan to capture Ichimaru and I gathered all of them including a few other people for it."

"Ok, but who's the other people?" asked Keigo.

On time, Nel, Orihime, Rukia, Byakuya, Nuriko, Izuru and Mihara all gathered around the barrier.

"Lieutenant Ise, can you open the barrier?"

"Hai." Nanao responded and raised her hand to release some of her reiatsu to open the fortress for them.

"I see that Hitsugaya taicho is distracting Ichimaru to buy us some time." Mihara said.

'Mhm and by the looks of it we have a lot of time." Nuriko replied.

Kisuke then started. "Alright here's the plan: I've set up a marked location about fifty meters from here, if we can get Ichimaru there we can trap him."

"But how do we get him there?" asked Nel.

"Here's where we're all needed, the long ranged attackers will guide him there and then the close combaters will half-finish the job."

Rukia looked confused. "Half finish"

Urahara nodded. "The 12th squad have something set up at the location that will do the rest."

Yoruichi then continued. "So you'll lead the long-ranged attackers and I'll lead the close combaters. With that said, Renji, Ichigo, Grimmjow, Mihara, Nel, Rukia, Keigo, Uryu, Chad, Matsumoto fukataicho, Shiba fukataicho and Byakuya taicho will be with Kisuke while Nuriko-chan, Tatsuki, Kira, Ggio, Ulquiorra, Orihime and Ise fukataicho will be with me."

Keigo then started to become frightened. "But..b-but how do I-"

"From the time being I only taught you and Tatsuki 2 hado spells, I think with the ranges you're more compatible with them." Yoruichi replied.

"Good, but what about them?" Urahara asked pointing to the two unconscious captains.

"Your squad have too much people, we'll take them."

"I think we must hurry, the little chibiko doesn't look all right out there." Grimmjow said.

Nuriko hopped out of Byakuya's arms holding her side.

"Are you sure you'll be alright?'

"Yep, don't worry about me."

"Ok everyone ready?" asked Urahara

"HAI!" said everyone

"Ok, on my command Lieutenant Ise release the barrier and everyone get ready. One…."

Everyone got into a fighting stance.

"Two…"

Keigo had a bead of sweat down his face.

"THREE!"

The barrier was released and Yoruichi's squad fled to where the marked location was while Kisuke's squad scattered around the battlefield.

"Hoh, so I see, they created a plan and have split in two…impressive." Gin responded.

Then by surprise he was surrounded by ash and Hitsugaya was nowhere in sight. As Rangiku controlled the ash, Ichigo let go of Toshiro and explained the plan to him, looking first confused and then

satisfied, he agreed to go with the plan.

Gin sighed. "Ran-chan, I have seen this technique for a long time now, time to get out of this."

Then without warning, both a blackish-reddish attack and a blue cero attacked him and it pushed him back a little holding his charred uniform sleeve, on the ground Grimmjow and Ichigo gave each other a high five.

* * *

Gin dusted himself off and frowned. "Well dat's not nice, yall just attack while I can't see." He then saw over a dozen of blue arrows and a large amount of blue reiatsu coming towards him and he back flipped out of the way while the two attacks collided with each other.

"Hmph attacking while I was talkin', not very polite."

Uryu and Chad both gave each other a thumbs up.

"I see yall don't want me to even talk so I'll just simply kill ya, shoot to kill sh-"

"Rankle the seas and skies, NEJIBANA!" Kaien's zanpaktou transformed to it's trident form and he conjured up a wave which impacted with Gin's sword.

He looked at it in confusion. "So, that's it Mr. lieutenant?"

Kaien then had a smirk on his face. "No, this is."

Two waves if ice came and impacted both his zanpaktou and his left arm causing them to freeze. Toshiro, Kaien and Rukia gave each other satisfying nods.

Gin looked at his frozen arm and zanpaktou and had a puzzled look on his face. "Well this'll hurt in the morning, anyways time to end this child's play…Ban-"

"Chire, Senbonzakura."

The wave of cherry blossoms came and surrounded Gin in a vortex completely eliminating his sight from outside.

"If he's going to use his bankai, this won't hold him long." Byakuya said. "Make sure the impact's a big one."

"Yes sir." Renji said, he then looked at Mihara and Keigo. "Alright, you 2 ready?"

"N-no I'm not, I-I mean how c-can I compare t-to the likeness of you guys?" Keigo asked worried.

Mihara placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled warmly at him. "Don't worry, Yoruichi-san trained you so it'll be alright, plus have confidence that you'll do this right."

Keigo then stopped his shivering and had a determined look on his face. "Ok, let's d-do this."

"But, what type of hado spell did Yoruichi-san teached you?" Renji asked him.

Scratching his head in thought he answered "I think it was a lightning spell."

"That's good, my zanpaktou has that ability too, we'll make it work together." Mihara said.

"KAMASHINI NO YARI!" the 13 km zanpaktou cut through the sakura vortex and passed through a dozen trees.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" Keigo screamed but Renji cut him off. "Don't forget what you must do with Kadaran sanseki, BANKAI, HIHIO ZABIMARU!"

"W-what should I-I -"

"Just wait until Renji fires his attack and then you fire your attack too."

"READY? BABOON BONE CANON!"

"JUST LIKE I SAID, POINT YOUR ZANPAKTOU AT THE ATTACK AND FIRE,

Keigo raised his sword and began to chant. "h-HADO 4 BYAKURAI!"

The two bolts of lightning collided with each other and then with the red beam, Gin chanted a binding spell to shield him but it didn't work, the attack was too strong for it and shattered the barrier pushing him far away from them.

"KEIGO YOU DID IT!" Mihara shouted.

"I-I did?" She then ran up to him binding him in a hug. "With a lot more training you might be very good."

"Uh, thanks."

* * *

Gin stopped mid air returning shinso in his dagger-liked state. "*pant* *pant* working together for them be good for them but wit me and my frozen arm, I might not fight properly with it."

"Then you might hate me for intruding your personal space." Ulquiorra said.

Looking up Gin saw his green cero coming towards him and made him impact the ground. Getting up from the crater he held hid wounded back but then he was kicked on his stomach even further back by both Yoruichi and Tatsuki.

Seeing him flying backwards into the woods, the two women gave each other high fives and when Ulquiorra landed, they gave him a hug in which he was just stand there looking unfazed.

* * *

Analyzing what the group was doing he called out shinso to use as an anchor and slowed his speed, when he stopped he made it clear. "The want me to go to a precise location so that dey can have their way wit me."

"Well if you say it like that, you make us sound like perverted fan girls." Nuriko said coming out from a bush with her naginata in her hand.

"Yea, and plus there are some guys here too." Ggio commented coming from the other direction in his tiger-liked form.

Gin looked at them in suspicion. "So, what yer gonna do then?"

Ggio walked in the front of him. "Well first we're going to do this." He then punched him in his jaw with his tiger-liked strength sending him backwards.

Nuriko then continued. "And this." She held up her naginata and the white ribbon on the end was glowing. "Seiyu." A wave of water came and hit Gin as he landed on the ground.

* * *

Getting up slowly, coughing up water and his hair soaking wet Gin opened his eyes. The icy blue pools were filled with anger and rage as he saw Neliel charging towards him with her lance in hand, Gin retaliated by launching Shinso but Neliel stopped it and began to launch her lance…but she stopped.

Looking confused Gin wondered why she stopped, then he saw a vast amount of senbon came and pinned him to a tree. Nel stomped her foot three times which signaled Nanao from the bushes to do he part, she radioed the 12th squad's barracks.

"We're ready whenever you are Lieutenant."

"Hai." Nemu answered, she then looked at the captain. "Whenever you're ready Mayuri-sama."

"FIRE" Mayuri shouted and Nemu then pushed a button. Outside the XRS-12 rocket was launched and it passed Ichigo, Grimmjow and Rangiku.

"I just hope that weird guy was right about all of this." Grimmjow stated, Ichigo and Rangiku both nodded.

The senbon didn't bond Gin for long as he removed them one by one but when he looked up he didn't see Nel but Urahara.

Gin smiled at seeing Kisuke again. "I thought you was banned from the Soul Society."

Kisuke smirked. "And I thought you was jailbait when you was a child, now we're both even."

"Oh well you and me both know that these pesky senbon won't hold me."

Kisuke held his hat. "I know, that's why I'm here…Sing, Benihime…_Shibari, Benihime._

The red ropes bounded Gin to the tree and there was no way of him being released. Kisuke then heard a roar nearby. "And that's my cue, later." he then disappeared.

"W-what ?" Gin looked up to see a huge rocket coming his way, it them broke into two and then opened it's top. Inside was a small syringe containing green fluid and the syringe impacted Gin in his right shoulder, the fluid was injected inside of him and he was slowly becoming both drowsy and weak, he then collapsed on the ground.

Kisuke, Neliel and Nanao came to where he was and looked at him.

"Um Urahara-san, what was that fluid inside that syringe?" Nanao asked looking at it.

Kisuke held out his fan near his mouth that was wearing a smile. "Oh it was something I conjured up at the 12th not too long ago."

Nel and Nanao looked at each other frightened and decided that they didn't want to know what that fluid really was.

* * *

About ten minutes later the omnitsukido came to arrest Gin and by the order of Yoruichi he must be wearing chains.

Orihime looked confused as she clung to Ulquiorra. "But why chains?"

"Must be for his fangirls to finally see him like that." Nuriko replied being held by her cousin.

Everyone laughed as the sun setted and walking to the 4th squad barracks they all felt relieved that this very stressing era is finally over.

* * *

**Author notes: Finally this saga is over, after the recovery chapter is the "Relationship Saga".**

**Yes that's where everyone get's a spouse and yes even ichi's gettin one 2.**

**Well not everyone but you kno where i'm gettin at -_-''**

**R&R, later nyoron...**


	19. After the Melancholy

_*sigh* while I have writer's block for the next chapter, here's #19...

* * *

_

That night at the 4

_th__ squad's barracks…_

"Hurry, she's losing a lot of blood!"

"We need another container for this person right here!"

"U-Um w-we need more h-help over h-here p-please!"

"HE NEEDS A ROOM NOW!"

"BUT WE'RE OUT OF ROOMS FOR THE MOMENT!"

"**QUIET!"**

All the members of the 4th squad became silent and turned around to see both the sickly, white-haired captain and their calm, smiling captain.

"I know the situation here is difficult, so I came up with another solution. Ukitake taicho agreed for us to use his barracks for a couple of days to heal the injured persons whom don't have rooms here."

"Hai, we have a lot of free space so use as much as you like."

One member raised his hand. "But won't we be in your way taicho?"

"Oh of course not, I'll stay here with your captain until things calm down so there's no worry." he answered with a smile.

Unohana simply nodded. "It's settled, the 2nd, 5th, 1st and 8th relief teams will be at the 13th while the rest will be here, understood?"

"HAI!"

* * *

After the battle, a lot of persons were gravely injured but luckily some had only few scratches. Kaien walked past the different rooms in the hallways to find Rukia's room sporting bandages around his arms, he then spotted Isane walking into a room at the end so he decided to follow her in and luckily enough he found her.

"Ok Rukia-san, with this bandage on your ankle it will be better in no time, just don't put too much pressure on it." Isane said.

"Thank you Kotetsu fukataicho."

As Isane left, she ran into Kaien. "Looking for Rukia-san?"

"Y-Yea…wait how did you know?"

"Woman instincts, that and it's written all over your face." she replied while pointing to his face then to a room. "She's in there."

"Thanks."

When he left Isane smiled lightly. _"He cares for her too much."_ She then walked away.

Rukia was in her room reading a Chappy manga when she heard a knock on her door. "Come in."

The door opened and Kaien peeked his head in. "Hey Rukia, it's ok if I come in?"

"Sure." she answered putting away her manga.

Kaien came in, closed the door and sat on the chair next to her bed looking questionably at the stack of manga on her nightstand.

"So, I see you love that rabbit Chappy."

Rukia nodded. "Yes sir, I have everything from his nightgown to his plushie collection to-"

She was cut off from Kaien's strong arms around her in a hug, she was confused for a moment but decided to return the hug.

"K-Kaien-dono, what's the matter?" she asked him.

"You're a very special person to me Kuchiki, if you had died I really wouldn't know what I would do with myself."

Rukia eyes widened as she heard what her superior said, feeling him breathing on her neck she blushed and closed her eyes taking in the moment before someone ruins it.

Kaien then broke the hug and returned to his seat wearing a light shade of pink on his cheek and turning his face, Rukia just smiled and then remembered the time they was on the hill relaxing before Gin attacked, she also remembered almost confessing to him, knowing this she blushed very hard that she felt her face heat up.

Kaien looked at her like she was either sick or having one of those moments where women was having fantasies about very attractive men.

"Hey Rukia, you having a fever?"

"U-Uh no no, I'm fine." she answered shaking her head.

"Doesn't look so." He then placed his hand on Rukia's forehead, seeing his shimmering aqua eyes worrying just made her blush even more. "Hmm well you don't have a fever but it doesn't explain why you're red in the face."

Rukia decided that it was the best time to say it now. "Um Kaien-dono, my red face is not the cause of any sickness."

"Really, then what?"

She then took a deep breath. "You remember the time we were up on the hill before Ichimaru attacked right?"

"Yea."

"And that thing I was about to say?"

"Which was?"

"I…I…I…."

Kaien was looking at her dramatically.

"I…love you…Kaien-dono."

By hearing that, Kaien just sat there with his mouth open… just not thinking, his brain had completely shat down and when it was rebooting he heard those words again.

"You…y-you l-love me?"

Rukia kept on her red face. "Yes."

"F-for how long Kuchiki?"

"Since when we first spended time together when I came to the division, I loved the way you were acting as captain to the squad while Ukitake taicho was out, I also liked the way you talked to everyone with warmness in your speech but even if I'd confessed to you back then I'd thought you would feel a little uncomfortable around me because you were still married to Miyako-dono at the time and-"

She saw Kaien coming towards her and placed his forehead on hers, smirking. "You can stop talking, now I understand."

Rukia looked away. "Sumimasen."

"No that's alright, you told me how you felt, now it's my turn."

Rukia looked up as Kaien backed away and sat on her bed looking up to the ceiling. "It's true, back then I had only thought of you as a student and nothing more, Miyako and I were very much in love…and the day after she died…was to be our 110th anniversary."

Rukia eyes widened as she heard what he said.

"When she died, I was so devastated that I wanted to kill that hollow but I was so into avenging her that I forgot the most important thing…" he then held Rukia's hand and looked at her. "It was you."

She looked at him with water in her eyes.

"I didn't want you to see me acting like how I did, and when I was possessed by that hollow I didn't knew myself anymore, it was liked I blacked out for hours…until you finally had to stand up for yourself. Believe me, if you hadn't done what you did, both you and I would've died…I commend you Rukia, for everything you did even when you fought that arrancar, you did brought peace back to my soul. When I came back you were the only person I could've thought of, you did tremendous things and have gotten stronger. These last few months we spent together were better then back then and as every day went by I began to feel more and more comfortable around you…arigatou gozaimasu Rukia…for everything."

Rukia couldn't stop the tears flowing from her eyes, she then crept up to Kaien and embraced him crying.

"Kaien-dono, I-I *hic* know that *hic* you missed and still *hic* miss her, I'm sorry… for all *hic* those horrible things that've happened to you *hic*…if only I could make everything better for you."

Kaien then gently pushed Rukia away so he could see her. "You did everything to make my life better…" he held and lifted her chin. "By growing and staying alive."

The two then shared their first kiss with each other, to both of them it felt like pure bliss and that all the burdens they had on them was lifted away.

Kaien then broke the kiss and wiped away Rukia's tears with his fingers. "And it's alright, I'll be near you as much as you want to."

Then their lips met again.

* * *

After being treated by the lieutenant, Byakuya wanted to visit Rukia but when he heard from Isane that she was with Kaien he knew she would be just fine, he then remembered about Nuriko and asked Isane where she was. When they reached to her room, Unohana taicho was just leaving from there with her medical bag.

She smiled at seeing Byakuya. "Ah Kuchiki taicho, it's so nice to see you up and about."

He nodded. "Thanks, how's Kadaran fukataicho doing?"

"_I see…he really cares for her…just like with Hisana-san…" _"She's doing fine, I have to admit, her injuries were life threatening and if she hadn't come here anytime soon she would've died."

Byakuya cringed as she said the "D" word but she continued. "But I done all I can do and she's going to be better soon."

"Thank you so much Unohana taicho, could I-"

"She's still sleeping but you can go ahead."

Byakuya looked weirded out for a second but shrugged it off. "Thank you."

As Unohana and Isane left, the silver haired girl looked back a little.

"He really likes her don't he captain?"

"Yes he does, I think he might've found someone to fill that spot in his heart where Hisana-san was…now let's go Isane, we have much more work to do."

"O-okay."

Gently opening the door Byakuya went inside quietly and closed the door, when her turned around he saw his beauty sleeping like an angel, even though her head was turned the other way he saw her long ankle length hair undone and some locks were hanging from the bed. She had bandages around her chest, arms and her right cheek, even though she looked like that she still was sleeping peacefully.

Seeing a chair, Byakuya went and sat down next to her just looking at her sleeping. _"Such a beautiful woman…" _he thought as he ran his fingers through her hair that was on the bed, he then raised his hand to caress it through her short fringe. _"I promise I'll protect you no matter what from now on."_

A few minutes later he fell asleep laying his head on the side of the bed when Nuriko woke up, she looked around to realize that she was at the 4th squad's barracks and then looked down to see Byakuya next to her sleeping.

Smiling, Nuriko ran her hand through his hair. _"Such a strong and handsome man." _she thought as he woken up. "Good evening sleeping prince."

"Well good evening to you too sleeping beauty." he replied.

She smiled but then frowned and looked away, Byakuya noticed. "What's wrong?"

"Now I guess you know."

"About your feeling for me….right?"

She blushed. "D-don't think of it a-as a fan girl crush, it's a g-genuine feeling and-"

She was silenced by Byakuya's lips on hers, for a minute she was dizzy but regained her composure when he broke away and looked at her with a smirk.

"You women talk a lot for no reason."

She blushed even more and smiled. "So…how do you feel… about me then?

Byakuya looked away. "Well you're a strong and beautiful woman…with some annoying habits of being nosy and thinking that you're smarter than others…."

She looked away in embarrassment but Byakuya touched her chin and pulled it towards his way. "But those qualities make you the woman that I'm in like."

She smiled at first but the looked skeptical. "Oh so it's 'like' and not 'love'?"

He brought her face closer to his. "If we know each other better, it can become 'love'." He then kissed her.

* * *

_**Meanwhile outside the 4**__**th**__**'s main room… **_

**Ichigo: **"So what do you guys think they're doing to Ichimaru right now?"

**Renji: **"Don't know but I hope he gets what's coming to him."

**Grimmjow: **"That's true, and I hope they're using torture methods on him."

**Neliel**: "You would really think that they would do that?"

**Rangiku: **"Knowing the 2nd squad…yes."

**Uryu: **"Especially with Yoruichi-san there."

**Ulquiorra: **"He might as well count his blessings."

**Orihime**: "Oh come on guys, how low could they go to break him?"

**Toshiro: **"My guess would be like _**very**_ low."

* * *

Little did they know, Toshiro was right. Down in the depths of the 2nd squad's barracks was the infamous "Torture Room" where Gin was held in, he was wearing shackles both on his hands and feet while Yoruichi and Soifon stood before him.

"So what're ya going to do with me now huh, I thought I was goin at a prison cell."

"Oh yea you're going there, in a few hours." Soifon answered.

"What 'cha mean Soifon?"

"She means that first you must say hi to… some people that were dying to see you." Yoruichi answered.

"Oh really, then who is it?"

Yoruichi and Soifon went outside the cell and sat down in chairs.

"More like who are _**they**_…" Soifon answered.

Gin looked questionable at the two women.

"GO ON IN LADIES!" Yoruichi shouted.

All of a sudden over 90 women came into Gin's room and screamed. "AHHH WHAT IS THIS?" he asked terrified.

"Oh it's just a crowd of fan girls that've missed you since you left." Yoruichi answered.

"Enjoy ladies." Soifon said as she and Yoruichi left Gin to his beloved fan girls.

A few minutes later everyone around the Seretei swore that they just heard a grown man screamed like a 4 year old girl.

* * *

**AN - Wow i didn't know that Yoruichi and Soifon could be THAT evil, but anyways he got what he deserved.**

**Gin: "I'M NOT REALLY ENJOYING IT LUNA!"**

**Me: "STOP BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL!, besides, it looks like your fangirls are"**

**Fangirls: "EEEEEEEEKKKKKK!"**

**Gin: "AAAAAAHHHHHH!"**

**Me: "Mhm, those fangirls are getting the love they deserved a long time ago...sorry if this chapter was too lovey-dovey but I just wanted to put the 2 out of 4 main couples on the spotlight. Next chapter is the beginning of both the 'Graduation' and the 'Relationship' sagas so look foward to it!"**

***hears something rips and more fangirl squeals***

**=_='...i'm out, laters...**


	20. New Sagas begin GIRLIE and the Repair

_Alright! Here we go...2 new sagas and twice the cheesy romance and humor I try and do every day...here's #20

* * *

_

2 days later…

A senkai gate was opened on the 13th squad's barracks where a group of people were to begin their departure to the world of the living.

"It's a shame that you couldn't get to spend more time with us." Ukitake said.

"I know, I wish we could but we have to go back because of graduation and all of that." Ichigo replied.

"Uhh, what's 'graduation'?" Hanataro asked.

"It's like a professional celebration from the studies of a level of education…like the Soul Academy." Nuriko answered.

All the people who didn't know went "oohh..."

"So are you still sure you can run things while we're away 3rd seat Taki?" Renji asked.

"No need to worry lieutenant, I'll have the barracks still in good shape upon yours and the captain's returns." Taki saluted.

"Captain's return?" Uryu asked.

"Well yea, almost everyone besides you guys has a reason for going to the world of the living, and almost all of them are for your graduation." Mihara said. "Nemu's reasons are both for you and for Kurotsuchi taicho to get more experiment test subjects *-_-''*, Renji's reason is because of Tatsuki, Byakuya's and Kaien's reasons are because of Rukia, Ulquiorra's reason is because of Orihime…"

Ichigo cut her off. "So what's the reason for both you and Nuriko-san?"

"We never went back to the living world so it'll be a new experience for us, plus the sou-taicho's sending off some important notes for Nuriko to give to Urahara-san."

"Speaking of Urahara-san, where is he?" asked Orihime.

Mihara whispered "Since they were exiled from here, both Urahara-san and Yoruichi-san slipped out of here immediately after the fight."

"Ooohh…"

"Alright so is everyone here?" asked Nuriko.

Everybody nodded, she then turned to Hisagi. "Alright, so we'll be back in approximately three weeks taicho."

"THREE WEEKS?"

"Yes, one week for helping the shinigami over there with the hollow problems, another for their graduations, and the last one to sort some things out with Urahara-san."

Hisagi sighed. "Are you sure you're going to be ok?"

"No problems captain, I'm sure you can run the squad without me for a couple of weeks."

"Alright then."

"Good, now everyone, let's roll."

The group of people went through the gate, as it closed Hisagi looked to the ground with a sad face, Rangiku seeing this came and hugged him.

"You don't have to worry about her you know, she's a big girl."

"Yea, I just think of her as a little sister, and she's my 1st lieutenant so I really am a little worried."

"Hey I have an idea, LET'S GO DRINKING!"

"OH NO MATSUMOTO, YOU HAVE PAPERWORK PILED UP ON YOUR DESK SO GET TO IT **NOW**!" Toshiro yelled.

"Fine taicho fine, later Shuhei."

"Yea…."

* * *

The gate opened in a grassy field near a river, the shinigami, Quincy, arrancar and humans exited and Mihara excitedly ran around the field.

"Ne ne Riko, doesn't the human world look the same as when we were here?"

"Yea, it looks the same, except for these much buildings around here." She replied.

Then all of a sudden, everyone felt a nostalgic reiatsu and immediately dodged an incoming attack.

"W-what was that?" yelled Orihime.

Ichigo had a pissed look on his face. "I think I might know who did that."

Nuriko got up and brushed herself off. "Well we have to find the person who did-"

"BWAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Soon then, a staff was pointed in front of Nuriko's face. **"I SENSE A BAD SPIRIT!"**

All the persons who knew the person had a sweat drop on their face. "It's HIM."

"Umm who are you anyways?" Nuriko asked the person.

"Why would a bad spirit like you want to know? , but if you want to know then LISTEN UP GIRLIE 'CAUSE I'LL ONLY SAY IT ONCE!"

Nuriko's left eye twitched, "G-girlie?"

"I am Don Kanoji, expert ghost hunter. When I was taking my normal walk around town greeting my fans in the process, I sensed an unfamiliar feeling coming from this direction…" he then began to inspect her. "The way you have this odd coloured hair, white eyes and a tooth hanging from the side of your mouth I suspect you to be.." he went inches close to her face.

"**A bad spirit."**

Everyone looked as if this dude had lost his marbles on his way there – no scratch that, he already lost some of them from the beginning, they were wondering if the **rest** **were lost.**

Nuriko had a scowl on her face and her eyes filled with annoyance. "Why is this clown up in my face? Listen dude, you need to move up out my way, I have important stuff to do."

Kanoji held his staff near her throat. "Like getting rid of the poor innocent souls around Karakura?"

"No, like beating you in the head if you don't move out my way!"

"I see, then I must get rid of you before you hurt my number 1 student, Kurosaki Ichigo."

Everyone looked at Ichigo while he was blushing like crazy.

"Alright, that's it!" Nuriko placed her fingers on Kanoji's chest. "Bakudo #1 – SAI!"

The binding spell bound Kanoji by the arms and forced him on the ground. "W-what have you done to me girlie?"

"Listen fool, I am a shinigami, my duty is to protect pure souls from hollows, my characteristics show you that I am unique, you are just a loony amateur ghost buster and if you call me 'girlie' one more time, I promise you that your staff-thing will go SO FAR UP YOUR-"

Kaien covered her mouth before she could say anything else. "Ok Kadaran, I think he got it now, let's go already."

Everybody nodded and left Kanoji on the ground until the spell worn off...which was hours later.

* * *

Later on in the morning after visiting Urahara and Yoruichi and getting their respective gigais, everyone went outside and talked about a main problem.

"Sooo, where are we all staying?" asked Mihara.

"I know I'm staying by Ichigo's." Rukia told.

Nemu blushed. "If Uryu doesn't mind then…" He quickly answered. "Of course you will stay over."

"I know the woman told me I could stay over by her place." Ulquiorra said while looking at Orihime.

"Hmm…"

"You were thinking the same thing as me right Miha-chan?" Nuriko asked.

"Yep, for everyone who doesn't have anywhere else to go, they can come stay by us."

"Really, where?" Renji asked her.

"Eh, you'll know when we'll get there."

* * *

The three men stood with a surprised look to a closed-up, 2-story home in the country-side not too far from the city-side of Karakura which looked like it hasn't been opened for years.

"Really girls, we're staying here?" Kaien asked the females.

Mihara nodded. "Yup, Nuriko and I stayed her as children back when we were alive."

"And I'm sure it's still in good shape now, Mihara, go to the power box and see if you can start up the electricity."

"Will do." She ran to the back of the house while the men went and looked through the windows and sees white curtains and covered-up furniture. Byakuya shivered at the thought of actually staying here and went to try and console Nuriko to go somewhere else.

"Excuse me Kadaran fukataicho?"

"Yes sir?"

"I'm sorry but I refuse to stay in a house like this, I mean it's dusty, old and-"

Nuriko silenced him with her finger. "You haven't been to the Rukongai and lived there did you? Don't worry we'll get through this."

"OK, IT'S ON!" Mihara shouted from the other side.

"THANKS! , now let me see if I can remember where the spare key was hidden…oh yea."

She stretched out her hand above the door's post and found the hidden key, she opened it and a lot of hot air came out and smacked their face head-on.

"Dust, water, vacuum, this house need all of that." Renji told the girls sweating.

"Well since it's still early afternoon, we might as well start cleaning up here now, and we might be done by nightfall."

_*insert music montage song here*_

The group tossed their luggage aside and started to clean the old house. Byakuya and Renji moved the furniture and mopped the kitchen while Nuriko vacuumed the carpets and dusted off the stands and tables, Mihara asked Kaien to use Nejibana to fill the well with water until they can reconnect the city water to the house. The girls then left to shop for food and linen for the house while the men rewired the satellite dish using Kido, finished off dusting the rooms and removed all the vermin from the home, Kaien held a dead rat near Byakuya and he ran away as fast as he could while Renji and Kaien laughed.

When the girls returned, Kaien restocked the fridge and cupboards while Renji and Byakuya put up the new curtains and replaced the light bulbs with fluorescent ones and Mihara and Nuriko threw out the old fabrics, replaced the bed linens with fresh ones and fixed the bathrooms by scrubbing the tubs and toilets, they finally moved their luggage to their respective rooms and sprayed the house with Febreeze to make it smell fresh and new.

Nightfall came and they had finally finished repairing the old home, they all sat down on the couches and carpet too tired to even say anything, in the end Nuriko got some pillows and sheets for everyone to have, she then turned on the central air conditioner and in a matter of minutes the home became cool and comfortable, the group then slept there knowing that their hard work paid off most definitely.

* * *

***Kon flies across the screen***

**Shinigami Illustrated Picture Book-GOLDEN!**

Nuriko and Mihara were at a local Wal-Mart buying the necessities for the house.

"Hey Mihara, you think the boys're doing ok back at the house?"

"Pfft! Knowing Renji and Kaien, they're alright...but Kuchiki-taicho?"

Nuriko leaned on the trolley's handlebar. "Ahh seeing the great Byakuya Kuchiki work..."

Mihara continued. "Is a sight to behold."

"Please Mihara that man wouldn't work for other people even if it cost him his life."

_*scene change to the men working on the house* _

Renji checked the T.V. in the living room. "OK IT'S WORKING GUYS!"

"GREAT! Alright Kuchiki-taicho, all we have to do is weld this dish there." Kaien said.

"Way ahead of you." He then peformed a hado spell to keep the dish down. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have been working for 2 hours straight, I'm getting us some water."

The two men flew off the roof and Kaien met Renji inside the living room.

"Who knew Kuchiki-taicho would work for someone else?" Renji whispered.

"Probably for Nuriko anyways." Kaien whispered back.

The two laughed at the thought while Byakuya stood in front of them just watching their supposed-to-be stupidity in action.

* * *

**AN-YES THE 1ST CHAPTER'S UP!Finally**

**Anyways I hope you all like it and for the music montage music you guys could put in any music you want, personally I would choose "Sunday Morning" by Maroon 5 because I was listening to it while I was typing the hose repairing anyways.**

**Byakuya-Luna-sama,I demand a pay check for ACTUALLY working gainst my will.**

**LP21-And who may I ask worked you against your will?**

**Byakuya-You and Kadaran fukataicho.**

**Me and Nuriko-*laughs evily* No you're not getting anything...yet.**

**R & R S'il vous plait...ariatou**


	21. Planning

*An alarm goes off*

"GAH!" Ichigo was awoken by his alarm clock and looked around his room. _"Oh right, I'm back home now...might as well get up."_

**"GOOD MORNING…ICHIGO!" **His father Isshin came crashing through his bedroom window but missed Ichigo and crashed into the closet, he looked at his father in annoyance. "Ok goat-chin, you wanna sprawl now?

Karin then opened his bedroom door. "Oh no you two don't, breakfast is ready so head down now or Yuzu will bite your heads off."

"Fine Karin." Ichigo said and then looked at Isshin. "This isn't over." And pushed his father out of the room.

Ichigo sighed and got dressed in his usual school uniform but this time he was wearing his long-sleeved sweater as it was still chilly around the town. He then went downstairs to the guest room and knocked on the door.

"Hey, you done yet?"

"In a minute, get something for me to go will ya?"

"Alright."

Yep, you guessed it right; if you didn't, Rukia was staying on the guest room. Everyone else knew about her and thanks to a little lie that she told them about being homeless a month before the winter war, Yuzu decided for her to stay in the guest room but when Ichigo started to protest she gave him a scary look that said "If you don't cooperate with me I can easily kick you out this house."

Ichigo grabbed two pieces of toast and placed some jam on them, he ate 1 and saved the other for Rukia, when she came out she was wearing her uniform with the long sweater just like him.

"Ah, Rukia-nee, ohayo." Yuzu greeted as Karin nodded.

"Ohayo, so I see you guys are loving middle school?" She asked.

"Yea, it's alright compared to the other ones around here." Karin answered. Both she and Yuzu were wearing their school uniforms which considered of a white shirt covered by a black blazer and a black skirt.

"So, it's only two weeks until graduation onii-chan, have you guys finish practice yet?" Yuzu asked them.

"Yea, we finished everything we needed to do."

Then Isshin came out of nowhere having an arm wrapped around Ichigo's neck. "Oh my boy is soon going to be finishing high school, you're making me proud son." He then ran to the giant poster of Masaki and began hugging it, crying. "MAKING U-US B-BOTH HAPPY MASAKI!"

"Oh dear, he's doing it again." Karin said shaking her head.

"Just leave him there, in thirty minutes tops he'll be done." Ichigo replied.

"Anyways we're going now." Rukia called out.

"See you." The twins said while staring at their weeping father.

* * *

_At school…_

The two were at the entrance replacing their shoes with the school ones when Ichigo spoke up.

"So you erased Keigo's and Tatsuki's minds right?"

"No." Rukia calmly said.

He looked shocked. "But why?"

"Ichigo, they would've known sooner or later anyways, might as well get it over with."

He sighed. "Right."

Then Rukia saw Orihime and Tatsuki coming in through the doors. "HEY GIRLS OVER HERE!" She yelled waving at them. The two came over wearing their long sweaters as well.

"Ohayo Rukia-san, how are you today?" chirped Orihime.

"Eh, doing better with this idiot over here." She answered while pointing her thumb over to Ichigo.

"Hey!" Ichigo tried to protest but received a friendly hit over his back by Tatsuki. "Don't worry about it Ichigo, besides you know she's just playing." She said while getting her pair of shoes.

"Yea yea."

"AH MY HIME~CHAN! HOW ARE YOU TODAY?" Squealed Chizuru while she was hugging Orihime.

"HEY, BACK OFF CHIZURU; DON'T MAKE ME BEAT YOU DOWN BEFORE GRADUATION DAY!" Tatsuki said angrily while running to her.

After all of that commotion, the third years finally went onto their floor and into their classrooms, already Uryu, Chad, Keigo, Mizuiro and everyone else were there. Keigo was the first ones to see them and went to greet them.

"Ohayo everyone, so how was your mid-term break?"

"Eh, it could've been better with my hime near me the whole time." Chizuru answered while inching close to Orihime before Tatsuki stopped her.

Then the teacher, Miss Misato Ochi who was their homeroom teacher for the past three years came in and settled the class down to begin the morning's daily routine.

"Nice to see all of you here, now down to business. As you all have known the culture fest is coming up… "

A little commotion came up when they heard that. "But each year the staff decides to let the 3rd years host the culture fest together so as not to make your little brains crumble after all of your college entrance exams and practices."

The room then abrupt in an "OOHHH!"

"So will the student council reps please take centre stage?" she asked. Both Mizuiro and Ryō came to the front and began to take charge.

"So…" Mizuiro started "Does anyone have a theme for the culture fest?"

One guy raised his hand. "How about a haunted house?"

"PFFT No way, I'm sure all of the 1st years are doing that." Mahana rejected.

"How about a video game display?" Keigo asked.

"I heard class four's doing that." Tatsuki answered.

"Oh I know!" Michiru piped up.

"Go on." Ryō said.

"How about a café?"

"A café does sound good." One guy said. "Yea it beats some of the other ideas." A girl answered.

"Well does everyone agree to the 'café 'idea then?" Mizuiro asked. Everyone nodded their heads and he turned to Miss Ochi. "It looks like we're in agreement."

"Good, then you do know that you have both today and tomorrow to do this up right?"

"WHAT?" The whole class yelled.

"Yea, I forgot to tell you guys about that." She replied with her eyes closed.

Ryō sighed. "Oh well might as well do what we can right now, everyone form into groups and begin thinking.

* * *

Uryu was the first to talk in his group. "Well first of all we have to think about what we'll serve there."

Orihime then jumped from her seat causing everyone to look at her. "OOOHH I know; I can make my special sweat bean paste roll with wasabi, peanut butter, whipped cream and onigiri."

Everyone looked at her as if she was ready to kill the entire human race with her food. "Um, no thanks Orihime, your food is too…'fancy' to be in a little café." Uryu answered.

"_Yea… fancy for the dead." _Everyone else thought.

"How about Yakisoba noodles and Onigiri then?" asked Michiru.

"Well can you make Onigiri, cause I can make the noodles." Chad asked, Michiru nodded and gave him a high five. "And we can serve those drinks like lattes, tea and sparkling fruit punch."

"Um Michiru, can you make that too?" Ichigo asked her to which she gave a confident nod.

"Ok, now since that's settled how about the clothing of the waiters and waitresses?" Mahana asked.

"OH, I was in the sewing club since 1st year so I can design them." Orihime said, Uryu then raised his hand, "So was I, I can also help."

"Great, so we have to tell the others these and how to set the room."

* * *

_Tuesday…_

Since Orihime and Uryu were making the uniforms, they measured the others and after doing so they sat together discussing the looks.

"So, we want these to be classy."

He nodded. "And represent our status as third years."

"So we have to use our year's colour?"

"If it wouldn't clash with the white aprons then yea."

After hours of drawing, they finally came up with the design; Uryu made the females and Orihime the males, they were both satisfied and went to the sewing room to start.

_Meanwhile…_

"Ok so we need curtains, table cloths, napkins, tea cups, etc, so who's getting them?" asked Ryō.

Ichigo raised his hand. "I always pass a supercenter store on my way home; I think I can get some of those things." Rukia also replied "Same for me." Ryō nodded. "Ok, so we'll collect the money tomorrow to get the items."

* * *

_Wednesday…_

Some people moved the tables for the place to look like a real café; they were arranged so that four tables together can sit four people and most of them would make the back place to make the food and drinks. Chizuru brought some of her curtains from home so they placed it up near the windows and added a few decorations to the place such as the girl's little stuffed animals and the boy's name plates and dog tags.

Uryu and Orihime were running up and down to make specific assurance that the sizes of the people were accurate and also for more fabric that was located on the other side of the school for some odd reason. Michiru and Chad discussed the menu and what was going to be on it and some tips on how to serve persons, Miss Ochi looked at her students with great confidence that they'll do well this year as they have done every year.

After all of that, Keigo and Ichigo decided to see class four and what they were doing, they took class five's room because with all the loud music, it will disturb the other classes and the class five students took the extra room next to class two thus leaving class four's room empty. The boys looked to see the classroom had went under a transformation into the future, a lot of technical and video game stuff were placed there and the room had black curtains for the DDR game to shine their lights clearly.

"Wow, our class sucks." Keigo said.

"Don't say that Keigo, true they look good, but remember this is not a competition for the best class." Ichigo answered.

"Oh Kurosaki-san, Asano-san, how are you today?" A girl with short, curled, black hair came up to them.

"Hey Kyoko-san, looks like your class is going to the extreme this year." Ichigo said.

"Yea, a video game display takes hard work and effort but we might have a good turn out tomorrow." She answered.

"Cool, we'll see you later then." The two boys walked off.

"How come we didn't think of that idea?" Keigo whined.

"We did, you said it on Monday but Kyoko-san's class already took the idea." Ichigo said.

Keigo pouted while Ichigo gave his shoulder a playful punch. "Chill Keigo, besides even though their place looks off the hook, our class will dominate even though the 3rds are sharing."

"Yea you're right."

* * *

***Kon flies across the screen***

**Shinigami Illustration Picture Book-GOLDEN**

"Hmm I just wonder how's Orihime's food is like?" Mahana asked.

"If I know my 'hime, her cooking is ~divine~." Chizuru answered while hearts floated around her.

Ryo looked away from her book. "Well not really."

Tatsuki nodded. "Yep, her food looks crazy and it might even kill you."

Mahana had a sweat drop off her head. "Really?"

"Trust me you din't want to taste it."

_Later at the Kurosaki Hopital..._

"So Ichigo and friend, what's the problem today?" Isshin asked

"AAAAHHHHH!" Ichigo and Uryu held their stomachs in pain.

"Dad, I think I found the problem." Karin said.

She held a bowl of what looked like purple soup. "This was made by Orihime-chan."

"So...they ate a nuclear bomb?"

* * *

**Beware of Orihime's cooking...*shivers* R & R please.**

**Ichigo and Uryu-"AAAAAAHHHHHH!"**


	22. Culture Fest

**Sorry 4 the late update my readers...**

**Nuriko: She had writer's block...**

**Me: No I didn't...**

**Nuriko: yea yea, whatever you say..ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

The day had finally came: the culture fest for Karakura High School. All the classes around the school were preparing for the event, massive loads of costumes, instruments, and prop objects were both inside classrooms and sitting outside waiting to be used.

Upstairs on the last floor were the 3rd years and in class 3, they were getting ready to open their café.

"Ok so we got everything ready?" Ryo asked.

"All we need is the uniforms and we are ready." Mizuhiro replied moving the last box out of the other persons way.

Then on cue, Uryu and Orihime came in the room with the outfits for the boys and girls. "Alright everyone here they are!" shouted Orihime.

"Alright then, since class 4 is vacant, the boys will take there to change." Ryo ordered.

"Wait a minute, since who died and made you queen of our class?" Keigo asked up in her face.

"Since I'm class rep, I decided on various stuff Asano, now GO!"

The boys got their clothes and left but Keigo JUST HAD to continue. "Oh and just so you know, Mizuiro's just your rep for when your flat face fall square to the ground."

"Your mother."

"Better be careful that you're looking at your daddy." He then closed the door.

Both the boys and girls were laughing their heads off as Ryo was steaming mad. "Anyways let's just find out sizes."

* * *

_5 minutes until opening…_

The girls were done; They were wearing black long sleeved dresses that had red buttons on the top part like a shirt, it then puffed and flared out until reached their knees not making them look like flying mannequins and white aprons that reached to their mid-thigh with dark black stockings and their school slippers, to top it off they were wearing a bright yellow headband with a Marigold flower on the left.

"Wow Uryu can design some clothes." Tatsuki addressed as she looked over herself and some other girls.

"Yes he can, but just wait until you see the boys." Orihime added.

"Why, wouldn't they look the same as us?" Michiru asked.

"Yes, but a little more…sharper than us."

"_Are you girls done yet?" _Mizuiro asked from outside.

"Yea, you guys can come."

When the guys came, all the girls and yes even Chizuru didn't believe that their own boys could look so fly yet sharp at the same time. They wasn't wearing no monkey suits, Orihime made them to be to the boys' enjoyance; they were wearing black long sleeved dress shirts with the same red buttons and having a little pocket on the top right where they placed yellow tulips in them and on their top left sleeve had the kanji of "3" in red, they also wore long black dress pants, white waist aprons, black socks and their school slippers.

"Wow, lookin' good their guys." Mahana said while looking at Ichigo up and down.

Keigo flexed his arms. "Yes, I know. Thank you no pictures."

Tatsuki pushed Keigo aside. "Ok then now since everyone knows where they belong, let's get into place."

Everyone got ready in their assigned places until the dreaded and suspenseful 9 a.m. clocked o the wall clock.

The loud speaker made a screeching noise before the principal spoke over it. "OK everyone this is it, the big day. 1st years don't worry you'll be excellent, 2nd years, don't be to cocky around everyone else and 3rd years remember this is your last year so make this a good one. All the teachers are standing outside to let the students from the other schools in , so do your best and now I officially call this 2010 Culture fest…OPEN!"

The whole class 3 shouted "LET'S DO THIS!"

* * *

It wasn't even 9:10 yet and the school was already packed with other students from different high schools all around Karakura. They saw the 1st year's art displays and fortune telling booths and the 2nd years with their class plays and food stands.

A few students went up to the third year floor and looked around until they saw a poster that said _**"The Marigold" **_, they looked in the class to see both Orihime and Keigo holding menus to their chests with one hand and showing the visitors with the other.

"WELCOME TO THE MARIGOLD!"

"How much will be seated?" Keigo asked.

The visiting teenagers looked at each other and decided to check it out. "Table for 4 please." A girl with blonde hair said.

Orihime smiled. "Certainly, follow me please."

As Keigo greeted more persons, The four looked around the room; it was very classy yet simple and also had one spot simply for girly items and the others for boyish items. When they got to their seats, Orihime gave them their menus and Tatsuki brought them some water to drink, they then ordered Yakisoba and Fruit Punch.

As Tatsuki began serving the other guests, Orihime gave the orders to both Chad and Michiru, they had a stack of tables covered by table cloths surrounding their work areas. When the food was finished Orihime, being the table's waitress went and delivered their food.

As more and more children kept coming, more and more persons were satisfied of what they received, most of the guests were girls because the boys looked just too good for words. And as more and more guests came, the waiters and waitresses were having full hands of trays carrying food and drinks.

Rukia just finished taking another table's orders "Ok sirs and madams I'll be back with your order." But when she turned she instantly ducked because Ichigo was coming her way with four plates of food in his hands, he swung his arm over her head as they both did a spin oh the opposite's direction. The viewing crowd clapped and awed and what they seen.

"Make sure you be careful Rukia." Ichigo said as he delivered another table their food.

"Yeah, sorry."

The time went by and the room got a little empty, then at noon there wasn't anymore guest there.

Chizuru sat in a chair and sighed. "Finally a break."

Ryo scanned the room. "Yea, the place's looking empty for now."

Michiru looked at her. "So can we start taking breaks, because I'm sweating in the heat over here."

"Sure, we'll go by 2's, let's see now….Ichigo and Orihime, you guys can go first."

"Oh wait." Mahana stopped the two. "Before you guys go…" she then placed armbands on their right arms displaying their café. "Gotta do a little advertising."

"Great idea Mahana-san." Mizuiro said. "You guys have 15 minutes ok?"

"Alright then, let's go Orihime."

"Do you think she still likes him?" Michiru whispered to Mahana.

"Not really besides rumors has it that she already has a boyfriend"

Michiru gasped. "Really? I wonder is we'll see him?"

* * *

Ichigo and Orihime decided to visit the food stalls by the 2nd floor and was very satisfied by the food, the couple especially Ichigo attracted unwanted stares and whispers.

When they moved back up to the 3rd floor, more attention was placed on a certain group of visiting students.

"So this is what a high school looks like." One boy said.

"Yea it's really big isn't it?" Another one asked.

"Enough gawking, remember why we're here." A girl said to the two boys.

"Yea, you two can sight-see when we're done." another one stated.

There was another boy and another girl but they just stayed silent. More whispers came from Karakura High students.

"They look like they're from the western side of town." One girl whispered.

Another nodded her head. "Yea, by the way their uniform looks like…plus the boys look cute as well."

The two giggled as the group moved to the 3rd floor.

* * *

Meanwhile Ichigo and Orihime went upstairs to visit class 5, they saw a boy wearing a red cotton shirt, khaki shorts, black combat boots and red wristbands, he was also sporting a bandage around his nose. When he saw them he went into friendly mode.

"Welcome to _**'Future Media' **_Ichigo-san and Orihime-san."

"Hey Shinji, how it's going on there."

The brunette looked at them in excitement. "It's awesome, you're free to check out." He then informed someone inside the classroom to let them in.

The door opened and when it did loud music came bursting out. "HELLO THERE MY NAME IS KYOKO AND WELCOME TO 'FUTURE MEDIA!' " She too was wearing the same out as Shinji.

"WOW KYOKO-SAN THIS PLACE LOOKS COOL!" shouted Orihime.

"IT IS! COME ON IN!"

When they did, in there was packed with people playing the wii, play station 3, X-Box 360 and the DDR machine but it was VERY uncomfortable in there as Orihime and Ichigo sweated.

"HEY KYOKO-SAN, DON'T YOU FEEL HOT IN HERE?" yelled Ichigo.

"NOT REALLY, DO YOU SEE WHAT WE'RE ALL WEARING?, WE KNEW IT WOULD BE PACKED LIKE THIS SO WE DRESSED FOR THE OCCASION!"

"OH ALRIGHT THEN, KUROSAKI-KUN, WE NEED TO GET BACK TO OUR CLASS NOW!"

"ALRIGHT THEN…LATER KYOKO-SAN!"

"BYE!"

* * *

They returned to their class to see the place a little full and the others hard at work.

"ICHIGO! ORIHIME1 WHAT KIND OF ADVERTISING DID YOU DO?" Mahana and Tatsuki asked.

Later on the class then once again became empty.

"Only a few more hours and we're finished." Rukia said.

Ryo nodded. "Yea, man do I hate culture fest time."

Then a group of students, the same one that caused a little stares here and there visited their café.

Tatsuki greeted them. "Welcome to…..the….." but she was shocked and surprised when she saw the group of soul reapers in front of her. "Wha-what're you guys doing here…and in those uniforms?"

They were wearing the western styled uniforms with long sleeved shirts, Nuriko gave Tatsuki a sincere smile. "It's nothing Tatsuki-chan, we just came to visit."

"Well ok then, let us show you to your tables."

As she directed them, Ichigo, Uryu, Chad, Rukia, Orihime and Keigo had surprised looks and Mihara and Renji had a smug look waving at them.

"Just give us the usual Tatsu." Renji said while winking at her. She fiercely blushed but not before yanking on his ear when leaving."

"Sweet couple." Kaien said while Nuriko and Mihara nodded in agreement.

"Hey hey, isn't that red-head your relative Ichigo?" Mahana asked.

"Y-yea, he was only here f-for the 1st year but then got t-transferred to the western school." He lied

"Oh ok."

"Orihime and Rukia, can you take these to them over there?"

"Sure."

The girls carried the food and drinks ot the shinigami group, when Orihime served Ulquiorra, he whispered something in her ear that made her blush. Mahana and Michiru looked in amazement. "He's her boyfriend." they told each other.

* * *

Later that day….

"It's finally over." Ichigo thanked God he survived another culture fest.

"Yea." Ryo added. "Aldo thanks Sado-san and Michiru-san for all the food and refreshments."

"No problem." Michiru answered, and Chad nodded.

"Hey guys we have some apple cider let's do a toast!" Keigo shouted and holding his home room teacher by the hand.

Everyone poured a cup of cider and lifted them in the air as Rukia spoke.

"A toast to class 3 doing a successful culture fest for the last time….whatever will happen, we will always be Class3 for life, to class 3."

"TO CLASS 3!"

* * *

***Kon flies across the screen***

**Shinigami Illustration Picture Book**

"And these're the outfits you'll be wearing." Kisuke told the group of soul reapers.

The girls looked at the outfits carefully. "They do look like school uniforms." Mihara answered.

Later on Nuriko, Mihara, Nemu, Renji, Ulquiorra and Kaien came out in the uniforms.

"So isn't Kuchiki-taicho coming with us too?" Kaien asked.

Mikara wondered. "Seeink Kuchiki-taicho in a uniform?"

The began to imagine but it stopped immediately and instead they had a feared looked on their face. _"Some things are better left not knowing."_ they all thought.

On the other side of town...

"Achoo!" Buakuya sneezed.

* * *

**...Oh you're waiting for me to say something?..well let's see..um..oh yea.**

**School's starting again (that sucks) so more work...**

**Updating less but still trying to do the best i can...**

**and...oh watch out for Ulquiorra near your bedroom windows at night.**

**Ulquiorra- I DO NOT be near peoples windows at night.**

**Luna- Oh really? *shows picture of him near Ichigo's room window***

**Ulquiorra- Everyone always goes there.**

**Luna- Uh huh, anyways R & R later nyoron!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ulquiorra- I STILL don't be near other person's windows.**

**Me- -_-;**


	23. Graduation

**I hope I didn't made you all wait long *even though I did***

**Before we go in I must tell u 1 thing...dnt mind all the black clothing in the story...I like black when I go to church**

**Anyways...enjoy...**

_

* * *

_

_The day had finally came…_

Ichigo stood in front of his mirror checking himself one last time; he was wearing a long sleeved grey shirt and black pants with matching black shoes and tie, his hair was combed back into a simple yet semi-formal look not losing it's spikiness.

He looked over to the closet which held his blue graduation gown and cap.

"_To think it's was almost 2 years…" _He remembered the 1st time he saw Rukia, gained his shinigami powers, met Kisuke Urahara and Yoruichi Shihoin, traveled to the soul society, acquired his bankai, battled the thirteen court guard squads, faced countless arrancar and defeated the most threatening and dangerous man whom he ever met…and that was in his 1st year of high school.

"ICHIGO COME ON IT'S ALMOST TIME TO GO!" Karin shouted from downstairs, he sprayed some cologne on him, grabbed his cap and gown and headed downstairs.

He met his sisters, father and Rukia waiting for him, of course everyone was to dress a little formal so the girls were wearing knee length dresses and Isshin was wearing a black dress shirt and matching dress pants, shoes, etc. Rukia was also sporting a white knee length dress with matching heels and accessories and in her hands were her cap and gown.

Ichigo smiled "I'm ready...let's go."

* * *

"Ulquiorra, I'm going to be late, let's go!"

"I'm coming woman!"

Orihime sighed and sat waiting for her boyfriend; she was wearing a spaghetti strapped dark orange dress and matching heels and accessories. She was staying until Ulquiorra got dressed because she was nice like that, trust me if she wasn't she would've gotten her keys and drove off leaving her slow boyfriend into the mist.

Finally Ulquiorra came out of the room "Alright then let's go." Since his favourite colour is green he was wearing a dark green shirt over a black blazer and black pants with black shoes.

"Looking good Ulqui." Orihime said happily. "Especially since your gigai don't have that helmet-thingy on your head."

"Yea…thanks now let's go."

* * *

Uryu was finishing ironing his gown, he was sporting a long sleeved white shirt and black pants with black shoes. He placed the gown on a hanger with the cap and sat down waiting for his girlfriend, while he was waiting he decided to text Chad.

_Uryu: "Hey Chad you already leave yet?"_

_Chad: "Yea, I'm heading to the place right now." _

_Uryu : "Alright then see you there."_

_Chad: "Yea."_

He closed his phone and got up only fir his jaw to drop at his beautiful girlfriend in front of him; She was wearing a long black dress and matching shoes and accessories. She looked beautiful and Uryu just couldn't stop looking at her.

"Do you want to take a picture, I'm pretty sure that if you do it wouldn't move from this spot in a long time." Nemu said.

Uryu blushed but shrugged it off. "Nah, besides I know that Kurosaki's dad will take all of the pictures every second. Ready to go."

Nemu nodded. "Let's go."

* * *

"COME ON GUYS WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!"

"WELL I'M SORRY THAT WE HAVE **THREE** WOMEN IN THIS HOUSE, KUCHIKI-TAICHO JUST CAME OUT OF THE BATHROOM!"

*WHACK!*

"OWWW!"

Nuriko tapped her head. "Oh vey."

By the looks of it she was the only one ready, wearing a knee length violet dress, black shoes and matching accessories, plus her calf-length hair was pinned up.

"RIKO I NEED HELP WITH MY HAIR!" Mihara shouted

"UGH! I'm surrounded by women."

"Well not all of us are women in here."

She turned around to the staircase to see Kaien ready to go. He was wearing a short sleeved aqua green shirt that complemented his eyes, black pants and shoes.

"Well at least you're ready that's the best thing." Nuriko said.

"Yea."

"RIKO?"

"YOU HAVE SHORTER HAIR THAN MINES MIHARA WHY DO YOU NEED HELP?, Kaien-san can you please fetch those women-men out their rooms while I deal with her please?"

"Sure."

* * *

_At Karakura Auditorium…._

The whole placed was packed, of course it was. Since Karakura high is the only public school in town, they always held their graduations here. The Kurosakis and Rukia arrived at the auditorium and the two teenagers went backstage to see their friends getting prepared as well.

A large mirror was in front of the graduands and a lot of them were in front of it fixing their gowns, hair and other things. Ichigo hung up his robe and began fixing his hair until he got 2 hits in the back by Tatsuki and Keigo.

The friends of the Kurosaki also went near the mirror and started fixing up as well; since she was a tomboy Tatsuki had on a short sleeved white dress shirt and black pants with short heel shoes, Keigo actually looked sensible for the second time _(the 1st was at the culture fest), _he was fixing his black tie on his long sleeved light blue shirt, black pants and shoes.

"Man I can't believe that today's our last day together as a class." Tatsuki said.

"Yea, I'm really sad that we'll be leaving each other." Keigo answered.

"Don't worry, Karakura isn't that big, we'll run into each other eventually." Ichigo reassured.

A few minutes later Uryu, Orihime and Chad also came into the back and she immediately rushed to the mirror.

"Ulquiorra can't drive even if it cost him his life!" She said fixing her unruly hair.

"Um Orihime, is something wrong?" Michiru said wearing a blue dress and accessories.

"Yes, my lousy boyfriend can't drive so he was speeding and worst of all he opened the windows and the wind messed up my hair."

The others laughed and saw that it was 30 mins until starting time. They placed on their robes, caps and sashes and went outside upstairs to the balcony part of the auditorium.

* * *

Everyone saw their relatives and loved ones and were very happy, even Uryu seeing his father there made him happy…. Well everyone was estatic except Rukia. She didn't see anyone she knew except the Kurosakis, she was feeling sad and down.

"_I wonder why they're not here? I mean they were suppose to be here….the family seats are being filled up by the second." _She sighed. _"Maybe they're not coming." _

Ichigo came up to her and patted her back. "Hey midget, what's the matter?"

Rukia looked at him. "Well strawberry…."

Ichigo looked away in anger.

"It doesn't look like my family are coming."

"Oh you mean Byakuya and Renji?"

"Well not just them.."

Ichigo thought for a moment. "Well there's Nuriko-san, Mihara-san and Kaien."

She nodded. "Yea all of them." _"Especially Kaien-dono."_

Ichigo then looked down to see all the audience and then had a surprised look on his face. "Hey Rukia?"

She turned her head. "Yea?"

He pointed downstairs. "Look down."

She looked and as she did her face lit up like a Christmas tree, she saw her brother, Renji, Mihara, Nuriko and Kaien walking up the aisle and getting their seats in the family section. _**(by Byakuya being the only person not lying).**_

She was excited and happy they came…especially Byakuya…and ….Kaien. He looked rather handsome as she saw him talking to Renji.

"Rukia-san come on we need to get lined up!" shouted Michiru.

"Coming."

* * *

The doors leading inside the auditorium was closed so the audience wouldn't see the graduands. They were lined up in order of Valedictorian, Saludictorian and then everyone else by their last names.

Uryu was the valedictorian so he was first, then it was Ryo who was the saludictorian, then Tatsuki, then Keigo and the next and the next. Everyone was waiting to go in until they heard the mc's sound over the mike who was their home room teacher.

Miss Ochi then began. "Good night ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls to Karakura high's 5th annual graduation ceremony."

The audience clapped as she continued. "Now I would like to present to you Karakura high's class of 2010."

"This is it guys, our last moment together, let's remember to cherish this now and for the rest of out lives." Keigo gave the others a quick pep talk which ended in an applause.

The 1st years, who were also ushers opened the double doors as cameras flashed and the march song was playing.

Uryu was the 1st and he was smiling like there was no tomorrow.

"Uryu Ishida is this years Valedictorian and has been with us for a total of 3 years." Miss Ochi started.

He looked over to see his father watching him come up and he..was…actually…smiling, Uryu was very happy seeing that and seeing Nemu smiling and taking pictures as he was coming up.

After Ryo's and Tatsuki's biographies were said Keigo's turn was next. "Introducing Keigo Asano."

A roar of cheers was coming as Keigo lifted his hands and waving happily, Ichigo looked at him smirking. "Well it's his day."

Later on it was Ichigo's turn. "Ichigo Kurosaki has been with us for 3 years and has claimed the title of "most reliable person" in the class.

His family and other relatives cheered for him as he was walking up, he looked over to the shinigami group and saw that they were snapping pictures like crazy, for some reason he kept his eyes on Mihara the whole time until he passed her.

Rukia was next and she was smiling very sweetly. "Rukia Kuchiki has been with us for 3 years and has earned the title of 'Second best athlete' next to Tatsuki Arisawa."

She walked and saw her friends smiling and taking pictures, she especially kept her eyes locked on Kaien and she went along.

_***Due to me being lazy, everyone else walked up, cheered and took pictures...-_-''***_

When all the graduands were up on the stage, the ceremony began; the bible readings, the principal talking non-stop for about an hour, the teachers doing a special selection, the guest speaker talking to the graduands, getting various awards, Uryu giving his Valedictorian's speech and the graduands giving their special selection.

After all of that it ended and everyone crowded outside celebrating with the newly graduands, Ichigo then asked Kyoko to take a picture for him. After all of that the graduands went and partied at club 2010.

* * *

_The next day…_

Ichigo woke up round 12 p.m after partying so late, he got up and went on his computer to upload his pictures on his facebook page… even though he has only one picture on FB, that was his profile pic.

* * *

**News Feed**

**Keigo Asano **has created a new album called **"Class of 2010 Graduation and After party."**

2 hours ago. Comment. Like

**Ori-mei Inoue, Chappy Kuchiki **and **25 others **like this.

* * *

**Mizuiro:** Man that graduation was cool n the after party was off the chains.

* * *

**Keigo Asano:** I know, it was at 2010 n u kno dey play the latest.

* * *

**Tatsu Arisawa:** Tru but serious tho I gon miss yall, hope yall gon b nicer to society….especially you keigo.

* * *

**Mizuiro:** Live!*

* * *

Ichigo went to his photos and uploaded ten photos hs dad took and named it "Class of 2010", he placed the one with him, Isshin, Karin and Yuzu together holding his 6 awards as his profile pic.

**Chigo Kurosaki** We have grown up like a family, I just can't believe our time's finally over, God bless all my classmates and all the persons from Karakura high's class of 2010

1 hour ago. Comment. Like

**Chappy Kuchiki, Sado Chad **and **30 others **like this.

* * *

**Chappy Kuchiki:** Aww the strawberry has a heart n yes God bless all my friends from there.

* * *

**Chi-Chi Honsho:** God bless u 2 Ichigo but I would miss my `Hime -chan the most.

* * *

**Tatsu Arisawa:** Don't make me find and kill you Chizuru

**3 people like this**

* * *

**Uryu Ishida:** Yea good times under that school roof but now it's over...good luck 2 all of you.

* * *

Before Ichigo signed out he uploaded one last picture; it was Him, Rukia, Chad, Orihime, Uryu, Tatsuki, Ryo, Mizuiro, Mahana, Michiru, Isshin, Karin, Yuzu, Ryyuken. Byakuya, Renji, Nemu, Kaien, Ulquiorra, Mihara and Nuriko all in one smiling (except Byakuya, Ryuuken and Ulquiorra) and each one holding up one trophy.

All the graduands were tagged in the picture and he signed off.

* * *

***Kon flies across the screen***

**Shinigami Illustration Picture Book**

Ichigo went onto his profile and saw that he was tagged in a picture from the after party in Tatsuki's album.

He clicked it and saw a passed out Keigo with Mizuiro and Ichigo holding up the "deuces"* sign.

**Chi Chi Honsho, Chappy Kuchiki **and **100 others** like this.

* * *

**Mizuiro:** I knew something like that would've happen eventually.

* * *

**Chappy Kuchiki:** AHAHAHA! Keigo passed out at the party...i'm so sry 4 the ppl who had 2 carry him home.

* * *

**Tatsu Arisawa:** I seen him drank 2 much bottles of both sake and beer... he can put away liquor though.

* * *

**Keigo Asano:** Hey all yall shut up...I wasn't bad like that...

* * *

Ichigo had to comment on there.

**Chigo Kurosaki: **Yea but it sucked 4 me and Mizuiro...we had 2 haul ur drunk ass home at 3 in the mornin

**20 people** like this.

* * *

**1) 4 the ppl who dosen't know the words with the *'s mean, either you have been living in space the past few months...or check out urban **

**2) Yea...school work...less updating...you know the situation.**

**3) Next chapters gonna have...oh I'm not tellin u yall just hve 2 wait.**

**R & R please, arigatou.**


	24. A Suprising Announcement

_****__Sorry for making you all wait so long but college life isn't all that fun when lecturers keep loading you with homework every day frying your brain in the process...anyways here's ch.24._

* * *

__

2 weeks later…

"Uh huh…yes I understand. Ok I'll inform them immediately, thank you."

Nuriko sighed as she was delivered some very important news from Soul Society via a hell butterfly, she looked out of her bedroom window and closed her eyes.

"Might as well get it over with."

She walked downstairs to see Renji, Kaien and Mihara playing Mario Kart Wii while Byakuya was just sitting there watching.

"HA! I WON, TAKE THAT ABARAI!" Mihara shouted.

"Smt you just won because that blue shell came to me anyways." Renji pouted.

Kaien placed his Wii wheel down. "Ah well, it was fun anyways."

Mihara and Renji nodded as she saw Nuriko standing behind them. "Hey 'Riko, wanna play with us?"

She shook her head. "No thanks, I just got a message from both Kyoraku taicho and Ukitake taicho concerning some things."

Kaien looked up. "And they are?"

After she told them the news, every last face *yes even Byakuya's* had a shocked look on them.

Renji was the 1st to snap back to reality. "Are you sure about that Kadaran fukataicho?"

Nodding her head, she sighed. "It's with all the rest of the captain's approval."

"Well **MOST** of them I'll believe." Kaien added.

Mihara then stood up. "We have to report this immediately, I'll call Ichigo and his group to meet us at Urahara shop."

Nuriko turned her head. "Alright, and I'll tell Urahara-san that we're heading over there as well."

* * *

_At Ichigo's…_

"Alright, so tell me why are you in my room?" He asked.

"Cause, my blackberry's out of minutes and I need to update my status on FB." Rukia answered typing away on his computer.

Ichigo sighed. "Two weeks after graduation with nothing to do, and all of you decide to spend the rest of your life on facebook?"

"Yep."

Ichigo was going to start with the yelling as always when he felt his phone vibrate.

"Hello?"

"Hi Ichigo-san, it's me Mihara."

His face flushed with red. "Oh uh…hi Mihara-san."

"Well I would like to talk so much right now but I'm on a time limit, all of your friends including yourself are needed at Urahara Shoten in one hour, can you do that?"

He then had on a serious face on. "O-of course, we'll all be there."

"Thanks Ichi, see you soon, bye!"

He hanged up and looked at his phone. _"I wonder what they need all of us for anyways?"_

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" ICHIGO, YOU-YOU HAVE TO-TO COME AND SEE-SEE THIS HAHAHAHAH!" Rukia was laughing her head off looking at a picture someone tagged her in.

Ichigo looked also and began laughing as well, it was a picture of a naked animal with big teeth *all of you can think anything you want*.

"A-Alright b-before I get o-out of breath, I-is Inoue, Chad and Ishida online?"

Rukia wiped a tear from her eye. "Y-yea, why?"

"Tell them that we're needed at Urahara's in one hour."

"Ok but why?"

"I don't know, Mihara-san didn't told me anything about the reason why."

She nodded. "Alright then."

* * *

_With Orihime…_

She too was on FB, she just uploaded her profile picture which was both her and Ulquiorra during graduation, she was in her gown and hat while both she and Ulquiorra held her 8 awards, she also changed her relationship status to **"In a relationship" **and already she got comments and likes.

**Ori-Mei Inoue **changed her relationship status from **Single **to **In a relationship.**

2 minutes ago-Comment-Like

**Ruki-Ruki Chappy Kuchiki, Tatsu-sama **and **20 others **like this.

**Tatsu-sama: **Yep I seen him at graduation, you got good taste in men girl.

**Ori-Mei Inoue: **Thanks Tatsuki-chan ^_^.

**Chi-Chi Honsho: **DAMN IT!IF ONLY I WASN'T IN THE STATES NOW I WOULD FOND THAT BASTARD AND F&*K HIM UP IF HE EVER TOUCHES YOU HIME-CHAN!"

**Tatsu-sama**: Chizuru, touch a single strand of his hair and you'll be answering to me.

**3 people **like this.

**News Feed**

You got a message from **Ruki-Ruki Chappy Kuchiki.**

Between **Tatsu-sama, Keigo Asano, Uryu Ishida, Sado Chad **and You.

"Hey yall we're all needed at Urahara shop in one hour, if you don't see anybody tagged on here online now, please tell them, also Inoue and Ishida bring Kurotsuchi-fukataicho and Ulquiorra too, thanks."

**Ori-Mei Inoue: **Alright, We'll be there.

"Ulquiorra, we're going somewhere in a few minutes!" She shouted to her boyfriend in the other room….not knowing that he was IN THE SAME ROOM AS HER.

"Woman, I can hear you, where we headed?" He asked while reading a book.

"To Urahara-san's store."

He sighed and bookmarked his page. "Fine."

* * *

_With Uryu…_

Being the cute little couple they are, He and Nemu were out shopping for groceries. She was picking out what they needed while he was leaning in the shopping cart on his blackberry on FB.

**Uryu Ishida: **Having a Romeo and Cinderella fairytale.

5 minutes ago via facebook for blackberry-comment-like

**5 people **like this.

**Keigo Asano: **With what? Your pillow at night? LOL

**Uryu Ishida: **No I'm sorry but you're confusing me for you.

**3 people **like this.

**Mizuiro**: Live!

**News Feed**

You got a message from **Ruki-Ruki Chappy Kuchiki.**

After he read the message he replied saying that he and Nemu will be there, he then signed out and looked up to see an angry Nemu tapping her feet. "You're suspose to be helping me do this."

"Sorry, but after this we have to be at Urahara Shop."

"Alright then."

* * *

_With Chad…._

Unlike all of his friends Chad wasn't on FB…-_-'' he was on Twitter, he tweeted "Bored after graduation day." and signed out….THEN he went on FB -_-''.

**News Feed**

_What's on your mind?_

**Sado Chad: **I'm Ridin' Solo.

1 minute ago via Facebook for Iphone-comment-like.

**10 people **like this.

You got a message from **Ruki-Ruki Chappy Kuchiki.**

After he read the message, he replied saying that he'll be there as well, he got his keys and left.

* * *

_At Urahara Shop…_

Urahara waved his fan over his face with a small grin. "Kadaran Nuriko, it's nice to see you here, and what lovely timing, I was just thinking about how to redecorate the shoten and I need a beautiful and imaginative woman to help."

She sighed. "Nice to meet you too Urahara-san, I'm sorry but your mack's to old to work on me, keep on trying though."

Everyone tried to hold back a laugh while they walked to the sitting area.

"So Nuriko-chan what brings you and your posse here?" Yoruichi asked in her human form.

All the guys twitched at the sound of "posse" and got a little disturbed.

"Well; first of all the Soul Society's repair after Ichimaru's attack is going quite faster than planned, Yoruichi-san the shinigami women's association is planning another trip to the beach soon…"

"Ah, memories.." She began to daydream about the last trip.

When Nuriko tried to continue, Ichigo and his group entered the store, Urahara told them that they were all in the sitting room so they came in got comfortable.

"Now that everyone's here we can get straight to the main reason why we're all here."

Everyone listened as Mihara started. "You all know after Aizen Sosuke's betrayal to Soul Society that the Gotei 13, even though the lieutenants are doing a fantastic job running the captain-less squads still need captains to run them."

The listening audience nodded as Kaien continued. "Well we got some information concerning this matter; even though the Head Captain Yamamoto is a doing fine as always…Central 46 decided to move him up to Squad Zero."

"But doesn't that mean the Gotei 13 is Head captain-less?" Yoruichi asked.

"Precisely," Mihara continued. "But the veteran captains adjusted the rosters of the captains and found a new Head captain."

Ichigo wanted them to continue. "And that person is…"

Renji turned to them. "Kuchiki-taicho."

Everyone had widened eyes after hearing this as Byakuya just sat there with his eyes closed and had a stern look on his face.

"May I ask why they chose Kuchiki-taicho instead of the other veteran captains?" Urahara asked.

Kaien started. "Well you all know that Unohana-taicho can't take the position because she's the best healer we have, so they had to keep her in the 4th squad."

Nuriko continued. "Ukitake-taicho can't do it because of his tuberculosis, the stress placed on him dealing with his squad is enough, but dealing with the other twelve is too much for him."

A sweat dropped from Mihara's head as she looked away. "And Kyoraku-taicho's just lazy and didn't want to take the position."

"So if Nii-sama's the sou-taicho, then who would be the 6th squad's captain?" Rukia asked.

"We're getting right to that Rukia-chan." Mihara answered.

Nuriko continued. "There's not enough PERFECT candidates to fill up the spaces the Thirteen Court Guard Squads need to become complete once again."

Kisuke narrowed his eyes. "So that's why you've come to us?"

"Not just you two, all of you."

Everyone was widened eyed.

"Everyone saw all the great progress you all made protecting the 3 worlds from Aizen and thought that all of you are great allies that can also be great assets as well."

"So that means…"

"Precisely….they wanted each of you to join the Gotei 13."

Mihara: "Shihoin Yoruichi recommended for 3rd squad's captain."

Kaien: "Abarai Renji recommended for 6th squad's captain."

Renji: "Kuchiki Rukia recommended for 6th squad's lieutenant."

Byakuya: "Yasutora Sado recommended for 3rd seat in squad 8"

Nuriko: "Arisawa Tatsuki recommended for 4th seat in squad 11."

Mihara: "Asano Keigo recommended for 3rd seat on squad 3."

Kaien: "Inoue Orihime recommended for 4th seat in squad 4."

Byakuya: "Urahara Kisuke recommended for 12th squad's captain."

Renji: "Ishida Uryu recommended for 3rd seat in squad 12."

Nuriko: "And…Kurosaki Ichigo for 5th squad's captain."

* * *

**_Cliffhanger! haha yea I'm just that evil._**

**_Gin: *holds Gin plushie* Am I suspose to look like this?_**

**_Me: WHERE DID YOU GE THAT FROM?_**

**_Gin: Ur room._**

**_Me: R & R please pplz . *chases after Gin* GIVE MR. FOX-CHAN BACK NOW!_**

**_Rukia and Kaien: -_-''_**


	25. Moonlit Romance

**_I wanted 2 make it longer but this is all I got..4 now...here's # 25._**

* * *

"….."

Nuriko's left eye twitched. "Just so you all know, we're all not tape recorders."

"B-but isn't Kurotsuchi-taicho running the 12th squad now?, why are they demoting him?" Kisuke asked.

"He…did something…unforgivable while the clean-up was going on." Mihara answered.

"Alright then, but…Kurosaki-san…."

Byakuya continued. "Urahara-san, as you know the rules "If one shinigami defeats the taicho of one squad the victor will take their place.", that means since Kurosaki defeated the most powerful man known to all of us, he's a perfect candidate for captain."

Yoruichi held her chin. "I see, so why everyone else?"

Mihara continued. "The other captains and lieutenants saw all the other's abilities and after a VERY long talk, they decided that they're very excellent and decided to recommend you all for these positions."

Ichigo just looked at the shinigami group and then abruptively stood up . "BUT WHY ME?, I'M JUST A **SUBSTITUTE **SHINIGAMI!"

Nuriko rubbed inside her ear with her pinky. "First of all Ichigo-san, we're right here there's no need to shout…and second, yes you are a substitute shinigami but it's really possible for you to become a full-fledged shinigami."

He had a serious look on his face. "And that would be?"

Kaien held up a finger. "One: you can come back with us to the Soul Society and start your training there."

"Or…"

Mihara held up her finger. "Or two: you die and start all over again as a child."

Ichigo sat and thought very hard about it.

"There's no need for you to wreck your brain on it right now Ichigo." Renji assured.

"But there's a time limit." The ninth squad's fukataicho announced.

Everyone looked at her widened eyed. "Yep, all of you have a week to decide because that's when the Senkai Gate opens to take all of us back to the Soul Society and Central 46 wants to hear all the made decisions by then."

"This also means that Nemu-chan, Ulquiorra-kun and Rukia-chan, you all are staying with us until then." Mihara said.

"Alright then, thanks for telling us this." Urahara thanked.

"No problem, just sleep on it and you all can give us your decisions." Mihara answered.

* * *

When everyone got outside, Ichigo still had that thought running around in his head. _"5__th__ squad's captain….I-I really think I'm n-not ready for this yet." _He then felt two hands going around his arm, looking to his side he saw Mihara holding him.

"There's no need to worry Ichi, you have time to think, besides you finished school so there's no reason for you not to leave with us." She said with a smile.

Ichigo's face had a flushed look to it as he looked away. "Uh t-thanks Mihara-san, I-I'll think a-about i-it."

Leaning on a tree Rukia watched the two conversating and saw Ichigo blushed. _"Aww he likes her..that's so sweet strawberry." _She chuckled a little at the thought. She looked another way and saw Renji talking with Kaien, she then realized something; seeing Mihara and Ichigo was like seeing her and Kaien 90+ years ago…having a little puppy love."

Kaien then looked her way and winked to her, that caused her to blush like crazy and turned away, her heart beating rapidly. _"Although…this isn't puppy love….it's…real…"_

Later on into the nighttime Nemu, Ulquiorra and Rukia got all of their belongings and went over to the shinigami house.

"Wow, this house is beautiful." Nemu said admiring it.

"Yea it is, I'm surprised it's still here since both me and Miha died." Nuriko answered leaning on the upstairs railing.

Soon sounds of a video game went throughout the house, the three saw Mihara, Renji and Kaien playing "Mario Kart Wii" and decided to go over and watch, little did they know that they too joined the fun and played the game until midnight.

* * *

After midnight when almost everyone went to bed, Rukia sat on the balcony wearing her sleepwear under a dark blue robe looking at the stars, seeing those little white dots shining and surrounding the large brighter sphere, The moon, she closed her eyes and breathed in the cool night air.

"Rukia-chan…"

She opened her eyes to see Nuriko wearing her nightwear under a pale lavender robe and having her calf-length hair down and out. "I'm heading off to bed, make sure when you're leaving to lock the door ok?"

"Alright, goodnight."

"Night."

When Nuriko left Rukia stood up and went over to the railing to feel more of the air, the cool yet breezy wind made her feel at ease, it also reminded her of the night they met again. When she saw those aqua green eyes again she was filled with both happiness and sorrow, but when time passed by the happiness grew and grew until it became affection.

Touching her lips she also remembered the time she and Kaien kissed in the 4th squad's barracks but haven't done it again since….that's why she kept her FB status as "Single." She let out a sigh and placed her fingers down looking out to see Karakura town at night, the lights made pretty patterns that kept Rukia's mind at ease. However it stopped when she felt a pair of arms wrapped around her waist, she jumped back to see Kaien standing behind her.

"Wow Rukia, you're really jumpy." He answered with a grin.

She scoffed and looked the other way, little did she know she was blushing and he saw it. Kaien then went to the swinging couch thing.

"Hey Rukia come here let's talk."

Having a little blush on her face she went over and sat next to her.

"So what's on your mind now?"

She sighed. "Nothing really, just about that position."

"You mean becoming the 6th squad's lieutenant?"

"Yea I'm having doubts about it."

"And that would be?"

Rukia turned her head to him. "I won't be your subordinate anymore."

Kaien looked at the petite girl next to him, her violet eyes were shining beautifully in the moonlight as he smile warmly to her.

"Don't worry about that Rukia, if you become a lieutenant that means we'll see each other more often."

"Really?"

"Yea, meetings, outings with the other lieutenants and captains, the usual every day things."

Rukia looked on the ground then to the white moon in the black sky. "You always say things in a positive way."

Kaien looked at her as she got up and walked over to the railing. "True, I might not be under your guidance but your teachings will help me accomplish all of my future problems. Thank you Kaien-dono, for everything, right now my head is cleared and I have made my decision."

"And that is?" He asked as he stood up.

Rukia turned to see him. "I'm going for the position."

"That's great Rukia." Kaien told her and them picked her up and spun her around while they were both laughing softly.

Setting her down, they both looked into each other's eyes; his ocean-like coloured eyes met her dark midnight-like ones, he then spoke up.

"Hey Rukia remember the time we were in the 4th barracks?"

She looked away and looked at the city. "Yea."

"Well not to feel awkward but…"

He looked to see that Rukia was near the railing and motioned her hand as if she was calling him over, he stood in the back of her wrapping his arms around her neck while she was holding them as they looked out to the town.

"It's really romantic isn't it?" She asked him.

"Well I'm not a girl like you but yea, it's alright." He answered.

She tilted her head and looked up to him as he looked down at her and finally, their lips met, having that same spark they had from kissing the 1st time, it was still there and it still was a romantic as it gets.

Little did they know that they had an audience in the back and a few pictures were taken without notice.

"So..this is going on FB Riko?" Mihara whispered.

"You done know." She answered as she went over to a steaming pissed Byakuya and held his cheek.

"Don't worry it's not like they're going to run away and elope."

"It's not that."

"Oh really, then what?"

"How come we never did that again too?"

"Because we're not officially a couple, now good night." She answered as she went to her and her cousin's room and closed the door but not before giving him a goodbye wink.

When the two broke away Rukia let out a big yawn.

"Tired are we?" Kaien asked her.

"Yea, a little."

He then picked her up bridal style and carried her to her room, opening the door they saw Nemu texting in her blackberry to Uryu, she looked up and saw the couple and then went back to her phone.

Kaien placed Rukia in her bed and pulled the covers over her.

"Feeling comfy?"

She let out a small smile. "Yea."

"Good." He then kissed her cheek then her forehead. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

He got up and walked out the door. "Night Kurotsuchi-fukataicho."

"Night."

Closing the door, Kaien saw both Renji and Ulquiorra looking at him with grins. _(Ulquiorra grins?)_

"What?"

"Oh nothing." The two answered as the walked back into their rooms.

In her room Rukia quickly grabbed out her blackberry.

"Going on Facebook?" Nemu asked her.

"You know me too well Nemu-san." she answered signing on to the website.

"Changing your status?"

"Yep."

"You're going to hear about that in the morning." Nemu replied as she placed her phone on the nightstand.

"Yea I know, besides people on face book is always noisy anyways." She answered placing her phone on the same nightstand.

"Goodnight, Rukia."

"Night Nemu-san."

* * *

**Nel: "Arrancar Encyclopedia"**

***Lights shine on her***

**Nel: "Evenin' folks Today I'm here as the new host of this segment to show you how we are coping with time since the authoress hasn't gave us any screentime."**

***screen shows variuos videos***

**"Stark-san's been napping...as usual, Harribel-san and I have benn just talking around and shopping with her fraccion as usual, Grimmjow-kun's been-"**

***screen becomes black* "Huh?"**

**Grimmjow: "That bastard Ulquiorra's taking up all the screentime that WE deserve Nel!"**

**Nel: "Don't worry Grimmjow, we'll get it sooner than you think, right Luna-sama?"**

**Luna: "-_-'', yea let's go with that."**

* * *

**_Sorry if the fluff was a little cheesy but they'll have more time together in the next chapter so please R & R._**


	26. Festival Times

**Rukia: "..."**

**Luna: "Say something."**

**Rukia: "I don't know what to say.."**

**Luna: "-_-'' here's #26"**

* * *

Another day went by and as usual some of the shinigami's were doing nothing constructive. Kaien, Mihara and Nuriko were watching TV, while Rukia and Nemu were in the kitchen making lunch and Byakuya and Renji were outside with Ulquiorra training.

"Nothing else is on TV.?" Nuriko asked laying on the couch upside down flipping through channels.

"Well if you'd give me the DAMNED REMOTE…" Mihara then snatched the remote from her hand "Then we'll find something."

Kaien then pointed to the TV " Wait Mihara, stop on that channel."

She stopped and it shown an advertisement for a summer festival coming to Karakura town soon.

"What's that?" Nuriko asked everyone.

"It's called a summer festival." Rukia answered coming into the living room with sandwiches for the others.

"Summer festival?"

"Yea, it's like a annually tradition for the humans, they celebrate it by going out, playing games, seeing fireworks…" she then held her hands close to her cheeks as she blushed "and the women are allowed to wear any cute yukatas they want."

"Well at least it's something persons can do right?" Mihara asked.

"Of course, it's normal for humans to go and experience these so called 'traditions' " Nemu answered.

"Alright then, so when's it going to be?"

Nuriko pointed to the TV. with her leg. "Look."

Everyone turned to the television and saw that it was going to be on a few days.

Mihara clasped her hands together. "That's a day before we go back, that's great."

"So do you all know about yukatas anyways?" Rukia asked.

"Isn't it like a summer kimono?" Nemu responded.

"Bingo, and you girls don't have one.."

Mihara looked at her. "So you mean.."

"There's only one thing to do…"

The two then grabbed each other's hands and yelled to the top of their lungs. **"SHOPPING!" **

Nuriko fell off the couch, Kaien held his ringing ears in pain and Nemu just stood there like nothing happened. The other men then came running inside. "What happened here I heard screaming?" Renji asked.

"It looks like we're going shopping for the girls' yukatas for the summer festival." Kaien answered.

Renji looked at him like he was stupid. "Oh hell no I aint doing that fool."

Mihara looked at him with a murderous glare. **"You don't have a choice now do you?"**

Renji froze upon seeing that side of her, usually it came from Nuriko.

Rukia then got excited. "Oooo I'll call Inoue and Tatsuki and see if they want to go as well."

Mihara had a gleam in her eye. "Cool and we'll invite the others as well."

"Well then, everyone grab your wallets and sunglasses… we're off to downtown."

Everyone started to leave until Ulquiorra came inside and stopped them. "Aren't you people forgetting someone?"

The group looked confused until Kaien then went to the front of the couch and picked up an unconscious Nuriko. "Looks like she's still passed out from your screaming earlier."

Mihara scratched her head. "Uh..yea… I kinda forgotten that her ears were very sensitive to my screaming."

* * *

Later on the women including Orihime and Tatsuki were downtown looking for their yukatas and the boys were slowly following them.

"So tell me again why I'm here?" Ichigo pouted.

"Kadaran sanseki asked to call you to go with us, so be lucky that you get to do something." Renji answered him.

"Yea, it's better than being in the kitchen with the girls cooking..oh I'm sorry I just described what you always do when you're bored." Ichigo replied.

Just as the two were about to brawl on the street Kaien and Uryu pulled them away. "Guys calm down, besides Renji that's what you do everyday anyways."

Ichigo laughed as Renji just pouted. "Anyways, the girls went inside a store so let's go."

The men followed the women inside and they were scattered throughout the store like people in Walmart when they have a sale. The ladies picked up different colours, sizes, lengths and more while the guys just held the mountain of clothes as they increased in size and weight.

"This is not what I call 'Light Shopping.' " Ichigo said.

"Bad joke Ichigo." Renji replied as he followed Nuriko to the dressing room.

Rukia was looking for another long yukata, she found a beautiful violet one but it was way up high. She looked for one of the workers but they weren't nowhere to be found.

"Worse service ever." Rukia pouted before trying to reach for the kimono, she stretched up really high but failed, she was about to give up when she felt strong arms around her waist and lifted her up to grab the outfit, she looked down to see Kaien smiling.

Smiling also, Rukia grabbed the garment and Kaien placed her down looking at the piece of fabric. "It really looks good Rukia, go on ahead and try it on."

"Really? But I have like a dozen more over there in that pile you just dropped on the ground"

"Those there don't look good like this one, trust me."

Rukia blushed a little before going to the dressing room to try it on, on her way there she saw Ichigo sitting near a changing stall with another pile of outfits.

"Who's mountain does that belong to?"

"Mihara-san's, she's trying on every one of them, so you're just going with that one there?"

"Yea."

"Alright then, if you need another one to try out then you know where to find me."

"Alright then."

As Rukia left Ichigo could've seen in Mihara's stall that she was jumping up and down. "Did you find the right one Mihara-san?"

"Yes I think I did." She then opened the door for Ichigo to see, his face heated up and his heart raced as he saw Mihara in a red yukata with pink flower patterns and a yellow obi with a red chord fastening it, the red really shown off her brown hair and icy blue eyes.

"Well, what do you think?" she asked him as she twirled around to sow off every detail.

"I-it l-looks g-g-great Mihara-s-san." Ichigo stuttered.

"Really, thanks then I'll get this one then." She closed her stall to change again, Ichigo slid down near the little mountain and wiped a sweat drop from his face.

"Mhm, I'm not going to watch you Kurosaki." Uryu said from behind.

"What you talking about four-eyes?"

"I mean about how you checking out Mihara-san."

"I really don't know what you're talking about." Ichigo lied.

"Oh please, I was the same way when I was liking Nemu and look at us now."

"Yea you both look good but a weird match."

"The point is…if you like her then tell her instead of waiting at the last minute."

"Like what you did?"

"Once again, not the point!"

"Can you two use your inside voices please?"

"Sorry Tatsuki we were just-"

They were cut off when they saw both her and Nuriko in their yukatas; Tatsuki had a grey one with cream trimmings and flower patterns with a matching cream obi, Nuriko wore an Ivory one with black trimmings and what looked like dark blue water ripple patterns around her outfit completing it with a black obi having a little red flower design a the left end.

"Wow, you two look beautiful." Uryu commented as Ichigo nodded in agreement.

The two girls blushed as Tatsuki looked the other way. "Thanks I guess."

"Anyways, the other girls are ready to purchase their own so you guys can go with them, me and Tatsuki will catch up in a few minutes."

"Well alright then."

As the others bought their outfits, they all went home and hanged them up in their closets.

* * *

A few hours before the festival the girls were fixing each other's yukata's on and talking girly talk as usual.

"So, I've heard that at these festivals you can do a lot of games like fishing and shooting galleries." Rukia explained as Nuriko fixed her obi tie.

"Really?, well no wonder all the humans like going there." Mihara answered.

Nuriko placed her fingers near her mouth "Mhm, and I'm starting to know that you're having a special liking for a human Miha-chan,"

Mihara blushed as she stopped brushing her hair. "Wha-what do you mean Nuriko?"

"Oh nothing important….."

Mihara still wore the blush while the other girls looked suspiciously at the brunette soul reaper. Then a knock came to their door.

"Hey you girls ready yet?" Ichigo asked from outside.

Rukia replied "We're women Ichigo…we take 2 hours to get ready." The other girls nodded in agreement.

"Well alright then, but just finish before sundown."

"Anyways…" Tatsuki continued. "So, who are you all going to watch the fireworks with?"

"I know who I'm watching them with." Orihime said dreamily as she thought of her boyfriend.

"Of course you guys know who I'm watching them with." Nemu answered.

The violette rubbed the back of her head "I guess me and Kuchiki-taicho are together then."

"Of course you 2 are like a "soap opera" couple, one minute you're in love and the next you 2 don't know each other." Rukia answered.

Nuriko frowned. "We'll of course, that's us….." she then smirked. "But I don't need to comment on you and…Kaien." Rukia blushed hearing his name.

Tatsuki looked at the others. "The guy from the graduation?"

Mihara nodded. "Yep, those 2 are like the couple that misses each other if they're apart for even a minute, I mean look at her now...she's blushing like mad."

"Oh Mihara-san don't get us started with you and…."

Orihime looked at her watch "We'll settle this later…we have to go now."

* * *

_(Ok, long story short, the girls went downstairs, the boys saw them, jaws dropped to the ground mentally but physically mouths were agape, and they left for the festival…I know I'm lazy…gomen -_-'') _

* * *

_At the festival…_

It was nighttime and of course the lights were illuminating the whole area, the koi ponds on the ends were shining brightly from the moon in the cloudless sky and the light summer breeze made it even more comfortable to watch fireworks.

Orihime then jumped up and down pointing at something. "Ooooo Ulquiorra I want to catch a fish." She then dragged him along with her.

A sweat dropped from Ichigo's face. "Poor man." The others simply nodded.

Nuriko then looked at a shooting gallery. "Hey Rukia-chan, you want to try that out?" she asked pointing to the stand.

"Ok sure." The 2 including Kaien went to the stands and began the game, Nuriko picked up her rifle and in 2 hits she knocked down her prize, a Nekoconeco.

When it was Rukia's turn she wanted a chappy rabbit that "oh-so-happened" to be there, she aimed her rifle and began firing at the chappy but in the end she didn't get the item to fall. Saddened that she couldn't get the plush, Kaien then decided to get her the item and after one shot the plushie fell making him the winner, the two ladies applauded at his performance.

Kaien then gave Rukia the Chappy plushie. "Here you go Kuchiki."

Rukia blushed as she took the item. "T-Thanks."

Kaien rubbed the back of his head as Rukia just kept looking at him blushing, the reason why no one is interfering is because Nuriko was too busy being affected by her Nekoconeco's cuteness.

Over time, the two spent the time together playing various games and eating different things from the food stands, soon then it was time for the fireworks to begin and they meet up with their group.

Mihara patted a rock with a smug smile on her face. "Come come you two, sit close to your friend Mihara."

Rukia sat on the rock and Kaien sat on the grass between her feet.

Mihara nudged Tatsuki. "See, I told you they were going." Tatsuki nodded in agreement.

Meanwhile Byakuya was getting peeved. Why? Oh easy…..because since he was sitting between a certain violette's legs, she was playing with his kenseikan drawing patterns with her fingers. Fed up he started to protest but she just pecked his cheek, looking into her grey eyes, he sat back and let her do whatever she wanted.

Soon then the fireworks started, it was beautiful as the colours switched from red and yellow to blue and purple, as usual in these situations the couples held each others closely as they watched.

Our special couple Kaien and Rukia were also embracing each other closely until Rukia tugged in Kaien's shirt sleeve, he looked up into her face as she looked down on his, going by the moment their lips connected as the fireworks illuminated the night sky, thus ending their so-called "perfect" evening.

* * *

**Nel: "Arrancar Encyclopedia"**

Nel: "Today on Arrancar Encyclopedia we have a very special topic to talk about today. Loly, Menoly..if you please."

Loly and Menoly turns on a TV screen showig tigers.

Nel: "As most of you should've known, it has come to our atention that the world's population of tigers are decreasing and it is noted that by 2022 the tigers might go extinct...now feast your eyes on...*points to a cage* the tiger in it's habitat.

Grimmjow: "Nel, LET ME OUT THIS TRAP!"

Nel: "See how he's behaving widly as I come close to him?"

Grimmjow: "What kind of bulls%^t ending is dis woman?"

Nel: " ;3 teaching the viewers about thr tiger world."

Grimmjow: "I...AM...A...PANTHER WOMAN!"

* * *

**Sorry for making you all wait for this chap but you know...writer's block...hehe..anyways the same as always..please R & R and you'll get a free hug from Byakuya.**

**Byakuya: "Sorry but not this."**

**Me: "Did you say something?" *holds Miko* **

**Byakuya: "No..nothing at all."**

**Me: "Yea that's what I thought...au revoir mi amor."**


	27. Beginning of a new Gotei

**Kaien: *Walking with 2 glasses and a bottle of Apple Cider to a couch***

**Rukia: *pushing off a big sheet for Kaien to come in and pulled it back up***

**Kaien: *Opening the bottle, pouring out some cider and giving it to Rukia while pouringhimself some as well***

**Rukia: "Happy New Years Kaien-dono."**

**Kaien: "Happy New Years Rukia."**

**The two then clinked the glasses and drinked the golden liquid while watching the fireworks outside on the balcony.**

**Me: *looking at camera* shhh, sorry for the late update my fellow readers but you know, Christmas and New years are both fun and busy..plus they re my favourite holidays, and plus..-_-'' having bad writer's block isn't fun when thinking about stuff for the story and then leaving it to play on a wii, now without further adew...here's number 27." **

* * *

"Alright that's the last bag."

"Are you sure we got everything we need?"

"Yep, I checked, double-checked and triple-checked."

"Alright then."

For those who guessed the first time, the shinigami group were packing up to return to Soul Society, the violette turned to lock the door as the others grabbed their luggage.

"Well it was fun while it lasted." Kaien said as he shaded his eyes from the sun.

Renji nodded "Yea, and maybe next time when Rangiku and the rest come over, we can stay over her-" he was cut off by seeing Nuriko's hair flaring up looking like it was on fire.

"Even though I respect Rangiku-san….she will never…..step foot into this house….**unattended without me or Mihara….understand?**"

"H-hai."

Mihara sighed. "Temper issues."

* * *

_The same time at Ichigo's place… _

"WWWWAAAAAHHHHH! ONII-CHAN DON'T LEAVE PLEASE!" Yuzu cried while holding onto Ichigo's shirt.

"I'm sorry Yuzu, but it's what I have to do." He then bent down to her level. "I promise during Christmases and summers I will visit ok?" Sniffling she nodded and gave her brother one last hug. He then turned to Karin who just turned her head with a melancholic facial expression.

"Don't wanna say goodbye?"

Not meeting his eyes, she went up and briefly hugged him and turned around. Ichigo only sighed, and then finally looked at his father Isshin who just looked at him seriously. The only reaction he got from him was a fatherly goodbye hug from him. "Good luck on your future endeavors."

Shocked but pleased, Ichigo returned the hug, he then grabbed his bags and then headed out the door where everyone else were waiting for him.

"What took you so long Ichigo?" Tatsuki asked him.

"You know family, they'll never let you go on time."

"True."

As they walked by they then saw a figure standing upside-down in the sky.

"Wow, that's so cool I wanna do that too." Keigo announced.

"S-Shinji, what're you doing here?" Ichigo asked.

The blonde jumped down and landed in front of the group. "Oh I'm just here to tell ya that don't worry about Karakura while yer gone."

"Meaning?"

"The other visords and myself will keep things in check round here in yer absence…besides we can clean up more faster then ya anyways."

"Want to say that again?"

"Gladly…but I don't wanna keep ya delayed…" he then held out a hand to the oranged-haired shinigami. "Good luck Kurosaki."

Ichigo took and shaked it. "You too Hirako." He then looked at everyone else. "Alright let's go."

* * *

A few minutes later the human group met up with the shinigami and Ulquiorra group.

Renji saluted. "Yo, got everything sorted out?

"Had to do a lot of convincing…but yep." Tatsuki answered.

Orihime looked around. "But where's Urahara-san and Yoruichi-san?"

Mihara pointed at the Senkai gate. "They went ahead of us because of 'important matters'. "

Nuriko nodded and looked at everyone else. "Ok then if everyone else's ready…." the gate opened and a hell butterfly landed on her head. "Let's go."

* * *

_In the Soul Society…_

Ukitake Jushiro stood at the entrance of the gate where the group would appear with Kyoraku Shunsui.

"I hope they're alright." Ukitake said worried.

Kyoraku rested a hand on Ukitake's shoulder. "They're alright Jushiro, don't stress yourself out or another attack might come."

Ukitake sighed and looked at his companion. "Yea you're right, besides I really don't want to go back to the fourth now."

"Well you always be there, mostly for your checkups…_and for Unohana-san_…"

"What was that last part Kyoraku?"

"Oh look the gate's appearing."

As the gate appeared and opened, the hell butterflies flew out with the shinigami group, human group and Ulquiorra behind them.

Renji stretched out his arms. "It's great to be back in the Soul Society."

Ukitake ran up to Kaien. "Welcome back everyone, how was the trip?"

Kaien shook his captain's hand. "It was great taicho."

"Splendid, oh and I see you brought Ichigo-kun with you."

Kyoraku tilted his head down a little. "You all will be great assets to the Gotei 13 but they're some important things that must be done."

Ukitake nodded in agreement. "Yes, please come with us."

As the group followed behind, Renji looked up at the sky and stopped walking.

Nuriko then looked back. "What's wrong Renji?"

"I just realized something."

Kaien looked back as well. "And that is?"

"Now that we're back in the Soul Society….we have to go to work tomorrow."

In an instant all of the lieutenants went silent and turned pure white and faceless. Keigo seeing this piece of drama went to the ghostly-looking Mihara's side and poked her shoulder, then in an instant all of them excluding Nemu shouted **"NNNNOOOOO!"** while kneeling down looking in the sky.

* * *

_Later on…_

After the drama subsided and the lieutenants still being white and faceless, everyone was in the 1st division barracks.

Tatsuki looked at the ghost-like figures weirdly. "How long are they going to stay like that?"

Ichigo shrugged. "My guess would be for a few hours."

Soon all of their attention was turned to the now captain commander of the thirteen court guard squads, Byakuya Kuchiki.

"_Oh he things he's all high and mighty now." _Ichigo thought with a little scowl on his face.

Byakuya began "As you know, you all have been chosen by both Central 46 and the Court Guard Squad captains to become part of the Seretei alliance as shinigami. The other captains including myself know that you all are not deceased but after a long meeting we concluded that if by possibility you die your powers and or abilities might disappear, also to bring you here alive and to join only on one condition."

Uryu looked at Byakuya with a raised eyebrow. "And that condition is?"

The head captain closed his eyes and opened them again. "You all must enroll at Shino academy."

"YOU MEAN GO BACK TO SCHOOL?" all the graduates excluding Uryu and Chad yelled.

"Yes that is exactly what I said."

"So how long are we have to stay there?" Orihime asked.

"Usually the curriculum takes about six years to complete.."

There was an anime fall by the graduates as they heard "six".

"But since this is an exception, your time will only be one year…"

Keigo wiped his head. "Phew I almost had a heart attack."

"As long as you take both all advance classes and sometime weekend classes." Byakuya finished.

Keigo then gripped his shirt and held onto Ichigo. "Too…late…."

"But that means we have to take an entrance exam correct?" Chad asked the stotic captain.

"Yes, I have scheduled your entrance exam to be at 8 p.m this day next week."

"NEXT WEEK?"

"Then that means we only have seven days to study all the things we need to know about this place?" Tatsuki asked with arms in the air.

"You will not study by yourselves, my lieutenant has asked past graduates to assist you with preparing."

Ichigo then had a scared look on his face. "Past….graduates?" He then felt a strong hand on his shoulder, he turned to see Renji with all of his colour back smirking at him.

"Don't worry Ichigo with me helping, you will pass with flying colours."

The orange-haired teen looked at Renji as if he was retarted. "No…way…in…hell."

"No it's true." Keigo turned to see the violette lieutenant gripping his shoulder as well. "Renji was in the advance class during his year, I knew because I too was in that advance class a few years later."

Mihara then wrapped her arms around both Uryu and Tatsuki. "With our help you guys will ace both the test and the A-classes."

"Grant your permission for us to help them sou-taicho." Kaien asked.

"Approved…dismissed."

* * *

Later on as everyone got settled in their respective barracks, they all met up at the academy's library with the lieutenants and a tower full of books beside each of them.

Ichigo had a sweat drop from his face. "You're kidding us right?"

Nuriko shook her head. "No, trust us this much books are only the beginning."

Renji nodded in agreement. "You wait until you see the books you'll need for the A-classes."

For the next week the humans studied all day and sometimes all night tiring their brains and bodies by taking all what needed for the exam. On that night everyone wore the black shihakushos and even though Uryu fussed about him being in that outfit, Nemu said that it was mandatory. They all went into the 3 hour exam and as time passed by each one had a little difficulty in the exams but all together pulled through.

* * *

_Time skip to a week later…_

**(why?)**

**(BECAUSE I SAID SO!)**

* * *

Everyone was in the 1st squad's barracks waiting for their results being nervous wrecks as always, soon Sasakibe was carrying the letters came that held their fates of being in the SS, opening them the humans just stood there with blank faces, the lieutenants were about to say their condolences until they heard them all shouted:

"**WE PASS!"**

Being excited with them, the shinigami congratulated them and handed over their uniforms for the academy.

"These look fly." Keigo said trying it on.

"And pretty too." Orihime added.

"Come closer so I can take a picture." Nuriko called with a camera in hand.

After the photo and Orientation, the humans began rigorous trainings, classes and field battles. Through it all they conquered them and succeeded with excellent marks…and yes including Keigo.

* * *

_Another time skip to a year later…._

**(these time skips are making us dizzy..)**

**(I know what you're saying…)**

* * *

Ichigo looked in a full length mirror with his back hair now reaching his shoulder looking at himself wearing the usual shikakusho he didn't wore until a year ago.

"Leading a whole squad..I-I don't know how-"

He was interrupted by a knock to his door. "Come in."

The door opened to reveal Mihara holding a piece of white clothing. "Um..Ichigo-kun, I've come to bring you something."

"Cool, what is it?"

Mihara unfolded the cloth to reveal that it was the 5th squad captain's haori. "This is yours now, try it on."

Ichigo tried the coat and it fitted him perfectly, the coat was sleeveless so it felt good on him, meanwhile as Mihara saw his reflection in the mirror, she blushed a little.

"_He..he really does l-look good in it." _Mihara thought.

"Um Mihara-san?"

"H-hai taicho?"

Ichigo chuckled a little. "You don't have to be so formal around me you know."

"I know b-but it's my duty t-to acknowledge all captains as 'taicho'. "

The orange-haired nineteen year old looked at the mirror once more while Mihara looked out the window at the now rising moon.

As a small breeze came in Mihara looked at the teen. "...Ichigo-san, I know that you will make a great captain, and that everyone will love and respect you."

Ichigo faced Mihara and saw that the moonlight coming from his window really brought out her icy blue eyes and chocolate brown hair that now reached her shoulders. He took a step closer to her as she became a little surprised but didn't moved, he then placed some of her hair behind her ears and bent down to reach it's level.

"You know…you're very pretty with the moonlight."

Mihara blushed fiercely. _"So blunt!"_ "u-um, b-be grateful t-that I'm not p-part of y-your squad captain Kurosaki."

Ichigo held her cheeks and looked into her eyes. "Ever since we met I had my eyes on you and no one else, you're really special Mihara-san and I don't want to lose you to anyone else."

The brunette looked at the orange-haired man in front of her and gazed at his light brown eyes that were full of truthfulness and somewhat mixed with passion and playfulness. She tip-toed to his level and whispered into his ear: _"So…did..I…" _they then embraced each other and kept that hold for a long time.

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

"This haori does look good on me huh Rukia?" Renji asked her as he flexed his muscles in front of a mirror.

"Yes Renji."

"Mnm I thought you were supposed to address me as 'captain Abarai'?"

"DON'T SUCK IT IN RENJI!" Rukia snapped and then turned to the front door. "Sorry, but I'm going for a walk." Renji stood shocked at her sudden outburst but then shrugged it off and continued flexing.

Rukia walked in the sixth barracks quietly while watching the moon shining, she leaned on the wooden raining and sighed.

"If only I get to see you again…"

She then felt strong arms around her waist and heard a whisper in her ear. _"Who?…me?"_

Rukia knowing it was a man held his arms and let him kiss her neck. "Yes, it was you."

The man shunpoed both of them up to the roof and let Rukia sit in his lap as he kissed her hands.

"So how's my lieutenant handling the job?" Kaien asked.

Rukia sighed "I really don't know how you do it Kaien-dono but it's really nerve-wrecking."

"As you go on it will be more easier to handle."

"With Renji as captain, I highly doubt it." She answered with a scowl.

Seeing this Kaien kissed her lips to remove her scowl. "Just keep your head positive and even Renji wouldn't stop you from doing your duties."

Smiling and leaning back on his chest, Rukia placed her hands into Kaien's hair and massaged his scalp knowing that he likes it when she does it. Placing his lips near her cheeks and kissing them he knew doing this always makes her ticklish a little and turning her head to meet his gaze, they ended out in a make-out session under the moonlight.

* * *

Looking down at the cute couple from the 1st barracks (don't ask how) the violette leaned on the raining with her hair loose and flowing freely as the wind blows it.

"They're destined lovers…" she then felt someone else's presence and realized whom it belonged to. "And I'm surprised you're accepting it."

Byakuya went to where she was and turned his back to lean on the railing. "Rukia is old enough to decide who she wants to date, and knowing Shiba fukataicho for a long time I feel alright knowing that she's in good hands."

Nuriko then walked over and leaned on his chest grabbing his hands to wrap them around her. "Well I know that they're a good couple…so how about us then?"

Byakuya looked at the violette in front of him and kissed her forehead. "We're a perfect couple."

The violette smirked at his saying and turned around to face him. "That..I can agree with." She then kissed his lips and just like the previous couple began a make-out session that lasted all night.

* * *

**Rukia: "That was great Luna-sama but those romance parts were a little cheesy if you asked me."**

**Me: "-_-'' That's it...I didn't asked for your critique anyways, that's for the readers."**

**R & R...**

**HAPPY NEW YEARS!**


	28. What the Espada Do

**Me: "typing new chapter" I'm verry suprised that no one has attacked me yet about the late chapters.**

**Rukia: Maybe because people have lives outside Fanfiction.**

**Me: True, anyways I'm going to let the story have a break.**

**Keigo : *pops out of nowhere in front of my face* YOU MEAN- *****creepy music comes on* FILLERS! *FAINTS***

**Me: *sweat drops* uh..yea what he said, anyways..yes this is a filler chapter.**

**Rukia: The story's on hiatus because poor Kaien-dono has the flu *clasps hands together as she looks sadly into an unknown spotlight."**

**Nel: But I thought you and Kaien-san were supposed to go travel to Paris for the valentine's holiday.**

**Rukia: Yes but he got sick at the last minute so we had to cancel.**

**Me: yep, poor Kaien's sick and won't feel better for the next chap or so, so now the leading male role will be taken by- *looks at script* OH HELL NO!**

***Grimmjow rushes in* "OH HELL YES! NOW ME AND MY PRECIOUS NEL CAN HAVE THE SCREEN TIME WE DESERVE!"**

**Me: *sigh* Nel, can you read the disclamer please?**

**Nel: "Sure Luna-san. lunarprincess21 doesn't own Bleach or any of its character, just Nuriko and Mihara. If she owned Bleach; Kaien would be alive again, her OC's would be real and the espadas would have more screen time. Also this story has a lot of yelling and somewhat disturbing stuff so read at your own risk...this is what we espada go through everyday anyways...enjoy!" ^_^. **

* * *

"Got any 3's"

"No, Pass."

"Aw man that's the tenth time you passed, are you sure you're playing?"

"Yea, yea..it's so boring though."

"Whatever."

Grimmjow, Yammy and Stark were playing cards in the main meeting room because…well there was nothing to do really.

Yammy looked at Stark. "Got any 8's?"

"Nope, pass."

"HOW MANY TIMES WILL YOU PASS!"

Grimmjow waved his arm. "Leave him alone, besides he might have a bad hand anyways."

Soon they heard a woman's voice shouting their direction. "DINNER TIME GUYS!"

"Alright! Chow time." Yammy said as he stood up.

Stark yawned. "Yea, might as well get something."

As the lazy espada left, the other two quickly took a peek at his discarded hand of cards and realized that he had one of every number they asked for.

_"That Bastard!" _

_

* * *

_

When the three men entered the dining hall they saw three women setting up the tables; Apache, Mila Rose and Menoly were just finishing up when the guys took their seats.

"Well well Menoly, I didn't know your so handy around places like this." Grimmjow teased.

Menoly blushed fiercely. "W-Whatever, anyways the food's not coming until everyone's here."

On cue all the other arrancars came in and sat at their respected tables; soon Nel, Tia, Loly and Sun-sun came in, all wearing white aprons and white hair ties wheeling in trays of food for the hungry people.

After serving everyone, being the current ruler of Las Noches, Grimmjow stood and cleared his throat for everyone to quiet down but it didn't worked. He tried again but a little louder and the same result came, he then grabbed a wine glass and smashed it on the ground, everyone got his full attention then.

Nel sighed. "That's the 5th one this week." Harribel nodded.

"Anyways, everyone Good night, as usual we always have these big dinners every night and no one doesn't even do these kind of things but I would like to propose a toast to everyone in this room; you all have always fought bravely and strongly, but even though most of you always get your asses handed back to you by our now-shinigami-bretheren, everyone's still here living one more day with us….TO US!"

Everyone else raised their glasses. "TO US!"

* * *

As Grimmjow sat and everyone started eating, Szayel just HAD to poke Grimmjow and say something.

"That was a nice speech you gave Grimmjow-san."

The blue-haired man scoffed the other direction and drank his glass of water.

"I never knew a manly man like you can give such a boyish pep talk to a bunch of adults."

"Oh quiet Grantz! You're still peeved because I didn't move your rank number unlike everyone else's"

Szayel placed a dramatic hand around his neck. "My Lord, why would you think something as crazy as that?, I even accepted the fact that Lady Neliel is back as the second and Ulquiorra-tan is still the fourth.." he then clenched his hand into a fist. "But I cannot accept the fact that Riyalgo is a rank higher than me!"

Yammy overheard that statement. "Yo, you wanna say that again?…you got a problem with me being a rank higher than you?…" he then gasped. "Or are you just pissed off that you're period hasn't come yet?"

By then all the women sitting at the table spat out either food or water from their mouths while the men simply laughed.

Szayel just flipped his pink hair and gave a smug look to the other man. "First off: Men do not have periods you Neanderthal, Second: yes I am a little mad that you are higher than me and Third: At least I have fan girls that have REAL cats."

Everyone at the table and the next 2 started to laugh as Yammy got hot mad.

"I can give you that….but at least I'm SCIENTIFICALLY CLASSIFIED as a MALE."

"So you're sitting there saying that I'm not a guy?"

"Well if the 4-inch heels fit!"

Grimmjow looked at the two with amusement as Nel just sighed. _"This happens every night…different people, but every night." _

"At least I don't watch men use the urinals in the bathroom anyways."

After that statement, everyone in the room including Stark and excluding Nel, Tia and Sun-Sun laughed loudly.

"I can give you that but at least every time I don't use the stalls, different kinds of paper falls from the sky and I'm sure it wasn't raining TOILET paper!"

All the spectators "ooohh"ed. Then someone HAD to stop them.

"Okay, will you two just stop this pointless argument? This is an eating zone and you're all grossing us out!" Cirucci said as she stood up.

Yammy looked at the purple arrancar. "Girl I don't know why you're talking right now, if you wanna do something useful then go stand over there in the corner and start dancing for all the dudes there."

By then Dordonii stood up and gripped Cirucci's shoulder. "Hey my brother, don't you talk to my girl like that again you hear?"

"I DON'T KNOW WHY YOU TALKING EITHER, WHY YOU AND YOU LITTLE GF OVER THERE BOTH STAND IN THAT CORNER AND BUILD A POLE THERE FOR YOU TWO TO MAKE A LIVING OF YOURSELVES?"

Then Gantenbainne then stood up as well. "Hey home boy I don't like the way you disrespecting my peoples here."

"SERIOUS TALK, DO I LOOK LIKE I GIVE A CRAP? AND BESIDES WHY ARE YOU STANDING UP AS WELL? YOU WANNA DO SOMETHING TO? AITE THEN WHEN THOSE TWO DONE DO WHAT THEY HAD TO DO, THEN I'M GONNA MOP THE FLOOR WITH YOUR CRAZY AFRO-LOOKING ASS!"

Having enough of this foolishness Ylforte stood up and looked at his brother. "SZAYEL CAN YOU PLEASE CONTROL YOUR LOVER OVER THERE?"

"**WHAT?" **The two men yelled.

"HEY BROTHER, I RESPECT YOU AND EVERYTHING BUT DON'T YOU CLASSIFY ME AS ONE OF THOSE PEOPLE WHO NNOITRA GRIND EVERYDAY!"

Nnoitra then stood up fuming mad. "BEY DON'T GET A WYBE WITH ME TODAY!TRUST ME YOU DON'T WANT THAT!"

Nel looked at Grimmjow with fear. "Grimmjow, aren't you going to stop them?"

"Yea, yea…in a few minutes."

Nel sighed and looked at Tia who just shrugged her shoulders.

Yammy then joined the standing crowd. "BEY GO SIT YOUR SKIN DOWN,NO ONE WASN'T TALKING TO YOU!"

"HEY MY NAME WAS IN YALL CONVERSATION, SO THAT MAKES ME IN IT!"

Menoly then sadly stood up as well. "GUYS ENOUGH OF THIS FOOLISH ARGUING WILL YOU-"

"SHUT THE ^$! UP ^%&*!" the two men yelled.

"OR WHAT YOU %%^&*'S?" Menoly yelled back.

"JUST LIKE HOW HE SLAPPED YOU TO A WALL ONE TIME I WILL MAKE IT MUCH HARDER FOR YOU ANYWAYS!" Nnoitra yelled.

Apache then stood in front of Menoly. "HEY DON'T YOU DISRESPECT MY HOME-GIRL LIKE THAT YOU %^&*IN' WOMANIZER!"

Nnoitra lauged hard. "THE ONLY PERSON I WOULDN'T DISRESPECT IS GRIMMJOW! ALL YOU WOMEN CAN DO THE SAME THING YAMMY SAID AND GO SLIDE DOWN A POLE FOR A LIVING!"

Having enough if this madness Tia stood up and looked at Nnoitra with a murderous glare. "Nnoitra, I greatly respect you and everything but if you tell any of my fraccion OR WOMEN FOR THAT MATTER that again, YOU WILL BE COVERED SIX FEET UNDER THE WHITE SAND OUTSIDE LAS NOCHES DO YOU UNDERSTAND?"

Nnoitra then flipped Harribel off. "DOES IT LOOK LIKE I GIVE A F%^*, ALL YALL GIRLS CAN SUCK MY %^*& FOR ALL I CARE!"

Harribel had it, she then flipped over the table landing on both Yammy and Szayel and charged to Nnoitra only to be held back by Nel.

"LET ME GO NELIEL-SAMA!LET ME BEAT THIS %^^&&$! STRAIGHT PLEASE!"

"NO THIS LITTLE BOY'S NOT WORTH IT TIA!" She then gripped Harribel's hand and walked over the flipped-ver dinner table crushing the two men underneath and walked out the dining hall but not before Tia punched a hole through the wall.

The whole place was in silence as half of the audience looked at the doorway that the steaming hot ladies went through and the others looking at the flipped table over the two male espada.

Grimmjow then stood up. "Well..this was..um…something, knowing Nel she won't let me live this down so Nnoitra, you , Yammy and Szayel WILL clean up this mess and the hall leading down to the meeting room."

Nnoitra then protested. "BUT THAT %^&*IN' PLACE OS LIKE 196 METRES LO-"

He was stopped by Grimmjow's shoe connecting to his face. "I..DON'T…CARE…I WANT IT CLEAN BY MORNING! He then walked out calling for Stark.

* * *

"THAT $%%IN' MAN JUST PISSES ME OFF! Tia yelled as she punched her pillow numerous times.

Nel placed her hand on her head. "You think you're the only one?"

"YOU SHOULD'VE LET ME BEAT SOME SENSE INTO HIM MY LADY!"

Nel gripped Tia's hand. "No..violence is never the answer to everything, just do concentrated breathing and everything will be alright."

The blond looked at the teal haired woman weirdly. "Is this yoga or something?"

"Kinda."

After a few minutes of breathing, Tia finally calmed down. "I'm much better, thanks Lady Nel."

"Anything for a fellow espada sister." The two then shared a hug as their significant others came in.

"Oh I see you have calmed down Tia." Stark stated.

"Yes, and Lord Grimmjow, please tell me you gave those three knuckleheads a good decent punishment."

"Don't worry, that was taken care of."

* * *

"THIS IS TORTURE!" Nnoitra shouted from the steep hallway cleaning the tiles with his toothbrush.

"I know and I'm not even suppose to be with you two anyways." Szayel stated whipping his hair.

"Yammy glared at the two men. "SHUT UP AND SCRUB!"

* * *

**"Arrancar Encyclopedia"**

**Grimmjow BBMed Ulquiorra to tell what happened during dinner.**

**"Bey you wouldn't believed what happened."**

**"What?"**

**"There was a big fight and Yammy, Szayel and Nnoitra fought with everyone..but at the end that sexist jerk got the women mad and made Tia make a hole in a wall."**

**"Yea, Starrk just sent me a video of the fight."**

**"He recorded it with his phone huh?"**

**"Yep, and what I can't believe is that you all just realize that Nnoitra does %&I$s BOTH men and women."**

**"...He does?"**

**"Yea."**

**"..I gotta go, do some blackmailing."**

**"You didn't heard that from me."**

**

* * *

**

**Nel: "BBMed?"**

**Mihara: "BlackBerry Messenger."**

**Nel: "oh, ok. Anyways, yep, that's what we go through everyday."**

**Mihara: "That was too funny."**

**Rukia: "Yea, I'm going to send a copy to Kaien right now."**

**Me: "Please R & R readers...and 1 more thing: -_-'' yes I'm a girl and I talked about women like that? That's how some sexist jerks think about us anyways...it just...makes..ME...DO...AAAAAHHHH! IF YOU NEED ME I'LL BE TRAINING WITH IKKAKU!"**

**Nel and Mihara: *sweat drop* Sayonara...**


	29. Facebook Time

**Luna: *typing new chapter* *turns around to see Rukia* Hey Rukia, is Kaien alright now"**

**Rukia: *looks up from blackberry* yea..infact I'm BBMing him now.**

**Luna: -_-'' *sigh* BBMing is taking over the world.**

**Ichigo: Yep and then the Ipad 2 will after the blackberries go old.**

**Orihime: So Luna-san, when's the new chapter coming?**

**Luna: Next chapter.**

**Keigo: *looks up from Iphone* you mean..*eerie music comes again -_-'') A FILLER CHAPTER?**

**Luna: *sigh* yes, I will continue the story in ch. 30.**

**Rukia: At least we can have a little vacation, right Luna-san?**

**Luna Yea..Keigo read the disclaimer please?**

**Keigo: lunarprinces21 doesn't own Bleach or any characters ecept Nuriko-san and Mihara-san; if she owned it then we would get to see Nel in her adult form a lot longer.**

**Luna: And this chapter is in Rukia's POV.  
**

* * *

E-mail:

Password: *************

**News Feed**

**You**, **Keigo Asano** and **4 other people** have been tagged in **Uryu Ishida's** album "**Shino Academy**."

10 minutes ago. Comment, Like

*a picture of all the Karakura town graduates in the Shino Academy uniforms.*

**10 people** like this.

**Keigo Asano**: Yep..even I got into the same school as Ishida, now you know that that's something right?

**Tatsu-sama**: Yea right keigo, you just stumbled your way into there.

3 people like this.

**Keigo Asano**: Arisawa, stop shaming people on FB.

**2 people** like this.

* * *

**Chi-Chi Honsho** is **in a relationship**

25 minutes ago. Comment, Like

**5 people** like this.

**Michi-Chan**: That's great Chizuru-san, with who?

**Tatsu-sama**: I hope it's actually a dude now.

**Chi-Chi Honsho**: Tatsu-sama aww tatsuki, so sad that you don't have a significant other? And Michi-chan, it's a pretty girl I'd met before I went to the US.

**Tatsu-sama**: haha Chizuru, you're going to find out soon.

* * *

**Zabimaru King Renji** is in **a relationship** with **Kung-Fu queen TatsuArisa**

2 minutes ago. Comment, Like.

**20 people** like this

**Chi-Chi Honsho**: … I'm not saying anything

**Kung-Fu queen TatsuArisa**: HAHAHA LOL what u saying now honsho?

3 people like this.

* * *

**Chigo Kurosaki** has written on **MiharaAbsolutelyLovelyKadaran**'s wall.

**Chigo Kurosaki**: I didn't even know myself until I met you, but I'm really not that serious with you now…but as time goes along we might find a spark that's never been ignited…Aishiteru.

25 minutes ago. Comment Like

**You**, **Riko Kadaran**, **Ori Mei Inoue** and **20 others** like this.

**Riko Kadaran**: Aww that's so cute.

**Uryu Ishida**: Wow, you finally confessed to her..through FB…good job Kurosaki.

**Chigo Kurosaki**: smt…french you ishida.

**KuroNemu**: Serious…

* * *

**You** have changed your status from "single" to "in a relationship" with **Shiba Kaien**.

25 minutes ago. Comment Like

**10 people** like this

**AngelQueenRangiku**: The most talked about couple in the soul society.

**HinaMomo**: Yep they look so cute together that they bumped Kiyone and Ogido out of 1st place in the Shinigami Women's Association Couple's poll.

2 people like this

**RockerKiyoneKotetsu**: Aww man, and we was going to set a record too.

**Ruki-Ruki Kuchiki**: lol sorry Kiyone but both of you are second though.

* * *

**KeigoFunnymanAsano**: A man buys a lie detector robot that slaps people who lie. He decides to test it at dinner. DAD: Son, where were you today during school hours? SON: At school*Robot slaps Son* SON: OK,I went to the movies. DAD: Which one? SON: Toy Story*Robot slaps son again* SON: OK, it was Day with a Porn Star. DAD: WHAT? When I was your age I didn't even know what porn was!*Robot slaps Dad* MOM: HAHA! After all he's your son.*Robot slaps mom*

2 hours ago via Best Quotes

12 people likes this.

**Chigo Kurosaki**: lol man dats funny.

**Ori Mei Inoue**: haha..

* * *

**KeigoFunnymanAsano**: Man I don't understand this…all my ppl r in a relationship and all I have that loves me every night is a black cat that keeps coming to my window

5 minutes ago. Comment. Like.

**3 people** like this

**Chigo Kurosaki**: LMAO wow Keigo that was …something…

**KeigoFunnymanAsano**: lol I kno but I think that cat is the only living being that understands me.

**Riko Kadaran**: Wait…did you say "Black Cat" Asano?

**KeigoFunnymanAsano**: yea why?

**Riko Kadaran**: cause we don't have cats around the soul society like that or even have that colour.

**Chigo Kurosaki**: Your point?

**Riko Kadaran**: …That was Yoruichi-san at your window every night.

**Chigo Kurosaki**: …..

**KeigoFunnymanAsano**: the hot dark-skinned captain of my division?

**FlashGoddess**: The one and only.

**Chigo Kurosaki**:….Lucky.

* * *

*On Momo's wall was a picture of her and Toshiro at the peace treaty beach party, both showing off the peace sign*

Added about 3 hours ago. Comment. Like.

**Ka-Ka-Ka Karin**, **Yuzu Kurosaki** and **11 others** like this.

**IceDragon Hitsugaya**: Yep, those were the good ol' days aye Hinamori?

**HinaMomo**: lol yep..but I still couldn't get the fact that you had thrown me in the water..I'm surprised you could lift me.

3 people like this.

**Ka-Ka-Ka Karin**: Lol…really toshiro?

**IceDragon Hotsugaya**: smt bump yall…

**HinaMomo**: lol...

* * *

**Nel-Tu Jaegerjaquez**: Once in a lifetime you have some things that you cherish for life, for example: seeing friends; I think it's suppose to be a good and happy time meeting and being with them…BUT I WAS DEAD WRONG!SMT FRENCH DEM JONESAS!

1 hour ago via Facebook for Blackberry for Smartphone. Comment. Like.

**You**, **AngelQueenRangiku** and **6 other people** like this.

**AngelQueenRangiku**: Wow, what happened?

**Nel-Tu Jaegerjaquez**: Smt..dese 3 mofos almost ruined dinner Saturday with so much stupid talking about some things related to stripper poles, and the worse thing was that Grimmjow was actually ENCOURAGING it…

: Oh come on Nel, you have to admit it was fun watching them make noise.

**Nel-Tu Jaegerjaquez**: No..no it wasn't.

* * *

**KeigoFummymanAsano**: BLACK AND YELLOW!

2 minutes ago via Facebook for Blackberry. Comment. Like.

**Chigo Kurosaki**, **Yasatura Sado** and **12 other people** like this.

**Chigo Kurosaki**: Bey dats the song!

**KeigoFunnymanAsano**: Yah man, dats my song.

* * *

*one of Uryu's previous profile picture was of both him and Nemu together at graduation holding his 16 awards and him smirking at her while she pulls off a little smile*

"Enjoying my success with my girl"

2 years ago. Comment Like.

**You**, **Ori-Mei Inoue**, **AngelQueenRangiku** and **20 other people** like this.

**KeigoFunnymanAsano**: Yah man, pretty girl you got there.

2 years ago. Comment. Like

**3 people** like this

**Uryu Ishida**: Don't watch this Asano, this is called "Swag".

2 years ago. Comment Like.

**4 people** like this.

**Chigo Kurosaki**: lol..you done kno..

**Ruki-Ruki Kuchiki**: And after a year, yall still look good together.

**AngelQueenRangiku**: True.

* * *

**KuroNemu** has changed her name to **Nemu Kurotsuchi-Ishida**.

1 minute ago. Comment. Like.

**You** and **5 others** like this.

**Chigo Kurosaki**: You know that this will happen over Ishida's dead body right?

**Uryu Ishida**: Kurosaki why are you hatin?

**Chigo Kurosaki**: I do not hate, I'm just bothered for the fact that I will need to get 2 outfits when this happens.

**Riko Kadaran**: Why 2?

**Chigo Kurosaki**: 1 for Ishida's and Nemu's wedding and the 2nd for Ishida's funeral.

**3 people** like this.

**Ruki-Ruki Kuchiki**: Ahahaha lol true!

**Uryu Ishida**: french all of you!

**Riko Kadaran**: lol..

* * *

**KingMizuo** is **engaged.**

5 minutes ago. Comment. Like

**KeigoFunnymanAsano**: Bey stop your lying.

**KingMizuo**: Remember my girl from back in high school?

**KeigoFunnymanAsano**: her? Really?

**King Mizuo**: Yah man.

**KeigoFunnymanAsano**: Bey, CHAT ME NOW!

**King Mizuo**: aite.

* * *

**ShuheiTehAwesomnessHisagi**: EVERYONE..FULLMOON 2NITE AT THE 75 DISTRICT IN RUKONGAI, MAKE SURE TO COME!.

4 minutes ago via facebook for Iphone. Comment. Like.

**30 people** like this.

**AngelQueenRangiku**: you done kno I'm there.

**Chigo Kurosaki**: Why is it so popular? Everyone's just watchin the moon..or Ikkaku's head..whatever comes first.

**4 people** like this.

**MasterMadarame**: …watch when I get you Kurosaki…

**Ruki-Ruki Kuchiki**: Ichigo, if you read the newspaper or ACTUALLY use your BBM regularly, you would find out that it's a party…dunce.

**5 people** like this

**ShuheiTehAwesomnessHisagi**: lol..

* * *

**Yuki Chizune** has written on **Kaien Shiba**'s wall.

2 minutes ago.

**Yuki Chizune**: OMG IT'S KAIEN!EEEEKK!…I'VE BEEN YOUR BIGGEST FAN EVERSINCEYOU CAMEOUTINTHE40-SOMETHING EPISODE..OR WAS IT 50..WHATEVER I DON'T CARE..ANYWAYS DOYOUHAVE A WIFE, GIRLFRIEND, WHORE, SLAVE/B&%&H? IF YOU WANT I COULD BE 1 OF THEM..F^$K IT IF YOU WANT I COULD BE ALL OF THEM LOL PM ME PLEASE!YOUR NUMBER 1 FAN AND SOON TO BE WIFEY, YUKI.

2 minutes ago Comment. Like.

**Ruki-Ruki**: …Yall see this –ish?

**Riko Kadaran**: I'm reading it over again to make sure I don't need glasses

**Kaien Shiba**: Um…where my fangirl repellent at?

**RockerKiyone**: Sorry Kaien..we're all out.

**Kaien Shiba**: Damn it..

**Ruki-Ruki Kuchiki**: Damn rite "Damn it"..I going on this gal's wall rite now to cuss!

* * *

**You** have written on **Yuki Chizune**'s wall.

1 minute ago.

**Ruki-Ruki Kuchiki**: listen here little girl**:Kaien Shiba** is MY MAN aite? Next time you go on other women men's wall..make sure you check out their status cause if you're blind..which you are, Kaien's status is 'In a relationship' F%^& IN dunce…so unless this is to sacrifice you to the Gods of Rukongai, DON'T F*^%IN WRITE ON HIS WALL AGAIN OR TRUST ME I..WILL…FIND..YOU!

1 minute ago. Comment. Like.

**Riko Kadaran**, **Kaien Shiba**, **Chigo Kurosaki** and **50 others** like this.

**Riko Kadaran**: Oh shoots..gal you tell her off.

**Ruki-Ruki Kuchiki**: you done know.

**Byakuya Kuchiki**: Rukia, you must control your language..The Kuchiki elders doesn't condone such vulgar words and actions.

**Ruki-Ruki Kuchiki**: SMT FRENCH THE KUCHIKI ELERS! THIS IS DEALING WITH MY LIFE TOO!

**10 people** like this.

**Chigo Kurosaki**: Ahahahaha live!

**Riko Kadaran**: lol… you see that aye?..and this is why I like you as my future sister-in law.

**Byakuya Kuchiki**:….what are you talking about?

**Riko Kadaran**: -_-''don't' front just cause we on FB…

**Yuki Chzune**: Umm can yall get off my wall and stop talking mess please? I get what Ruki-Ruki was saying.

**Ruki-Ruki Kuchiki**: Yea..you better.

**Chigo Kurosaki**: Live…

* * *

**RockerKiyoneKotetsu**: DON'T END UP LIKE **KAIEN SHIBA** WHEN HE WAS CAUGHT OFF GUARD…ORDER YOUR FANGIRL REPELLENT NOW…CALL 1-800-GTFOGRL NOW..BROUGHT TO YOU BY SEHANORT OF YOUTUBE.

1 minute ago. Comment Like.

You Riko Kadaran and 12 others like this.

**RockerHarunobuOgido**: ALSO...CALL IN THE NEXT 15 MINUTES AND RECEIVE A LIFETOME SUPPLY OF FANBOY REPELLENT AS WELL, THAT'S RIGHT; KEEP THOSE DEVIL BOYS AND GIRLS OFF OF YOU! JUST PAY FOR SHIPPING AND HANDLINGL CALL 1-800-GTFOGRL AND 1-800-GTFOBEY NOW AND GET THEM WHILE SUPPLIES LAST!

**6 people** like this.

**MiharaAbsolutelyLovelyKadaran**: Lol yall getting off aye?

**Ruki-Ruki Kuchiki**: lmao yall funny..but serious I need to get some of that fanboy stuff now.

**Kaien Shiba**: I callin the people right now.

**RockerKiyoneKitetsu**: LOL!

**Riko Kadaran**: All yall crazy lol…

* * *

**Luna: ...that's what you people do on FB?**

**Ichigo: We're always bored.**

**Luna: I could see that -_-'' anyways I have an announcement to make...**

**Kon: YOU LOVE ME LUNA ONEE-SAMA~~~**

**Luna: *swats Kon away with slipper* no not that...the story will be on hiatus until late April.**

**Everyonce: 0_o...**

**Nemu: Why?**

**Luna: Because I have a really important project I need to do and I need to focus all of my time on it.**

**Rangiku: So what about us then?**

**Luna: Everyone gets an all-paid exclusive vacation to the bahamas..with your pay check included with about $250,000.**

**Everyone: ...ICAN'TBELIEVETHIS...LETMEGETMYISHANDLEAVENOW..LATERLUNA-SAN! *gone***

**Luna: *looks at camera* If some of yall didnt caught what they said it was "I can't believe this...let me get my ish and leave now...later Luna-san*...Gomen for the upcoming hiatus but it is what it is oh and SHOUT-OUT TO SEHANORT FROM ..your parodies are the ish...see you in April..Review please.**


	30. RadioShow and a Visitor

**Yaay Hiatus/Haitus or whatever the word is spealt is over, I'm finally free of that demon I called my computer portfilio..hagging/torturing me every night, now that's over...**

**Ichigo: "WE'RE BACK!"**

**Me: "Oh french..I don't own Bleach, it's characters and yada yada yada...enjoy.**

* * *

As any other day goes; the sun's shining brightly, birds singing, children running and playing… and Ichigo and Renji fighting. Yep, it was a regular day for the now sixth squad lieutenant Rukia Kuchiki.

"Ohayo Kuchiki-fukataicho!" A member of the squad said.

"Morning". She waved back as she headed to her captain's office. When she opened the door she ducked quickly as she saw a chair flew past her head and to the wall, looking both scared and mad, she looked to see her squad's captain and Squad 5's captain fighting yet again.

"YOU IDIOTS ALMOST KILLED ME! WHAT THE FRENCH IS GOING ON AGAIN?"

Ichigo and Renji stopped from killing each other and stared at the petite raven-haired woman in front of them and frowned.

"WE WERE FIGHTING ABOUT…Uh… what were we fighting about again Renji?"

"To tell you the truth, I really don't know."

Rukia did a face palm. "Idiots…don't abuse your free day doing fool, go outside and do something sensible."

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Pssh Whatever midget, anyways I'm going back to my barracks to check up on Mihara…Later."

Renji sighed as he sat down at his desk and started to do yet another load of boring paperwork. "Back to another normal day as usual eh Rukia?"

Rukia sat down at her desk and started filing her papers. "Whatever."

Time went along as the papers got less and less stacked as it became 10 o' clock, Rukia turned on her radio beside the window and tuned it to her favourite station.

* * *

"_This is 107.9 fm…Radio Soul Society, 'Keepin' it real, all around the clock'. It's now time for 'The Real Talk', I'm your host and Squad 9's captain Hisagi Shuhei and your locked on the real vibe, today I have in the studio with me two very special women and three close guy friends, we'll meet them after our word from out sponsors."_

"If you don't want to end up being barraged by fan girls or fan boys…link us up and call for our special replants, just look for Kiyone Kotetsu at the thirteenth barracks…Fan Replant "For those non-needed people."

"_And we're back on 'The Real Talk', if you're just joining us, welcome and I'm your host Hisagi Shuhei of the ninth division. Today I have in the studio; Squad 12's third seat_ Ishida Uryu, _Squad 3's third seat_ **Asano Keigo**, _Squad 4's eighth seat __Ogido Harunobu_, **Squad 10's lieutenant **_**Matsumoto Rangiku**_ _and Squad 9's very own lieutenant _**Kadaran Nuriko.**

(Uryu's speech is underlined, Keigo's speech is bold only, Harunobu's speech is in Italics and Underline, Rangiku's speech is both bold and Italic, Nuriko's speech is both bold and underlined and Hisagi's speech is italics only…I know I'm lazy like that)

"**Good morning Soul Society!"**

"_Alright then today on 'The Real Talk' we will discuss the topic "Love lives and Sex lives."_

"_I'm sure all the teenagers will love this topic."_

"_**Yep...anyways let's get to it. What do you all think about the word 'Love'?"**_

"I think that 'Love' is an understandable feeling that people have for one another, and also have a special feeling for one individual."

"_That sounded like a wikipedia answer but we already have Uryu's opinion. What about your's Keigo?"_

"**To be real, I think that 'Love' is a word that describes a gut feeling for a special person but still retaining that friendliness."**

"**Spoken like a true person, I think that 'Love is a never ending feeling for the person that deserves it dearly."**

"_Alright, we got it from the adults, now how about you Ogido?"_

"To me, I think 'Love is the endless felling of affection for a special person."

" _**Wow, I thought you would say something like 'Oh, love is just one emotion that some people don't care about…all people want is just sex and that's it.' "**_

"_Technically, that's what I was thinking too when I heard his response, to our listening audiences out there, if you have your definition of Love, hit us up at our number 946-9945. Now let's drift away from there and head onto another topic concerning love; so far I've heard everyone said that love is for a special someone or a person dear to the person whom is giving it…but nowadays people take advantage of it. What would you all think if the person you love doesn't love you back or just takes it and uses it for either a stupid, selfish or no reason at all?…Rangiku-san we'll start with you."_

"_**For people to use others for just stupid reasons are actually unforgivable and especially if they're forgiven. Like for example; I had this friend who had some troubles with his spouse, he was suspecting that she was cheating on him, so he investigated along the small but noticeable evidence that I can't say on radio…"**_

"**Hahaha true."**

"_**Yea, after he found out that she did infact cheat, he broke up with her."**_

"That was the only way to be done with all that stress right?"

"_**Yea, but after a week of breaking up guess what….they got back together."**_

"_Oh no, here we go again.."_

"_**And after a month of that she still cheated so he decided that he had enough of her and kicked her to the curb of district 64."**_

"**Ahahahaha, lol that's what that gal get for anyways…so did he get a new girl?"**

"_**No he's still single..ladies if you want his number, call the studio up and we'll give it for free."**_

"_Alright then, Nuriko-san you're next…"_

* * *

"Rukia…" The raven-haired female looked from her paperwork to see her captain. "There's a form I would like you to deliver."

The petite femme rose form her seat a little mad that she couldn't listen to the talk show. "Alright then, to where?"

"The thirteenth division."

Rukia's ears perked up as she heard that nostalgic word. She gladly took the paper from the red-haired captain and walked out the door. "I'll be back." she said as she closed the door.

Renji looked out the window as he smirked a little. "She's not coming back…"

* * *

The raven-haired femme shunpoed from rooftop to rooftop with excitement on her slightly pale face as two familiar persons ran through her mind. She reached her destination and eagerly walked into the barracks, she then knocked onto a door in which a voice calmly answered her to enter. Going inside, she saw her previous captain Ukitake Jushiro finishing up his own paperwork while drinking tea. Seeing the familiar face he gave her a warm smile.

"Rukia, how are you today?"

"I'm fine thank you Ukitake-taicho, and how about yourself?"

"Doing a little better every day thanks, so what brings you here?"

Rukia gave him the form that was asked to be filled out. "I see, can you give me about ten minutes?, I have to finish this last paper."

"No problem…um you don't mind answering but..do you know where's-"

"He's in the next room." Ukitake answered with a smile.

"Thanks." The petite girl walked out the office while Ukitake looked at the paper. "Oh I just remembered…" he then pulled out a little portable radio from his desk. "Hisagi-taicho's radio show is on."

Rukia walked and stood at the next door, she gave it a silent yet stern knock and waited for a reply.

"Who is it?" A well known voice was heard from the other side.

"Package delivery." she answered with a smile.

"Come in."

She opened her door and saw her significant other with his back facing her finishing up filing papers when she silently crept up behind him, she thought she had him but in one swift motion he grabbed her by the waist and lifted her in the air.

Kaien placed a smirk on his face "You actually think you're that sneaky?"

"I guess I'm still not as good as you huh?" She asked him.

"Getting there…getting there."

"Oh, I forgot something. Put me down."

The tall man did what she said and went to…yea you guest it right…a radio. She turned it to 107.9 as she still heard Hisagi and Uryu having a heated debate about something, she turned back to see that Kaien was sitting on one of the office couches there, she walked over and sat on his lap locking her hands around his neck.

"You know you're getting a little heavy right?" He asked her while wrapping his arms around her waist.

Rukia placed on a childish smile while kicking her legs in the air. "I know, I eat my balanced meals everyday…I'm a big girl."

Kaien laughed as Rukia placed some kisses on his neck, he laughed even more because she was tickling him on his back. She raised her head and stared into his eyes until they started out their make-out session while listening to the radio.

* * *

"_So in the end, the moral of the story is that sometimes you must find a way to love someone not just by being on the mattress."_

"**Yep, it'll only lead to people spreading rumors and bad relationships."**

" _Alright then, the time is now 12 noon and it's time for "The Rumor Wheel" so I'll now pass it to Ise Nanao."_

"_Thanks Hisahi-taicho, now here's the real news; You didn't hear it from- …well actually yes you did hear it from me, it has been official from the polls that were posted up on BBM, Facebook and on the Shinigami Women's Association news feed over the Seretei, beating the previous couple by 150 points and hits, the new couple of the month are….Kuckiki Rukia and Shiba Kaien."_

The two had tore away from each other's lips and stared at the radio with surprise. _"If you two are listening out there, congratz."_

Kaien looked at Rukia and smiled. "Hisagi-taicho BBMed me about that."

"I know, Rangiku-san did the same also." Rukia turned her head to the wall clock and realized that it was time to go back to her barracks. "Geez it's that late already?, I'm sorry Kaien-dono but I need to get going."

"No that's alright, you got to do what you got to do, just make sure you BBM me when you get home later on."

"Alright then." She gave him one last kiss before leaving his office, he received the form from Ukitake and went back to Squad 6. Entering her captain's office, she saw him with his feet on the table and hands behind his head.

"So…how was the visit?"

"I just went to deliver the form."

"Uh huh…and look at the time." She indeed looked to the clock and saw that it was ten minutes to one .

The petite girl lowered her head. "Sorry."

Renji stood up and stretched. "No, it's alright infact we're all done for today. I'm going over to the eleventh to see Tatsuki anyways, you can either go back or go home."

Rukia thought about it. "I'll go home, I think Kaien-dono's busy right now."

"Alright then. "Renji then left the office and shouted from the hallways. "OH AND BY THE WAY, CONGRATZ ON YALL TOP POSITION AS BEST COUPLE!"

The female blushed and faced the door. "RENJI!"

* * *

Later on around nightfall at her home, Rukia just stepped out of the shower and placed on her pajamas when she saw her computer displaying a Skype call, she went to it to see Tatsuki, Orihime, Nemu, Mihara and Nuriko. They talked hours and hours about that day's talk show.

*CLANK!* Rukia got startled as she heard something dropped outside.

"What was that Rukia?" Mihara asked.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out, goodnight."

"Night Rukia."

She signed off and closed her computer as she stepped out her room into the black hallway, it was dark and a little cold so Rukia had to keep her door open. Soon she heard a door slide open, she knew it was the door leading to the cherry blossom garden, she silently walked to the living room where her accusations were right, the door was slightly opened. The female shinigami tip-toed to the door and gently opened it…when she did, she saw a person sitting by the sakura tree having silver hair and a white outfit.

Going outside she looked very clear to realize the person and then she was in surprise. "It's…you…"

The person turned it's head to see the female. "Hello again…Rukia…"

"…Sode no Shirayuki…"

* * *

**Rukia: *gasp* "she's making a comeback?"**

**Me: "Yep, and just wait until the rest of the saga...R & R PLEASE!**


	31. Bonding

**Luna: Sorry for making you all wait, I mean combine MAJOR writer's block, being bored with T.V. (while having writer's block), playing pokemon white (which i have...yaay) and you have...not thinking straight..now without further delay here's chapter 31.**

**Miko: lunarprincess doesn't own Bleach or any of their characters, only her OC's.**

* * *

Crickets were chirping in the silent night as Rukia looked bewildered at her beautiful Yuki-onna zanpaktou staring back at her with a small smile.

"Are you surprised that I'm back in your world?"

Rukia came back from her stupor gaze. "Well of course. After both the muramasa and toju incidents, I thought that all the zanpaktous would be back in their original worlds."

Sode no Shirayuki looked at her master and then looked to the sky. "True, however as of those two incidents we all acquired the ability to materialize at will in case of something going wrong in your world."

The female had on a serious face. "And that would be?"

The yuki-onna stood up. "Only time would tell Rukia-sama, until then rest yourself for the next day."

* * *

Rukia sighed and walked to her room to go to sleep. The next day she ran over to the 1st barracks and into her brother's office.

"NII-SAMA! WE HAVE A PROBLEM HERE!"

"I think you're a little late there Rukia-chan." Mihara said looking unimpressed at a six foot samurai standing next to Byakuya.

Soon then the petit female looked around the room and she saw all the captains and lieutenants in the office with their own materialized zanpaktous.

Byakuya closed his eyes. "I see you also have seen yours as well."

"She said something about our world going wrong…"

Ichigo looked up. "Just like how Old man Zangetsu said as well."

"Well until this situation is cleared up, our zanpaktous will remain here with us." Byakuya said as he stood up. "But they must be under control around the seretei understood?"

Everyone else stood up "YES SIR!"

"Dismissed."

As everyone left, Rukia looked outside wondering what will be this "wrong". The zanpaktous that remained in the room were conversating with one another as their masters were also thinking as well.

After a few minutes of silence, Ichigo stood up. "Well, I got nothing, just as you said Byakuya, we will have to wait until."

The cat-like zanpaktou known as Haineko was looking- no scratch that- drooling at another male zanpaktou not too far away, and no it's not Hyorinmaru; this one had tan skin, with amber eyes and blue shoulder-length hair wearing a black skin-tight body suit with red arm, leg and chest armor, he also had yellow lightning bolts on his cheeks complementing his eyes. If none of you have guessed it yet, it was Raikou Kaze; Mihara's zanpaktou and yes it's a male…weird huh?

The said male zanpaktou looked at the feline woman and showed off a smile. "Is something wrong Haineko?"

Just hearing his voice made her swoon over him. "~Ahhh, nothing really, just…enjoying the view of Soul Society~."

At a distance the shrine maiden child Tobiume shook her head at her best friend's sight. "She's so hopeless." The girl then turned her head to Hyorinmaru as he looked out into the blue skies outside and a reddish hue crept on her face. _"At least now I won't have any competition."_

While all of this was happening, another shrine maiden look-alike was kneeling meditating… well she looked more like a priestess on account of what she was wearing; a long-sleeved white shirt, red pants, black boots and long black hair that's in a high ponytail and is currently lying on the floor complementing the beauty mark she had on the left side on the top of her upper lip. Doing something he had never done before, Senbonzakura went up to the priestess and silently sat next to her watching her.

"Do you need something?" The maiden asked the samurai.

"Just wondering how it is that you get to be so calm in all this madness, my lady."

The priestess opened her jade green eyes and look at the samurai. " 'My lady'? Don't get too buddy-buddy around me samurai, just because our masters are dating doesn't mean we have to be friends."

The samurai flinched and looked down. Gomen Miko-san."

The maiden closed her eyes and returned to meditating muttering in a low voice "you better be…". Tobiume looked at that piece of entertainment and decided that Miko is now her idol.

* * *

Everyone else had the rest of the day off, so what did our favourite couple did to kill time….went on a date of course, they went to a little café just outside the Seretei walls. The two were hand-in-hand as all the old married couples admire their strong love.

Rukia picked up a dumpling and started to munch on it. "So how did Kukakku ended up like the girl she is now?"

Kaien placed his tea cup down. "I think that after my 'death', knowing that she's the second born had to take over the Shiba house. Maybe she had both emotional and physical intense training to toughen her up…the main reason why she hasn't had a boyfriend up till this day."

The petite female chuckled. "I would believe that."

On another roof overlooking the café, two zanpaktous were overlooking the human couple; one was the beautiful yuki-onna Sode no Shirayuki and the other was a male with aqua eyes, peach skin, short shoulder-length sea-green hair that had a long strand near his neck in a braid (you know like soifon's hair but only without the white thingy on the long strand of hair), a short-sleeved white shirt with mint green wrist bands and loose sea-green pants with socks and sandals like the shinigami, oh and he also have this cute ahoge on his head…whoever guess right ( which yall should unless you all haven't thought very well) will get a kaien/rukia plushie.

"How long have they dated again?" The male asked the yuki-onna.

The female placed an index finger on her chin. "Hmm, I would say about two to three years."

"Oh because I've heard my master saying some things about them together…"

Sode no Shirayuki looked a little attentive. "And that would be…."

The male scratched his head moving his ahoge in thinking. "I don't really remember, something about ring and proposal…something like that…"

"So…he's thinking of marrying her?"

"I wouldn't say that right now…"

"Oh come on Nejibana, I mean look at those two down there." Sode no Shirayuki pointed to the couple who were laughing while holding hands and feeding each other. "You cannot sit there with a straight face and tell me that those two wouldn't get married eventually."

Nejibana sighed. "Did she ever thought of…You know…cheating on him or something?"

"Never saw, heard or thought about it. She really likes him so much, did he?"

"Never, ever since we came back she was his main priority; he's even paying more attention to her than how he did for Miyako."

"That reminds me..." the female then propped her palm on her cheek as she look to the male. "Does he ever miss her?"

"A little you know, but with me and her zanpaktou…hhheeelll no."

"What do you mean?"

"That chick annoyed me to no end, must be to the point of death almost. I told my master to tell her master to control her actions around me but did she listen?..no, she was like a stalker and even though I'm 5 percent sad that she's gone, I'm 95 percent happy that she IS."

The yuki-onna looked away. "Wow, she was that bad?"

Nejibana looked at the female with widened eyes. "THAT bad? If you would count taking everything that my DNA comes into contact with, making a shrine of those things in your inner world and acknowledging a day into worshipping it…then yea she was THAT bad."

Sode no Shirayuki shivered a little. "Sorry I asked."

* * *

Meanwhile while the two spirits were continuing their conversation, Rukia looked to see them on a rooftop laughing and smiling. "Well it looks like our zanpaktous get along well Kaien-dono."

Kaien looked to see the spirits and smirked. "Well I thought they would've hated each other, Nejibana and Miyako's zanpaktou didn't clicked so well."

Rukia swished her straw in her orange juice. "That reminds me, do you still miss Miss Miyako?"

"A little you know, I mean she was my first wife so I really would feel a little down here and there."

"Ah, I see…" The female looked out to the orange sky that was turning a dark bluish colour, she then felt her hand became warm as she looked and saw her boyfriend's palm on it.

"Don't get jealous of a dead woman, she was in my past and now by God's willing you may be my future."

Rukia looked at her other and slightly blushed as she made up her mind of one unknown suggestion. "You want to stay over by my house tonight?"

Kaien looked at his girlfriend like she was crazy. "What?" The zanpaktou spirits also crept up to the roof's edge to hear more saying a simultaneous "What?"

"I asked if you want to stay over tonight."

The male looked confused as he turned to meet his zanpaktou's eyes, said spirit stood up and took his female counterpart's hand. "Don't look at us; you're all on your own." And then disappeared.

Kaien remembered to get Nejibana back. "Well…don't you think that your brother might be….skeptical as to why I would be there?"

"My brother's always skeptical, come on are you scared of him?"

'With that stick currently up his nether region..yea."

Rukia sighed as she got up and pulled the male to her home. "Don't be such a scare Kaien."

* * *

As they reached inside the mansion, all the maids and butlers had confused and or puzzled looks as they saw the two heading to Rukia's room. The female then stopped at her brother's room and silently knocked as Kaien even got more worried.

"Rukia, are you trying to get myself killed over here?"

Said female pushed open the door. "Stop being so scared, besides I think he can comprehend with this."

As the two came inside, they caught a glimpse of purple hanging from the bed to the floor and got shocked. "N-nuriko-san?"

Said violette rolled around the large king-sized bed that was propped up like two feet off the floor and smiled at the couple. "Oh Rukia-chan and Kaien-san, how are you two doing?"

Rukia smiled while being a little confused. "We're doing fine, um where is my brother and why are you in his bed?"

"Oh he's in the shower and I'm just here waiting for him." She answered with a smirk and then looked at Kaien. "By the way, what are you doing here so late?"

Kaien blushed at the question. "Um w-well, Rukia asked m-me if I would s-spend the night with her."

After hearing said response, the violette's smirk grew even wider. "And you were going to ask your brother's permission Rukia-chan?" The petite female blushed. "You know he would kill him on the spot right?"

By then the couple got a little scared as Nuriko laughed a little and jumped off the bed onto the floor. "Just kidding, you two go and I'll tell him about it."

"Are you sure he won't get mad?" Kaien asked the violette.

The female flipped over some of her calf-length violet locks around her shoulder and placed another smirk onto her face. "I can persuade him to let this slide."

Rukia sighed in peace. "But how?"

Nuriko's smirk grew even wider as the couple had a thought in their mind. "Wait you and him are-"

"NO! Where yall get that mess from?" the violette cut them off and then pushed them out of the room. "Don't worry I'll take care of him, no we're not going to do 'that' and I hope you two are not going to do 'that' as well because the maids just finished cleaning your room."

Rukia laughed and blushed. "Goodnight Nuriko-san and thanks."

"Night Rukia and Kaien, your welcome."

* * *

The petite femme opened her room door 6 doors down from her brother's and let her boyfriend inside. Said male looked around the room as Rukia ran out to find something; it was comfy for a girl, cream colored walls, a desk for reading and going on the computer, a queen-sized bed, and pictures about her past fun times such as her high school's culture fest and graduation, the beach party and pictures of her brother, Nuriko, Mihara, herself and Ichigo in one.

Kaien walked around the room until his eyes fell onto a picture that was on her nightstand; it was a picture of the two smiling and holding each other's left palms while the right arms were in the air, their cheeks were slightly touching and their eyes were filled with happiness. The male then found a little inscription on the end of the picture that said "I will always love you forever…". Kaien sighed as he sat on her bed and continued looking at the picture until he felt weight on his back and kisses on his neck.

"Oh you found my special picture."

"Yea, we took this last week with your blackberry right?"

"Yea, now get changed."

Kaien looked confused at his girlfriend. "Excuse me?"

"Well you're not sleeping in your shikakusho right?…now change into these, it'll be more comfy for you."

As time went the two were laying in Rukia's bed talking about their past times together and also laughing here and there.

"…So that's how we got that said pig as a pet." Kaien finished his story on Lord knows what, he looked at Rukia and sighed. "I bored her to sleep." Kaien pulled the sheets over the female and pulled her close to him to make her warm, he then kissed her forehead and closed his eyes drifting off to sleep.

* * *

_The next morning…. _

Rukia opened her eyes a little for light to come in, she breathed in some air only to inhale her boyfriend's scent, she smiled and leaned further into his chest until she heard low snickering coming from somewhere inside her room. She shot her head up to see Sode no Shirayuki and Nejibana looking at the two as if they were watching a movie.

"Slept good Rukia-sama?" The female spirit asked with a bow.

"Um yes, now why are you two in my room?"

By then Nuriko went to the room door and leaned onto the frame. "I asked them to check up on you two but it looks like they were watching a movie."

Rukia sighed but then came back into reality. "But what Nii-sama…"

"Don't worry, I took care of him, let's just say 'I worked him hard last night'." Everyone on the room except Kaien (who was still sleeping) looked at the violette in confusion. "I was teaching him how to use BBM last night, what's wrong with you people?" Nuriko asked as she left.

Nejibana then got up. "We might as well leave too Shirayuki, we'll be waiting outside Miss Rukia."

The two spirits closed the door after exiting which made Rukia sighed in peace.

"It seems as thought you can't have privacy in your own home as well." Kaien added as he looked down at the female's face.

"Tell me about it, oh and good morning." She answered with a smile.

"Morning." He leaned to kissed his beloved and look into her eyes both smiling.

* * *

**_Ok now you all cannot tell me that wasn't so cute, sorry for making you all wait so long so please Read again And Review..thanks._**


	32. Friends are like Family

**Me:" Yayz new chaps up and running."**

**Rukia: "Um Luna-san, why isn't there most of mines or Kaien's names in the script?"**

**Me: "For good reasons...ENJOY EVERYONE."**

* * *

Soon then there was another knock on Rukia's door and the person opened it to reveal the icy blue eyed brunette, Mihara.

"Um, sorry to break this lovers bonding stuff or whatever yall call it but seroius, yall need to get up out of this bed and go outside, we having a barbecue." She then closed the door leaving two tomato red persons looking at the now closed door.

"And she said it with a straight face too." Kaien added as Rukia simply nodded.

Luckily Mihara was able to slip some clothes for Kaien from Ichigo's closet and since everyone was not wearing their regular uniforms it was alright to wear casual clothes.

* * *

(I'm to lazy to describe clothing so let's just say that everyone was wearing shorts….)

Walking outside to the backyard of the Kuchiki mansion and from all of the snickering maids and butlers, all of Kaien's and Rukia's friends which they both knew were outside getting different classifications of food near 4 picnic tables and getting over three grills ready while some others were lifting boxes of unknown objects inside of them. Looking confused Kaien asked the nearest person that was there…which was his zanpaktou.

"Nejibana, what's going on here?"

The teal haired man looked at the humans around the yard moving like ants and shrugged his shoulder. "I don't know, something said about fireworks and celebrations."

Rukia looked to the zanpaktou. "But why?"

"I don't know all the details but all I do know is that watch out for flying flaming arrows."

The couple gave the tealair questionable looks as he walked away. "As I said, I…don't…know…". The two shrugged it off as they went their separate ways but not before giving each other a little peck on the lips…and also not knowing that they had an audience hidden inside filled with maids, butlers and Rangiku.

* * *

Kaien went with the men who were fixing the grills and collecting the coals.

"Yo, Kaien, what's up?" Ichigo asked lifting a bag of coal.

"Not much really, but as to how all of this was organized without Rukia or I knowing and at 9 a.m."

Keigo pointed to the girls at the picnic tables. "All of them except your girl plotted this from last night."

Kaien blushed a little as he looked sheepishly at the guys. "Can you guys not call Rukia "My girl"?"

Ikkaku dropped a match in the grill to light the coals up. "So what do you want us to call her? "Yo' Wifey" sounds better?"

By then the raven haired male blushed even more as he looked away. "Well…"

Renji then swung an arm around the tall man. "See he agrees with it, at least he's tells the raw truth that he wants to slip the ring on the finger."

Uryu arched an eyebrow. "With her brother knowing?, I 'm sure you'll die before you get there."

Kaien glared at Uryu. "Whatever Ishida." and then turned his head towards Renji. "And you, stop saying things you don't know or else I'm going to tell about the time you had forgotten yours and Tatsuki's one year anniversary."

Renji's eyes widened as Hisagi leaned forward. "What exactly happened that day?"

"Nothin' nothing', now lets get these grills going." Renji said quickly as he grabbed a bag of coal and walked away. Kaien then looked to the other men and mouthed "BBM later." to which the men nodded.

* * *

_At the same time…_

Rukia walked to the tables where the women were getting the different foods ready for preparing.

Orihime looked up and saw Rukia coming their way. "Rukia-san, Rukia-san come sit right here." She patted an empty seat as the petite female sat and watched the other women do whatever they were doing.

Soon then Mihara walked over with a pitcher of water. Hey Rukia, what's up?"

"Bored."

"Want to help making the punch for later on?"

Rukia got up as Mihara placed the pitcher on the table at the women sat back down as Nuriko, Nemu and Nanao walked over with a pound of beef, vegetables and eggs and to the other table aside from them.

"Alright then, Tatsuki, Momo and Rangiku are in the kitchen cooking the rice and baking the sweet bread." Nanao announced to the ladies as she started slicing the pound of beef.

Nemu placed the bowl of thawed out vegetables and started to slice them. "And the guys are setting up the grills."

Nuriko then sat down with a pitcher of gold liquid and other ingredients and looked to the other table. "Ok, now let's get down to business."

Orihime then began to peel the boiled eggs into the potato salad. "And that is?"

Mihara nudged Rukia. "The number 1 talked about couple in all of Soul Society and BBM."

Rukia blushed. "You all are still on this after six months."

"Well we're so sorry that you two are so cute together and even more cute then Kaien-san and his late wife." Nanao said.

Mihara looked at Nanao as she poured fruit punch into the pitcher and as Rukia mixed it. "Late wife?"

"Oh, that's right both you and Nuriko haven't heard about Miss Miyako." A voice answered as all the girls looked up to see Yoruichi laying on a branch on the tree.

"Miyako Shiba.." Nanao then began thinking. "The wife..well late wife of Kaien Shiba, if I could remember she was adequately beautiful."

"Long brown hair and was a seated officer in squad 13." Nemu continued. "They didn't shown their love to each other publicly and was very casual with it."

"So what you're saying is that he's a widower?" Mihara asked.

Yoruichi nodded as she sat on top of the table. "Yep, those two were so in love that when he found out that she was killed, he was hell-bent on killing the hollow that did it, and in the end it was all Aizen's fault."

Nuriko mixed all the ingredients needed into her goldish liquid and looked to Rukia. "You ok with everyone talking about yo man's past wife?"

Rukia looked at the violette with a blushed face. " 'yo man…' are you serious Nuriko-san?"

"Well we would call him 'yo husband' but we don't see no ring on the finger, and plus we have to defend your couple from those haters out there anyways." The violette concluded.

The other girls nodded as one of the maids came out and looked around. "Ah Miss Mihara?"

Said brunette looked back as her name was called. "Yes?"

"Your guests have arrived, shall I bring them out?"

"Yes please."

As she left two figures entered the backyard. "HHHIII Mihara onee-chan!" Yuzu shouted as she ran to her.

Right then Ichigo stood up and pointed to the persons. "MIHARA!WHAT ARE YOU THINKING?"

"Oh hush up Ichi, I invited them because they needed to know more about the person who might become their sister-in-law soon." Mihara answered as she hugged Yuzu.

Karin walked the opposite direction to the guys. "Yea Ichigo, calm down will you. Besides, it's just us."

Ichigo sighed but then got scared. "But wait..is-"

"No. He didn't come." Mihara answered.

"That's a relief."

Rukia looked to the brunette. "Who's the person?"

"His dad."

Nuriko raised an eyebrow. "Ok, so why you didn't invited him?"

"The last time I went over to visit him in the living world, it was a disaster..I forgot what actually happened but all I know was that it involved Walnuts, Ropes, Swans…"

"And how is that bad?" Nanao interrupted.

"…And whipped cream." Mihara answered.

All the girls' face had a disturbed expression on them while Yoruichi laughed and looked to the sky. "Kinky…"

Nuriko then shook her head. "Ok…before I get even more disturbed, I'm going to put these in the fridge..and someone help Orihime over there, she putting the egg shells in the potato salad." She then grabbed her pitcher and Rukia's pitcher and headed to the kitchen while Nemu helped the taste-deaf teen.

Rukia stopped the violette. "Um Nuriko-san? Can you check up on Nii-sama for me?..I don't see him anywhere."

* * *

The violette smiled. "Alright then." She went into the kitchen, said hi to Tatsuki and Rangiku whom were in there, placed the drinks in the fridge and laughed a little while seeing Tatsuki stopping Rangiku from spoiling the other dishes.

"Hey girls, where's Momo at?" Nuriko asked the two.

Rangiku placed a finger to her chin. "Last time I saw her, she and Kira were chatting together."

"Oh?…Alright then, well I'm going to check up on Byakuya, the others are outside if you need them."

The violette walked down a path that led to a hall that goes to a turn to get to the rooms _(yall with me so far?..good!), _as she made a turn she jumped back a little to hide and blinked a few times to make sure her eyes were working good. She then peered her head a little from the wall and saw a scene worthy of facebook knowing.

Leaning on the wall that a window was next to were the misplaced duo; Kira and Momo. The only thing odd there was that they were making out on the people wall and all Nuriko know to do was to take a picture and send it to someone…so she did with her BB and sent it to one of her contacts. After putting the phone away, she regained her composure and posture and began walking down the hall she was about to stay silent but HAD to say something, walking centimeters past the couple she said "Rooms are available next door." The couple opened their eyes and saw only violet hair flowing to the left side of the hall. Embarrassed, the two laughed a little and walked away.

The violette reached her destination and knocked on the door. "Byakuya, you in there?" No answer. She opened the door and found the room empty, she decided to take a look around the room. Yes, she was in there the night before but it was night and she didn't see the room perfectly but since it was day she could see great.

Walking around the large bedroom she felt a little small because her room is a lot smaller than his own. Nuriko then spotted Byakuya's dresser and walked up to it, she looked over the pictures that were on it and saw that there was only two of them. One was a family portrait of him and Rukia in front of the mansion and Rukia was wearing the Shino Academy uniform, Nuriko giggled a little for seeing that nobody was smiling but for the fact that behind Byakuya's head was a pair of bunny ears… and Rukia's also.

When the violette looked at the next picture she tilted her head a little, it was a picture of his wife Hisana, Byakuya never talked about Hisana with Nuriko so she didn't knew who it was but something told her that the woman in the picture was very close to Byakuya. Nuriko picked up the frame and walked to the window, the light shining from the frame made the woman in it more beautiful than before; her face looked a little pale and her eyes were a little dimmed but her smile was as radiant as an angel's. The violette sighed and placed a finger near the woman's cheek and traced it down to her arms which were folded neatly and covered by her Dark blue kimono sleeves.

"She's beautiful…." Nuriko then looked outside. "She's just the right type for Byakuya; elegant and extremely stunning." She then turned her eyes to their left corners. "So…is she your wife?"

Her male counterpart grunted in reply as she turned around with the picture frame near her chest and smiled. "She's very beautiful, I don't think I might even be near her beauty." Byakuya raised an eyebrow as he leaned on his doorframe and listened to his female counterpart.

"She looks just like Rukia-chan, they could almost pose as sisters." Nuriko then placed the frame back to it's original spot. "If she was your wife, then you might had a wonderful time with her right?"

Byakuya closed his eyes as he nodded. "Yes."

Nuriko smiled as she looked at the picture and then herself in the mirror; she let her fringe grow to cover half of her forehead and a middle strand of her hair was longer than the others reaching where her eyebrows were, she also had her hair up in a high ponytail.

She soon heard a little noise and turned to see Byakuya sitting on his bed, the violette walked over to the opposite side and climbed on the bed also and fixed herself so that their backs were touching.

"Your eyes are a little red…what's the matter?"

"Today is the anniversary of that day…"

"She died?"

Byakuya didn't respond but Nuriko gripped his hand. "It's alright to cry for lost loved ones, don't let all that emotion build up inside of you."

Byakuya raised his head a little so his own was touching hers. "You sound like you understand perfectly what my situation is."

Nuriko smiled as she leaned her head for it to rest in his left shoulder. "Of course, I respected the fact that you were married and are now a widower, the pain that you must had felt when she wasn't there anymore near you, it maybe was very unbearable for you. Don't be afraid to show at a little emotion, to at least let the people around you know that you are fine."

Hearing that little speech she gave, the male Kuchiki was in deep thought, then he suddenly moved as Nuriko fell on her back, Byakuya leaned to his left and passed his hand through the violette's fringe exposing her forehead and then smirked.

"I knew there was a reason why I fell in love with you."

It was Nuriko's turn to smirk. "Well what can I say…I'm a realist."

* * *

_Around the same time Nuriko left…_

"So Yuzu, tell us what's going on." Mihara said as she led the girl to the table with the other women.

"Well, nothing much happened much really except for…..Karin has a boyfriend."

Ichigo spat out water he was drinking away from the food on the grill and looked to the girls' direction. "WHAT!"

Rukia looked at the younger Kurosaki. "Oh really?, who's the vic- I mean lucky guy?"

"All I know from what Karin told me is that he has white hair and his name is Toshiro."

Everyone had blank stares on their faces before shouting. **"CAPTAIN HITSUGAYA?"**

"Did someone call my name?"

Everyone looked around to find the captain until Nanao pointed to the roof. "There they are." All the others looked to see the tenth squad captain sitting next to Karin with his regular expression. "What's up?"

"I'll tell you what's up…" Ichigo muttered as he stepped forward. "YOU DATING MY SISTER AND NONE OF YALL HAD THE OUNCE OF SENSE TO TELL HER BROTHER!"

Hitsugaya looked at Ichigo and then to Karin. "He's taking it more then your father did."

Mihara had a surprised expression on her face. "You two already told Mr. Isshin?"

Karin nodded. "Yup, and this time it went a lot worse than how when you met him?"

"Worse as in?"

"He didn't bring Walnuts…but had Almonds."

The brunette shivered a little but smiled a little. "Well that was a little better right?"

"…And instead of Whipped cream he used Cool Whip."

Her smile then turned into a frown. "Nevermind."

"YOU TELLING ME THAT EVEN GOAT-CHIN HEARD ABOUT THIS AND I'M THE LAST ONE?" Ichigo was still yelling.

"Yes, you guessed right." Karin clapped.

Ichigo's eyes were twitching as he was ready to kill Toshiro but Mihara stopped him. "Ichi, calm down. It's not like they'll kill each other."

The orange haired man turned away. "Whatever."

The others laughed as Kaien's BB was ringing and showed that he had received a photo message. His expression then turned to surprised. "Oh my gosh..yall come look at this, this is crazy."

Everyone crowded to see the picture of Kira and Momo that Nuriko took.

Rukia looked at the pic. "Wow."

Mihara inspected the picture. "Hands on booty, booty in the air..yea they checking each other."

The girls gave the brunette a worried look and the boys were laughing their heads off as everyone saw the same two couple walking out.

"Hey guys, what's so funny?" Momo asked.

"Looking at Renji's big toe." Hisagi lied.

"HEY!" Renji replied as the others laughed.

* * *

_Later on…_

Everyone was still outside as they were eating and drinking while watching the fireworks courtesy of Urahara and Squad 12 lighting up the sky. Each couple were snuggled up with one another except for Yuzu who was getting warm with her brother and his girlfriend and Nanao whom had to go back to her barracks to check up on her lazy captain.

Soon then Nuriko lifted her clear plastic cup in the air. "To friends whom are family!"

Everyone else followed suit as they lifted their drinks in the air and shouted. "To friends and families."

Hisagi then nudged Kira. "Oh and by the way Kira, by tomorrow, both you and Momo will become FB stars."

By then everyone was laughing and the duo just blushed like crazy as they glared at the violette laughing in their head captain's arms.

* * *

**Me: "Don't worry Rukia, you and Kaien will have A LOT of screentime/readingtime coming up soon."**

**Rukia: "Oh that's a relief."**

**Me: "The fireworks and barbecues in the story are dedicated to America and Bahamas for celebrating their independance days..H.I.D! Read and Review, thanks...**


	33. Taking over LA

**Luna: "Sorry for the long wait everyone; I had an awesome summer job at this cool hotel and-**

**Ichigo: "No one cares about your life story."**

**Luna: *punches Ichigo* Rude little somethin' anyways, here's the 33rd chapter.**

**Kaien: "lunarprincess21 doesn't own the characters of Bleach but her OC's**

**Mihara: *looks at Ichigo and shakes her head* No, I don't want to know why.**

* * *

"There is another hollow infestation on the move."

Everyone present on the room sighed, one person then spoke up. "Again?"

"Yes again but this time it's in a different place."

A female looked up to see the head captain. "How different?"

The stotic man closed his eyes. "They are located in a different region."

A fellow captain raised his eyebrows. "Different as in…"

"It's located half way around the world."

All the members present had on a *O_0* look and Captain Hitsugaya regained his composure. "But why do you think they're located there?"

Urahara then stepped in an answered. "Because, our chibi captain, there are more places where they are much better pure souls than just Karakura town."

Hitsugaya twitched at the word 'chibi' while Rukia asked the 12th captain to continue.

"According to the research both Nemu-san and myself had done, we have concluded that all the hollows are congregating to one specific location."

The orange-haired captain then raised an eyebrow. "And that's where exactly?"

Soon then a large screen slowly came down from the back of the room and a projector came on that showed a map of North America, Urahara then pointed the courser to a state and then to a city. "The city of Los Angeles, California."

Rukia then looked a little confused. "But why that specific place?"

The blonde captain sighed as he fixed his stripped hat. "I'm sorry but I don't have the information as up to now."

"I think I might know why." Soon everyone on the room looked to the violette typing away on her blackberry.

"Oh really?" Urahara looked at the female. "And what's the reason?"

"Two words- Anime Expo."

Kaien looked at his fellow lieutenant as if she was a little cuckoo. "Come again?"

Nuriko stopped typing and arched en eyebrow as she looked around the room. "You all are telling me that none of you have heard of anime expo?" Her answer was everyone either shaking their heads or shrugging their shoulders.

The violette tapped her forehead lightly. "This will be a pain. The reason all of those hollows are going to L.A. is because A LOT of people will be at Anime Expo, now I don't know why because some otakus have messed up minds thus their souls are not that pure but still enough to attract a hollow's attention."

Mihara looked at her cousin. "So then you're telling us that those hollows will attack that one specific place?"

"Well it's THE biggest anime convention in all of America, and the other reason people are flocking there by the car vans is because…" Nuriko then plugged her BB onto the projector which showed a picture of Hatsune Miku. "The world's virtual diva will be performing there for the first time."

By then Mihara and Rukia screamed like fan girls so loud that it shattered Byakuya's drinking glass and all the men fell.

"MIKU'S COMING TO AMERICA? WE HAVE TO GO!" Mihara screamed like a little girl.

Nuriko smirked. "But we're just going for the hollow infestation."

Rukia raised her hand. "So we can just; 1. Reserve our tickets. 2. Kill all the hollows three hours before Showtime. And 3. ENJOY THE CONCERT OF THE LIFETIME!"

Mihara then nudged Nuriko. "Besides, I know that you're more fired up than me for this."

"Of course, I'm just calm at the moment. Watch me later on today."

Byakuya then cleared his throat for silence. "So then, a group of nine people will go and clear out the hollows with myself as the leader."

* * *

After that, they picked out the nine lucky people *victims* that will go to LA, and possibly to see the diva in concert. The got their individual gigais, went to the world of the living, arrived at the airport and entered the large airplane that would take then to America.

"FIRST CLASS ROCKS!" Mihara shouted as she sat in her seat

"I can't believe we're going to see Hatsune Miku in concert." Orihime said as she looked out the window.

"But how are we going to see her if we didn't reserve our tickets yet?" Rukia asked looking at her.

Nuriko snapped her fingers as everyone looked at her. "Don't worry your pretty little head, I already reserved, booked and paid for everyone's tickets."

Kaien arched an eyebrow. "Even for the extra two we have coming?"

"I couldn't leave out their spouses so yes."

Here's everyone who's going according to couples: Kaien and Rukia, Byakuya and Nuriko, Ichigo and Mihara, Renji and Tatsuki, Toshirou and Karin, Orihime and Ulquiorra. The extras were Karin and Ulquiorra. (A/N Cause I love them.)

The ride to America was LONG so everyone was in their seats…bored cause the in-flight movie was terrible and nothing was amusing them.

Rukia sighed as she looked out the window to see the night sky filled with stars and a little clouds, she then leaned her head on Kaien's shoulder as she plugged in her headphones to the chair's armrest to listen to the radio.

"Tired are we?" Kaien asked the sleepy female.

"You already know the answer to that." Rukia answered while flicking Kaien's nose, in which he grabbed her hand and kissed it making Rukia giggle.

Watching from the back seat Mihara smiled a little and looked to her left where her orange-haired boyfriend is, sleeping on her shoulder. _"They're so cute, it's really nice that we're going to another place to chill out with the people we love." _She then placed her palm on Ichigo's cheek and leaned down to kiss his head and looked to her right. _"That's why I had to ask Isshin-san to let Karin-chan to come along for Captain Hitsugaya's sake." _She looks to see the two playing on her ps2, the brunette looked more closely as she saw Toshirou's arm draped over Karin's shoulder as her head was on his shoulder and he was watching her play, Mihara smiled in Ichigo's hair.

Meanwhile Nuriko was playing with her hair while listening to music on her 'airplane mode' BB when a familiar song came on, she stopped and smiled a little as she looked from the corner of her eye to see a sleeping Rukia and a sleeping Kaien. She closed her eyes as she listened on to the song as she felt on of the earphones move from out of her ear, she opened her eyes to see that Byakuya had the other earphone and was listening also.

"_Let's fly away with hidden broken wings_

_That sun is shining despite being painful_

_The wish that I hold close is for you to know it's me…"_

"Listening to Vocaloid I see." He said in his stotic expression.

Nuriko smirked. "Well I'm sorry that their songs are so melodious and awesome. This special one reminds us of those two over there-" She pointed her finger at the sleeping couple and the scooted over to be closer to Byakuya's face. "And us too."

Byakuya arched an eyebrow. "So this'll be our song then?"

The violette leaned forward to kiss the stotic man as she smiled. "If you want."

* * *

The next day, 2 days before the concert the group went to their hotel; The Fairmont Newport Beach hotel. The rooms Nuriko booked were executive suites and large enough to hold up a lot of persons so the group was split up in two, the girls having one room and the boys having another.

Soon then Rukia stopped everyone "Alright then, we'll all meet up back here at 6:30 tonight."

Nuriko raised an eyebrow. "Why is that?"

"Well…" Mihara talked up as she was reading a map of L.A. "First we have to get familiarized with the place so we're taking a tour bus around here, also we need to know where the Nokia theatre is."

"Sounds fair to me." Ichigo answered. "If everyone agrees, then I just have 1 other thing to say." He concluded with a smirk in which Nuriko saw and smirked as well.

Hitsugaya looked up to the orange-haired captain. "And it is.."

"Last one to the rooms sleeps on the couch beds." He answered quickly while both him and Nuriko ran to the stairs laughing.

Tatsuki and Kaien then ran after them. "OH NO YOU CHILDREN DON'T!"

Inside the rooms were more like condos; inside have a fridge, stove, toaster and washing and drying machines, the two couches were big and could turn into queen-sized beds and lazy boys were around them as well. The bedroom had a great view of L.A. and also their own T.V., the bathroom had a stand-in shower, a jet bathtub and Jacuzzi in it while the room was lit with energy-efficient bulbs complimenting the marble-made counter. Everyone went inside their rooms and each hand a different response with bedding arrangements- the girls decided to let Karin sleep in the room, the boys on the other hand had a large argument and decided to draw straws, guess who had the shortest straw….well the time will come.

* * *

Later on everyone met up in the lobby going outside into..a rented suburban?

"Where did this come from and who is this for?" Asked a surprised Renji.

Nuriko rolled her eyes. "Pssshhh…I'm not spending a lot of money for a tour bus we sometimes might not use, I just rented this for our convenience."

"But who can drive on L.A. streets and also read the map?" Mihara asked her cousin.

"Well I can read the map **or get a GPS," **she flicked her cousin's head.** "**Use your head Mihara, as for the driving well…" She then pointed to Byakuya. "He had most of his missions from the past here in America so he would be perfect on the streets."

"Sounds alright I guess, but by the looks of the suburban we all can't fit in it."

Nuriko smirked. "Oh **you **all WILL fit in it trust me."

Driving along the black night in Los Angeles, the shinigami group plus arrancar and human pair were enjoying the sights of the buildings. Yes they all fitted inside the suburban, all they had to do was to let the girls sit on the guy's .

"Wow, L.A. is so amazing." Orihime said as she looked out the right back seat window, comfy in Ulquiorra's grip.

"Yep and I just see a club we have to stop at soon." Renji pointed out as he saw the place from the left back seat window while his girlfriend leaned to the left and high-fived him.

"I also just saw and ad for a shooting gallery we need to go to." Rukia said as she pointed outside from the left aisle seat as Kaien laughed.

Nuriko turned from the front passenger seat to see Rukia. "Rukia, you're so small and frail-looking that if you try and use a gun you might get thrown back 50 meters by the recoil." Everyone laughed a little as Nuriko smiled at Rukia.

Soon then they were downtown and looking for a specific location. "There it is!" Mihara said as she pointed from the middle back seat. Ichigo leaned to the right from his girlfriend blocking his view to see the Nokia Theatre.

"In the next two days this street will be loaded with otakus." Karin added as Toshirou nodded in response from the right aisle seat.

"That's right, that's why we need to get our cosplay on on Saturday." Nuriko added with a smile. (A/N. No this isn't a typo, in the islands we really talk like this.)

Karin then had a surprised expression on her face. "Wait I just remember something."

"Yea, what is it?" Orihime asked her.

"Don't we need to go shopping for food to fill out our fridges?"

Mihara nodded. "Yep, apparently there's this big mega store in America called a 'Walmart' so maybe we can go there I guess."

"Good, I'll put it on the GPS and we'll go there." Nuriko answered.

* * *

Parking the vehicle and grabbing three trolleys, the group amazed at the big store splat up and picked up a lot of items such as cookies, soda, water, cereal, milk, the usual.

Orihime, Ulquiorra, Nuriko and Ichigo was walking along the frozen ice cream section when Orihime ran and looked at a pint of vanilla ice cream. "I can use this for my Vanilla Seaweed Soy Sauce Lettuce ground beef casserole with Heavy Cream and Thyme topping." She then turned to a weirded out Nuriko, a sick-looking Ichigo and a stotic Ulquiorra. "Any of you want some?"

Nuriko then walked to the girl. "Sweetie, let me take this from you and lets just eat it like this ok?"

The burnt-orange haired teen nodded. "Ok then."

Ulquiorra then whispered to Ichigo. "She just saved your lives." Ichigo nodded. "Yep."

* * *

Karin was by herself looking at some hair brushes for her use, as she picked up another one she soon then felt an arm around her shoulder. "What happened to the one you brought here?"

"It's not as hard as this one, so I'm going to get this." She then turned to see her boyfriend. "So anything new you want?"

Toshirou shrugged. "Well nothing really..however some people here thinks that I'm a child." He then had a little vein on his head.

Karin sighed. "Toshirou, it's reality. You look young for your age ok? Just accept that fact. "She then touched his cheek to turn his head so he was facing her. "Besides, I like the fact that you look younger than you are. Confuses these noisy people into thinking that we're a teenage couple."

Hearing that, Hitsugaya smirked. "True. I went to the electronics section and saw some things you might be interested in, want to go?"

"Sure."

* * *

Tatsuki, Renji, Mihara and Kaien were looking at clothes. Mihara held up a plain t-shirt that had an emblem on the top right corner depicting a leek.

"Hate it." Mihara placed the shirt back and wheeled the cart over to Renji. "Found anything?"

"Yep, some pants and t-shirts for me…" he dropped the items in the trolley. "And a shirt for Tatsuki." He held up a sleeveless light brown shirt that said SPIRIT in black and on the bottom left had the peace emblem, Mihara looked interested but then frowned. "But Renji…"

"Hold on Mihara…" Renji ran to show Tatsuki the shirt. "Look Tatsuki, do you like this?" He held the shirt up for her to only throw the light blue pajamas she had in her hand in his face.

"IDIOT, DIDN'T I SAID THAT I DON'T WANT TO SEE THAT COLOR AGAIN?" She then walked away to the socks section while Kaien came from the shirt rack.

Mihara shook her head. "Didn't you remember the incident at your 1st year anniversary?"

"Oh, he showed her 'that' color?" Kaien asked the brunette.

"Yep." She then imagined what happened that day. "So much cake…"

Kaien then remembered. "And for some reason…Pelicans."

"Retarded day that was. Oh Renji, I'll take that shirt if she doesn't want it."

* * *

Nuriko and Ichigo went through the toy department bored. "Ichigo I'm bored, what do you want to do?" The violette asked.

"I don't know, Ulquiorra and Orihime took off somewhere with the trolley." He then spotted something and then picked two of then up. "Nuriko-san?"

Said woman turned to catch something in her hand, she then looked over to the male whom had a smirk on his face. "Let's have fun in this aisle." She then smiled and played along as the other customers saw two grown people having a light saber battle in the aisle.

Rukia and Byakuya passed through the section and saw the heated battle between the duo, Byakuya shook his head in disapprovement as Rukia looked intrigued into the battle. Light sabers clashed and clashed until it became a draw, Ichigo and Nuriko created a big crowd whom applauded them, some giving high-fives and some others asking for battling tips.

Rukia then walked to the duo. "You two are so crazy."

Nuriko shrugged her shoulders. "Trying to pass the time while in here you know."

"By causing trouble here at the same time?" Byakuya asked her.

"No, what we were doing was harmless fun, but what Ichigo's doing over there might be causing trouble.'

The two turned to see Ichigo placing boxes of condoms in random people carts without saying anything. The three tried to contain their laughter as Ichigo came back and had on a serious face. "My work here is done."

"You're such an idiot." Nuriko added.

After all of that was done, everyone went and checked out their cart full of items, making the locals there raise their eyebrows in suspicion. When they were exiting, Mihara leaned to talk to one of the employees. "There's a code 3 in housewares."

The group watched as the shocked employee grabbed an axe shouting "ZOMBIE APOCOLYPSE!" around the store, the laughing group went outside, loaded their vehicle with their items and went inside.

* * *

As Byakuya drove away he looked into the rear-view mirror. "Tomorrow we're starting our partol around the city."

Everyone except Ulquiorra, Toshirou and Karin groaned. "Do we have to?" Mihara asked.

"Affirmative."

Nuriko raised an eyebrow. "You know, a simple 'yes' would do Bya-nyan." She then turned to the back. "Anyways who wants to hear about my camping experience in the camping section?"

Everyone else shouted "ME!" as Nuriko began telling the story.

Back at the hotel, the group went their separate ways. After putting their needed things away, Renji was outside on the patio with a bowl of Honey Nut Cheerios looking out to the L.A. scenery. "L.A. is off the hook."

"Yea it really is." Ichigo responded shoving a spoon full of the same cereal in his mouth, he then turned to look inside to see the living room empty. "Where's everyone else?"

"Ulquiorra went to sleep and the others went to meet their girls downstairs."

"So why didn't you go?"

"Cause Tatsuki said that both she and Mihara were going to sleep. I can't still get the fact that emo-boy won the bed."

Ichigo then got up. "Well Renji, might as well accept it. Now help me set up the couch beds."

* * *

Downstairs, Karin, Toshirou, Nuriko, Byakuya, Rukia and Kaien were sitting outside in the lobby talking. Byakuya and Nuriko were in separate white seats while the other four were in a large, white couch with a chandelier hanging over them.

Rukia was reading a guide book while propping her feet on Kaien's lap. "Well the expo is on Saturday right?"

Nuriko nodded. "Yep, and we're leaving next week Wednesday."

Karin pouted. "Shame, I wanted to see all of L.A."

"You will Karin-chan, but on Saturday we're staying one place…and that's in Anime Expo." Rukia told her.

"That's right, the Hatsune Miku concert is that night." Toshirou added.

Nuriko smiled. "Yes sir." She then pointed a thumb to Byakuya. "So after we deal with what Mr. Head captain has in store for us, we can shop for that night."

Byakuya gripped her thumb and pulled it until he got her hand and intertwined their fingers. "We still have to finish making squad preparations."

Kaien then leaned forward not taking Rukia's legs off him and looked at the map of L.A. on the table under the chandelier. "So a group of three can take the north, another can take the south, the other can take the west, and the last can take the east."

"And the captains for the groups are you Kuchiki sou-taicho, Abarai-taicho, Kurosaki-taicho and myself." Toshirou finished.

Nuriko sighed. "Good, now that's all over and said…" she stood up keeping a grip on Byakuya's hand. "I'll be retiring for the night, let's go ladies" She then kissed Byakuya's hand and smiled. "See you tomorrow." The violette looked to the other men. "See you in the morning."

Toshirou got up pulling Karin with him and gave her a quick peck. "Night Karin."

"Night Shiro." She them walked over the elevator with Nuriko.

Rukia then got up and stretched her arms, Kaien poked her side which made her flinch and laugh. "What are you implying?"

"You got curves."

The petite female smirked as she leaned closer to his face and said loudly so the two women near the elevator can hear. "More than what's showing."

The duo laughed as Rukia kissed the now blushing Kaien and walked to the ladies whom went inside the elevator. Kaien then looked to Byakuya. "She's such a card."

Her brother nodded. "A tricky one, but a card."

Toshirou then walked to the elevator. "Well then, let's head off too." The other men then walked with the white haired captain inside the elevator as it closed and dinged, ascending.

* * *

**Luna: "The story of the Anniversary fiasco will come in a subsequent chapter."**

**Keigo: "Too much big words..."**

**Luna: "Keigo, you're on vacation...LEAVE!"**

**Nuriko: "Thanks for reading, and don't worry, Ichigo and I will have a rematch soon."**

**Byakuya: "The song Nuriko was listening to is called 'Kodoku no Hikari' and was sung by vocaloid Utatane Piko. Description on the authoress' profile."**

**Nuriko: *glomps Byakuya* "Yayz, Bya-nyan said more than five words."**

**Mihara: "The authoress told me to tell all the readers to review plz."**

**Rukia: "..Such terrible pronunciation." **

**Reviewz plz...Thanks and laters. ^_^.**


	34. Reuntied

**Me: Wow, did I had a long time of doing this chapter, and the only time I had of finishing this one up is when I 'm sick away from college...*cough*. Rukia, disclaimer please.**

**Rukia: tl21 doesn't own Bleach and any of it's characters...um..yea, on with the story.**

* * *

The skies of Los Angeles, California was shining beautifully and no cloud was in sight, soon then a shinigami shunpoed around the tall buildings. Three landed on top of an apartment building.

The violette sat down and sighed. "We've been at it since 5 this morning and haven't found even a trace of reiatsu."

Tatsuki shielded her eyes from the sun. "Well yea, and now it's 10 o' clock."

Hitsugaya simply grunted and then took out a communicator. "This is Captain Hitsugaya, we haven't found anything here. How about at your end Captain Abarai?"

Renji, Mihara and Kaien were in the air, Mihara played with Kaien's hair as Renji replied. "Nothing up from the skies. How about your end Captain Kuchiki?"

Rukia and Ulquiorra were looking in a parasailing brochure near the beach as Byakuya responded. "Nothing present as well. Captain Kurosaki?"

Orihime and Karin were walking down the sidewalk doing a little window shopping as Ichigo sighed a little. "Nothing here as well. We might as well call it quits for today."

Renji nodded as he answered. "Ichigo's right, let's all head back to the hotel."

As the communicators went off, the four groups returned to their respective rooms and had a nap.

* * *

Rukia woke up from her sleep rubbing her eyes, looking at the nightstand she saw the clock reading 1 p.m. She walked to the TV room to find Tatsuki and Orihime watching TV.

"Ah Rukia, had a good nap?" Orihime asked the petite female.

Rukia took a seat next to Tatsuki. "Yea, I guess so."

The tomboy of the group leaned back. "Well that's nice. Mihara-san's thinking of just us girls going out shopping later, what do you think?"

"Yea, it would be nice."

At 3 when the other girls were up, they had gotten ready to leave, Tatsuki went to the boy's room and knocked on the door but there wasn't no answer. She then picked the lock and entered the room where she saw all the men minus Byakuya and Toshiro passed out sleeping, Tatsuki looked to the balcony where she saw the other two men with headphones in their ears listening to music. The female went to Toshiro and took his headphones off.

"What was that for Arisawa?" The short captain asked agitated.

"Well, all the girls want to go shopping and sight seeing so we were wondering of any of you males would like to come." Tatsuki answered bored.

Hitsugaya shrugged his shoulders and smirked. "Alright then, I guess I can come along." He then tapped Byakuya on his shoulder, he removed his ear buds as Hitsugaya asked if he wanted to go along with the women, agreeing they both plus Tatsuki woke up the other men and then everyone went outside.

First they went inside a tourist shop near the hotel. Nuriko and Rukia were looking at some arm bands for males while Tatsuki, Orihime and Karin were trying on souvenir hats and the men were just looking around bored.

Nuriko lowered her eyelids. "Do something guys, jeez you all are such buzz kills."

The males agreed and walked around the store and some even went into the next one beside it. Going outside carrying some bags, Mihara and Rukia looked around for their boyfriends only to find other girls talking to them.

Mihara's eye twitched. "Just as long as they don't touch them, I'm fine."

Rukia looked at the one that was talking to Kaien and got a little envious; she was a ginger-head with a few freckles here and there on her face, she was lightly tanned and had a tall stature to almost rival Kaien himself. The ginger laughed as she lightly touched Kaien's shoulder, Rukia felt a pinch of hurtfulness in her chest as she looked to Mihara.

"M-Maybe they're just socializing with them Mihara-san." Rukia stuttered to a twitching Mihara.

"Yea…if you would call that blonde-haired man-stealer touching m boyfriend's shoulder 'socializing', then yeah I would agree with you." The brunette replied with a shaking fist in the air.

Meanwhile Nuriko and Karin were walking towards the angry women and shared a glance to each other before looking at what was transpiring before them.

"Oh no, here comes the 'girls-who-don't-know-that-those-men-are-taken' phase." Karin said with a shrug.

Nuriko smirked and gripped both Mihara and Rukia's shoulders. "Don't worry about those two, besides, if you trust them, they wouldn't fall for their pretty acts right?"

Rukia nodded as she spotted another store. "Hey, let's go into that one."

Mihara nodded as the girls ran across the street into the store.

* * *

In another store which was a jewelry one, Toshiro and Byakuya were looking at some bracelets.

"Hmm, I really don't know which one to get for Karin, her taste in jewelry is different from other girls." Toshiro said looking at some silver bangles.

Byakuya nodded as he spotted something that would look perfect on Nuriko; A stunning gold necklace with a small gold plated cross and located in the middle was an agate gem. Since she was born in the month of June, Agate was her birthstone and Byakuya imagined it to look dazzling around his girlfriend's neck, so he called over one of the store clerks and asked for the piece of jewelry to be wrapped, he then paid for it and waited for Hitsugaya to finish his shopping.

* * *

"See, now this is how you live on vacation, worry and stress free." Nuriko said as she smiled wearing a Luka Megurine cosplay outfit.

Tatsuki smiled. "I don't think Luka fits your style Nuriko-san." She then gave her a few clothing garments. "Here, try this on."

Nuriko went back inside the dressing room, while Rukia was looking at some more armbands.

'_Hmm, I know that Kaien has a dozen of armbands, but all of them are not black, so I think this one is the best choice.' _She gripped a sleak black armband with the kanji for 'Spirit' imprinted in red on the front, Rukia purchased the band and went back to meet up with the girls but soon then bumped into someone.

Rukia rubbed her head as she bowed. "I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking my-"

Soon, the petit woman was shocked to see that the person whom she bumped into had messy crimson hair with matching eyes, having on a regular black t-shirt and slack washed blue jeans. Rukia's eyes widened as she remembered the person standing in front of her.

"A-Ashido?"

Said man's eyes widened as he remembered the woman. "Ah, Rukia Kuchiki, was it?…how are you?"

"I'm f-fine, but h-how did you get from Hueco Mundo into…America?"

"I followed the reiatsu of some menos that left Hueco Mundo into a garganta a few weeks ago, after I went in I found myself here and so I'm blending in with the humans until I find the missing menos and kill them before they hurt innocent persons." Ashido answered with a straight face.

"Wow, well I'm here for the same reason, we detected some hollow activity here and a group of us from the Soul Society are here looking into it."

Ashido smirked. "Well that's nice."

Rukia's heart jumped for a second before smiling. "Yea, well I'm going to look for my friends..hey how about you come meet them?"

"Sure, I don't mind."

Ashido followed Rukia as her heart raced a little. _'Why am I like this, just because I didn't see Ashido for a long time?' _She then gripped the bag which contained her little present to Kaien. _'Well it's his loss, I'm already taken, and there's nothing he can do about it to change it.'_

Soon they reached the ladies that were at the dressing rooms as Rukia waved over to them. Seeing the two, Tatsuki leaned over to Mihara.

"Who's the new dude?"

"I don't know but we're about to find out now."

Rukia walked over and smiled. "Ladies, I want you to meet an old friend of mine, Ashido Kano."

As Ashido lifted his hand up in acknowledgement, Nuriko came out the changing room with her regular clothes on and looked at the crimson-haired man, raising an eyebrow.

Mihara swung an arm around her cousin's shoulder. "Ashido Kano, Rukia's old friend."

Nuriko didn't looked surprised. "Oh, ok then." She then went up to Ashido and fake-curtsied. "I'm sorry for letting this reunion fall short but the girls and I have an appointment to make so we have to get going, it was nice meeting you."

The other girls turned around and left as Rukia smiled. "Don't worry about Nuriko-sa, she's alright."

Ashiso smiled as he looked to the petit woman. "Nah, it's alright. So will I see you again?"

"Hmm, you're going to the Hatsune Miku concert?"

"Yep."

"So I'll see you then."

Ashido nodded. "Great." He then did an unthinkable move and held Rukia's free hand and kissed it, the ladies that saw were shocked and speechless. "Hope to see you again."

Rukia blushed as she withdrew her hand. "S-Same f-for me." She then sprinted to the other girls as Ashido slipped his hands in his pockets and walked away with a smile.

Rukia met up with the other girls, looking at the shocked faces they had on. "Um, girls..what happened?"

Karin shook her head to release her form her stupor. "I'll tell you what…you just let another man besides Kaien-san kissed your hand."

"So?"

"So?" Orihime yelled. Everyone looked shocked as Orihime shook Rukia. "Every woman knows that if a man kisses their hands it means that there's a slight possibility of him liking her."

Nuriko nodded. "She's right Rukia, if I were you, I would watch him."

As Orihime stopped shaking the petite woman, she sighed before looking up and smiled. "Yea whatever, anyways we have a date with the salon, so let's go."

The rest of the ladies shrugged the display off and went along to a salon downtown, they each hand their nails and feet did. Also they had their hair shampooed and styled up.

* * *

After being finished, Rukia's stylist turned her chair around to reveal her new style. She was very surprised that she would look so cute in a bob hairstyle, she smiled and thanked the stylist and looked at the other girls whom were admiring their hair as well.

Orihime held her hair clips as she smiled looking at her bangs that now framed her face without them, Tatsuki smirked as she ran her hands through her hair that was past her shoulders, as shocking as it was her hair grew longer in the past hour. _'Must be of that shampoo..' _Rukia then looked at Nuriko, smiling. _'Or Nuriko-san spiking the shampoo with kido."_

Nuriko's fringe was chopped leaving her forehead exposed once again and also having two long strands of hair in the front with her now very short fringe with her clean calf-length violet locks. Karin had some short hair extensions added in her hair so now it was an inch pass her shoulder. Mihara lastly had an extraordinary hair cut, she went from a girly straight cut to her back hair being cut shorter than her front hair giving her an equally boyish cut, however with the icy blue eyes and beauty mark, she still made the haircut look girly.

After leaving the salon, the ladies met up with the boys, whom were speechless at the new styles their girls wore, and yes especially Ulquiorra, blushing in front of Orihime and getting some smug looks from Ichigo, Kaien and Renji. The group then returned to their hotel rooms as night fell.

* * *

The males were in their rooms looking at what they purchased for themselves and for their girlfriends.

Ulquiorra pulled out a green headband the same color as his eyes an showed it to Renji. "Hmm, I think Inoue would like it, that's nice of you to actually pick out something."

The espada looked in Renji's hands to see a box that contained a brand new phone.

"My guess, that's for Arisawa?"

Renji nodded as he looked to the box. "Yep, since Tatsuki's old phone got broken after our anniversary fiasco, I decided to buy her a new one."

Ichigo walked over and looked at the box. "Well it's looks strong to me, just hope that another anniversary circus like that wouldn't happen again."

Renji flushed as he turned away in embarrassment and hearing Kaien's laughter. "Whatever Ichigo, so what dod you get for Mihara-san?'

"That's for me to know and you to find-"

Soon their room door was burst open by a terrified Mihara who looked around and spotted Ichigo. "IIIICCCCCHHHHHIIIIGGGOOO!" the brunette ran in her boyfriend's arms as she cringed.

"Mihara, what's wrong?"

The boys then saw Rukia running past the door shouting "RUN FOR IT!" Nuriko then ran but stopped to the door, panting.

" Nuriko-san, what's the matter?" Hitsugaya asked.

Nuriko huffed as she waved her arms frantically. "RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!ORIHIME'S MAKING DINNER!"

The boys plastered sickly expressions on their faces as Mihara shot her head up. "I TRIED TO STOP HER BUT I COULDN'T!"

Tatsuki then ran to Nuriko. "Let's go quick, she said that she's almost done!" Karin then ran past the two women. "TO MCDONALDS!"

The other three women shouted as they sprinted off. "TO MCDONALDS!"

The boys looked sickly as they thought of what the burnt-orange haired teen made for them to eat, soon they hears a few dreaded works.

"~I'M DONE!~" They heard Orihime shouted.

The boys gave each other a glance before running after the girls. "TO MCDONALDS!"

The girls added. "FEET DON'T FAIL US NOW!"

* * *

**Me" Sorry if it wasn't that long, but next time it'll finally be the CONCERT TIME!**

**Everyone: AAAAAHHHH!**

**Me: Run for your lives...Review please..oh and if you're a Pokemon fan then check out my new fic "A new Life."...Laters...**


	35. AX

**HAPPY 2012 MINNA! Hello to my readers and I hope u had a great holiday..just like I had, thus this chappie being both late and short. Let's just say that this is a filler for next chapter; any1 disclaimer please.**

**Kaien: trinitylover21 doesn't have privileges like Tite Kubo has..done.**

**Me: -_-'' Still mad about me drinking all the apple cider?**

**Kaien: Yes**

* * *

_* Tick..Tick…Tick..*_

That was the sound of the clocks that were on the womens' night stand as they were sleeping soundly on a Saturday morning. Everyone was in the master bedroom, most sleeping on the carpeted floor but still as comfortable as ever…until the curtains got swung back at an amazingly fast pace blinding the sleeping women with the sun light as they cringed.

"WWWWAAAAKKKKEEE UUUUPPPP MMMIIIINNNNNNAAA!"

That was the sound of the so-called mom Nuriko whom woke up the women and walking past them to the closet.

"Ugghhh it's morning already?" Tatsuki asked as she rubbed her eyes.

Karin looked at the night stand which read 7:10. "Yep, and it's too early."

"It's never too early on this day." Nuriko's muffled words came out of the women's closet.

"And why is that?" Rukia asked.

As the closet door opened, the girls were surprised and loved what Nuriko was wearing; a complete Haku Yowane cosplay, with the black and purple bow placing her hair together and the very-low cut crop top that showed both her midriff and some of her cleavage. It complemented her style and it was very unique for her to be wearing it.

Orihime clapped her hands and giggled. "Nuriko-san, you look very pretty."

The violette smiled as she did a quick spin. "Thanks Orihime, it's the second day of Anime Expo and I don't want to look like a sore thumb."

"But the rest of us would since we don't have any cosplay to wear." Tatsuki added.

"And that's where you're wrong." Nuriko pointed to the closet. "While all of you were flirting it up with some Cali boys near the swimwear shop, I bought some cosplay outfits for us to wear."

As the ladies blushed and scratched their heads, Nuriko left the room and poked her head back in. "The labels on the hangers have your names on it, we're leaving at 8:30 and I'm going to wake the boys."

Orihime walked in the closet and saw her hanger, she let out a squeal as Rukia ran from the bathroom and Tatsuki ran from the kitchen, only to sigh.

"CAN'T YOU BELIEVE WHAT NURIKO-SAN GOT ME?" Orihime jumped in excitement as she held her cosplay outfit and twirled around in it; it was a complete Luka Megurine cosplay with the bracelet, arm cover and headphones. Rukia and Tatsuki shrugged and went inside the closet.

Tatsuki came out with her hanger that had a robe that was similar to Sango's fighting uniform from Inuyasha. "She really knows my style."

Rukia looked at her outfit and raised an eyebrow; it was a Haruhi Suzimiya outfit with the headband to match. "This outfit is somehow questionable, but whatever.

Mihara went inside and took out her hanger; a Meiko Sakine cosplay was hung up on it with the gloves, boots, headset and choker to match. She simply smiled. "Nice."

Karin went in the closet last and picked her hanger which had a Rin Kagamine cosplay with all the accessories to match minus the blonde wig. "I guess I'm the loli character huh?" She asked the girls.

"Seeing the ensemble, yep I guess so." Mihara answered.

Soon the ladies were startled at the sound of yelling coming from the other room:

"_Nuriko-san! What the hell?"_

"_Wake up sleepy heads, it's almost time to go."_

"_What are you wearing? It looks to revealing."_

"_It's called cosplay, yours are located in your closets as well and I expect you to wear them, laters."_

Karin looked to Mihara. "Her cosplay IS a bit revealing isn't it?"

Mihara shrugged as she placed on the red headset. "It's her character, besides.." she then smirked. "It has a chance to show Byakuya Nuriko's hidden figure."

Tatsuki did a sweat drop. "I don't think showing to EVERYONE is showing to Byakuya-san alone."

* * *

Later on in the morning, the girls did their hair and make up after they had eaten breakfast and brushed their teeth.

Nuriko held up a brush. "Ok Tatsuki, this is going to hurt a little." She brushed Tatsuki's hair and to the extent, it really hurt as the brunette cringed at every pull. "And we're done." Tatsuki looked in the mirror to see her hair was in a ponytail. "It was very hard to get it like that." Nuriiko smiled.

"Thanks." Nuriko then sat her back down as she pulled out purple eye shadow, Tatsuki looked like she was crazy but Nuriko placed on a serious face. "You have no other choice, she wore purple eye shadow and so will you."

As Nuriko forcefully placed on Tatsuki's make up, Mihara and Orihime placed on eyeliner on their eyes.

"I hope after all of that searching we did yesterday, no hollows will come today. "Mihara said as she finished her left eye.

Orihime nodded as she began her right eye. "Yep, I want Ulquiorra and I to spend some time together and not be bothered ."

Mihara looked at Orihime shockingly as she finished her eyes and placed on a little red blush on her cheeks and placed on the headset looking like a grey eyed Luka.

Rukia fixed her headband as she walked inside the room and Orihime squealed. "I know you would look good in this outfit."

Nuriko smirked. "That's because I chose it for her. Since she did the shoulder length bob cut, I thought the Haruhi cosplay would be perfect."

Karin also walked in wearing her Rin Kagamine cosplay and tugged on the bow headset. "Do I really have to wear this?"

"YES!" All the women answered as Karin jumped a little from the answer.

Soon there was a knock on the door, being the one that was already seen, Nuriko went and answer the door; it was the boys wearing their cosplays as well. "Come in, the others are almost done."

Nuriko walked back into the bedrom and closed the door. "Alright girls, the men are outside, place on your last bit of makeup and perfume, fix your hand bags and let's bounce." The girls did just that as the goys waited impatiently for the ladies.

Soon Nuriko walked our the room and quickly closed the door making sure the boys did not see the other girls. She looked at the males carefully making sure that they were dressed like she wanted them to.

Ichigo was sitting with his arm crossed wearing his regular captain's outfit which was actually cosplay since Nuriko bought it , Renji sat next to him on his phone wearing a Ted Kasane cosplay ensamble with fake glasses and a pair of sunglasses covering his tattoos over his eyes. Byakuya was leaning near the window wearing a Dell Honne cosplay outfit; now mind you Nuriko took her whole all and persuaded with her everything to make Byakuya to wear the outfit since Ichigo was wearing his captain's outfit and not him, even promising him that she wouldn't burst inside his office during his meetings talking about pure nonsense for a month.

Hitsugaya was sitting at the kitchen counter wearing a full Len Kagamine cosplay that matched Karin; Nuriko HAD to do it because the characters were so them. Ulquiorra leaned near the front door frame wearing a Kamui Gakupo outfit minus the wig; it wasn't really his style but since Orihime was going was Luka, he had to compliment his lady. Finally Kaien was outside on the balcony wearing a Kyon cosplay of the school uniform; it had to be done because despite the age Kaien REALLY was, he was still exceptionally physically young so the outfit suited him quite perfectly. Nuriko sighed knowing everything was going good so far, she then heard a soft knock coming from the door signaling that the girls were finished. Nuriko stood straight as she cleared her throat making the boys giving her their attention.

"Now I know that you guys don't want to cosplay today but it's an Anime convention; if you don't cosplay then it makes no sense going anyways."

All the males groaned as Nuriko opened the door a crack and whispered something and closed it back quickly. "Now only a few of us have counterparts; one being both me and Byakuya-"

"Byakuya and I." Said Renji as he corrected Nuriko. The violette looked expresionless at the red head until she walked to the couch, gripped a cushion, walked back to the bedroom door and threw it at him. The males shrugged their shoudlers as Nuriko continued. "ME AND BYAKUYA!…are as Haku Yowane and as Dell Honne. Ichigo, stand up."

As he stood up, Nuriko opened the door. "Say hello to Meiko the Vocaloid." Mihara walked out the room and Ichigo plastered a smirk on his face as she went to him. "Looking as pretty as always." He complimented her as she laughed and blushed.

"Renji…" Renji stood as Nuriko opened the door again. "Meet Sango the demon slayer. Tatsuki stepped out and laughed as Renji smiled and opened his arms for her to hug him. "You look like you're in the army." Tatsuki complimented.

"And purple really brings out your eyes." Renji complimented back.

Nuriko then called Ulquiorra over as she opened the door. "Welcome Vocaloid 2; Luka Megurine." Orihime stepped out and everyone swore that they saw Ulquiorra blushed for a second and then swept it off as he gripped her hands and lightly kissed them. The girls 'aww'ed as the boys made a gagging sound,

Nuriko called over Toshiro as she opened the door. "Say hello to your mirror image; Kaganime Rin." Karin walked out as Toshiro looked carefully at her and she did to him, they then said in unison "You look cute…thanks."

Nuriko then looked at Kaien. "Now Kaien, welcome your brigade boss, Haruhi Suzumiya." Rukia walked out and showed a Haruhi smile with the slanted eyebrows expression and brigade badge on the arm. Kaen never knew that Rukia could look cute yet serious at the same time but then was snapped out of his stupor as Rukia was calling him. "Sorry did you say something?"

Rukia frowned. "Yes, I said that your brigade leader ordered you to come here now!" Everyone in the room looked at Rukia and then clapped as she reenacted Haruhi very well.

Nuriko then opened the front door. "Well, now that everyone's ready, let's get this show on the road!"

* * *

Everyone gathered in their suburban and were off to the expo; it was so crowded that they had to park a few feet from the Los Angeles Center and walk the rest of the way there. As they arrived inside, everyone was amazed at the sights of booths, cosplayers and decorations that filled up the building.

Byakuya then stepped in front of the group. "Alright. Now since we're all here, I devised a schedule that will get us all through the center in less that half the time these other people will be here."

Everyone groaned as Nuriko rolled her eyes. "But Bya-Nyan, it's better for all of us to just run around in a disorganized fashion."

The male Kuchiki then closed his eyes. "However, when the time for all of us to leave, we won't find anyone in time."

"Then let's make a vote." Nuriko then placed a hand in the air. "All in favor of meeting up at the hentai room say 'I'." Everyone on the group except for Byakuya raised their hands. "Meeting adjourned. See yall later." All the others went their separate ways leaving Byakuya alone with his significant other, he sighed and facepalmed.

"Sometimes, you irk my soul Nuriko."

Nuriko smirked and nuzzled her head into his chin with a cutesy nudge. "And that's why you love me." She then spotted a booth that sold glowsticks, she gripped Byakuya's hand and dragged him along with her. "We need to get these for the concert tonight."

As the day went on the group bought different merchandises, tried various americian foods, took pictures and even watched the skits and some participated in karaoke (except Ulquiorra, Byakuya and Toshiro…). At three, everyone met at three rooms near the hentai room cause they were little children in their presence(*cough* Karin and Toshiro *cough*).

Nuriko smiled at the Miku plushie she received after doing karaoke and looked at Ichigo. "Is everyone ready to go?"

The orange haired male looked at all the others whom were either admiring their pictures or complaining about how uncomfortable their cosplay costumes were, Ichigo shrugged. "Yep."

* * *

Reaching the hotel the males quickly flung off their clothes and sighed a breath of relief from the hot clothes; as some were getting ready for the concert Kaien sat on the couch looking over the pictures Orihime took throughout the day; One was with the girls posing in front of a Toyota Corolla, another was one that was supposedly to be a couples picture with Ichigo and Mihara but Nuriko and Renji popped in the picture at the corners grinning, another was with Karin stuffing her face with Pocky as Toshiro smirked. Kaien kept scrolling until he found a pic that made him smile a little; the pic had both Rukia and Nuriko sitting down near the dealer's room with their backs to each other and smiled to the camera, Kaien thought it was cute since the two looked like sisters so he sent it to his phone and kept scrolling.

Soon he found a picture from the previous days and looked through them but stopped at a particular one; The background looked like a clothing store and Rukia was near a counter looking down, blushing and holding the hem of her dress as a tall crimson haired man looked at her smiling. Kaien looked- no scratch that- STARED at the picture for a long time until Renji called him out of his trance.

"Yo Kaien, what's up? You look like you saw someone you wanna strangle." Renji said as he sat down next to Kaien.

"Actually, there is one person I would like to." He then showed Renji the picture. "Do you know who this is with Rukia?"

The red head looked at the picture and smirked. "Oh, that's Ashido Kano;one of Rukia's acquaintances back in Hueco Mundo." He inspected the picture even more. "But it looks like they're getting more than acquainted."

Kaien gripped the pink phone as he felt his face heat up a little. "Don't be so stupid."

"If you would really look at it, yea I would think something because of how Rukia's reacting."

Kaien looked at his red haired friend and back to the picture, he leaned into the chair and closed his eyes. "Renji, do you think I'm..jealous?"

A plain "Yes." was his answer as he shot open his eyes and watched his friend walk away to the bathroom. The brunette closed back his eyes and sighed as he wondered….if that picture says it all; Ruki amay have found….another love.

* * *

**Ooooo jealousy coming it's way, and all I can say is that it won't end right. Anyways thanks for reading, I got nothing to say but review, if not then at least you like it and it's good for me...I guess. Sayonara.**


	36. A Night you Can't Forget

_**Hello to my readers once again. This is LP21 speaking, and yes it's just me. The others are currently on a break at the moment so I'm just speaking on behalf of myself.**_

**_1st- Thanks to all whom visited the story, I'm always happy to see all the traffic readings for the story._**

**_2nd- However, no one has reviewed my previous chapter, that makes me sad *sad face*, but that's alright I can..cope.- NO I CAN'T! Pretty Please..Reviews are needed to make me continue the story. Every time I see a review (that's a GOOD review and not a retarded flame) I smile like crazy and my sister sometimes ask me if I'm ok._**

**_And 3rd-...Stay cool yall...stay cool..Enjoy the latest chap.._**

* * *

_Meanwhile in the girls' room…_

Tatsuki was brushing her teeth in the bathroom while Orihime was in the shower. "I hope Nuriko-san comes back in time for us to go." Orihime said.

Tatsuki finished rinsing out her mouth and wiped the remaining toothpaste from her lips. "If I know her well, she might finish up quickly, I'll be in the bedroom if you need me alright?"

"Ok." Tatsuki walked into the bedroom to find Mihara ironing her clothes on the bed with her underwear on but was covered by her white towel. "Nuriko-san hasn't come back yet?" She asked the half naked woman.

The brunette shook her head. "Probably in a few minutes, we have to go anytime soon."

Karin and Rukia were in the front room placing on their shoes and make-up since they were already dressed. Rukia picked up her eyeliner and began applying it. "I can't wait for tonight, this is going to be off the chain."

The brunette Kurosaki nodded her head as she finished placing on her shoes. "It will be, I'm going to my first concert with Toshiro." She then smiled a little as Rukia rolled her eyes and applied some black mascara.

"Whatever you say, it's just a regular concert, the only difference is that a holographic diva is performing." Rukia added. Karin nodded as they laughed a little.

Soon the door leading to the balcony was opened, the two girls looked to see the violette walking in with a tired face, slumping on the couch wearing her shinigami attire.

"How was the search?" Rukia asked the woman.

"No hollows in the vicinity, I am….sssooo tired right now since I was the only one to search the whole of L.A." The violette answered.

"That's true, you didn't let the boys do the search because they take long when it comes to dressing up and going out." Karin replied.

Nuriko sat up and smiled. "Exactly, now let me go get ready as well." She walked into the room as Rukia and Karin smiled and went inside the room as well.

* * *

After ten minutes the ladies were finally ready; Orihime had on a sleeveless white blouse that showed a little of her cleavage with a black skirt with lace at the hem that reached mid thigh, she was deciding from either white or black ankle boots and decided on the black ones. Finally she placed on a black jacket with pink cuffs, a white bangle on each arm and her hair pins in her hair, complimenting the light shade of pink she had on her eyes and cheeks.

Rukia had on a black chiffon blouse with over-the-shoulder sleeves, dark blue skinny jeans and black gladiator slippers . Complimenting the look, she had on a black ring, a faux diamond jewel brooch on her hair, gray eye shadow and black eyeliner.

Mihara fixed her yellow brooch on the right side of her head as it complimented her yellow tube top under a black jeans jacket, a black jeans skirt that reached above her knees, black ankle socks and black and yellow high tops. Her look was complimented with yellow and black eye shadow and yellow bangles on either side of her wrists.

Nuriko was fixing her black and white high tops as she stood up showing a black and white striped tee, black skinny jeans under a black and white flared ruffled skirt. She then slipped on a fingerless black glove on her left arm as she had on a black watch on the other one, her violet locks were in a ponytail with the lower part of her hair parted and out. The black and gray make-up complimented the look.

Karin stood near the balcony window wearing a dark green tank top with a gold embroidery of a star on the upper left chest with black Capri pants and green Nikes. She also had a black jeans jacket and pulled her hair into a ponytail with a green band, complimenting the look she had black wristbands on each arm, a light dusting of black eye shadow and a touch of eye liner.

Finally Tatsuki stood in front of the mirror in a red tank top covered by a badge sweater with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows and the some buttons loose to expose the top, dark blue skinny leg pants and red gladiator slippers. She complimented her look with red and black eye shadow, black eye liner and black wrist bands like Karin's.

All of the girls were ready and headed out to the next room where the boys were at. Waiting for another thirty minutes the group finally left for the theater and upon arrival was already cheering Miku's name out the window of the suburban while playing "World is Mine" VERY loudly, courtesy of Rukia and Nuriko.

* * *

Waiting in line wasn't that much of a hassle since Nuriko already bought the tickets, the group were only standing to receive the green armbands to go in. Whichever arm the males receive the bands, the females received them on the opposite arm.

Ichigo stood next to his girlfriend in a Orange South Pole polo shirt, baggy dark blue jeans shorts with an orange belt hanging from the loop and orange and white South Pole high tops, he also sported a black arm band on his left wrist with the green armband on the right wrist.

Renji was talking to Rukia wearing a red Rocawear shirt with the logo on the back of the collar, loose, long black jeans and red and black Adidas. A chain was coming from one of his belt hoops to his back pocket and was also had on a black watch on his right arm while his left arm had both the green armband and Tatsuki's hand.

Kaien was alongside Rukia in a light blue South Pole Polo Shirt and black, loose jeans with black South Pole tennis shoes. He had on the black wristband that Rukia gave him on his right arm which was currently holding Rukia's arm while the left had the green armband.

Byakuya stood along his girlfriend with his eyes shut as his look contrasted with her teenagerish look. He had on a regular short sleeved button up white shirt with a black jeans jacket, black jeans pants and white Adidas. He wore a silver ring on his left ring finger and asked Nuriko to wear a similar one on her right ring finger, the green armband was on his right arm as he continued to move along with his love in his arms.

Toshiro stood next to Karin wearing a light green and white Nike Polo with the Nike logo on the back of his shirt, loose dark blue jeans shorts and white Nike high tops. He had a white watch on his left wrist and the green armband on the right wrist.

Finally Ulquiorra walked next to Orihime getting a few looks from the other girls; he had on a White Polo shirt with loose black long jeans and White high top Jordans with the tongue of the shoe outside the pants. He had his left arm around his girlfriend that had his green armband while his right arm had on a black wristband.

Everyone went inside the big theater to find a couple of fans there and the musicians still setting up. Nuriko found everyone a seat up to the front where they could see the show perfectly, she then reached inside her bag and held up unlit glow sticks.

Ichigo looked at them confusingly. "What're those for ?"

Nuriko furred her eyebrows. "These are for the concert, everyone will have these to swing around the theatre so.." she then bent one making a cracking noise thus lighting up the stick. "Might as well go with the flow right?"

Everyone except Byakuya, Ulquiorra and Toshiro shrugged and reached for a glowstick. Soon then the theatre began to get packed until there was no more seats around. The lights then grew dim and the Toyota Corolla commercial began playing as Nuriko and Mihara got excited.

The concert the started with the musicians playing 'Project diva desu' as the lights began shining around the theatre. Then the internet diva appeared from under the stage making all the girls stand up and shout, in the process making all the boys look at them weirdly. The girls were singing along with Miku for a few songs as they waved their glow sticks around along with a few of the boys.

The concert went along great with different pictures taken throughout, the girls jumping up and down due to 'PoPiPo' and them spazzing out due to seeing Len thus making their boyfriends a little jealous of a hologram- even Byakuya wanted to strangle the 14 year old hologram for making his girlfriend swoon over him.

Soon the slow song were playing as the girls each had their arms in the air waving their glow sticks and the other in their respective boyfriend's arms. Rukia was enjoying the concert with Kaien while he was talking to Renji until she felt a finger poked her shoulder, he turned to see Ashido sitting next to her smiling.

"Hey Ashido, what's up?"

"..Rollerblading off the empire state building." He answered with a straight face as Rukia looked away with embarrassment, Ashido then laughed as he smirked. "I was kidding, how's the concert for you?"

"It's awesome, I'm having an exciting time. How about you?"

"It's…alright I guess. It's better than going somewhere else."

Then Luka appeared onto the stage sing 'Just be friends'. Around that time, Ashido kept his eye on Rukia the whole time while she was looking at the hologram, smiling and cheering. The rest of the concert was with Rukia and Ashido engaging into conversations every now and then with her and Kaien talking together as well. Kaien then looked oddly at Ashido as the crimson haired man found more interest on the holograms, knowing that hew was being watched by the dark haired male.

After another hour the concert was over and as all the other spectators left, Mihara jumped out of her seat. "I'm not tired yet, let's go out somewhere else."

After a few murmurs from a few persons, everyone decided to go out to a night club. The group got up and left but not without Rukia whom was still laughing with Ashido. All the girls and Kaien stopped walking and looked at the petite girl as she felt eyes on her.

Rukia turned her head to see five pissed girls surrounding her equally pissed boyfriend. Nuriko walked and grabbed Rukia's wrist and fake smiled at Ashido. "Pardon us , I'm just going to take her off your shoulder as we are going out with our BOYFRIENDS, it's was nice seeing you yesterday and today. Have a nice night." She then grabbed the petite girl and walked out the theatre with her in tow, Nuriko passed Ichigo and Mihara but not before giving Karin and Toshiro's fake ID's to Mihara and sped to the bathroom.

The violette then pinned Rukia to the wall as she glared fire into her violet eyes. "Look Rukia, I can understand if he was your friend or accomplice back in Hueco Mundo or what not but just don't forget the fact that you came here with KAIEN and not with Kano got that?"

Rukia returned the glare. "I don't know who you are just coming up to us like that and just pulling me away from A FRIEND that I haven't seen in a long time. I know that I am dating someone and I know the boundaries of having another guy near me." She then pushed Nuriko out of her way as she left. "You're not my guardian, so let me be."

Nuriko looked at the door and sighed, she then turned her head to the mirror as she placed her hands on her hips and looked at her shoes. "I just have a feeling….this night wouldn't end right." She then exited the room as her cousin dragged her arm and led her to the parking lot.

"There's a club called 50-50 down the street that's an all-night club so we'll have fun tonight don't you think Riko?" Mihara asked while cheerfully waving over to Ichigo.

"Yea…I guess…" The violette answered as they entered the vehicle and went to their destination.

Mihara and Karin slid in the front seat as Nuriko went in the right aisle seat. Mihara flung a bag of shoes over to Rukia as she raised an eyebrow. "Mihara-san, what is this?"

"Duh! What makes sense that a girl goes to a club and not wear heels?" The brunette replied as she held up her own pair.

Tatsuki shook her head. "There's no way in hell you think I'm wearing those."

"There's a pair of wedges in there for you Tatsuki." Nuriko said as she pulled out a pair of wedges and handed it to her. The girls changed their shoes were the same except for Tatsuki's own. They were black ankle open-toe booties with 5 inch heels with the exception for Karin's which were only 3 inches, Tatsuki's were the same except that the heels were wedges. Nuriko also stripped from her skirt and tucked in her shirt while Tatsuki removed her sweater.

* * *

When they entered the building which looked more like a casino slash club, the music was booming throughout the area and already Mihara began to dance. Nuriko looked upwards and saw that there was some VIP spots located inside, the violette went to the security guard for the spot and reserved a location for the group. After telling everyone what she did, Mihara instantly rushed to the security and smirked.

"We need 3 bottles of Grey Goose, 2 bottles of Vodka, 3 bottles of Alizé, 24 cans of Cranberry Juice, 3 bottles of Bacardi and 30 cans of Coke soda. Don't worry, my cousin's got the bill." She told the guard as he led the group to the section which had on a mix of orange and red lights with three white couches on a 'U' shape. In the middle was a large, rectangular glass table with a stack of coasters. In the back was a look-a-like bar which had shot cups and wine glasses, the room had a whole view of the club downstairs with the help of the glass railing.

Ichigo smirked as he plopped onto the couch. "There we go, this is how we party. VIP style." Mihara laughed as she and Orihime leaned a little over the railing, dancing.

Soon the guard came back inside with the drinks Mihara ordered and placed it by the bar. Mihara instantly rushed over and began pouring a clear liquid into shot cups and used a tray to bring it back to the group.

Nuriko raised an eyebrow. "Don't tell me that that's Vodka."

The brunette smirked as she handed everyone a cup. "It's official, since we're all partying together we might as well have a compulsory drink."

"But isn't Karin-chan too young to drink?" Orihime asked as she looked at Karin.

"She passed the legal drinking age in Japan and Soul Society."

The violette had a sweat drop and looked at Ichigo. "Ichigo, say something."

Said male looked at his sister. "Do you want to take that shot?" Karin shrugged and looked to her brother. "I don't want to be the party killer, so yea let's do this."

Mihara fist-pumped. "That-a girl! Now let's toast." Everyone raised their glasses as Mihara preached on and on about nonsense relating to what they did in L.A., then everyone downed the Vodka as some made disgusted faces and the others just shook their heads.

Rukia laughed a little and pointed to the brunette Kadaran. "Now that we all had some alcohol in our systems, you're planning to make everyone dace right?"

Mihara responded with a wink as she spun around to the bar.

The night went along well as there was A LOT of dancing- no scratch that- Freak Dancing and Whining, including more Vodka shots and mixed drinks going along the way, even Karin went along with it and had some Coke and Grey Goose.

* * *

Nuriko was sitting down sipping on a glass of Alizé as she watched Mihara and Ichigo getting down dancing…WAY down. She smiled as she heard her favorite song playing, she placed down her cup and stood up dancing, she reached to Byakuya's hand and tried to pull him up to dance with her.

"Come on Byakuya, I like this song so much." She pleaded with him as he tilted his head down and said a firm "No." The violette pouted as she sat down.

"Nuriko-san, what's wrong?" Rukia asked as she and Kaien came towards her .

"I want to dance but your rock of a brother doesn't want to dance with me. Such a party dropper."

The petite woman looked at Kaien as he raised an eyebrow. "You sure Rukia?" The female nodded as she shrugged her shoulders. "Yea, and I know that you're not tired yet so I'm going to grab a drink anyways. Plus, I don't want to see her look like that."

Kaien nodded as he kissed Rukia's forehead and went to grab Nuriko's arm. The violette got a little confused as Kaien pulled her away. "Kaien, what's wrong?"

"You said you want to dance right?"

"Yea, but with you?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Rukia says it's alright, that and you look so miserable sulking on that couch." Kaien replied as the violette blushed a little.

"Remind me to thank her." She smiled as she danced with Kaien. Rukia looked from the bar as she saw her boyfriend and close friend having fun together, she trusted Kaien so she smiled and went near the glass railing to see the dancing people downstairs. Soon her eyes fell onto a red head as she arched an eyebrow, she looked back to see everyone else busy doing their own things or watching Renji and Ichigo taking Bacardi shots. Rukia slipped out of the VIP section and went downstairs to the bar where she saw the red head but when she got there the person wasn't nowhere to be seen.

She sighed as she turned to head back upstairs but then ran into a male, the female stumbled a little but regained her footing.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't see you coming-" She then looked up to see- "Ashido?"

"Well, it looks like we keep running into each other huh Rukia?" Ashido asked with a smirk.

"I guess so…you came with anybody?"

"With a couple of friends, but they're scattered around the place so I don't know where they are now." He answered with a shrug. "Where are your group?"

The petite femme pointed left as the red head looked to see Mihara and Tatsuki dancing back-to-back and Nuriko and Kaien drinking together what looked like a shot. "Oh, it looks like they're having fun."

"They are, I just came down here to cool off a little." Soon as she said that, the DJ slowed the music down as Aaliyah's 'Rock the Boat' began to play.

The lights of the club began to glow blue as the slow song came on. Rukia blushed a little as Ashido smirked. "Well then, since you're down here anyways, wanna dance?"

Rukia was about to say 'no' but then remembered Kaien was with Nuriko at the moment, so both wouldn't miss her. "Sure…I guess."

The two walked to the middle of the floor as Ashido placed his arms around Rukia's waist as she danced on him. It didn't felt awkward cause since Kaien was busy with another female, he wouldn't fly off if she was with another male. The two were in perfect sync with each other as the song went on.

* * *

_During that time…_

The VIP lights went to a cool blue as Nuriko walked away from Kaien.

"Where you going Nuriko-san?"

"This is more of a couples dancing song, I'm going to grab Byakuya by any means I can. You need to grab lil' Rukia, k?" The violette then walked away as Kaien shrugged and went to the bar as he saw Toshiro and Orihime.

"You two know where Rukia is?"

"Probably to the bathroom." Toshiro shrugged as he handed Orihime a shot glass.

Kaien shrugged and went for a glass of Vodka mixed with Coke.

Then the music changed to 'Lotus Flower Bomb'. Kaien looked to see Nuriko on Byakuya's lap, the weird thing wasn't that she was on his lap, her hair was covering both of their faces which was looked like they were currently making out, so he turned away.

He walked over to the glass railing to look over the club and wondered what was taking Rukia so long, as he was scanning over the crowd, his eyes were suddenly glued onto a male with red hair holding a brunette female near his chest. His eyes focused on the male and recalled the same man whom Rukia was talking to at the concert, what was his name…oh that's right; Kano or something.

'_The chick must be his girl or something.' _He thought as he went to sit down on the couch and chat along with Ulquiorra.

* * *

_Around the same time…_

The song changed as Ashido and Rukia still continued to dance along, soon the red head pulled out his Torch as he pointed it in front of Rukia. "Smile."

She did so as the camera clicked and the flash went off_ . "Add me as one of your contacts Rukia."_

She gave Ashido her BBM pin and before she could leave, he hugged her. She melted into the hug but it didn't felt too right. She then broke away as she went upstairs back to the VIP as she saw everyone sitting down and laughing at what looked like a joke Renji told them.

Karin saw the female and patted the spot next to her as she waked and sat down, Kaien saw her entered and then began to slowly frown but quickly placed back on a smile as he answered Ichigo.

* * *

After the night was over, the group returned to the hotel, everyone thanked the heavens that no one was drunk because they were tired to haul anyone to their beds. Nuriko was in the bathroom brushing her hair as she saw Rukia enter, she then ran to the female and hugged her tightly.

"Nuriko..san…can't….breathe…" Rukia said between breaths.

"Oh, sorry about that." She released the female as she smiled brightly. "But serious talk, Thanks Rukia; a jealous girlfriend wouldn't let her boyfriend dance with another girl. I owe you big time."

"That wasn't no problem anyways Nuriko-san, you're a close friend to me anyways." Rukia answered as Nuriko walked to the bathroom door.

"Oh, by the way, did those drinks really went through you that much to be in the bathroom that long?"

The petite woman's eyes widened but then realized that when she was with Ashido, everyone else thought she was in the bathroom. "Oh, yea I can't handle my drinks really good like you guys."

Nuriko smirked. "Well at least you should've told us. Good night Rukia."

Said female sighed as she looked in the mirror, since Nuriko pulled that scene at the concert, no one didn't need to know that she was with the red haired male. She got away with it.

.

.

.

…Or so she thinks.

* * *

**_And trust me, this isn't over. Ooooh cliffhanger. Thanks 4 reading and please Read and Review..laters._**


	37. Aftermath I

**Luna: "Happy late Easter everyone!"**

**Mihara: *cuddling a rabbit plushie* **

**Rukia: "Ichigo bought that for you didn't he?"**

**Mihara: "He's so sweet when he's ready."**

**Nuriko: "lp21 doesn't own Bleach or any of its merchandise, but she does own Mihara and I."**

* * *

_Sunday…_

The Sunday morning shined throughout the skies as the commotion and excitement of Saturday night's concert finally began to die down. The Farimont hotel was still its busiest as always but a little quieter than usual, around the pool area only had a handful of people: whether in the chairs, in the water or at the bar. Currently there was three females in the water; Nuriko was in a clear purple pool chair floating away in her black one piece swimsuit with a pair of grey boy shorts, Orihime was swimming away with a large pool shark in a orange bikini, and Mihara was diving inside the clear water in a light blue one piece swimsuit.

The brunette emerged from the water and swam to her floating cousin. "Last night was fun wasn't it?"

The violette nodded as she lifted her dark shades. "Very, and I hope you did A LOT of partying last night because you won't be doing that for a LONG time when we reach back to the Soul Society."

Mihara had a sweat drop fell from her face as she lightly laughed and swam closer to her cousin, placing and folding her wet hands over the chair she sighed, looking in the water where she saw the rippling effects making the image of her legs become wavy-ish like.

"However I can't quite put my finger on it, but didn't you see Kaien looked a little…down last night at the club?"

Nuriko nodded as she watched Orihime swimming away. "He was, after we went for something to drink, his face fell after a few minutes. I asked him what was wrong and he replied saying that he was alright, then walked away."

Mihara sighed as she let her legs float to the top of the water. "Was Rukia ok last night? You know, after she ran to the bathroom cause she drunk too much?"

"Yea, she told me she was alright after we came back." She then smirked and turned her head to the floating brunette. "Maybe because you made her that strong mix of Alize, Vodka and Grey Goose."

Mihara laughed a little. "Maybe, but at least I didn't nearly killed her like I did Ulquiorra."

"I know right, you mixed a big cup of everything with a double dose of Vodka and made the man drink it, surprisingly he took it and nothing happened…but Captain Hitsugaya told me that later on in the night he was head first in the toilet puking his guts out and was greener than his eyes." Nuriko laughed as her brunette cousin blushed and dived into the water, swam to the other side and rising back up.

"Oh hush, he shouldn't have taken it." Mihara said with a blush.

"But all of us pushed him to do it." Nuriko added as Orihime swam to the two relatives.

"Oh Orihime, Is Ulquiorra alright?" Mihara asked.

"Yea, he's doing fine. He had more worse days, like the time I made dessert one night; it was a macaroni, m & m's, beef stew, pig tail and strawberry parfait with cool whip on the top and topped with both wasabi and honey sauce." She answered happily as the two cousins looked at her and then at each other. Mihara mouth 'Poor Guy' in which Nuriko only nodded.

"But you know what questioned me last night?" The young brunette girl asked the ladies as they looked to her.

"Not when Mihara almost poisoned your boyfriend with a heavy drink?" Nuriko asked only to be flipped off her pool chair by Mihara.

"No not that..something else."

Mihara smirked as Nuriko resurfaced with a scowl and turned her face, the brunette then faced the teen. "What then?'

"The fact that Rukia didn't returned from the bathroom in over an hour and a half."

"She did say that her drinks went right through her." Mihara answered.

"But think about it Mihara.." Nuriko replied. "When you're always drunk, you only spend like ten minutes in the bathroom like nothing was wrong."

"Hmm, that's true."

"And not only that," The young woman looked to the other two. "I could've swear that I say Kano-kun last night in the club."

"Even so, he couldn't have come upstairs where we was because it was only reserved for our group only." Nuriko answered while floating in the water.

"Hmm, but did you think it was kind of weird that Rukia didn't come back stumbling in after..you know?" Mihara asked.

"Maybe she stayed on the bathroom long enough to regain her composure." Nuriko replied.

"That or she was with Kano-kun." Orihime added as the two ladies looked at her in confusion.

Nuriko raised an eyebrow. "Why would you say that Orihime?"

"Because while me and Tatsuki was hanging out together, I saw a patch of red hair that was Kano-kun's own…and a dark brunette girl with a shining brooch on her head."

The violette scoffed and did a stroke. "I highly doubt that."

Mihara nodded. "Your evidence is VERY logical Orihime-chan, however we still don't have proof that this maybe true."

Orihime nodded as she dived into the water and swam away. _'I just have a bad feeling about this….'_

* * *

_Monday…_

"A Couples bonfire?"

"Yes, Nuriko-san's planning it for tomorrow night before we leave."

Rukia and Orihime were sitting outside the balcony as the ladies felt the Monday breeze through their hairs.

"The reason is for all of us to gather around a bonfire on the beach and to tell everyone else why did you date this person for so long , does it sound like fun?" Orihime said with a smile.

"It does, since all of us are very close to one another, we don't have to keep anything from no one." Rukia replied with a sad smile.

"Mhm, and Nuriko-san's down at the beach fixing it right now."

"Well…that's..nice." Rukia said as she looks out to the city.

.

"And….*grunts* it's done." Nuriko said as she finished threw the last pieces of sticks on a big pile.

Miko was sitting on a built platform watching Nuriko coaching the males in bringing some beach chairs; she had on a plain white t-shirt and short black pants with her hair still in a ponytail and a hat around her forehead. The priestess sighed as she watched her master command the males like a group of children.

"If only she was this serious with training with the new recruits." Miko said as she felt weight going to her head.

"Well at least she's serious about something." Another voice, which was male said as he leaned over Miko's head nearly throwing her off the platform. Miko gripped the male's ankle and yanked him off of her, throwing him in the sand.

"Oww…did you had to do that Miko onee-chan?" The male asked.

"Hmph!" Miko turned her head to the water as the male got up and sat next to her. He dusted his blue locks and grey sleeveless shirt, He then started to play with Miko's hair. "Can I help you Raikou onee-kun?"

"Not really onee-san, I'm just here for fun." Raikou Kaze smiled at the priestess. The female only huffed and continued to look at the water.

"But on a serious note Miko…have you felt, like, something is wrong or so?"

The priestess turned to the bluenair and sighed. "I thought I was the only one. Ever since last night both Senbonzakura and myself felt this weird aura around us that we couldn't put our finger on."

Raikou Kaze nodded as he faced the ocean. "Not only that, did Shirayuki-san told you about last night?"

"No, what happened?"

The lightning user whispered into the female's ears as her eyes widened, she was then about to scream out to her master until Raikou Kaze tackled her and ran a good distance from the shinigami. Miko struggled to get from her 'brother's' grip.

"LET ME GO RAIKOU KAZE! SHE NEEDS TO KNOW!" Miko shouted.

"NURIKO-SAN DOES NOT NEED TO KNOW NOW, PLEASE LET HER FIGURE IT OUT ON HER OWN!" The male replied as he held his 'sister' by the shoulders.

Miko looked to the ocean and then to Raikou Kaze. "Fine! But if anything in Lady Nuriko's inner world either gets burned or flooded, it's your head. Do you hear me?"

The male spirit nodded as a breeze of wind past the two.

* * *

Later that night, a few of the girls were in the kitchen quickly making something to eat for the others. Mihara was mixing a bowl of chopped fruit while waiting for her cousin whom was cutting some more.

Tatsuki then walked in the room holding her phone. "I just got a BBM message from Ggio saying that the Shinigami Women's Association has gone off the wall the past few days."

"Haha, I wonder why….maybe because Kyoraku-taicho sneaked inside again and Nanao-san caught him." Mihara said as she and Tatsuki laughed together.

Nuriko smirked as she began to slice some apples. "You two better stop that, besides, that only happened three times."

"Yea…on the same day." Tatsuki added as Nuriko giggled a little. Soon then Nuriko's phone pinged as she asked Tatsuki to answer it, it was on the couch charging.

"It's a BBM from Rangiku-san."

"What does it say?"

"It says 'You wouldn't believe what's spiraling over the BBMs and Iphone convos around Soul Society!'. Oh and there's a picture too." Tatsuki pressed the 'open' link and when she did she dropped the phone back on the couch in shock.

"What's the problem Tatsuki?" Nuriko asked the shocked brunette.

"Yea, did she catch Ggio streaking around the twelfth again?" Mihara added as she and Nuriko giggled at little.

"No…much worse." Tatsuki then carried the phone to the cousins in which they saw what made her flinched. When they saw the phone, Mihara accidentally flicked some fruit out of the bowl, Nuriko on the other hand almost chopped off her finger but instead stabbed the wooden cutting board which then split in half.

"W-W-W-W-WHA WHAT…" Mihara tried to speak but Nuriko beat her.

"WHAT KIND OF WEIRD PHOTO SHOPPING GAMES DOES THESE PEOPLE TRY TO DO?"

"It's no game, Rangiku-san says it started spiraling from yesterday morning." Tatsuki answered.

"Where is Rukia?" Nuriko asked

"By the pool but-"

The violette gripped her cousin and dashed out the kitchen. "Find Kaien and swipe his phone, make sure no one broadcasts that to him and if they do DELETE IT!" The two ran out the rooms and took the stairs to find Rukia. Tatsuki ran to the boys room but only to find Ulquiorra coming out.

"Where's Kaien-san?"

"He said that he was headed to the pool." Ulquiorra answered, Tatsuki then ran down the hallway to another fight of stairs as Ulquiorra shrugged and went to the elevator.

Downstairs, Nuriko and Mihara went in the lobby. "The pool's too… far from here." Mihara said as Nuriko looked from left to right.

"There's a shorter way, I know it. You take the right, I take the left. Whoever finds her first gets her away from public sight."

"Got it." The cousins then went their separate ways; Nuriko running pass the gift shops and Mihara passing the restaurants..but turned back to get a stick of chocolate.

"Ah, that's good. Now back to what I was doing."

Meanwhile Tatsuki entered the lobby and ran past the main atrium where she saw Ichigo and Hitsugaya.

"Guys, where's Kaien-san?" The female asked the two. The two pointed to the direction where the pool was and asked why she was running looking for him, Tatsuki told the two about the picture and they helped into stalling Kaien from his girlfriend.

* * *

_At the pool…_

Karin and Rukia were sitting in the pool chairs in just simple jeans and t-shirts enjoying each others company and also some drinks.

"…And that's why when Yuzu has her future boyfriend, we prevented those weird things to happen that both Toshiro and Mihara-san witnessed." Karin finished her lecture.

Rukia laughed. "Now I can see why dating is not commonly known in the Kurosaki family."

* * *

_At the bar…_

Orihime was at the pool bar drinking a Virgin Cocktail when she got a BBM message from Tatsuki on her pink Blackberry Curve which stated to look out for Kaien and if she sees him to keep him away from Rukia and thief his phone as quickly as possible. The grey-eyed female kept an eye open for the tall raven haired male when she saw her boyfriend, she grabbed her drink and quickly ran to him.

* * *

_Around the same time Rukia and Karin were talking…_

Nuriko stopped running to catch her breath. " *huff* *huff* When…I…get my….hands..*huff*..on that girl…" She then ran to another direction, however if she stayed in that same spot, she would have seen Ichigo and Toshiro running to the pool's direction.

* * *

_With Mihara…_

"I…finally…reached…. Mihara breathed in and out as she reached the pool area; she looked around and didn't saw Kaien. "Yes, I've…beaten…him…"

However not too long later, Kaien came through the main door with Byakuya talking to him. Seeing him come through Mihara instantly rushed to him and grabbed his arm. "Kaien, Byakuya, come let's get something to drink." The female pushed the confused males to the bar but was stopped by another arm gripping Kaien's other arm.

"Kaien-san?" Orihime chirped out as she pulled him to her. "I mistakenly dropped my phone in the toilet and I lost Nuriko-san's pin, can I borrow your phone to get it please?"

Ulquiorra then stepped in. "But Orihime, your phone is right-" However before he could finish his sentence, Mihara sprinted and choked-dropped him, making everyone who saw having either a shocked face or a sweat drop from their face. The orange-haired woman turned back to the tall male. "So can I?"

Kaien scratched his neck. "Well I don't see why not." He reached into his pocket to grab his phone when they heard a loud "FINALLY!" from the entrance, they turned to see a dead tired Nuriko holding into the door rail for dear life. Getting up she saw a confused Kaien and ran to him. "KAIEN, I JUST REMEMBERED, I FORGOT TO ADD- uhhh OH, CAPTAIN UKITAKE TO MY BBM, CAN I USE YOUR PHONE PLEASE?"

"Well Orihime was going to use it first and Captain Ukitake has an Iphone, so he doesn't have a pin." Kaien answered wierded out of his mind.

"Nuriko, would you mind telling us why you and the other women are so jittery." Byakuya said as he looked to his girlfriend.

"Well, what had happen was…" Nuriko began and hesitated as Tatsuki ran through the entrance seeing Kaien giving Orihime her phone, she was secretly fist pumping but his phone then pinged.

"Oh sorry Orihime, I have to take this." Kaien said as all the women looked scared out of their mind seeing him looking at the phone screen. As quickly as she can Nuriko ran in front of Kaien and blocked his screen with her hair. "HAHAHA! Why do you have to answer some bbm right now? Just give her the phone and we'll all be done here."

While all of this was happening, the other tourists including Rukia and Karin and the bartenders were witnessing all of this.

"Wonder what's going on?" Karin asked Rukia.

"Dunno, let's go find out." Rukia got up and went over to where the group was with Karin following. When the two arrived, Nuriko locked eyes with Rukia and frowned. "Do you think this is a joke?" She asked while pointing to the small female. Everyone looked to the two women as Rukia raised an eyebrow. "If I thought what was a joke?"

"Don't play dumb with me Rukia." Nuriko answered as she walked to the female. "If you thought that we didn't found out, we did..the worst way we could."

Watching Nuriko advance to Rukia, Tatsuki tried to intervene but instead bumped into a bartender carrying drinks and ended up spilling all of them over. "I'm so sorry." Tatsuki said apologizing to the bartender, whom just smiled and walked away with the empty cups. The brunette saw Orihime and motioned for her to grab Kaien's phone, nodding in reply Orihime was about to grab the phone.

Meanwhile Mihara rushed to Nuriko's side. "Now Riko-chan, there's no need to be hasty with this."

"Yea." Karin said as she came in front of Rukia. "What's the big deal all of a sudden?"

Nuriko frowned "Oh I'll tell you all what's the big deal, Rukia has-"

"KAIEN!" Two voiced called out to the male as he did a face palm. "What do these people want with me?"

Ichigo and Toshiro ran through the entrance to the pool area, however they bumped Tatsuki and she was slipping in the spilled drink puddle trying to regain her balance. Everyone looked at the three as Renji came running in. "YO EVERYONE!" However as he came in he bumped into the two men ,thus knocking into Tatsuki whom was sliding forward screaming to Nuriko and Mihara. The three women had thrown their phones into the air screaming for Orihime to catch them as they bumped into each other and literally flown into the water.

Orihime caught the three phones as the others looked silently at the women whom were sinking down into the pool…until Renji's phone pinged, he looked into it and gasped. "Yo Kaien, come look at this pic Hisagi broadcasted me." The three women reached the top as they saw Kaien looking at Renji's phone, he then gripped the red torch and raised his eyebrows. "WHAT…IS…THIS?"

By then Nuriko started yelling and punching the water as Mihara and Tatsuki sank back down into the water below.

* * *

Later on in the night, everyone gathered into the boy's room for a meeting. Tatsuki, Mihara and Nuriko were in bathrobes smoothing their wet hair and eating their unfinished fruit salad in silence. Rukia sat in a lazy boy chair with her head down as she felt everyone's eyes on her, especially a pair of grey glossy ones that if she looked at them, she would be caught on fire.

Orihime looked at Ulquiorra's neck that don red nail marks on the side. "Mihara-san , you didn't had to tackle Ulquiorra-kun onto the ground that rough you know."

"He was going to rat you out Orihime, that and I couldn't think of anything else but just choking him." She answered eating a grape.

Nuriko faked smiled a little as she saw Byakuya and Kaien enter the room. It was dead silent until Kaien spoke up.

"All of you are not in trouble…" By then everyone breathed a sigh of relief. "But someone better explain what's going on." The air tensed back up.

"Well…" Mihara started. "It all started when we were all conceived-"

"Not that far Mihara." Ichigo cut her off, a few laughed a little but then it died back down.

"I mean about this picture of Rukia and Kano that's going around all the phones in Soul Society." Kaien added. "And you know that some specific persons in the Seretei just love new news coming in every now and then."

'_Rangiku-san.' _Everyone thought.

Nuriko pulled out her white blackberry torch and opened up the chat that had the picture and frowned. "Well, it looked like the pic was taken when we were at 50-50 after the concert."

"When we thought that Rukia was in the bathroom puking her guts out after that heavy drink Mihara prepared for her?" Ichigo asked.

"No, she didn't drank it…Mihara did." Nuriko answered pointing to her cousin whom was eating an apple.

Kaien nodded his head as he and the others then looked at his girlfriend, whom was currently sinking in the chair. "We heard their take on what happened, so Rukia what about you?"

"W-well, what h-had happened was…" She started as she explained what happened that night; from being bored when Kaien was with Nuriko, to finding Ashido and spending a little time with him until coming back to the group. After hearing the story, everyone had an expressionless face.

"So the reason you left was that Kaien was with Nuriko-san and you were 'bored'?" Ichigo asked, Rukia nodded.

"That makes a lot of sense right now." Karin added. "But why was Kaien with Nuriko?"

"Cause Mr. Head Captain over here-" Nuriko pointed to Byakuya. "Didn't want to dance with me so Rukia kindly let me borrow Kaien."

"All because I don't partake in that type of nonsense." Byakuya said as some persons averted their eyes from the man and others just looked at Nuriko.

The violette just smirked. "Well I can give you that, however going to the club was just a way for us to relax as a group and to chill without working. I guess that was so hard for you wasn't it?"

"No it wasn't, it was just how you conducted yourself made me not to join you." After that comment, everyone turned their heads the other directions while some scratched their heads in awkwardness. Nuriko's face was then turning red and it looked like she was ready to pull out another comment, while some words were being thrown, Kaien grabbed Rukia and headed out the room.

The two were standing in the hallway as Rukia leaned on the wall with her arms crossed, Kaien looked at her as he sighed. "Why you didn't just tell me Rukia?"

"Because I was afraid something like what happened at the theatre was going to happen again."

"The theatre?"

Rukia sighed as she remembered the night. "You and the other girls were looking at me like I did something horribly wrong."

"Yea, you were spending more time with you so called 'friend' instead of your boyfriend. Of course your girlfriends whom knows your boyfriend well will get mad and pissed off." Kaien added as he was smoothing out his hair.

The female sighed and looked down the hall. "Well I'm-" Soon the boy's room door was forcefully opened as a mad Nuriko walked out the room with the four running girls behind her. Rukia sighed as she looked at Kaien. "We can talk this over tomorrow, I guess."

The ebonair nodded. "Yea, let's do that."

* * *

_Tuesday morning…_

Kaien walked inside the girls' suite to see Nuriko in her bathrobe on the balcony, he waked to her and sat down in a chair. "I need you to help me with something."

"That depends; Does it need to be purchased, sold or blown up?" She asked with a straight face.

"Uh…Purchased would be nice."

The violette smiled and looked out to the city. "You're lucky, I was thinking about meeting up with the other girls, they already went out shopping over an hour ago."

"Great, go get dressed and meet me downstairs." The tall male left the suite as Nuriko sighed and looked out to the blue sky. She then got dressed and met Kaien in the hotel's lobby, they soon walked across the road to a jewelry store and went inside.

"So, what are you looking for?"

"Since today's our last day in America, and we're having our Couples Bonfire later tonight, I want to get something for Rukia." Kaien replied as he looked around the store.

Nuriko nodded and walked along the store with Kaien as they looked through the various showcases showing Rings, Necklaces, Earrings, etc. Soon Nuriko's eyes were locked onto a peculiar piece of jewelry; A Silver Diamond Accent Star Oval Locket Necklace inside a display, she gripped Kaien's wrist and pulled him over to the showcase where the locket was. He took a good glimpse at the necklace and smirked.

"It looks nice."

"Nice?..It looks so Rukia." Nuriko added. "This locket is perfect for her." She called for a store assistant so they can look at the locket in more detail.

While this was happening, Ashido was walking down the store's strip talking on the phone.

" Yea….no cause I'm not doing anything now…..really?…well I have to tell him about it then…" He then passed the jewelry store Kaien and Nuriko were in, his eyes diverted to the inside of the store where he saw the two looking at something in Kaien's hand but the way it looked to Ashido, Nuriko was way too close to Kaien and both were smiling at the object while Nuriko was lightly blushing. Ashido frowned and replied to the person on his phone.

"Yea, look man I gotta call you back. I need to do something." He hung up his phone and took a quick picture of the two, he then sent it to one of his contacts and smirked as he walked away. _'Be careful what you do in public Kaien Shiba…'_

In reality, Nuriko was smiling at the locket because Kaien had engraved Rukia's full name on the back, he even used her middle name hence the reason why she was blushing, he also personalized the locket for Rukia. _'It's so cute, nothing can go wrong with this couple..' _

…Little did she know….she was **very** wrong…..

* * *

**Kaien and Nuriko: "OOOHHH WE'RE IN TROUBLE.**

**Luna: "Not really but yea you get the point."**

**Rukia: "Read and Review."**


	38. End of a Road

**Alrighty, here's the third and final part of the L.A. Saga, also the final part before an Epilogue, sorry it's short but doing this on a keyboard that's missing some keys isn't easy. Now, without further adew; I do not own Bleach other than Nuriko and Mihara...ENJOY.**

* * *

Meanwhile around the same time…

Orihime and Rukia returned to their room after a morning of shopping, the girls placed their things into the bedroom and sat on the carpeted floor.

"I thought it would've been very hard to look for white dresses but I was wrong." Rukia said as she held out a white dress and looked at it.

Orihime nodded as she reached inside her bag and pulled out her ringing pink phone. "Oh it's Ichigo's bbm; he says to don't forget to tell the other girls about tonight because they're in the restaurant stuffing their faces, oh and by the way have you seen Kaien?" The brunette looked to her friend whom shrugged her shoulders.

"I am his girlfriend but I am certainly NOT his caretaker." Rukia crossed her arms and looked away.

The orange haired woman tilted her head to the side and typed away. Rukia looked in her direction. "What are you saying?"

"That you're not Kaien-san's caretaker."

The petite female did an anime fall as she heard a voice note that had Ichigo laughing and saying LOL over and over. She got up and went out to the balcony where she looked over the city of Los Angeles, sitting down on one of the outside chairs she sighed. Then her phone pinged as she saw a bbm message from Ashido, she placed a small smile on her face as she opened the message but then frowned back.

The message had a picture attachment saying "If you don't know what you're so-called boyfriend's doing then look for yourself."

Rukia raised an eyebrow as she opened the picture, when she saw the content of the photo she gasped and almost lost her grip on her phone; the picture was of Kaien and Nuriko in a store smiling at something in Kaien's hand, the weird thing in the pic was that as Kaien was carefully examining his hand Nuriko looked like she was **awfully **close to him, she looked like she was blushing as well. Rukia closed the picture and sent Ashido a voice note.

"_When was this taken?"_

_*PING* "A few minutes ago, in what looks like a jewelry shop."_

"_So he was picking out jewelry with Nuriko-san then?"_

_*PING* "Looks like it. I'm not getting in your business and all but you really need to talk to him about this."_

Rukia sighed as she felt a tear drop coming to her eye. _"Yea, I guess so."_

_*PING* "Alright then."_

The female Kuchiki sighed and looked out at the scenery. _'Of course he wouldn't cheat on me, Kaien's so friendly with a lot of women…especially Nuriko-san. I trust those two and they wouldn't do anything to destroy that.'_

"Do you think so?" A voice asked as Rukia turned her head to see her zanpaktou spirit sitting right next to her in a dark blue summer dress.

"That they would betray both me and my brother?" The yuki onna nodded as the violet eyed woman sighed and placed her legs up to her chest.

"I really don't know. After this past weekend's fiasco, I wouldn't be surprised if he did."

"True, but remember after you two spoke with each other and reconciled the problem? He was okay with it, and besides, you shouldn't trust what one picture from a random guy that popped up in a certain store sent you."

Listening to her sword's spirit, Rukia sighed, Shirayuki then continued. "I have a feeling Kaien-san loves you way too much to do that to you anyways."

The petite female smirked. "He does huh?"

Shrayuki nodded. "Nejibana says that all Kaien-san's thinking about is you and you alone." She then smiled at her master. "If you want conformation, you can ask bith Kaien-san and Nuriko-san."

"Thanks Shirayuki, you're very helpful."

The suites door then opened as Nuriko came dancing inside to her music from her headphones, she didn't see Rukia or Shirayuki at the balcony but they saw a light purple wrapped present in her hands. The violette danced to the closet and was looking for something as the two women outside smiled.

"Probably a present for your brother Rukia-sama." Shirayuki whispered as Rukia laughed at the comment. They then saw Nuriko exiting from the closet with what looked like to be a white bow. "Kaien's going to like what I did to the present." She smiled and walked outside the suite leaving two open mouthed women, Shirayuki then looked at her red master as she held her hands up.

"I-I'm sure there's an explanation to that saying."

The suite's door then opened again as Mihara, Tatsuki and Karin came inside, Mihara waving to Rukia. "Come Rukia, let's get ready for tonight." The raven haired female sighed and rose up from her seat, Shirayuki then vanished away.

* * *

Later on as the sun was setting, the girls were in the TV room waiting for the boys. Everyone was required by Nuriko to wear white clothing so the girls were wearing white dresses; Mihara, Rukia and Orihime had short dresses and Nuriko and Karin had on long ones and Tatsuki had on slack white pants and a white polo shirt. They also had white flowers in their hair.

The door knocked as Karin answered it; the boys were outside dressed in white polo shirts and white pants. They each waked up to their significant others and went out the suite in pairs, when Kaien and Rukia were to the elevator she stopped and looked back.

"Kaien, can I talk to you for a minute?" The tall male nodded as they walked to a hallway away from the elevator. Rukia sighed and looked at her boyfriend.

"You love me right Kaien?"

"Of course I do Rukia, I wouldn't be going through this big gathering thing if it wasn't for you." The tall man replied with a raised eyebrow. "Why?

"Oh nothing, it's just that… I think we shouldn't hide anything from one another you know."

By then Kaien became even more skeptical. "What's this about Rukia?"

The violet eyed woman then pulled out her blackberry bold and showed Kaien the picture that Ashido took of both him and Nuriko. Kaien's face flushed a bright red as Rukia raised an eyebrow. "Care to explain this please?"

Kaien scratched the back of his neck. _'Oh crap, she got me now...but how did she get this picture?' _He then remembered what happened after the two bought the locket.

* * *

_FLASHBACK…_

_While waiting for the gift to be wrapped, Kaien sighed. "I wonder if she'll find out before I'll give it to her."_

_Soon he felt a hand on his shoulder, the violette looked at the male. "Don't worry, she's smart we know that. However if you can hide it from her until tonight, then it's going to be fine. All you have to do is to don't show it around the other girls or guys, cause they'll snitch."_

_Kaien nodded as he received the lavender wrapped gift, he and Nuriko walked out the store and back to the hotel._

"_When will you give her the locket?" Nuriko asked ._

"_Tonight after the couple's bonfire, I'll give it to her when everyone's not looking or paying attention."_

"_Sounds legit. Just remember to keep this a secret until tonight, and whatever you do, do not tell __**anyone….**__including Rukia about the necklace._

_FLASHBACK END_

* * *

Kaien sighed as he looked to the ceiling. "I can't tell you the reason why."

By hearing that, Rukia felt a tinge of pain in her chest, her boyfriend didn't want to tell her the reason why they were at a store together, laughing and blushing. She sadly smiled as she put away her phone. "Why?"

"It's something no one needs to know about now."

Rukia then got infuriated as she shoved Kaien away from her, he winced in pain as he made contact with the wall behind him. The raven haired male looked at the petite female whom had her head down looking to the floor, her hair covering her face but a few glistening tears was falling on her cheeks.

She then raised her head so they made eye contact with each other, glossy violet eyes showed pain while aqua green showed trust and hurt. Rukia then ran into her boyfriend's chest, snuggling in his white cotton polo shirt, Kaien embraced her while burying his face in her hair.

* * *

"Even though he always do stupid things everyday, he always be there to call me and tell what he did and always end up in trouble."

Eight people laughed as Mihara and Ichigo stood up on the wooden stage, Ichigo then looked to Mihara. "Also, since she's a nag most of the time, I still don' forget about the times she supports me and my family. I loved her so much for the past three years and by her still being with me, more years to come." He then kissed his girlfriend as the sitting audience clapped, Ichigo helped Mihara off the stage and back to her seat.

"That was so nice Kurosaki-kun." Orihime said as Ichigo blushed, she then looked around. "Ok, who's next…Nuriko-san and Byakuya-san, how about you two?"

Byakuya shook his head as Nuriko looked at her boyfriend and raised an eyebrow. "Yeeeaaa…..no. We'll go last." She then looked to Renji and Tatsuki, smirking she pointed to the couple. "I know you two have nothing to say."

"Hmph! After out anniversary fiasco, he's been trying to make up for it by giving me different gifts every month. I sometimes appreciated them but at other times , it gets so ridiculous." Tatsuki then looked away as a few persons laughed, making Renji blush.

Mihara rolled her eyes. "Whatever. That was over four years ago Tatsuki, get over it." She then looked to the last couple. "Kaien and Rukia, why don't you two go up?" The couple looked at each other and went up to the stage; each couple was to hold one another's hands and say how the three years of being with the person made them stay together.

Kaien held Rukia's hand and smiled at everyone else. "Well, what else can I say about this woman? She's my all and everything,"

Rukia sadly smiled and looked up to see her tall boyfriend, she then looked to the others. "I thank you all for supporting us throughout our three years together." The five couples clapped as Rukia smile faded. "I also thank Kaien for being in my life for those past years…." Kaien then looked to his girlfriend as she continued. "As a famous song say: 'They have come to the end of the road'…..unfortunately, our road ends here. I'm deciding to end out three year relationship."

By then, anyone whom was drinking water violently spat it out… and that was a total of nine people that did that. Kaien looked to Rukia whom looked ahead with sad eyes, he hopped off the stage and stormed off inside the hotel. All the men, including Byakuya went after Kaien while the girls went to a kneeling Rukia whom leaned into Tatsuki's embrace, crying.

"But I don't get this, why would you do this Rukia?" Nuriko asked the female as she pulled out her phone and showed the other women the picture, every woman gasped as Nuriko felt four pairs of eyes looking at her. The violette gripped the bold phone and looked to the sender of the message, she saw a head full of crimson hair, she growled under her breath and handed Karin the phone running inside the hotel.

"Where is she going?" Karin asked seeing the retreating figure.

"I don't know but I heard her say 'Kano'." Orihime answered.

* * *

Nuriko walked inside the lobby to see the males standing around a slumped figure, she walked up to the males trying to get Kaien's attention but when Byakuya saw her, he gripped her wrist and pulled her away from the group.

"Ow ow, Byakuya, that hurts." Nuriko cried in pain as the force of his grip made the pressure on her wrist unbearable. He then turned around holding her arm in the air.

"You're the reason why Kaien and Rukia broken up." Byakuya said with an ice cold tone.

Nuriko looked up with widened eyes to her love and frowned. "How could I be the one that made those two brake up? I loved that couple and made all of these arrangements for them and us."

"Then, explain the picture that Hitsugaya-taicho has on his phone that showed you being too close to Kaien blushing in a store."

"It wasn't what you and everyone else are thinking, we were just shopping."

Byakuya released her wrist and walked away, Nuriko whipped her head to his retreating figure. "This is all Kano's fault! He took the picture of us and made it look like we were together!…."

The stotic male stopped and looked behind his shoulder. "Making lies to cover up the truth isn't pretty Nuriko."

"But I'm not lying! Don't you see Byakuya; Kano wants Rukia, he used this picture to brake her and Kaien up. He the enemy here, not me."

The two stayed silent, the other males also heard what Nuriko said and looked at Kaien whom was pale.

The violette walked to the stotic male and held his hand from behind. I deeply love you Byakuya Kuchiki, I would do anything for you and no other person can get between us."

"If what you're saying is true…" He turned to see glossy diamond eyes and closed his own. " Then you know you're a liar." She gasped as a frown came to her face.

**SLAP!**

A brute hit came across Byakuya Kuchiki's face as he felt his now red cheek, the violette glared daggers at the man.

"Fine, if you won't believe me when I tell you the truth then believe me when I say this: WE…ARE….**OVER!**"

Nuriko walked fiercely out of the lobby but not before pulling off Byakuya's silver ring she had on, she then threw the ring outside in which it landed in the pool. The other males looked at Byakuya silently as his hair covered his eyes, he the stormed away.

The violette walked back out to the beach where she saw the other girls helping Rukia walk towards the building, she looked up and saw fireworks lighting up the night sky. Nuriko's legs gave and she fell down, Mihara ran and caught her cousin as the violette cried into her shoulder.

At the same time, both the four males and four females looked to the sky and watched the fireworks wondering what will come off from the night.

* * *

**Read and review..next chapter's the EPILOGUE to this season.**


	39. Epilogue 1

**I am ssoo sorry I have left you..my faithful readers waiting for another chapter, but Good things come to those who wait right?**

**This chapter is just an Epilogue for the Final Saga of the story, don't expect too much from it..I do not own Bleach or any of the characters but Nuriko and Mihara.**

**Now let me stop talking and go on with the chapter.**

* * *

The plane ride back to Japan was not a comfortable ride, well at least for the flight attendants; the whole group was separated into males and females and they took out their anger or confusion on the poor workers.

Tatsuki sighed as she felt the tension in the first class seats, she reached back to place a palm on Rukia's hand. She was currently resting her head on Mihara's shoulder listening to her ipod, as she felt Tatsuki's hand on her own, she closed her eyes and let her music take her away from the real world. Nuriko was on Mihara's other shoulder next to the window, the view of the sea calmed the violette's mind a tiny bit but it didn't help. She looked at her right palm which used to have Byakuya's ring on the ring finger, rolling her eyes she snuggled closer to her cousin and drifted off to sleep.

Kaien was reading a book throughout the flight, when he turned a page he looked at his wrist that had the band Rukia bought for him, he sighed and bookmarked the page while closing the book. His eyes drifted to the male next to him that had a square bandage on his cheek, Byakuya was also reading a book but that bandage made some persons wonder what happened. _"Nuriko boxed him pretty hard last night." _Kaien thought as he remembered the hard slap that the violette gave the man.

Throughout the flight, no one, not even the remaining couples talked to one another. It was silent and filled with tension. Reaching back to Japan and then to the Soul Society, everyone went their separate directions back to their barracks or homes.

* * *

Later at night as Rukia was halfway through unpacking her things she heard her phone pinged, it was Nuriko who messaged her, she wanted to talk to Rukia at the District 45 beach. She accepted and sneaked out the Kuchiki manor, heading to the beach. When she got there she spotted Nuriko standing in the shallow water wearing a white dress while her hair was out and blowing in the wind.

Rukia silently walked to the violette whom was staring at the full white moon in the sky, she turned her head slightly to look at the petite female walking towards her. Rukia saw her eyes were red and slightly puffy.

"Were you… crying?"

The violette smiled a little then looked down to the water. "A little, ever since we came back." She then looked up to face the small woman. "There's something I have to tell you." Walking back up to the shore she looked up back to the sky.

"I was probably the reason why you and Kaien broke up."

Rukia's eyes widened as she heard the violette said those words; she then scoffed and looked her way. "Of course you were, you and Kaien were spending too much time together and no one would've told me where you two were or what you were doing!"

"I knew you would say that." Rukia's eyebrows shot up, Nuriko looked at her with her diamond eyes. "Do you know why we were spending that much time together?"

"Like I need to know whatever you two were doing! He's not taken any more so you can have him for all I care!"

"But that's it. You **need** to know." By then, the violette's eyes were as hard as ice; Rukia stood still waiting for Nuriko to continue. "Kaien and I have only spend that day together to purchase a gift for your four year anniversary...he said he wanted a woman's point of view to find something you would like."

"So why he didn't chose any of the other girls that were there?" The petite female asked the taller woman.

"Because they were busy with other matters and he found me first."

Rukia eyes widened as Nuriko placed on a sad smile. "It's alright to feel mad at both of us, I would too, but you need to know that I neither Kaien had the intention to hurt you." She then walked to the short female and wrapped her in a hug as a tear fell from her eye.

"When I first arrived in the Thirteenth Court Guard Squads I thought I wouldn't find anyone to bond with, but then I found you, Byakuya and Kaien. I felt at ease and confident that I could do anything. I'm so sorry that I caused you so much pain and I hope you can forgive me."

The violette then released Rukia from her hug and walked away, leaving a stunned and speechless woman whom was in deep thought.

_"An anniversary gift...a woman's opinion...trust..." _Rukia thought about all of that on her way home and throughout the night.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Shiba residence, Kaien was unpacking his clothes into his drawer when he bumped into something on his nightstand. He jolted up to see what he knocked down; it was an old photo of him and his wife the day before she died. He looked at the picture as he remembered the day...

_Kaien and Miyako, hands intertwined, were heading out to the training grounds to begin the daily morning schedule. The trees were swaying slightly as the wind blew gently across the path, Kaien then saw a White Lily on the ground and picked it up._

_Without warning his wife, he spun her around and placed the lily to sit ontop of her ear. She blused an ever-so-cute blush that made Kaien's knees become weak, they shared a passionate kiss for about a minute before Miyako broke apart._

_"What was that for hun?" She asked smiling._

_"In two days is our 500th anniversary, remember?"_

_Miyako placed on a clueless face before smiling and looking up to the sky. "Yeah, that's right. Almost five hundred years putting up with you." A soft laugh came out of her mouth. "I must be the most patient woman ever to be married that long."_

_Hearing what his wife had said, Kaien blushed and scratched his cheek. "Hehe yeah, but I'm so glad that I chose you to be my wife."_

_"But I was the one that proposed." Miyako answered._

_The raven haired man blushed even more. "Y-yes but I got the ring for you."_

_Miyako smiled as she walked ahead. "I was thinking..." Kaien jogged to catch up to his wife as she continued. "If we were to- I don't know, split up maybe, and if you would have the chance to find another wife, who would it be?"_

_Miyako's husband raised an eyebrow at her. "Well I know I want to grow old with you for the rest of my life."_

_"Like the Captain-Commander?"_

_Kaien laughed. "Not as old as him but that's a good start." Miyako also gave an airy giggle as he continued. "I wouldn't really find anyone else cause by then my time of dating would be finished."_

_The brunette woman smiled slightly as she wrapped an arm around her husband's shoulder. "That's a great answer. Although I have a feeling that there's one other person whom just might love you like I do."_

_Kaien stopped walking as Miyako looked ahead, he took a glance at his wife as she closed her eyes and smiled. "Rukia-chan has been very fond of you since she started the Thirteenth squad."_

_"Yeah, but I'm just her superior. The newbies before her did that as well."_

_"That's true, but not like how she does it."_

_Kaien scoffed. "Come on Miyako, I really wouldn't believe that Kuchiki has a thing for me."_

_Miyako then smiled and walked ahead. "Alright then hunny, whatever you say. Although I would recommend her."_

_"For what Miyako?!" Kaien exclaimed confused._

_"Oh don't worry about that." She then turned around and held up a camera. "Let's take a picture."_

_The picture showed Miyako leaning her head back onto Kaien's shoulder, the White Lily shone on the sun as Kaien kissed his wife's cheek. In the background a flock of white birds flew as Miyako blushed and smiled looking towards the camera._

_"I like this picture Kaien, let's frame it." Said Miyako as she pulled on his uniform sleeve._

_"Alright then, after work babe." He answered as he swung an arm around his wife's shoulder and continued the walk to the barracks._

Kaien leaned onto his chair seat as he placed the picture back where it was. He sighed and ran a finger through Miyako's cheeks then her jaw line. "I'm sorry Miyako, but you were wrong...Rukia doesn't like me anymore. I guess you were the only right one for me."

"Why don't ya stop mumbling to that picture and come play some dominoes big bro!" Said Kukaku as she passed Kaien's doorway.

Kaien looked where his sister was and sighed again. "Maybe a few games would ease my mind."

* * *

The next morning, Byakuya ordered all the Captains and Vice Captains to a brief meeting in the First squad's office.

"There's an important matter to be discussed today." The head captain started. "According to Captain Urahara's diagnosis, there are a massive amounts of pluses roaming about Karakura Town."

"But weren't the Visoreds suppose to deal with that problem?" Yoruichi asked.

"True, but however since they had been stripped of their Soul Reaper powers, they are not able to perform soul burials for the pluses."

A few mumbles were heard throughout the room as the Head Captain cleared his throat. "In conclusion, the reason this has been said is that I'm recommending either a Captain or a Vice-Captain to spend six months in Karakura to deal with this problem."

As the room was silent, everyone was looking at one another, Ichigo then raised his hand. "Since Karakura is my home town, I will go."

Momo then instantly held onto Ichigo haori's sleeve. "But Captain, I don't want you to leave me alone, I don't think I can handle leading a squad all by myself again."

Hearing Momo's pleading to Ichigo, Nuriko looked away and pouted. Then another hand was raised into the air. "I volunteer myself." The violette stated.

All the captains looked her way as Byakuya closed his eyes. "Very well then."

Rukia was in shock; just after forgiving Nuriko she was leaving for six months. _"I have to do something." _In an instant, she also raised her arm. "Head Captain, I Kuchiki Rukia also volunteer myself to accompany the ninth squad's vice-captain in this mission."

The room then erupted into different voices talking to one another. Renji lookd back to his vice-captain. "Rukia, what're you saying?"

"I'm saying that I will go with Nuriko-san to help the mission get done quicker."

"No problem" Nuriko said from afar as Rukia looked in her direction. The violette then turned her head towards the head captain. "If the head captain agrees..."

It was a silent minute before Byakuya sighed and nodded. "You may accompany Vice-Captain Kadaran, Vice-Captain Kuchiki." The meeting was then adjourned as the two ladies went home and packed.

* * *

The next day a Senkai gate was opened as the two ladies stood in front.

Mihara hugged her cousin. "Please be safe Riko-chan, I wouldn't know what I would do if I would lose you."

"Mihara you sound like you're my husband." Nuriko sighed, she then returned the hug. "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine."

Renji gave Rukia her suitcase. "All you need is in here Rukia."

Rukia looked at her suitcase and frowned. "You didn't place no hidden sake inside here again did you?" The red head shook his head. "Nope, and that was only one time."

Ukitake and Yoruichi then walked to the ladies. "Now you two be safe and come back in one piece." Yoruichi said as she hugged the two. Ukitake nodded as he smiled. "Yes, please do and also keep us updated in whatever happens."

"We will." The ladies responded. They then looked around to see if anyone else wanted to say goodbye, after not seeing two special persons they slightly frowned and waved at everyone as they walked into the Senkai Gate.

Meanwhile, on top of a roof not far away from the gate, two males sat looking down at the ladies going.

"You think it was alright for us not to escort them off Head captain?" The raven haired male asked.

The stotoc captain looked away as the wind blew his hair. "It's only six months. They'll come back soon enough."

...However he was wrong...

* * *

**...DONE! Yaay now i can focus on a whole new saga, with more drama, 3 more OCs joining the fun and the burning answer of Renji and Tatsuki's First year anniversary fiasco. For everyone reading, Please review and hold on to your underwear, socks, weaves and what-not cause the Final saga will blow up!**

**Thanks and Happy Holidays!**


	40. Keep your Head Up

_**Happy belated New Years everyone! Hope you all had a fun and safe holiday, I know I had, lol...now on with the chapter!**_

* * *

'_Dear Diary…_

_Today marks 2 and a half years since the day I moved from by birth place…'_

In front of a vanity mirror, a woman brushed one side of her chin length ebony hair.

'_For some reason I'm not sad that I had done it...'_

She then brushed the other side which had her hair to her shoulder.

'_However, another part of me is wondering if I had done the right decision. I left people whom were very close to me and haven't talk to them since then.'_

The woman looked at herself in full black in the mirror, pleased with the look she rushed downstairs to find her breakfast already made and wrapped, also a note was on the fridge. _**"Hey morning hun'. I'm working the early shift today so I'll be home early to prepare dinner, just call or text me what you want in time for me to prepare. Xoxo."**_

'_At least it helps me to be independent and only care for myself.'_

Taking her keys from the island counter, the woman went inside her Ford Focus and drove off into the Karakura traffic.

'_Although something tells me that one day I'll be reunited with them all…and that someone…_

_Rukia.'_

* * *

"Yo Rukia Good Mornin'! Happy Belated New Years. "A receptionist called, she then pointed to a chair with someone sitting in it. "Your client just arrived not too long ago."

"Thanks Marie. Happy New Year to you too" Rukia then went to her client and greeted her. "Hi Rini-san how are you?"

The woman name Rini sighed and looked in the mirror. "Terrible Rukia, my hair needs you right now."

Spinning the chair around and placing a towel on Rini's shoulder Rukia laughed and pointed to her reflection. "Man problems again huh?"

"I told Rini not to date him but she didn't listen to me." Another stylist with burnt orange hair was curling her client's hair while listening to the other two's convo.

"But didn't you introduce me to him Renee?" By then Rukia and Renee's client laughed, Renee simply shrugged her shoulder and pointed her curler at Rini. "Yea, I introduced you to him but I also told you that he was no good."

Another stylist with chocolate brown hair in a ponytail beside Rukia laughed. "Just like all the other men in your family." The salon erupted in laughter as Renee blushed a little; she then turned to the stylist. "Oh please Nikki, don't get me started with you and your boyfriend as well."

"Now hold it Renee." Nikki stopped washing her client's hair and pointed her soapy finger at her co-worker. "Just because I meet him in high school and we have been dating ever since doesn't mean we don't have problems like your relationship has."

"True." Rukia replied while shrugging her shoulder. "But you got one of those guys that cringe when you make even a yawn."

Renee nodded. "Yep, one of those crying men." Once again, the salon erupted into laughter as Nikki blushed and continued in her task.

"Anyways Rukia-san…" Rini touched her stylist's hand. "How is your new roommate?

"She's doing alright as usual; working her butt off every day but doing ok."

Just then, a beep that signalizes the front door opening was heard around the salon, all the females looked back to see a head full of crimson locks and a pair of grey eyes walking past the receptionist and headed to an empty workstation where a line of ladies were waiting to be served. As they saw him coming they all stood up and began sighing and swooning over the male, the other stylists simply rolled their eyes and continued working.

"So he's the famous hair braider I was hearing about huh?" Rini asked.

"Yep, but don't think of anything. He's already taken, and his girlfriend will burn you with a curler." Rukia laughed. Nikki then scoffed as she colored her client's hair.

"Yeah she will, but Rini-san you should see who has the curler in her hand." She then pointed to her co-worker whom was curling Rini's hair; Rukia stuck her tongue out at her co-worker as Renee laughed. Rini simply let out an airy giggle.

"It's alright Rukia-san; we all know your status."

The ebony haired stylist sighed, then smiled as she turned Rini's chair around to show off her new hairdo. After her client left, Rukia sat in her seat and sighed. _'That's right; I need to let her know what to make for dinner tonight.'_

* * *

_**Meanwhile on the other side of Karakura….**_

"_Paging Dr. Sayako, Dr Sayako you're needed in the Accident and Emergency facility. Thank you."_

The intercom of the well-known Karakura hospital had then gone silent; the secretary whom had spoken sat back on her chair and began typing away on the hospital's computer, doing her normal work. She was wearing a white shirt with loose white pants and (those horrible) white crocs. Her cellphone then begun to vibrate, picking it up she received a text, she then smiled, replied and placed the phone back into her pocket before one of her bosses saw her.

Another female whom was also working as a secretary walked behind the counter and sat down in another chair sighing heavily. The woman behind the computer spun her chair around and rested her elbow on the chair's armrest. "What's wrong now Minako?"

The woman known as Minako sighed as she ran her hand through her light brown hair. "You should've seen 'Accident and Emergency' Nuriko; It. Was. Horrible."

"Do explain."

"Just now there was this one guy who came with a bleeding head injury that looked like it was caused by a machete, then there was this group of people that all came because of bullet wounds to unknown places."

Nuriko shrugged her shoulders. "Well that doesn't sound too bad."

"And another guy came with his private part in a cooler saying that it was amputated by his ex-girlfriend."

By then Nuriko cringed. "Never mind. I guess it was that horrible."

Minako nodded and then went to sort out the bill payments. "Say Nuriko, can Eri and I come over for dinner tonight?"

"Of course Minako; you two are like family to me. Plus since Rukia moved back in it hasn't been that quiet in the house."

"Oh that's right." The brunette then flipped her long hair over her shoulder and scoffed. "She still with that no good he-devil?"

"Yes. No matter how many times I try and tell her about that…thing! , she always run back to him telling me she loves him."

"Poor love sick puppy. Her last relationship was that bad?"

Nuriko shook her head. "No, it was one of the best times in her life. Anyways we need to get back to work; that means A&E for you hun." She then pointed to Minako as she sighed heavily, picked up her clipboard and walked away.

"Oh, before I forget Nuriko." Minako then ran back to face the violette. "I'm working until 4 today; can you get Eri from school for me please?"

"Of course, I need to know what my baby has been doing in school lately." Nuriko replied with a smile. Minako thanked her and walked along the path to 'A&E'.

* * *

Later on in the afternoon at the salon, Rukia just finished her last client for the day, sitting down, she sighed heavily running a hand through her hair, by then Nikki came and sat by her side. "Anything wrong Rukia?"

"Not really Nikki just tired. I'm closing the shop soon."

"Yep, I know. I'm just worried about you; you're not so happy these days and by the looks of it I think you're a little stressed out."

Rukia's eyes widened as Nikki touched the back of her neck. "Your neck looks a little red, are you coming down with the flu?"

The violet eyed female shook her head as her co-worker removed her hand and stood up. "Alright then, if you need anything Rukia, just call me k?" Rukia nodded as Nikki picked up her belongings and walked out the store.

Letting out another big sigh, Rukia stood up only to be pulled back down violently by her hair. She let out a cry in pain as she closed her eyes holding back a tear; she then opened it to see the same crimson haired co-worker with a scowl on his face.

"Who told you that you can move out of my apartment?" He asked while maintaining a cold glare at the woman.

"W-well I thought t-that Nuriko-san was l-lonely in that big house so then I d-decided to-"She was then interrupted as the male pushed her hard to the ground. Pushing herself back up she felt another tug on her hair, the male pulled her hair until she was face-to-face with him.

"I don't give a damn whether or not that bitch is burning alive in that house; **we** started dating two years ago, not me, you and her. I want you back inside that apartment. Tonight!" He then released Rukia's hair as she fell straight down bruising her left cheek, she then slowly raised her head to see her so-called boyfriend leave the shop before letting a tear slide down her cheek.

'_He's not what he used to be….Ashido-kun…._

* * *

_**OOOooo, somebody gonna get in trouble soon. Also don't worry about all of those extra people, only 1 of them I will use while the rest will get kicked to the curb.**__  
_

_**Extras: *le gasp***_

_**Now press that button below and review please.**_


	41. Going Home

_**Luna: *laying on top of a table, sulking***_

_**Rukua: "What happened to the author?"**_

_**Nuriko: "There wasn't no reviews from the last chapter."**_

_**Luna: *sighs and hands Rukia a manuscript***_

_**Rukia: "Oh a new chapter is out...looks to camera* so then, lunarprincess 21 doesn't own Bleach; just Nuriko, Mihara, and all the other OC's in this crazy fic."**_

_**Luna: *rolls over and sigh heavily***_

* * *

Pulling up to an elementary school in her Kia Sorento, Nuriko waited on for her godchild to exit the building. As she sat down, she thought on what Minako said at work earlier.

'_Her last relationship was that bad?'_

The violette sighed and looked out the window to the orange sky. _'I don't know why but for some reason…I think I was the one whom caused them to split…'_ The blare of the school bell knocked Nuriko out of her trance and looked for a little kid; soon a girl no older than 8 ran to the car and jumped in, she gave Nuriko a kiss on the cheek and smiled the biggest smile that her pudgy cheeks could give, her sea green eyes shining brightly.

"Auntie Nuriko, I just made top of my class again! I can't wait to tell Okka-san about this." The bouncing girl buckled her seatbelt and looked out the window.

"Wow Eri, that's great, I'm so proud of you. I'm heading over to get your kaa-san right now so you can tell her the big news. Also, since tonight's a weekend night, we're going to have a sleepover at my house."

"Yaaay!" Eri shouted as her chocolate brown pigtails bounced in the air, Nuriko laughed as she drove onto the highway.

* * *

Sitting by her vanity mirror, Rukia sighed and pinned up her hair revealing her slightly reddish cheek. She applied some foundation makeup and blush to conceal the bruise while looking at a particular picture on her mirror. In it was Nuriko, Byakuya, herself and Kaien all sitting down near a pond, each person smiling (except Byakuya) with a cup of tea in hand.

"You were all a big family." The brunette heard a familiar voice as the female took a brush with her pale hand and brushed her short hair back. "I don't see why you can't just forgive him about what had happened."

Rukia let out a sigh as she looked in the mirror; Sode no Shirayuki had a gentle look in her eyes as she placed her cold fingers on her master's right cheek. "You know **he **wouldn't do that to you ever."

"It was just a little shove, nothing much." The violet-eyed female stood up and walked out the door, she walked down the stairs where she picked up a bag and headed for the door.

"You're just in denial that he would've broken up with you that night and fall for Nuriko-san...isn't it?"

Hearing the spirit's voice made Rukia stopped in front of the door; looking down to the floor and then to her zanpaktou spirit she placed on a sad smile. "He was too perfect for me; I wanted to put both of us out from a difficult problem before something went terribly wrong." The brunette then walked out the door.

Shirayuki sighed as she placed a cold finger on her forehead. "When did my master got so...naive?"

* * *

Pulling up to a condominium complex, Rukia sighed and crawled out of her car. Slowly walking up 3 flights of stairs and stopping at a door, she softly knocked. The door creaked open as Ashido Kano appeared within her view with two glasses of champagne, he offered Rukia a glass as she shyly accepted it and walked inside.

The condo was as any other condo was; a carpeted living area with a kitchenette connecting to the living room and a bedroom with a bathroom and a great view of Karakura town. Rukia placed her bag on the couch as she looked out the window to the town bathed in orange. Kano walked up behind her and started to kiss her neck, Rukia pretended to moan on account of the gesture not feeling 'feather-light' as she liked it.

"You see….I knew you wouldn't be apart from me that long…" Kano whispered in the female's ears a she left into the bedroom. Shirayuki's words kept ringing throughout Rukia's ears, frowning slightly she followed her 'boyfriend' inside the bedroom.

* * *

Later on in the evening, Nuriko and Minako were cleaning up after dinner while Eri was watching TV. Minako placed the dry dishes in the cupboard and then turned to look at the violette. "Ok Nuriko-chan, can you tell me again; Why doesn't Mandy likes you?"

"Because she's jealous of these lumps." Nuriko answered while moving her hands over her body, Minako laughed out loud as the violette smirked. "I'm just joking…it's because of the fact that Mr. Kino wanted me to be Head of Administration and not her."

Minako scoffed and pouted. "She always hates on us anyways because we're perfect."

Nuriko smiled and leaned onto the island counter. "I wouldn't say I'm perfect but I'm getting there." Her diamond eyes then fell to the counter where she saw a note; picking it up and reading it, the violette frowned and sighed. Minako walked up to her co-worker and friend as Nuriko held out the note, she took it, read it, scoffed and crumpled it up.

"That devil needs to roll off the planet."

"Or just crawl back into the fiery ditch where he came from." Nuriko added. "He's a horrible person and I don't know why Rukia started to date him after what he did."

"What did he do Riko-chan?" Explaining everything from start to finish, not including the soul reaper thing, Minako kept on shaking her head. The violette soul reaper tilted her head as her friend looked at her.

"The way I think of it; all of you are at fault at the disastrous break up." Nuriko eyes widened as Minako continued. "True, I agree that her ex wanted to make a surprise for her on their anniversary, however he still should've told her about the gift when she asked him about it. Not only that, I didn't believe you were in the right place to advise him not to tell Rukia about the gift under no circumstance; it would harbor a little doubt about trust in him. Now with you and your ex…to say it plain and straight; you two were both childish and inattentive to the other."

Nuriko looked to the floor as Minako smiled. "My advice would be for you two to at least meet up with them again and apologize for that incident. Somewhere in your heart, I know you're regretting leaving him like that, don't let the guilt eat you alive; you're the only pillar besides Rukia's brother that she can lean on."

A giggle escaped Nuriko's lips as she looked to her friend. "Mina, you sound like a marriage counselor. I bet you and Eri-chan's father are like the perfect couple."

The brunette then frowned and looked to her now sleeping daughter as the violette covered her mouth. "Oh..I forgot. I'm so sorry Mina."

"Don't be. It wasn't your fault and it wasn't mines as well." Minako then stood up and stretched her arms. "Well I'm going to bed, good night Riko." The brunette embraced her good friend and then picked up her sleeping daughter as she walked to the guest room. After she left, Nuriko closed her eyes and thought back on that night when she and Byakuya broken up.

The image of her crying after slapping his face and throwing the ring inside the hotel's pool were so clear that a tear escaped her left eye. A towel soaked up the fallen tear as the violette opened her diamond eyes to see her zanpaktou spirit standing in front of her wearing a sad smile. Hugging the materialized spirit, without saying a word the female soul reaper went upstairs to her room and sat by her vanity mirror.

Reaching for an antique box she opened it and pulled out a ring; it was the same ring she flung out the window two and a half years ago however it lost some of its shiny silvery luster. She collected the ring when everyone went to sleep; looking in the mirror she sighed and lifted her left arm, placing the ring on her ring finger. The violette then ran her fingers across a gold cross charm necklace she wore around her neck.

* * *

_*flashback*_

_Unpacking her clothes the night after leaving Soul Society, Nuriko was coming out of her closet and lifted her now empty suitcase when something dropped out of it; It was a blue box with a silver ribbon._

'_It must have been in the sleeve, but I don't remember packing this.' The violette thought as she opened the box, when she did her eyes widened and a tear escaped her eye; the gold cross sparkled in the room light as the agate gem in the middle stood out._

_Standing in front of her mirror with the necklace in hand, Nuriko placed the jewelry on her neck and softly smiled. "Byakuya…" she whispered._

_*flashback end* _

*beep* Nuriko's computer made a sound that stated she had a new e-mail, opening and reading the e-mail, the violette gasped and tears streamed from her face.

* * *

Later, into the night around the early morning, our raven haired beauty was currently sitting down in her boyfriend's bed looking outside to the moon that illuminated the small yet spacious room. She was having a mental debate about herself and then looked at her sleeping boyfriend's body, his backw as currently facing her. Slowly, she crept out of the bed without making big movements, silently opening his closet, she placed on her black ballet flats she left the other week; the flats went with her long sleeved pink pajamas. Grabbing her jacket, which she also left by accident, she silently tipped-toed over to the dresser where her keys were however her eyes shot up when she heard movement.

Looking in the mirror she saw Kano's reflection in the mirror sitting down on the edge of the bed looking at her. Turning around, she backed to the dresser as Kano walked to her slowly.

"Whatcha doing Ruki?" He asked softly but ice-liked.

"I-I was going t-to get something f-from my car." The small female strained out as Kano towered over her.

The tall man smirked as he softly gripped Rukia's jaw with his index finger and thumb; however the soft touch soon began to get rough. "Ok, then. I'm going back to bed, don't stay out too long." He then returned to bed as Rukia walked out to the living room, gripping her bag she quietly crept out the door and down the stairs into her car. Jumping inside, she started the vehicle while looking at her reflection in the mirror; a fresh red bruise was on her left cheek after an hour of being by his apartment.

Pulling out of the driveway without her lights, she then turned them on as she reached the highway. _'I can't take this anymore…'_

* * *

The sun started to rise as a brunette female came back to her house from her early morning exercise; she walked up the driveway to see two cars parked there. Raising an eyebrow, she ran to the house and silently opened and closed the front door. Creeping to the kitchen, she saw a raven haired person sitting on a stool with her head down on the island counter and her hair sprawled out everywhere.

"H-hello?" The brunette said softly as she went to the collapsed person only to be startled when the person raised her head. "Rukia! What happened? You look terrible."

"I couldn't take it no more….I ran away…" The small woman mumbled quietly. Minako raised an eyebrow as she placed on a fierce look.

"Who are you running from?" From the blush Rukia's face showed and the loss of eye contact, Minako frowned and folded her arms. "Kano…isn't it?" Nodding in reply, the brunette started to fix her hair when she saw a red bruise on her left cheek. "Rukia, how did you get this?"

Once again, without an answer Minako released the short woman's hair and sighed. She then leaned to Rukia's eye level and glared at her. "Let me take a wild guess…..**HE** did this to you right?" A simple nod was all Rukia gave the brunette before she stormed out the kitchen and then upstairs, it wasn't even thirty seconds and she returned with the violette in tow whom ran and hugged Rukia so close, squishing and suffocating the small framed girl in her large breasts.

"Why haven't you told me this before Rukia?" Nuriko asked as she released her.

"I thought you w-wouldn't care if I-I told you."

"Idiot." The violette wacked the small woman in the head as she crossed her arms. "You'll get back at that devil, I know a way how."

* * *

Later on in the morning, Nuriko and Rukia were in the kitchen when they heard a violent knock on the door. Rukia jumped in fear as Nuriko looked in the front door's direction and stood. "It's time to stop running and fight." Another knock was heard as Nuriko looked at Rukia. "Come in the doors open!" She shouted.

Storming through the door was the man of the hour Ashido Kano wearing his full black attire for work; he stopped as he saw the two women and placed on a soft smile as he looked at Nuriko. "Nuriko-san, you look lovely today."

It was the complete opposite; Nuriko was wearing full black as well; a long skirt with ruffles, a black shirt with a see-through back and black Mary Janes. "Well I only wear full black on an occasion of mourning someone I knew, I wonder why today?" The violette replied as a cold glare was on Kano when he walked next to Rukia.

The red-head faked a laugh as he touch a strand of Rukia's hair. "Can't you believe that she ran from our apartment in the middle of a drafty night?...Can you let us have a moment alone together?"

"You two….alone….in my house?...Hell no!" Nuriko yelled as Rukia stood up. "Nuriko-san, please?"

Staring for a few seconds, the violette sighed. "Ok, I'll let you two have your alone time." She spun on her heel and began to walk but then turned back to look at Kano. "Kano, you look kind of hungry. There's some hot porridge on the stove, Rukia-chan why don't you **give** Kano some?" She then raised her eyebrows. "It's hot."

Seeing Rukia nodding in reply, Nuriko turned her body again and started walking away. "Yeah Kano, you're looking casket-sharp. Come on Eri-chan, your kaa san is in the car, we need to go." The eight year old ran behind the violette woman as she closed the front door.

Kano then looked at Rukia for a brief ten seconds, Rukia placed on a fake smile as he backhand slapped her to the stove. "Got me running all over this damned town looking for you, when you was saying you was coming back-"

His rant came to a halt as Rukia gripped the boiling pot of porridge and threw it right on him. Kano yelled in pain as he was being burnt, Rukia then ran to the cupboard and grabbed a stainless steel frying pan; she then begun hitting Kano everywhere with the frying pan as she had on a smirk.

Meanwhile Nuriko and Minako were outside leaning on Nuriko's car laughing very hard. Nuriko high-fived Minako. "That's my girl; she's in there playing 'Porridge ball'. She got her independency back."

With the help of Nikki; Rukia removed Kano from the house and drove his car home in which they tossed him in his apartment and left a note which said 'Goodbye little boy!' in lipstick on all of the mirrors and TV's in the place. Also, to vent out all of the pain he caused Rukia for those two years, the ladies went out to the river back and with Nuriko, Mihara and Eri's view, lit the man's car on fire. All the ladies cheered and toasted with Apple Cider as Rukia looked in the blue sky smiling.

* * *

Later on in the night, Rukia was in the living room reading a book on her tablet in a lazy boy chair when Nuriko ran inside and flipped over the couch, landing on it. Showing the small female pictures of their earlier 'bonfire', they both laughed until they were out of breath.

Rukia looked to the violette and smiled. "Thanks for being here for me always Nuriko-san. Without you, I wouldn't know what to do."

"Ya damn right; that idea of 'Porridge ball' is actually my auntie's own. She is kinda violent-like. Oh, can I borrow your tablet for a minute?" Standing up, she went to the TV and plugged the tablet in. Signing in her e-mail, she opened up a video file for Rukia to watch.

_The video starts out with a woman with icy blue eyes fixing the camera and looking into it, pulling back, the two ladies saw Rangiku sitting down fixing her now wavy, shoulder-length strawberry hair. She then waved to the camera._

"_**~HHHHIIIII my loves, how are you doing? We all miss you here in Soul Society; Nuriko-san, the ladies specially miss you because of your weird pranks to the men…" **_

Nuriko and Rukia giggled as Rangiku continued.

"_**Well the reason why I'm sending this e-mail is because…." She then raised her left hand which had a ring on her ring finger. "I'm getting married! Yes, Shuhei popped the question just a month ago…took him long enough. I miss you girls so much and you two are like sisters to me, ~ssoo….I want you two to stand in my wedding next month!"**_

The two ladies had a shocked face as they continued watching.

"_**Please let me know by two days from when this message is sent. I would love if you two would come back; a special two persons here would think so too." She giggled as she showed a peace sign. "Hope to hear from you two soon. Bye bye." **_

The video ended as Rukia slumped into the chair; Nuriko sighed and looked to the woman currently thinking. "So…what you want to do?"

Thinking for over a minute, Rukia finally stood and placed a hand on her hip. "Well, I finally faced my fear of burning my now ex-boyfriend's car." Nuriko let out a small giggle; she then remembered what Minako said.

"We should go, and maybe apologize for the way we acted on America." Nuriko said plainly as Rukia frowned a little. The violette knew she wouldn't agree to do that however with a palm on her shoulder and looking up to see the small female nodding with a huge blush on her face, Nuriko nodded as well and they both ran to begin packing.

…They were finally going home…..

* * *

**_Nuriko: "They were like 2 references in this fic, whoever can guess will get a chocolate cake!"_**

**_Rukia: "Yay! We're finally going back to the Soul Society, look out for more crazyness and one more added character for more fun"_**

**_Nuriko and Rukia: "Now press that cute little button below that says 'Review'."_**


	42. Riverbank

**_I am sssooo sorry of making all you readers wait so long; I'm sure most of you know that writer's block can be a bitch sometimes. In the end, because of the crazy W.B. I produced this short chap to be the intro for the next one, and also 2 new characters join in for the Soul Society madness._**

**_Anyways, I don't own Bleach or any of its characters, cause if I did, then the anime would still be running._**

* * *

A hell butterfly flew out a bedroom window as a young woman sighed and looked out to the orange morning sky; she then turned her head to see her neatly packed suitcase near her room door.

_Dear diary…_

_I'm finally going home._

The brunette walked with her suitcase downstairs where her roommate was, waiting for her.

_I thought about it last night and I realized that I had to do it._

Waving to the mother and child whom were entrusted to the house in their absence, the two ladies began walking to the lake.

_Even if he is either sad or mad at me…_

A Senkai gate then appeared as two hell butterflies appeared and landed on their heads. Smiling to each other, they walked through the gate.

'_I have to at least be on good terms with him, no matter what…'_

Walking at the end of the bright light, the ladies smiled as they looked at the scenery. "We've returned home Rukia." The violette whispered out as she felt the wind passing through her purple locks.

The small female nodded as she looked around; nothing has really changed, however the temperature was a little chilly.

"Well, let's get to our barracks then." Nuriko said as she clapped her hands together. "I can't wait to congratulate Captain Hisagi on the engagement." Rukia laughed at the comment as they walked along the Seretei. They soon parted ways to their respective companies.

* * *

Seeing the purple haired goddess again in the ninth squad; all the males and some of the females surrounded her and began asking her various questions and saying how they missed her and her hardcore training. After an hour of talking, the violette finally reached her captain's barracks.

Peeking inside she saw the man in the squad's haori but was filing something in the back so she was looking at his own back. Smirking with the well-known cattish like grin, she snuck up on the captain and jumped to hug him.

"Congratz on the engagement captain!"

However in midair she was caught and dipped down in a dance-like pose. Nuriko was surprised; not only that her captain could lift her but the man holding her wasn't the man she left as captain. This man was tall, slightly tanned with long silver hair and matching silver eyes. Looking down on the violette, he had on her same wicked smile.

"Well well my _'kawaii neko-chan_' I haven't seen you in a very long time, I thought you must have forgotten about family."

Nuriko was in shock as the man in her captain's haori talked to her so calm. She then narrowed her eyebrows. "Listen fool, I don't know who you are but…" She pushed the man off of her and stood up straight. "This seat and that jacket you're wearing belong to Shuuhei Hisagi, so can you please excuse yourself?"

The man clicked his tongue and touched Nuriko's nose. "Such harsh words Neko-chan, and here I thought you would remember me."

Nuriko raised an eyebrow and began thinking of who on hearth is this man; soon the thought came as her eyes widened. "The only person to call me Neko-chan was…" After realizing who the man was, she flew onto the man's waiting arms and snuggled against his cheek. "Koji!"

The man known as Koji laughed as he tightened his embrace to the woman. "Nice to see you again Neko-chan." He then pushed Nuriko away as he looked serious. "The reason I'm in this robe is because Shuuhei-kun stepped down as captain; he said it was too much work and without a lieutenant to help out he fell under pressure. In the end, the head captain was looking for a replacement and boom! Here I am."

Nuriko flashed a toothy grin as Koji smirked. "That reminds me. Rangiku-chan told me about you and Bya-Bya."

"Bya-Bya?"

"Byakuya. I'm sorry he put you through that weird scene, so what do you say we go over to the first and let him know you returned?" He said with a raised eyebrow.

Nuriko knew that when his eyebrows are raised in that fashion, it means trouble is coming. "Alright then, but when you get hurt I'm not taking the blame."

* * *

_Meanwhile…._

"R-Renji…can't breathe…. here…"

"Well this is what you get for not coming back for a whole three years."

Currently, Renji was holding Rukia in a headlock as the other squad members were looking along. After a few minutes, the red head released his hold and walked to his desk. "You had nnnooo idea what kind of craziness we had to go through while you two were gone."

Stretching her neck from the little pain, Rukia walked to the room's couch and sat down. "Enlighten me."

"After the six months you two left, Captain Kuchiki was dreadfully waiting for you to return. Throughout that time until the next year he was very depressed…even though most people couldn't see it."

"Hmm. That was it?"

The tall male shook his head before we went around his desk and sat on the chair. "Nope, there's more. Apparently we had a lot of new recruits for the different companies during last year and part of this year…most of them were females. There's more to this but..." He then turned around in the chair and waved his arm. "Well, you'll see that problem later."

Looking at her captain's waving arm, Rukia smirked and stood up. "Well, I'm going for a walk, maybe stop by the tenth to see Rankigu-san about her wedding."

"Alright, good luck with that."

Rukia exited the office and walked down the hall to the entrance. On her way she saw many females walking past her and standing in front of Renji's office smiling, blushing and giggling while waiting for him to come out. _'Fangirls'_ the violet eyed female thought as she rolled her eyes and walked along.

She did indeed went and saw the bride-to-be, also she saw her other workmates whom all crushed her in a big hug. There was a lot of talking, gossiping, laughing and drinking, courtesy of Rangiku. It was then sunset as Rukia began walking back to the sixth barracks, she took a cobblestoned path that she didn't know was there and looked so brand new.

* * *

Looking over her pathway she saw a riverbank with an enormous amount of grassland further down. _'How did this get here anyways…I must be lost.'_ Shrugging her shoulders, the small female walked onto the grass and looked out to the now orange-like water. The wind then began to pick up as it blew past Rukia, making her shoulder length hair blew in front of her face, pulling it away and looking towards the orange and purple sky, she sighed and closed her eyes. 'I saw almost everyone, but I didn't see-' her train of thought was stopped as she heard crunching sounds that meant someone was walking on the grass.

Rukia held her sword hilt as she kept her stance and looked through the corner of her eye, she then felt a twinge of nostalgia as she released her grip and looked towards to the lake. The spiritual pressure was very well known to her and she didn't need to turn around to know who it belongs to. The wind continued to pass by as blades of grass flew and all was heard was the howling of the wind.

"The wind… is troubled today…" The person said softly.

Rukia's eyes widened as he face flushed bright red. _'W-W-W-What was that?!...a simple poser phrase or something?...whatever, that sounded weird anyways. Hmm, might as well return the gesture.'_

She then raised her hand to her forehead and looked to the sky. "But somehow…this wind is weeping a little."

_'Oh man I just want to crawl and die!'_

"Maybe, but this wind has felt a ray of happiness for it has felt a safe aura around it."

_'I won't give you a lie that was deep….Ok I had enough of this._' Rukia slowly turned her body and began walking from her position, she then stood in front of the person and raised her flushed face to meet the others.

"That was deep. I can't do anything about that line." She said while watching the wind raise the midnight black hair of the person to the sky.

Aquamarine eyes looked down at her violet pair as the person smirked and looked away. "Well I wanted to at least break the silence so I kind of said a line from one of a book I borrowed some time ago." Soon the silence was broken as the two laughed.

'Nice to see you're doing well…he's still as caring and goofy as ever."

The laughter died down as the two looked in each other's eyes once again, they each could see unanswered questions, guilt and pleading forgiveness all in one but neither one couldn't say anything.

"Shiba-san?" A voice piped up as the two persons looked up and saw a tall young woman with platinum blonde hair covering her left eye and stretched down to her waist, she had on the regular shihakusho but her top was cut low revealing some- well most of her cleavage. "I was looking all over for you, we need to get going."

Rukia thought her eyes were playing tricks, but she swore she saw a glint of jealousy in the blonde's crystal blue eyes. Nodding in reply, the male walked up to the blond as she wrapped her arms around one of his own and both walked away.

The short female stood there speechless in what just happened, she looked to the now dark blue sky and sighed as her legs began to take her back home.

* * *

**Alrighty then, the new and final saga has begun!**

***Le Gasp!***

**Yep, this is the final saga in the fanfic and trust me I am going all out on this one; Drama, comedy, a little sexual tensions here and there, parental preachings and some devastating losses. The new guy in this saga, Koji, isn't my character, he belongs to_ I am the Harbringer _and his story; _"Byakuya at his worst_" Go and read it, it's sssooo funny.**

s/5797143/1/Byakuya-At-His-Worst

**Thanks for reading and push that kawaii little button down there that says 'review'...**


	43. Reunited

_**I don't know whether I will get cursed at or won't get any reviews from this since I left you all hanging for sssooo long...I would prefer the cursing than the no reviews T_T...your reviews make me soar high into the sky...without further adew, chapter 43!**_

* * *

The black inky sky was filled with bright stars as our heroine silently walked the path down to her home, lost in thought she had the picture of that woman in her head. Platinum blonde locks framing her full and flawless face and the beautiful icy blue eyes made her stand out even in the dark. Seeing her wrap her arms around him as they walked off made her chest tighten, soon a sound from her pocket broke her from her trance; it was a message from Rangiku to meet her and the other girls at Nuriko and Mihara's place.

"Yaayy~" Rangiku shouted as she hugged Rukia, squishing the short female into her breasts. "How can you be wondering over the place when you got a meeting for my wedding with the other bridesmaids?" Dragging the brunette into the living room, she placed her into an open chair as she silenced the other females.

"Alrighty then ladies, as you know the wedding is less in less than three weeks and I need the dress orders by tomorrow, so we all need to be taped up for the measurements." A glint in the woman's eyes made some of the other women shiver.

"Rangiku-chan, you're not measuring us to see out breast sizes are you?" Mihara looked at the woman with a glare. Shaking her strawberry blonde locks around, Rangiku held up her hands.

"No no, I really need your measurements so the dresses can be made."

As the ladies got measured by Nanao; Nuriko, Rangiku, Isane and Momo sat near the dining table looking at the bridesmaids and groomsmen list.

"So there are a total of eight couples walking the isle as the bridal and groom parties?" Isane asked holding the list.

Momo nodded her head. "Apparently, and here I thought the regular weddings had at least four or five of them."

"Well my wedding isn't a regular one is it?" Rangiku added as she sipped some tea. "It will be the wedding of the century, since Nuriko-chan is going to help the planner."

"Me?" Nuriko asked pointing to herself. "Why me?"

"Face it Nuriko-chan, the parties and events you had planned in the past were the best in Soul Society history."

Momo once again nodded her head. "Yep that's true. Remember the paint and water party you had for Captain Ukitake's birthday?"

All the women in the living room laughed as they overheard the conversation. "I remembered." Kiyone put up her hand. "A lot of paint was mostly on all of us and it took me two weeks to get the neon green color off my hair."

Laughter continued as Mihara took a bite of a cookie. "And don't forget the Laser tag party you hosted for that holiday weekend; after Ichigo won, to this day he still brags about it."

"Only because I tripped over his leg in the dark, that he got a clean shot out of me." Orihime added as the roar of laughter increased.

"And don't forget the biggest party in history." Rangiku pointed to Tatsuki. "The first year anniversary." Laughter filled the air as Tatsuki's face flushed bright red. "I must admit, the party was really banging, but the cake was too overdone."

Nuriko raised her arms in defense. "Hey, don't blame me for the cake, pelicans and falcons that magically appeared there without my knowledge."

"Face it Nuriko-san." Isane looked to the violette. "All the parties you had done have been the best, and since Captain Unohana is the official planner, I'm sure you two will do a great job."

* * *

The next week came and preparations had begun for the so-called biggest wedding; dresses were made and tuxedos were bought and rented, the cake and other items needed were ordered. The wedding craziness somehow spilled into the Thirteenth court guard squads and even they all were involved in preparations.

Rukia walked along the sixth squad barracks heading to Renji's office; while in the process of getting there, the new female officers looked at the short lieutenant with disgust and jealousy in their eyes. Ignoring their glances, the short lieutenant walked inside the captain's office to be welcomed by a shrill scream over the phone, the noise breaking a window in the process.

**"_There's no way in hell do you and all the other captains think that I will do that!"_** A female voice yelled through the other line.

"It's not like you have a choice, it is needed by the order of the head captain." Renji answered with his hand on his forehead.

**"_Screw what the head captain says! I am not doing it unless you want a mountain of dead bodies coming back!" _**The line immediately went dead. Renji leaned back in the chair and sighed heavily as he noticed Rukia at the front door.

"You maybe want to know what that was all about huh?"

Nodding in reply, Renji sighed again and looked out the now broken window. "Since a lot of new recruits came into the different squads and most of them are not familiar with the settings, the head captain requested a weekend retreat for them with all the lieutenants to get them acquainted with the rules."

Thinking for a minute, Rukia glanced to the ceiling. "You mean those new faces I kept seeing since I came back?" Not hearing a reply, the short female sighed.

"If it's by the head captain, I'm not objecting. However there are some persons I can think of who will."

"That's the same ones whom I was talking too just now." The red head replied.

Sitting down in her chair, Rukia formed a smirk on her face. "I think I might have a way of getting her there, just be ready for a huge bargain."

* * *

The weekend then fast approached, long story short; there was A LOT of fighting, yelling and kitchen explosions, mostly from the women because the men were fine and cool with their gender.

* * *

The next afternoon, Rukia decided to take a walk to District 28; the place where Unohana said the wedding reception was going to be, the path she walked led her to a cobble stoned path. Walking through the forest she then spotted a beautiful lake that was now frozen on account of the cool weather. She also got a memo that since it's a winter wedding, Nuriko planned for a few persons to do a Figure Skating tribute to the future newlyweds.

Rukia walked to the icy pond and leaned over the wooden railing; carefully she placed a foot onto the ice and it immediately slipped off balance. The petite female sighed._ 'I wasn't all that great with balance on ice anyways.' _Sheremembered her training with Shirayuki and how she always fell into the icy waterfalls.

Sighing again, Rukia turned around to leave but immediately stopped when she saw who was coming to her direction; a head full of raven colored hair and sea green eyes, upon meeting her gaze he waved with a small smile and in return she gave a small wave back with a slight flush face.

"What's up Kuchiki? Coming here cause you were bored?"

"Not really; Nuriko-san said this is where the wedding reception is going to be and I came to check it out."

Placing a hand in his pocket, Kaien nodded. "Me too, funny thing is that Nuriko said that she wanted to surprise Rangiku-san and Hisagi-san with an Ice show or something."

Rukia let out a small laugh. "Yea, I'm sorry for the set of poor people that got chosen to do that."

Kaien didn't respond to the statement but walked to one side of the lake that was open and sat down, he took off the bag on his back and pulled out a pair of black skates, Rukia frowned and had a sweat drop on her head.

"D-don't tell me, y-you are-"

"Yep". He finished tying his skates and glided onto the ice. "Apparently, your brother told Captain Kazefume about my skating ability and he told Nuriko, she immediately got into my face and demanded that I partake in the dance.

Kaien did a half spin and continued gliding on the ice as Rukia looked on in amazement; he moved like he was gliding on air. Blushing a little, she kept watching_. 'Refined elegance, I absolutely can't match this.' _

The tall male came to a stop in front of the gazing female as she came back to reality. "You seemed interested, are you not Kuchiki?"

Rukia swiftly turned her head the other way. "I-It wasn't l-like I wanted to learn how t-to skate like you!" She blurted out before realizing what she said, she then placed her gloved hands to her mouth as she blushed even harder. Kaien stood with a silent expression before turning and skating back to his bag, he rummaged inside it before pulling out another pair of smaller skates. He skated back to Rukia and handed them to her as she only looked at it and sighed.

"Might as well huh?" The short female looked to the tall male as she saw a smirk on his face, Rukia blushed and walked to the edge of the lake where she placed on the skates and proceeded to place her feet onto the slippery ice.

Not even one second in the ice and Rukia immediately fell on her back, Kaien stifled form making a laughing sound as he saw the female trying to get back up only to fall again. 'Well this has got to be a little embarrassing' Kaien thought as he skated over to a wobbling Rukia.

Before she almost fell again he gripped her hands and hoisted her up. Feeling his warmth through his gloves onto hers made her face slightly flush, she then turned her gaze away from the tall male in front of her.

"Now here I am, thinking that you could've skated on the fact you had an Ice zanpaktou." Kaien jokingly added as the small female blushed even harder.

"W-Whatever, not everyone can be perfect a-at everything you know." Rukia answered back.

Kaien placed a soft smile on his face as he pulled Rukia towards the ice as she wobbled and tripped on the way but kept a firm grip on Kaien's arms, both had faint blushes on their cheeks.

Throughout the hour they was there Kaien taught Rukia how to skate on the slippery ice; A LOT of falling and catching were involved but both were having fun, both laughing together like how they had done over three years ago. Rukia did a pirouette and curtsied in front of Kaien as he clapped in response.

"That was beautiful Kuchiki, more beautiful than some people I know." He then skated next to the small female. "Hey, how would you like to be my partner in the dance?"

Rukia blushed as she looked away from Kaien's gaze. "I-I don't know, I mean I just learnt how to skate and I don't know how she would feel…"

"She who?"

"You know…" Rukia blushed even more. "The girl from the riverbank."

"Yeah, what about her?" "Wouldn't she…..you know…get mad or something?"

"Why?" He skated over to the lake's edge.

Rukia followed him as they both took off the skates. "Isn't she...like…your girlfriend or something?"

Kaien froze and looked at Rukia with a silent expression; he then let out a scoff and smirked. "Girlfriend where? She is just a new recruit that came into the thirteenth squad the other month, she has been clinging onto me since then and for some strange reason she and the other new girls from the different squads began a fan club deeming me as their-" He held up his fingers to make the air quotes. "Bishounen God." He then let out a small laugh. "She was annoying me up until that retreat we had the other day; Nuriko and Tatsuki-chan had really beaten some sense into those girls and I'm glad."

Rukia sat there in the snow shocked out of her mind, after she had processed what he said, she raised an eyebrow and looked at him. "So you're telling me that almost after three years have gone….and no other female snatched you?"

"Been single since then, and a little happy and sad at the same time despite everyone else coupling up in front of me."

Hearing that sentence coming from his mouth made Rukia's heart soared in the air. For the next week the two including four other people were working on the figure skating tribute; the two were being friendlier than ever to each other and even walked home together every night after practice.

* * *

Time winded down as the wedding date approached; the last day of practice ended as everyone went over to the reception area that was now decorated into a winter wonderland; with a huge white ten surrounding the area except a few space around the lake, white lights handing from the trees, a stage built across from the frozen lake for the newlyweds' table, the well-known DJ Booth situated on a made tower, and a wooden dance floor.

The musicians, whom were from the ninth squad were fixing up their instruments as Nuriko saw them and walked to a guy shining his huge harp. "Hey newbie, can I borrow that for a few minutes?" Nuriko asked the male as he instantly blushed and bowed his head before moving out of Nuriko's way.

She then proceeded to play a soft and melodic tune that caught some person's attention mostly Byakuya's, his face became a pale red as he watched the violette play the harp and looked like an angel while doing so.

Giggling at her brother ogling the violette, Rukia walked over to Kaien whom was sitting down at one of the already-decorated guest chairs, she smiled at the green eyed male and leaned her head over to her brother's direction. Kaien followed and smirked. "He's whipped."

The two shared a laugh as they decided to take a walk from the group. They were heading to the riverbank when a stiff breeze of cold air went pass the two, Rukia shivered and inched closer to Kaien making both of them blush a little.

"Why don't we sit over here for a little while?" Kaien asked as he pointed to a grassy spot, Rukia nodded as the two walked over and sat down, looking at the sunset over the towers of the Seretei.

"Can I ask you something Kuchiki?" Kaien asked the female as she looked at him, nodding in reply he continued. "Why did you break up with me?" Redness immediately covered Rukia's face as the question was not only sudden but questionable as well.

Rukia looked at the orange colored water as her blush remained. "I believed that I wasn't good enough for you."

"Come again?"

"Come on Kaien, take a rain check of yourself; not only did you pass the Shinigami exam try but you completed the six year course in under two years, you are well respected by both the noble houses and the other officers in the Gotei 13, you had a beautiful wife that I can't even compare in looks with and in top of that, everyone considers you as a prodigy. I believed that you deserved better than a frumpy looking girl like me."

Hearing the statement from Rukia made Kaien flare in anger but before he replied his eyes went to Rukia's neck where a silver locket was present, he pointed to it. "Where did you get that?"

Touching the necklace, the female sighed. "I don't know, I opened my luggage when I got into the living world and it was in there. For three years, I couldn't open the locket so I don't know who delivered it to me."

Without hesitation Kaien removed the locket from her neck, held it and did something, it popped open a little as Rukia's face flushed. Before fully opening it Kaien took a hold of Rukia's face and turned her gaze to meet his.

"What you just said was complete bullshit." Violet eyes widened as he continued. "True, all those things did happen but one thing was a complete lie." He then opened the locket fully as Rukia looked inside; her eyes immediately got filled with water as she saw a picture of the two inside, she remembered that day it was taken.

* * *

_It was a summer evening and it was still very hot so they including Nuriko, Ichigo and Mihara went walking on the beach. Nuriko took a lot of pictures of the couples with her camera so when she dragged Ichigo and Mihara to a spot for another photo Kaien gripped Rukia's hand and brought her along to the water in the shoreline. _

_He twirled her around making the water droplets fly in the air and sparkle, Nuriko seeing this caught the scene with her camera, the picture depicted the contrasting blue and orange sky as water droplets sparkle around the smiling couple that had their noses touching each other with their eyes closed and had the most radiant smiles they both had on._

* * *

"You kept the picture?"

"This was the day I decided that even with all the ups and downs we had through our lives and whatever people would say, I would still love you no matter what." He pointed to an engraving to the other side of the locket.

In cursive writing it said 'You will forever be my angel'.

Tears flowed from violet eyes as the owner looked into green ones. "I am so sorry I placed you through any and every type of pain through the years, I was being selfish and-"

She got cut off by Kaien's lips on hers. "You don't have to apologize. The break-up had just meant for us to be stronger with our feelings and to take things a little slower." He then stood up and placed a smirk on his face. "For that to happen…"

Rukia stood up as well when she saw his hand stretched out. "Let's start from the beginning. My name is Kaien Shiba."

Letting out a few chuckles, Rukia returned the hand shake. "And I'm Rukia Kuchiki."

"Nice to meet you." The two said simultaneously. Kaien then pulled her in a hug as they both watched the stars fill the now black sky.

* * *

_**I was going to do something regarding the retreat but it was one of the reasons why I had the writer's block in the first place. For the melody Nuriko was playing, it was PGSM's Princess Serenity's Harp on youtube...persons whom watched Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon would know. **_

_**Thank you sssooo much for the patience and the next two chapters will be specials, the first one is...THE WEDDING!**_

_**Thanks for reading and press the cute little button that says 'Review'...I will see yall REAL soon **_

_**...less than three...**_


	44. The Wedding

_**On with the chappie!**_

* * *

The big exciting day was tomorrow; everything was prepared, all the chairs have been filled, entertainment and food were finalized. All that was needed were for Hisagi and Rangiku to both say their vows and walk down the aisle.

Rangiku sat down in the front row where the altar was currently at, she sighed as she imagined both her and her fiancé in the desired white clothing. She hasn't seen him throughout the last week and was sweating from nervousness.

Nuriko was in the back watching Rangiku look into space, she silently walked up to the altar and turned around to face the bride. "Thinking hard about something aren't you?"

The strawberry blonde sighed. "What if we're rushing into this too fast? I mean we've been only dating for-"

"Almost five years, I know." Nuriko cut her off as the violette kneeled and held her hands. "You two have been together for that long and had your ups and downs, I'm sure you are making the right decision."

"But look at Rukia-chan and Kaien-kun; they started to date the same time as us but then broken up. I wonder if Shuuhei and I will last long." Rangiku then heard Nuriko hummed a little tune as she picked the bride up and twirled around with her.

"It's just the case of cold wedding feet; true Rukia and Kaien were together at the same time as you and Hisagi-san but the difference is that you two stayed and talked through with your problems, they didn't and one ran instead of reasoning it out."

"You mean with you and Kuchik-taicho?"

Nuriko dipped Rangiku as her face held a smirk. "Now what happened between me and the head captain was and forever will be ancient history, besides I believe I'm not his type anyways."

"Why you wonder about it when you would just ask him about it?"

The violette sighed as she pulled the blonde up. "He probably doesn't want to talk about it; his feelings for me went with that ring he gave me three years ago." Rangiku softly laughed as Nuriko pulled her along. "Now let's get back to the hot springs; you have an important day tomorrow, 'Future-Mrs. Hisagi."

'_I thank God I made you my maid-of-honor.' _The bride sighed and smiled.

* * *

_At the same time…_

All the guys were inside their inn rooms getting their clothes sorted out but there was one missing; he was up on the roof looking at the orange and blue contrasting sky holding the circular gold band that would bind him and his beautiful fiancé forever. Running a hand through midnight black locks, Hisagi sighed and continued to look at the sky before sensing a nostalgic spiritual pressure, he ignored it as he knew the owner.

"Shuuhei buddy, what are you doing up here?" The happy voice, known as Koji walked up and sat down next to the gloomy man. "You got a big day tomorrow; you should be getting your last preps done."

"Sorry Kazefume-taicho; it's just that I wonder if I'm rushing Rangiku into marrying me."

"Rushing her?" Koji raised an eyebrow. "The last time I heard, you two were together for a long time and blindly love one another."

"Oh don't get me wrong, I love Rangiku so much; she's such a wonderful and beautiful woman with a wonderful spirit, which attracted me to her from a long time ago in the academy days. The day I asked her to marry me was the most nervous day of my life and when she said 'yes', I won't give you no lie Kazefume-taicho but I felt like flying across Soul Society."

Koji let out a chuckle as he pats Hisagi on the back. "It's just a case of Cold Wedding feet. If she didn't want you she would've said no. Take Kuchiki and Shiba for instance."

"Rukia and Kaien-san?" Hisagi asked the white haired captain.

Giving a nod, he continued. "All the stories I've heard, those two had a stop and a U-turn in their relationship, however haven't you seen them together at the last practice? They looked like they made up and it formed a stronger relationship between the two of them. If those two who have broken up and came back together can get through the problems they had, then you two are a perfect couple."

Hearing his captain and listening to what he said, Hisagi smirked. "I knew there was a reason why I made you my best man; you are the only one besides Kira who understands me."

"No problem Shuuhei." Koji stood up and stretched his arms. "Now let's get down, you have a woman to marry tomorrow." The two men hopped down the roof and walked inside.

Hisagi then stopped his captain. "Captain, can I ask you one more question?"

"Sure, shoot."

"You and Nuriko-chan, anything going on between you two?" When he said the sentence, every man inside the room looked at the two in suspense, including a certain head captain whom wanted to know the most.

Koji just laughed it off. "I and my Neko-chan have nothing going on between us, just a simple brother-sister like relationship." Walking from the crowd of men, he didn't see Byakuya intentionally snapping a plastic hanger in half.

* * *

Early morning had arrived and was it hectic; everyone had to get their outfits ready, hair had to be done, final outfit preps had to been made and plus the bride and groom had to get ready as well. The wedding was taking place at the District 28's Outdoor Botanical Gardens, courtesy of Squad four.

The groomsmen minus the best man arrived first in their limos; each man was wearing a white dress shirt with a baby pink vest and matching tie under a white jacket and matching white pants and shoes, in the right breast pockets were one yellow rosebud. They all went into the waiting area where they waited a few minutes to see the bridesmaids' limo arrive; all the men's mouths were agape as they saw the ladies minus the maid of honor exit the white vehicle wearing different dress variations of the baby pink color, matching gold shoes and accessories. They all had their hair pinned into a curly waterfall hairstyle with a sparkling gold band to compliment. The photographer took pictures of the respective groups and couples, and then asked for the same thing; where was the maid of honor and the best man?

"Nuriko stayed behind to do the last minute applications to Rangiku-san." Momo replied as Kira nodded. "Same with Kazefume-taicho and Hisagi."

Orihime pulled out her phone and looked at it. "I received a text earlier from Nuriko-san; she said that she and Koji-kun will be taking a limo together and Rangiku-san and Hisagi-san will catch different rides at different times."

Hearing Nuriko will be riding with Koji, Byakuya, the minister for the wedding literally strangled an innocent ficas plant with one hand and a straight face. Mihara was the only one seeing this murderous act and had a smirk on her face and walked away.

While everyone was mingling with one another, a white Cadillac was seen coming from afar. Mihara seeing this jumped up and down shouting to the group of people. "They're here! The maid of honor and the best man are here!"

Every person looked at the Cadillac that pulled up at the entrance; the front door opened to reveal Koji wearing his white suit and his hair was together in a ponytail with a pink ribbon, the female guests including the bridesmaids swooned from looking at him making the men jealous. Koji then opened the back door to reveal Nuriko in her pink dress, her ponytail curled hair and yellow rose bouquet, and all the men swooned for her in revenge for the women. The couple walked over to the group in linked arms making Byakuya look like he wanted to kill Koji. A photographer ran in front of them and asked for a shot.

After taking the picture the photographer smiled. "Thanks, you two look like a perfect couple." Hearing that made the two blushed lightly as they got swarmed by the bridesmaids and groomsmen asking for the bride and groom.

On cue, the first limo arrived with Shuuhei and the groomsmen took him away to his waiting area while another limo pulled up with Rangiku and the bridesmaids took her away as well.

* * *

"_**The groom is in position and we're ready out here whenever you all are." **_Isane's voice was heard over a walkie talkie as Unohana nodded. "Thanks Isane." She then looked at the couples. "Everything's ready outside, if everyone is ready we can-"

A sniffle was heard as all the couples looked over to the woman in full white, she had a few tears falling from her eyes. Nuriko rushed over and cleaned her tears and Momo went to comfort her. "What's wrong Rangiku-san?"

"Sorry to s-surprise you all, it's just that I'm nervous in d-doing this."

"We're right behind you and Hisagi with this Matsumoto." Renji said as Tatsuki raised her bouquet in agreement.

Rukia nodded. "Yea, if we thought you shouldn't go through with this; we wouldn't have been here would we?"

"Yes love." Nuriko added as she finished touching up Rangiku's makeup and gave her a hug. "You're doing the right thing by marrying this man."

Another sniffle came from the bride as she smiled. "Thanks everyone." She then raised her arms in excitement. "Now let's get this going, I got me a man to marry."

Unohana let out a small laugh as she talked into her radio. "The dove is ready to make her landing."

A piano was heard playing as the guests turned back to see the bridal and groom parties. A female voice was heard as the two flower girls came out.

"I never planned this out." Unohana looked at her clipboard as Nuriko smirked.

"I know, my friend Minako owed me a favor so she and her daughter had to participate, Minako is the singer."

The brunette girl dropped the petals down the aisle looking as cute as ever, her mother giving her a satisfactory wink as she stood in her position.

The couples came in one by one; Karin and Toshiro, Momo and Izuru, Tatsuki and Renji, Nemu and Uryu, Orihime and Ulquiorra, Mihara and Ichigo and Rukia and Kaien.

After all were in their positions by the altar, the maid of honor and the best man came out. The air was filled with gasps and sighs seeing the so called 'perfect couple', Nuriko's smile was so radiant and beautiful that Byakuya almost dropped his book, he caught it before anyone noticed…or so he thought.

A few moments later, everyone stood up as the bride came through the white arch. Shuuhei's breath escaped his lungs upon seeing his lovely fiancé in a strapless white ball gown dress with a sweetheart neckline; white lace accentuated the dress from the end of the bodice down. She had a pink ribbon tied around the end of the bodice and let loose in the back, elbow-length white gloves complimented the crown on her head that held her veil, light makeup made her features stood out and she was indeed the most beautiful woman of that day.

Tears filled her eyes as she walked up to face her future husband. Byakuya looked to the guests. "Who doth give this woman away?"

"We do!" All the members of the bridal and groom parties said as the guests, including the bride and groom laughed.

"Alright, let us all pray." Everyone bowed their heads as Byakuya began praying. "Dear heavenly Father, we all come before you today in appreciation of the decided matrimony of this man, Shuuhei Hisagi, and this woman, Rangiku Matsumoto. Father God, we ask that your presence be with them during this time and throughout the service in your name, Amen."

"Amen." The others said.

"The bride and groom have each written down vows for one another, Shuuhei, you may go first."

Shuuhei breathed in and looked into Rangiku's icy blue eyes. "Rangiku, you are without a doubt, the most beautiful woman I have ever met in my life. Throughout the times we spent together as friends during the academy until today, I have cherished every second of being with you. Seeing your radiant smile everyday made me feel at ease, it made me know that there is a God whom had taken the time to make a person such as you for me and me alone. I love you, Rangiku Ayame Matsumoto."

Rangiku smiled as she kissed Shuuhei's palms. "Shuuhei, I love you so much that I can't explain it. My God had taken the time and space to create a man just for me and he placed him in front of me in the form of you." Her eyes then started to water. "I always thought that I would spend my life alone after being betrayed by my one and only family, I was in the dark and along came you to take me out into the light. I love you Shuuhei Dorrien Hisagi."

A few sniffs were heard from the guests as Byakuya continued. "If there's any reason why this man and this woman cannot be together, let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

Everyone looked around to see who would be the one with a lot of balls to say they object, Nuriko also placed a hand on her hip waiting for that unlucky person. After looking around and silently thanking God, Byakuya looked in his book. "Well then may I have-"

"I OBJECT!" A voice was heard from the back as everyone including the bride and groom looked to see head full of silver holding onto the edge of the white arch.

"Gin…" Rangiku whispered, meanwhile Nemu was holding Nuriko back from charging and beating the tired man.

"Rangiku…I can't let you do this" Gin walked up the aisle but then was blocked by Ikkaku and Yumichika; both in white dress shirts and black pants.

Mihara scoffed. "Give her a good reason why not."

"B-because….I….love you Rangiku."

"That's it!" Nuriko pulled away from Nemu's grip and took off one heel ready to fling it until the rest of the bridesmaids held her back. "What kind of tom-f&*kery is that?!"

She was then silenced by Rangiku's arm in the air; she slowly walked to Gin as the two men blocking them from each other parted. Rangiku tenderly touched the silver haired man's cheek as a tear fell from her face.

"I love you too Gin…" Rangiku started, a lot of gasps were heard as Nuriko leaned over to Orihime looking like she was about to pass out.

"But I'm not **in **love with you." She finished, sighs of relief were then heard.

Gin straightened up. "B-but Rangiku –"

"No 'buts' Gin!" Rangiku cut him off. "In a time of need you abandoned me and everyone else because you wanted to be your own big man, and now you just realized that you need me more than ever?" A slap was then seen as Gin fell to the ground.

"I'm not the little girl you left years back, now if you'll excuse me, this is an invitation only event and I have a man I truly love to get married to." The bride then turned around as Unohana called back Ikkaku and Yumichika to take Gin away.

Nuriko leaned over to Soifon. "Remind me to deal with him later." Soifon nodded as Rangiku came back to the altar.

"Sorry about that, please continue." She added with a smile.

Without beating an eyelash, Byakuya continued. "May I have the rings please?" Koji and Nuriko gave the groom and bride the rings; they each placed on the rings and smiled to each other.

"Rangiku Ayame Matsumoto, do you take Shuuhei Dorrien Hisagi as you lawfully wedded husband; to love and to cherish, for sickness and health, for richer or poorer, for better or worse till death do you part?"

A tear escaped her eye. "I so do."

"And do you Shuuhei Dorrien Hisagi , take Rangiku Ayame Matsumoto as your lawfully wedded wife; to love and to cherish, for sickness and health, for richer or poorer, for better or worse till death do you part?"

A tear also escaped his eye as well. "I do."

"From the power bestowed unto me by the whole Soul Society council and by our Father God, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may seal your commitment with a kiss."

The bride and groom shared their first kiss as the guests and the bridal party clapped and cheered. The newlywed couple walked down the aisle hand-in-hand as the bridal party followed, they got into their respective rides except in couples and went to take pictures at another part of the gardens a few miles down.

* * *

An hour later, they went to the reception where everyone were present and having a great time. Koji then went onto the stage.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen, we all know why we were here. Let me be the first to say how proud I am to announce the arrival of the couple of the whole day. Announcing…Mr. and Mrs. Shuuhei Dorrien Hisagi!"

The newlywed couple appeared from their white limo and walked throughout the crowd, greeting one another and also taking pictures with friends. They took their seats on stage as the maid of honor and the best man each took a microphone.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen." Koji started off. "I just want to say on behalf of the bride and groom, thanks for sharing this special moment with them."

Nuriko nodded as she continued. "Yes, that's right. As their favorite season is winter, we decide to give a special tribute to winter skating for the newlyweds."

Music began to play as the people for the ice skating tribute went and did their routine; during the time Rangiku and Shuuhei kept their eyes on Kaien and Rukia, admiring their chemistry together on the ice. When it was over, they both stood up and clapped from seeing an amazing dance.

"Beautiful wasn't it?" Koji asked the guests as they gave another round of applause. "Alright then, now it has come to my attention that the groom wanted to say something to his bride."

Shuuhei then took the mic. "Thanks Captain, I just want to say thank you to everyone who's here in celebration of my and Rangiku's union." A roar of applause was heard. "There are so many things I want to say to my bride but I just can't speak it, I feel more comfortable singing it." Rangiku raised an eyebrow as a piano started playing, the guests smiling as the song started.

_Butterflies is what I feel inside_

_And every time is like my first time oo wee_

_And I can't never find the words to say_

_You're the perfect girl_

_You were made for me_

_It's so easy to love you baby_

_We're compatible, incredible and natural we are_

_And girl I've never felt this way before_

_From the bottom of my heart_

_Baby girl I just wanna tell you that you are_

Then the chorus of men from squad nine joined in.

_The reason I love the reason I trust_

_God sent me an angel_

_You are the best in the world_

_A wonderful girl_

_Knowing you by my side brings tears to my eyes_

The bridal and groom parties with their respective spouse were rocking together as the song continued.

_Baby_

_Girl you had me from the moment I looked into your eyes_

_And I knew you were an angel but you were in disguise_

_Tell me how could I be so lucky_

_That you'd fall down from Heaven for me_

_Oo baby_

Byakuya was sitting down near a table enjoying the music, his eyes then looked away to Nuriko whom was standing next to Rukia, her diamond eyes glistening in the light and the gold cross necklace made her look like an angel. A faint color of red appeared on the male Kuchiki's face.

_Some people search a lifetime and never find a true love oo wee_

_But Heaven cared enough for me to give me you_

_And now our hearts they beat together_

_Standing stronger here forever_

_You and I (you and I)_

_You and I (you and I)_

_I just want you to know you are_

Nuriko felt someone's eyes were on her and turned her head to glance at the male Kuchiki staring back, the violette blushed as she whipped her head back to the stage.

_The reason I love the reason I trust_

_God sent me an angel_

_You are the best in the world_

_A wonderful girl_

_Knowing you by my side_

_And a man ain't supposed to cry_

_But girl you are_

_The only woman I make love to_

_The reason I come home at night_

_(Girl you are)_

_You're all that I need in my life_

_And it almost feel_

_It's not fair_

_Loving you I don't care_

_You are (you are)_

_You are_

A hand snaked onto Rukia's open palm and closed touching her knuckles, she looked at her hand and then to the tall man whom just looked onto the singing male.

_You are the reason I love the reason I trust_

_God sent me an angel_

_You are the best in the world_

_A wonderful girl (you're a wonderful girl)_

_Waoh Oh_

_You are_

_(Baby you are) you're all that I am_

_(You are) You're all that I need_

_(You are) Baby heaven has sent you to me_

_(Baby you are) the one for me_

_(You are) the air that I breathe_

_(You are) baby you are you are (oohh yeahh)_

_You are, you are everyday to me baby_

_You're everything oh baby_

_Baby you are..._

As the song finished, the uproar of cheers from the guests made Shuuhei smile with glee as Rangiku ran to her husband with teary eyes, attacking him with a kiss. Koji stood up from the piano and went to the extra microphone. "A toast; to Mr. and Mrs. Shuuhei Hisagi!"

.

.

.

"Yea that was 'really' something Captain Koji." Tatsuki said as a few persons laughed. The bridal and groom parties were in the squad nine barracks watching the video of the wedding.

"Hey, at least I started something anyways. After Shuuhei sang that song, there was nothing else to do but start the festivities." Koji added. A few persons nodded as they continued watching the video.

_**A circle was formed in the middle of the floor as Shuuhei took off the white garter from Rangiku's leg, all the males then surrounded the groom as he turned his back and threw the garter in the air. In one quick lift of his arm, Kaien caught the garter without beating an eyelash. The females along with the bride laughed as the other males pouted.**_

"I see that didn't take any work to catch the garter Kaien." Mihara said as Kaien blushed a little. "I don't remember the last time we had this much fun."

"Of course you remember." Nuriko answered as she sat in one of the loveseats, next to Koji. "Six years ago."

After a few seconds of silence, the room erupted into laughter as Koji and Minako looked dumbfounded.

"What's so funny?" The white haired male asked.

"Riko-chan…they don't know.." Mihara said between laughter.

"I'll tell them the story." Nuriko said as she stood up.

"Oh no." Both Tatsuki and Renji said as they covered their faces.

"This is the tale….of Renji and Tatsuki's first year anniversary….."

* * *

_**Charlie Wilson's 'You are' is the song Hisagi sung, wow I didn't expect Gin to return and crash the wedding...oh well, enough talking, next chapter is the finally awaited "1st year anniversary fiasco"...coming soon. R & R**_


End file.
